Who Took My Life?
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: Bloom, a goodhearted sixteen year old arrives at Alfea after discovering her powers, only to learn that the Royal family of Domino has returned and is searching desperately for their daughter. But when Bloom earns the love of the Prince of Eraklyon, his ex-fiancée with the help of Valtor will stop at nothing to steal a life that isn't hers. A different version of the story. R&R
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I know a lot of people have been asking for a sequel for the story "the life they took" and I´ve been trying to work on it, but! I´ve really wanted to edit that story for a while now. There are a lot of things I would´ve wanted to write more about, or write differently but because some of the chapters were written during short breaks, it was kind of rushed. So I wanted to try and rewrite the story, more or less. You may hate it, or like it lol. Give me your opinions!**

 **This story has the same main idea, but starting from season one. Also, not even Faragonda knows who Bloom really is, like it is originally portrayed. R &R.**

 **Synopsis: Bloom is a normal, goodhearted sixteen year old who leads a normal life, with her loving parents on Earth. Until she makes a discovery that changes her life completely. Soon she arrives at Alfea, ready to begin a new life and explore her powers. But when her presence in the magical dimension triggers all sorts of strange events, including the awakening of the King and Queen of Domino, who now search desperately for their daughter, Diaspro will stop at nothing to steal a life that wasn't meant for her. Bloom will learn the true meaning of vengeance and deceit, the hard way.**

 **Who took My Life?**

 **Prologue.**

 _She ran._

 _Daphne ran and ran. Still hearing the chants and shouts of her people attempting to defend themselves and the kingdom. Her parents, the King and Queen, were away, in the heart of the battle. And they had trusted her with a very important mission. Keeping her little sister safe._

 _Up until now, she had been a hard working student, with wonderful parents who were members of an important group of warriors who defended the entire magic dimension. Daphne admired them greatly, not only for their bravery and skills in battle but for what fair rulers they were. Daphne was a student at Domino Regal Academy. She had wanted to attend Alfea College initially, but her training was far more intense considering that she wouldn't just become a guardian fairy but a Nymph. And she wanted to become the best. She and her closest friend, Politea, both did. She also had etiquette classes four times a week, something all royals were required to have. Which was another reason why entering a school in another realm would be difficult. Her parents felt strongly about her not missing her private classes. Therefore, she was to remain on Domino._

 _Daphne also loved to read. She read books about all things in general, but her favorite topic was history. Probably because her father was always talking to her about important movements lead by different warriors and fairies throughout time. By the end of her previous semester, Daphne had read a great number of magical history books that the Academy´s library had to offer._

 _All in all, their lives were serene and enjoyable, but it all became so much better on the day that her parents gave her the news. Marion was pregnant._

 _Oritel was overjoyed. Daphne knew her parents had been considering the possibility of having another child for quite some time. They spent the next couple of months buying tiny clothes and decorating a new room. They came up with a dozen different female names when they found out it would be a girl, although Marion said she had already suspected so. In a literal sense, this meant the welcoming of a new member in their small family. But symbolically, the universe´s main power source now had a new guardian. This new baby would arrive with great significance._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _They decided to eat out in the gardens and enjoy the pleasantly warm weather._

" _Would you like another serving, sweetheart?" Marion asked. Daphne smiled politely with her cheeks still stuffed._

" _No thank you, mom. If I eat any more, I won't fit inside the palace", she said jokingly, to which her parents laughed._

" _We´ll make another one just for you" Oritel said, chuckling. Daphne laughed along with her father, not noticing her mother´s sudden scowl._

 _Marion pushed her chair away from the table suddenly and held her womb. Oritel stood up abruptly,_

" _Honey, what´s wrong?" he asked, startled. He placed his hand gently over her stomach as well._

" _Mom?"_

" _I-I think you´ve angered the baby" she replied, between giggles._

" _Either that, or she also wants a palace for herself" she said, no longer containing her laughter._

" _She´s going to be a strong one", Oritel chuckled with one hand still over his wife´s stomach, he stroked Marion´s hair with the other. Daphne pressed her ear against it and immediately felt a gentle thud against her face._

" _Very well then, our two princesses will each have a palace of their own" Oritel promised._

" _That´d be awesome dad!"_

" _One rule only. No boys allowed" Oritel said in a stern voice,_

" _I should have seen that coming", she said, throwing her arms around her dad´s neck and hugging him tightly._

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _A couple of weeks after the baby´s birth, a ceremony was held amongst the citizens of Domino and the royal family, including her grandparents, her aunt and a few cousins. During the special service Bloom was presented with the dragon flame by Marion, who until then had been its chosen guardian. Afterwards, they held a special dinner with the family and a few of her parent's friends, Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, and Hagen. Daphne remembered having too much to eat that night. All Bloom had was a two-ounce bottle of milk._

 _Baby Bloom was a year old now. She cried a lot like most babies, keeping her parents awake at night. Her favorite meal for the time being was apple sauce and sweet corn. And she absolutely adored Daphne. They could play together for hours, until her mother took Bloom away for her nap time. Most people said that Daphne had taken after her father, with a blondish shade of hair and green eyes. But her little sister´s innocent blue eyes and the small amount of bright red hair on her head resembled that of her mother´s._

 _Daphne reached Bloom´s bedroom. She turned the knob and stepped inside quietly, careful not to startle her._

 _There, in a small crib, she lied completely carefree, playing with a rattle and kicking her feet energetically._

" _Hey there, little sister", Daphne said sweetly. Bloom offered a nearly toothless smile._

 _Daphne picked her up and held her closely, humming Marion´s lullaby. Bloom lied her head against Daphne´s shoulder._

 _As she stopped singing, she realized her sister had effectively fallen asleep. A few tears escaped her eyes just as she heard the palace doors being kicked down._

" _You know how much I love you, don't you baby sis?" she whispered, smiling through her tears. She turned her head slightly and kissed Bloom´s tiny hand, which she had placed over Daphne´s cheek._

" _Stop hiding and come out where ever you are!" she heard a woman demand. Daphne took a thick blanket and covered her sister with it, making sure she´d stay warm._

" _I know you don't understand any of what's happening now", she whispered as she cradled the baby and placed a necklace with a blue medallion around her neck._

" _But soon, I hope, you´ll know that everything I´ve done was only meant to protect you. I´m sending you to a place where harm will not reach you. This isn't goodbye, baby sister. It´s only farewell, until mom and dad come back and Domino is once again safe for your return",_

 _Daphne made sure the medallion was above the blanket and visible. She wanted to make sure that it would be the first thing that, whoever found her sister, saw. She wanted them to know that this child belonged to a family that loved her very much. As soon as the witches and their son were defeated, they would restore the realm and find Bloom. Daphne just had to relocate her to a place where she would be safe in the meantime. Where the dragon flame would not fall into the wrong hands. It was only temporary._

 _Suddenly, the door to the bedroom was attacked in an attempt to have it open. There wouldn't be enough time to write a note._

 _Daphne hugged Bloom closely before placing a kiss on her forehead._

" _Have a safe trip Bloom", she cried, and opened a portal with a swift movement of her hand._

" _Abrerti entrada"_

 _She placed the baby through the portal, and silently, watched it close._

 _Once she was gone, the tears arrived with more force than before. She hadn't really noticed, but subconsciously, Daphne had been holding back. Maybe in an attempt to keep Bloom calm? Perhaps she didn't want the baby to sense any negative energy on her part? Be as it may, she couldn't hold back any longer. Not only was her little sister gone, but she also didn't have news from her parents yet and the ancestral witches were now here. Daphne had prepared for such an event all her life. She recently acquired and mastered her sirenix powers. She was ready._

 _But a part of her was still scared. Why wasn't the company back yet? Was Valtor so strong that even the nine warriors that made up the company wasn't enough? So many questions. And no time at all._

 _She took one deep breath as the door was finally destroyed, revealing three hideous, sinister witches._

" _I told you she was here", Belladonna told her two sisters smirking._

" _Where are my parents?!" she demanded._

" _Now, now princess! Is that any way to receive your guests? I thought Domino was supposed to be friendly" she mocked._

" _Not to monsters like you it´s not! Daphne! Nymph of Sirenix!" she yelled with all her might, effectively transforming._

" _Is that all you´ve got? It´s pitiful!"_

" _Now, now sister…let's see what she can do…" another one said, sounding intrigued._

 _Daphne pushed her hands outward, and put everything she had into the attack, thinking about her people, her parents, and the baby…_

 _The attack was launched._

 _And she was gone._

 **Fifteen years later….**

Mike took his coat off and threw it over his arm as he approached the house. Another tough day at work. But it was all worth it. He chose to become a firefighter when he was only seventeen. His parents spoke to him of the risks his job would represent. But he wouldn't budge. His dream job included helping people, and saving those in need. To be a silent hero in his community. His parents couldn't fully comprehend, but eventually, they accepted.

"Dad, your home!" he heard a voice call. Mike smiled at his beautiful daughter who skipped over and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Oh just a couple of emergencies, honey. But fortunately no one was hurt" he responded.

"That´s great to hear, dad. By the way, there´s something I´ve been meaning to talk to you about" she said as they took a seat on the couch.

"Mmm?"

"Well, ya´ know… my sixteenth birthday´s coming up"

"Good to know" Mike said smirking.

"Dad!" she gaped. He laughed wholeheartedly.

"I know honey, I know, I´m already on it", he said to her.

"I know you are dad but, well I was wondering if..."

"If?"

"If there´s any chance that I´ll be getting a…a motorbike?" she asked sheepishly. Bloom wanted one more than anything! She knew her parents gave her everything they could, although there weren't many luxuries they could afford. But she knew a motorbike wasn't too expensive and besides, she needed some adventure. Something new and exciting to do.

"A motorbike, huh?" he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Little did Bloom know that it had nothing to do with the price. But rather _his_ terror.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous?"

"Come on, I'm nearly sixteen. I´ll wear a helmet, I promise!"

"I….I don't know Bloom, I´m not entirely convinced" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad please! I´ll do chores every day for a year!" Bloom pleaded. Mike chuckled.

"A year, you say?" she nodded.

"I promise to give it some thought" he said. Bloom sighed and stood up.

"Alright, I think I´ll go for a bike ride in the meantime", she said giving him a quick hug and heading for the door.

"See you later, dad",

"Alright honey, stay close by", he called before she shut the door.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, where he knew his wife was waiting for him. He took a seat by the table.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said, smirking. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand what it is with her! Why a motorbike? Doesn't she realize how dangerous it is? And besides, she´s a girl. Why can't she take care of plants and care for nature like you do?" Mike said, slightly frustrated. Vanessa dried her hands and stood behind his chair, rubbing his shoulders.

"Honey, whether we like it or not, Bloom has an adventurous spirit. Taking care of plants isn't enough for her. I know that she enjoys it and she certainly likes spending time with me at the shop but, Bloom needs something more. She´s not like you or me, Mike, and to make matters worse…she´ll be sixteen tomorrow", Vanessa said with a smile.

"Our little girl is growing up" she added.

"Well, she´s still a little girl to me" Mike grumbled. After a moment of silence, Mike continued,

"An adventurous spirit…no kidding. I wonder who she got it from", he mused, more to himself than to his wife. Vanessa moved toward the kitchen window, simply looking out.

"I suppose we´ll never know", she said solemnly.

Bloom rode her bike in no specific direction. Her mind wandered from one part of her life to another. For one, she received a phone call earlier that day.

From her ex, _Andy…_

They broke up a month ago. They decided to remain good friends. But she still missed him at times. And apparently, Andy missed her too.

Their breakup wasn't at all dramatic. It was just as easy going as how it started. _Everything_ about him was. They began going out last year, during the winter season. Bloom had a huge crush on him. He wasn't the most popular guy in school, he wasn't a nerd or a member of a sports team. Andy was simple and sweet. He loved playing the guitar and writing his own lyrics. He also enjoyed reading. Which was one of the things that brought them together.

Bloom loved reading ever since she could remember. But her personal favorite were science fiction, legends and mythical creatures. She could read about such topics for hours, losing herself completely in what felt like another world. Her parents always said those kinds of things weren't real. But Andy didn't seem to mind. In fact he understood her fascination. According to him, her passion for certain things only motivated him to be more passionate about what he liked to do. It was a tranquil relationship to say the least. While Mitzy and all the other popular and rich people lead the drama in school, she and Andy were on the sidelines. Like so many others who couldn't care less about whether or not Mitzy and her crew wore matching, stylish sweaters to class, or what new boy they were after.

But alas, although there was chemistry between the two, they seemed to see each other more as best friends rather than lovers. So they decided to stay as just that. Friends. Very close friends. So it was no surprise when Andy walked up to her in school and gave Bloom her first birthday gift, a day early.

It was the new book from her favorite author, with her autograph on the first page.

On some nights, they still sat on the front steps of her house to talk and watch the stars. They still exchanged text messages and the occasional phone call.

The park came into view and Bloom pulled her bicycle to a stop and perched it near a tree. She lied down on the fresh grass, looking up at the sky. Tomorrow, she would be sixteen. It wasn't such a big number but she felt ready for something new. For some adventure.

Who knew, maybe this would be the year that would bring everything she yearned for. She hoped.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First few chapters focus a bit more on the backgrounds of certain characters, but they will all be included! R &R**

 **Who took My Life?**

 **Chapter 1: Mandragora**

Mandragora knew there was a good chance that the witches wouldn't succeed. But this? It was _unbearable._

Sixteen years had passed since the destruction of Domino. Sixteen years since she last saw Oritel active and breathing.

The realm of Obsidian, which was now their home, filled Mandragora´s heart with darkness, more than she could even bare. She hated everything and everyone. The outside world and the rest of the company of light who still enjoyed their freedom. And that ridiculous amount of heat radiating from Oritel´s sword! It was almost excruciating and the witches hadn't stopped complaining all day!

"What is the meaning of this?! You said they were all gone!" One of them screeched hysterically.

"Of course they were, I made sure myself! They were all destroyed and the dragon flame was-"

"The dragon flame disappeared! I remember it all too well! But if the King´s sword is reacting…this can only mean one thing…" another one said, suspiciously.

"Yes…the dragon flame is very much present. It has returned from where ever it's been hiding all these years" Belladonna, the oldest of the three stated.

"Whoever wields its power now must think that we´re imbeciles! Hiding all these years, and thinking they could just come back completely disregarded",

"Mandragora!" she screamed, growing aggravated, no longer bearing the energy that radiated from the sword.

"Yes?" she responded after a moment. The gate keeper, despite her foul mood, owed loyalty to the ancestresses. It didn't matter whether they were trapped or not. The sisters were cruel and highly dangerous.

"Oritel´s sword, something is triggering its power. And we must know who´s behind this"

Mandragora opened her eyes wider than she ever had.

"Oritel´s wh-what?! But that´s-"

"Someone possesses the dragon flame and their presence is close by. Your job is to find out who it is! Unless you find the wielder, don't come back!" Belladonna screeched. Mandragora simply nodded.

"I won't let you down" she said, turning her back on the sisters and proceeding to leave the realm.

But how was it possible? The only possible keeper of the dragon flame didn't even know that magic existed! If the witches found out that Mandragora didn't do what they asked of her sixteen years ago, she was finished…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mandragora, it's up to you now…we shall finish off what´s left of the realm!" the elderly witch told her._

" _Yes, milady, but what shall I do?" she asked._

" _Find the child! That´s what!"_

" _But she´s merely a baby! What threat could she possibly represent? Shouldn't we concentrate on finding-"_

" _Don't you dare question our orders! Marion and Oritel must pay!"_

 _Mandragora nodded solemnly and placed the hood of her cape over her head._

 _Even she knew how wrong, and ridiculous, and cruel it was to harm a child. Although it mortified her even more to hurt the King. She always admired Oritel, ever since he was prince. Oritel was very handsome, and very kind. He was also humble and enjoyed taking a stroll through the city and interacting with his people. But being who she was, she never had the courage to talk to him. It might have been a crush. Mandragora wasn't sure, until Marion came along._

 _A noble daughter of Domino had been promised to Oritel in marriage. And she hated her. It wasn't long before the royal couple started going out in public. The way the prince looked at his fiancée was even more irritating, he seemed to be captivated. Marion, with her bright red curls, light skin and blue eyes looked like a porcelain doll. And when the wedding day arrived, her hatred for Marion only worsened. Mandragora´s only comfort was knowing that it wasn't Oritel´s choice. The marriage was arranged, not by will._

 _She still despised the Queen, which was why destroying Domino gave her a small satisfaction. But Oritel was still in her good graces. Therefore, she couldn't kill his daughter. That would be her gift to him. Even if the child did have a part of Marion in her._

 _She searched Domino for hours, while trying her best to avoid an encounter with the King and Queen or any of the members of the company of light. Mandragora was strong, but not strong enough to stand against any of them alone. She was nothing without the three sisters. She didn't work for them out of will. Mandragora lost her parents at a very young age, she was alone in the world, abandoned. Until the witches found her. They took her in when she needed it most, and so Mandragora was at their service. She didn't agree with most of the things they did, but as long as she went along with it, she was safe._

 _For a moment, she stopped searching. If the crowned princess had really wanted to protect her little sister, she would´ve sent her somewhere very distant. A place where no one would ever think of searching….Domino was immediately ruled out. But the magic dimension had many, many realms. Where would she begin?_

 _Wait…if the baby was still in the magic dimension, the witches' would´ve located her almost immediately with a mere spell. But what if…inter-dimensional travel was possible? And if it was…there were a couple of options…Obsidian…Omega…Earth…_

 _Obsidian was much too dark, the worst place to be known in the universe. Omega was a place for criminals, not to mention it was made of sole ice…and Earth? There was no magic there at all, it was too far away to even sense, which would explain why locating spells didn't work._

 _Mandragora had nothing to lose._

 _She opened up a portal with the portion of magic that the witches lent her._

 _It was night time._

 _She had never been to Earth before, but this particular city was quite lively._

" _These poor, unsuspecting humans…" she thought. She entered a dark alley and began concentrating, forming a green orb of light between her hands._

" _Show me the exact location of the last daughter of Domino" she whispered, "Locate her presence amongst these mortals",_

 _The spell she was conducting, propelled by the power of the three sisters was guaranteed to find the baby, especially in a place with no magic. She was unique in this world. It wasn't long before the green orb between her hands took on a life of its own and led the way. She made sure to keep the orb close to her hands, covering it slightly as to not attract attention._

 _She followed it down one street, and then another. And yet another. Until crying could be heard._

 _Sure enough, lying on the ground in a backstreet, was Oritel´s child. She had been safely tucked inside two layers of thin blankets. She even wore Domino´s medallion around her neck. Mandragora picked her up carefully, cradling her._

 _The baby only stared up at her curiously, probably sensing the danger…_

" _I can't destroy you…I just can't…" she whispered._

 **End of flashback**

She was beyond anxious. Mandragora knew it was time to finish the job before the witches found out! But she couldn't do it alone. If the girl was now within the magic dimension, it meant that she certainly knew about her powers and her history. Bloom would seek revenge, she would destroy them.

"I need help…and I know exactly where to find it", she said through gritted teeth. Only Valtor could get her out of this one. He was the only other person in the universe with a power that matched the dragon flame. He represented its dark side.

"It's time to awaken…" she thought, now moving in the direction of the Omega dimension.

* * *

Classes had started a few weeks ago.

Bloom walked aimlessly through the hallway during their free period. She had two phone calls to make, one made her slightly more nervous, considering it had been Stella´s idea that she call Brandon, alleging that _´a girl can't sit around and wait forever´_ and the other call was to her parents.

She wasn't used to calling guys, well, except for Andy, but that was completely different. But Brandon…despite being a normal and gentle guy, he was physically above average! Blue eyes, very well built, a breathtaking smile, and not to be derogatory, but the guy had blond hair! She´d never gone out with a blond before. Even the way he spoke was rather different, a little too refined for a bodyguard. According to Stella, he worked for Prince Sky´s family, protecting the prince himself.

Brandon had texted her a couple of times after the dance a few weeks back, but it was all small talk, as if he were afraid to get any closer. _Ughh, guys and their mixed signs!_

The phone rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Hello?" she heard on the other end.

"Hey mom, it´s me",

"Sweetheart, it's so good to hear you! How´s the new school?"

"It´s been great, but I miss you and dad like crazy", she said, rather glumly.

"I know exactly what you mean. This house doesn't feel the same without you", her mother replied.

"Mom, I kind of need to ask you for a favor"

"Of course, sweetie what is it?"

"Well you see, I need my birth certificate, you know, it's one of the requisites for my enrollment at Alfea to be confirmed. I didn't find out until this morning", she told her. Bloom had already taught Vanessa how to mail her letters the magical way, thanks to Stella.

"Your _birth certificate_...? Oh honey that could be anywhere, I don't have much time now, but I´ll see what I can do"

"I´m sure it´s in the attic mom, you know, where you and dad keep all the other important papers",

"Bloom I said I´d look for it. But I´m busy now"

"I´m sorry but I really need it by-"

"Honey I´ll call you back, there´s a client waiting"

"Mom, wait-"

Bloom stared at her phone, flabbergasted. .That? _Did her mother really just hang up on her?!_

Vanessa slammed the phone down. _No, no, no this wasn't happening_. Mike had insisted that they tell Bloom the truth when she was younger but Vanessa didn't think she could handle it. How could anyone tell a child that her parents didn't want her? She vowed that her daughter wouldn't know the truth. As far as they knew, Bloom was _their_ child. Her biological parents gave her up. Or that´s what it seemed…

But now, she needed her birth certificate. And she wouldn't stop insisting, that much Vanessa knew. Now what?

* * *

Once she arrived, finding Valtor wasn't hard. This place was filled with the dark energy that came from its prisoners. But the darkest of all, and easiest to sense, was Valtor´s.

Valtor, in his time, had been one of the most powerful sorcerer´s to have existed. He was created by the witches themselves with a small portion of the dragon flame. She wasn't too fond of him, but Mandragora knew that this was her last and only hope.

She conducted a simple spell that would free him without disturbing the other prisoners.

At first, he stared at her in awe as the ice around him came crashing down. He moved and stretched slowly for the first time in years.

"Mandragora…?" he asked, bemused.

"A pleasure to see you too", she replied, rolling her eyes. He smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, I´m grateful for your gesture. But it's hard to believe considering how _deeply_ you care for me", he said as sarcastically as ever. _Same old Valtor._

"Oh get over yourself! I haven't freed you out of boredom. I need something from you in return", she told him.

"I see you don't waste your time. What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Even after all these years, Mandragora could see how he stood, tall and well-built, the same poker-face that gave nothing away.

"I suppose that your memories from your last event are still intact?" she asked, he remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"The King and Queen of Domino succeeded, and everything we worked so hard for-"

"Everything we worked for wasn't all in vain", she completed. He stared at her,

"What do you mean?"

"Although you managed to get yourself in prison, your mothers managed to destroy the realm and get us all trapped inside the realm of Obsidian! Including the rulers and the people of Domino. Not to mention that they gave the crowned princess a terrible fate", she told him.

"And the dragon flame…?" he asked, intrigued. She sighed.

"That´s where you come in. The dragon flame lies in the hands of princess Bloom, Marion and Oritel´s younger daughter",

"And the witches sent you to release me" he concluded, looking at her suspiciously,

"No. The witches have sent me to discover who the keeper is. You see, Valtor, I made a mistake after the destruction of Domino that I will pay for dearly unless you help me. I didn't destroy Bloom when the sisters commanded me to. And now, she´s back",

"What kind of fool are you to have made such a terrible mistake?!" he asked, angrily now.

"I made sure to leave her far away! Where magic doesn't exist and where her origins would never reach her! How was I to know that the brat would find a way to return?!"

"Where?" he asked sternly.

"Earth. But it doesn't matter now because she´s here! In the magic dimension. And I need you to finish her before the witches find out. Oritel´s sword is emitting signals which means that her power is strong, _incredibly_ strong…"

Valtor remained quiet for a moment. He paced in one direction, then another.

"Well?!" Mandragora demanded impatiently.

"Listen to me" he said sternly.

"I´ll help you. And I´ll make sure that my mother´s don't tear you in half, but we´ll do things my way. Understood?" he said menacingly, she nodded. It wasn't like she had another choice.

"You will not say a word of this to _anyone_. The first thing we must do is find out who she´s been living with. We must know if anyone else knows her worth. If so, we could have competition, and that's not something we want", he explained.

"The company of light especially", he said through gritted teeth, not forgetting how they trapped him in this ice for so long.

"Next, I need to know everything about her. Weaknesses and strengths. And to start all of this off, you will free the people of Domino"

" _What?!_ Have you lost your mind underneath all of that ice?! How could you even consider such a thing?!"

"Simple. You and I, together will have our second chance at revenge. We´ll get rid of Bloom and use the very power of the dragon flame to destroy all of them once again. But this time, with the ultimate power on our side, we cannot lose" he told her.

"Valtor you know very well that I-"

"That you can and you will. With the powers that the witches have granted you, and a little of my own…" he said slowly, a light appearing in the palm of his hand,

"You will free them. Unless you want the witches to know about all this", she took one unsteady breath.

"What shall I tell them?"

"Tell them that it is all a part of your plan, and that it's the only way to get to the dragon flame",

"The sisters are anything but stupid! Let´s just hope they believe me"

"And even if they don't, Mandragora! You are free while they are not! They cannot do anything to you but you must do as I say. You have a portion of my power. Now go and do what you must", he said almost darkly.

She was in his hands, no doubt.

 _The time has finally come to free all of Domino._

 _And claim the dragon flame for myself._

* * *

Faragonda stared out the window of her office. There had to be at least two-hundred fairies in her school this year, of all different levels.

But something about a special, mischievous bunch called to her attention. The winx was what they called themselves, according to rumors all over the school. To think of those girls made her smile. Faragonda didn't particularly praise their actions, but they certainly made Griselda more enthusiastic about her already difficult job. They reminded her much of her own friends.

Unbeknownst to many of her students and acquaintances, Faragonda had a past that only Saladin and Griffin really knew about. The company of light. But tragedy was responsible for ending that companionship when Marion and Oritel disappeared. Even after sixteen years, not one of the members of the company had been able to forget.

After the tragedy, Faragonda went back to the school where she had been offered the chance to teach. An opportunity that she had once rejected because of her desire to initiate a team that would protect the magical universe. And so she threw herself into her work completely, even taking over other classes aside from her own when a substitute teacher was needed. Her work was indeed recognized and she earned the position as headmistress when the former principal retired.

Griffin and Saladin did the same. They all vowed to teach their students everything they knew, including good values. Anything to stop something so terrible from ever happening again. She and Griffin were never particularly fond of each other, but it had affected her too. It was evident, and that brought them all closer together. Hagen, on the other hand, isolated himself until this day.

But the one thing that hurt the most was what the witches did to those poor girls. To the daughters of her two friends. It was unforgivable. Daphne had been bound to the bottom of a lake, and their baby…well, Hagen believed that the witches killed her, and if they hadn't, surely the ice cold weather had. They searched for days with no luck. Not even Daphne knew of the whereabouts of her parents or her little sister. Her transformation to spirit form had altered a few of her most recent memories, not allowing her to remember what happened to her baby sister.

It was sad to say the least. Such a beautiful family torn apart.

But something had changed during the last few weeks. Something in the atmosphere that she could not explain. As if someone were watching over Alfea…but the magical dimension hadn't had a single enemy since the destruction of Domino.

And she wondered… _could it be?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

As soon as Brandon hung up with Bloom, he had another incoming phone call. He looked at the name on the screen doubtfully before answering.

"Good morning, mother. How is it going?" he answered courteously. He was generally polite. But there was always a little extra respect when directing himself to his parents.

"Hello, dear. I trust that all is going well at Red Fountain?" she asked.

"It´s been excellent, mom. Classes have just started, but it's getting tougher already", he said, laughing casually.

"I know you´ll do your best, dear. Now, the reason why I´m calling is another", she said. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yes?"

"Honey, Diaspro´s parents have arranged a special dinner and they´ve been kind enough to send an invitation. And as you might already know, it includes you", she explained. He sighed. _Of course it included him…_

"Sky?"

"Yes, I see… when would this dinner take place?"

"It´s next weekend. You´ll be off from class so it´s the perfect date",

"Of course, please confirm my assistance"

"Excellent dear, I´m sure the nobles will be pleased to know", she said sounding content, which was strange. Was she actually expecting him to say no? They knew very well that rarely was there ever a chance to get out of these special dinners. It was protocol. One simply had to be there.

"I´m sure they will. I´ll see you then, mom. Please give father my regards", he said, before ending the call.

Many people thought he had it easy, being such an important royal and everything. What many didn't know was how dull some of these dinners could be. Sky knew exactly how to act, how to eat, how to dress, speak and even walk like a royal, being trained his entire life. He was used it. But it didn't make this event any easier. Although maybe it wasn't the dinner that was really bothering him at all. But rather a certain red-headed fairy…

When they elaborated a plan to switch his identity with his bodyguard, this was the _last thing_ he ever expected. The plan hadn't been at all complicated, so he immediately agreed. And what made things easier was that everyone knew about Prince Sky of Eraklyon, but few people outside of Eraklyon actually knew what he currently looked like. Sky wasn't used to giving many interviews, and during the few interviews that he _had_ given, his photograph wasn't taken. It wasn't exactly his choice, but a special condition set by his parents. For now, Brandon was his image. His face, his persona. And Sky was just a normal teenager, discovering new things about himself and the people around him.

Brandon, on the other hand, felt that the ´switch´ was working to his advantage, since Princess Stella of Solaria was accepting all of his invitations. He was actually enjoying it.

Then again, maybe Bloom was also coming closer to him because she thought he was a normal guy. There were many girls who would feel attracted to him just because he was royalty. But Bloom seemed to be different. No, she wasn't like that at all. In fact, he was sure of it. She was simple. And very beautiful, the kind of girl who simply couldn't go by unnoticed. Although it didn't seem to matter much to her. And she didn't seem like the type who would be easily impressed by titles, or riches or social class. She was the complete opposite of Diaspro. _His fiancée…_

His parents had chosen for him.

She was tall and thin. With light blond hair and honey colored eyes. Diaspro was attractive and lived the kind of fancy lifestyle that many girls would envy. He also had to admit that the way she carried herself out was fit for a queen. The kind of woman who would know just how to stand by his side, but was that what he really wanted? Was it enough? For his parents it certainly was. _But for him?_

"Dude", Brandon said, entering their dorm and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey", he waved. Brandon raised an eyebrow,

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing too important. I have dinner plans for this weekend",

"Let me guess, with Bloom?" he asked, smirking. But his expression changed once he saw the look on Sky´s face.

"No. With Diaspro and our parents", he said, sternly. He walked over to his desk, absentmindedly, and began looking through one of his books.

"Sky…"

"I know. I´m not getting attached, relax", he responded. Brandon sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Sky didn't want to touch the subject, but it was plain and obvious that something was going on there. Whether Sky noticed or not, he spoke about Bloom almost daily. They made plans. Small plans. But that didn't make much of a difference.

"Alright, you just let me know if you need anything. I just came by to grab a few things. Timmy wants to experiment with a new gadget out in the woods, you know, in case it backfires", he said, laughing slightly. Sky laughed at his tone of voice.

"Stay safe", he said.

After Brandon left, Sky opened his desk drawer and pulled out a medium size picture frame. He leaned against the window, simply gazing at it.

 **Flashback**

" _Prince" she said as he took her hand and bowed. She smiled as he stood up straight and their eyes met once again._

" _It´s so nice to see you again", Diaspro said. She didn't seem nervous at all, unlike the first time they met. Now she was more at ease. Excited even._

 _They were lead into the gardens by their designated guards. The pavement was still wet from that morning´s rain._

 _Diaspro lacked an eye for detail. That much was obvious. She mentioned how beautiful the gardens were. But it was more out of courtesy than true admiration. Not once did she bother to look at one specific flower._

 _She also loved to talk. A lot. About a lot._

 _She was sweet, and very polite. That was for sure._

" _So, how are your studies at Eraklyon Academy?"_

" _They´re fabulous. And you´ll be pleased to know that I´m one of the best!" she said excitedly, looping her arm through his and snuggling into him as they walked._

" _Of course I am, I´m sure your parents are also very proud", he told her._

" _I suppose so. Sky, I´m really going to miss you when you go back to Red Fountain", she said. He chuckled,_

" _It may seem like a long time, but a school year passes by in a flash, really", he mused._

" _What about your safety, my prince?" she asked, quietly now. Sky placed his hand over hers, which was still clinging onto his muscled arm._

" _I´ll be okay, Diaspro. Brandon´s an excellent squire. He´s also my best friend, we watch after each other", he said. Because although it was only Brandon´s job to watch after him, to Sky, it worked both ways. Brandon was like the brother he never had._

 _Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned to face him._

" _Will you miss me?" she asked. Her honey-colored eyes reflected real concern. He smiled._

" _I will, Diaspro", he replied simply. She blushed and smiled back before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. He pulled something out of the pocket of his uniform. It felt cold against his fingers._

" _There´s something I´d like to give to you, Diaspro. I hope it is of your liking", she looked at him surprised, and then looked down to the small box in his hand,_

" _What is it?" she asked. Sky placed the box in her hand, and she opened the lid,_

" _It´s…beautiful" she said, in awe. The broche was silver and had the shape of a rose. It was made out of a special kind of material, and was decorated with bright blue rhinestones. He knew that Diaspro´s favorite color was blue._

" _Sky, thank you", she said and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, gently._

 _ **End of flashback**_

He placed the photograph back in its place and shut the drawer. What he needed now was a few rides on his hover bike, to clear his mind. Never in his life had he imagined being stuck in this sort of situation.

These feelings for Bloom weren't making things any easier. What started out as a simple crush was now turning into something that was out of his control. It was hard to admit, but he found himself thinking about her more and more often. _What was wrong with him?_ She probably didn't even like him!

It was ridiculous how much this frustrated him. A prince going crazy over whether a girl liked him or not? He shook his head. It was unheard of.

* * *

Mandragora stood at the gates of Obsidian and stepped through, silently. If there was any possibility of saving herself, even the smallest, she had to try it.

Mandragora took a walk, passing by hundreds and hundreds of statues of people. Many of the statues were of children, teenagers, elders…all of which were citizens of Domino. She continued to walk until she stood directly in front of Oritel´s statue. The heat was even more intense now as she attempted to touch his sword, and it would only continue to increase along with Bloom´s power.

And then she knew. She couldn't stand to live another day in this place with the ancestral witches. She refused to continue sharing their fate. They deserved this, not her! If setting these people free was what it took to finally free herself, than she would. Valtor was also on her side now, and being the powerful wizard that he was, Mandragora had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

According to the wizard, it was all very simple. If the witches had transferred some of their power to her so that she could leave Obsidian, all she had to do was use that very same power on all of these people. But because there were so many of them, she would also need a part of Valtor´s power to do it.

"Just know that I am not doing this for you, King Oritel. But for myself! For my own selfish reasons!" she spat, her voice filled with anger and resentment.

Soon, she would become so powerful that no one would ever make her feel inferior again. Not Oritel, and certainly not Marion. She summoned all the power she received from both Valtor and the witches, concentrating as hard as she could. A powerful light began to grow all around her, it wouldn't be long before the witches realized what was going on,

"From this moment on, the Obsidian circle relinquishes you all from the stone in which you´ve been trapped! You are now free!" she cried, and allowed the light to flow in every direction.

"Mandragora!" she could hear someone screech. But it didn't matter to her anymore, she was gone. And they couldn't do anything to stop her. The race for the dragon flame has begun.

The realm of Domino was immediately unfrozen by the positive energy that radiated as all of its people were freed. The thick layers of ice were lifted revealing colorful meadows, the streets of the entire city, parks, shops, homes, and the royal palace. The ice cold weather disappeared completely, and was replaced by a warmer atmosphere.

"Whoa…" a small boy exclaimed, staring unbelievably at his hands. He then looked up, tears welling in his eyes,

"Momma!" he cried running into a woman´s arms.

"My dearest child!" she exclaimed. All over the realm, people rejoiced and greeted their friends and family members, still confused by what had happened. Many of them were beginning to approach the palace in need for answers,

"My lord! All mighty King!" the servants of the palace all kneeled before the King, who stared in awe.

With his sword still in his hand, he closed his eyes and held it high, liberating his wife as well. Marion appeared before him looking just as he remembered.

"O-Oritel, is that you?" she cried.

"Marion!" he exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"I never thought I´d see you again…" she said, crying into his strong chest. Suddenly, a man and his family approached them,

"Please, I beg of you, what is going on your majesty, what is the meaning of this?"

Slowly more and more of their people started gathering in front of the palace demanding to have their questions answered.

"My people, please! I know it is difficult but I beg you all to calm down. I too have lost notion of how much time it´s been. But what I can tell you, is that our imprisonment in Obsidian has ended. How it happened we still do not know. But what we do know is that this realm will get back on its feet. And we will find an explanation to everything that´s happened!" Oritel said to them,

"We only ask for your patience and collaboration, for we must all work together to bring back the Domino we once knew", Marion added, still holding onto her husband.

"King Oritel, if you´ll allow us, we could help the citizens organize and get to their homes safely", one of the main soldiers of his militia offered. He nodded in agreement.

Marion placed a hand on her forehead, and stumbled slightly.

"Rowena", Oritel called upon one of the servants.

"Yes, your majesty?" she answered immediately,

"Please see to it that our bedroom is in good shape. The queen needs to rest", he ordered ad turned to his wife,

"Honey, let's get you inside-"

"No, I´m not going anywhere until I know where my daughters are", she said, with absolute resolution. Oritel hesitated. His intentions were to get started right away on the possible location of both princesses while Marion rested but he knew she wouldn't budge. And he couldn't blame her. He also missed them greatly.

"Daphne and Bloom…" he mused, pulling out a locket from underneath his attire. It was a charm that Marion had given to him, with four names carved onto it… and in the center was Domino´s code of arms.

"Oritel, we need to know where they are, I refuse to believe that neither one of them is alive!" his wife continued to cry, but he stood motionless,

"It's not that easy Marion, do you know how many years it's been? I´d say about a minimum of twelve. We must take things one step at a time. I too wish to see them, but they could be _anywhere_ and we must proceed logically",

"But if we could just find Faragonda, and Griffin and our other friends I´m sure they could help us!" Marion exclaimed. He smiled,

"That is an excellent idea, we could-"

"Am I interrupting?" his deep voice came.

"V-Valtor!?" Marion exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me that _you´re_ behind all of this!" Oritel demanded.

"Oh no, not me. I simply decided to stop by and congratulate you on bringing Domino back. I don't know how you did it, but it looks spectacular! Just like it did, what was it…sixteen years ago?" he said, complete relaxed and nonchalant.

"You don't fool us! Oritel and I locked you away, how could you be here?!" Marion asked, astonished.

"I got lucky. Just like you did", he told them, chuckling.

"You know where they are, don't you?" Marion asked suddenly. Oritel held her by the arm as she attempted to walk closer to the wizard.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"You heard the Queen, what did you do with our daughters?" Oritel repeated. Valtor turned his back on them and pondered for a moment before responding.

"If memory serves, you´ve already asked me that question. And I´ve already answered you. They´re both dead"

"We know you´re lying!" Oritel accused, no longer containing himself.

"Whether or not you believe me is _entirely_ your problem, your majesty. I won't be bothered by your _nonsense_!" Valtor said, feeling his temper rise. Oritel turned his back on Valtor, knowing that if he dared to look into his eyes, he would fall victim to his declarations. Valtor could be very convincing. Oritel had seen it. Whether or not something was true, Valtor had a way of making it seem like the realest thing in the world.

"Leave. And don't ever return!"

"I have no intention in doing so. You no longer have what I want. What could I possibly find of interest in this worthless place?" he muttered and began walking away.

As he left, Marion spoke,

"We must contact Faragonda right away", she said grimly, before entering the palace.

* * *

"Those fools must be celebrating as we speak" Mandragora said, irritably.

"Let them be. Soon they´re very own power will be used against them" Valtor said, smirking.

"Did you track her down?" he asked her,

"Of course I did. That brat is the vivid reflection of her mother, she wasn't hard to find at all! Except-"

"Except _what?"_ Valtor pressed, impatiently.

"Something strange is going on. The girl seems far too innocent about the whole ordeal. Completely normal. Her power lever is high and yet…she fails to use it, or at least to its full potential", she told him. Valtor listened intently,

"Interesting. The very least _I_ would´ve expected was for Bloom to free her family herself. But she didn't. This works to my advantage", he said, bemused.

"Oh what are you talking about Valtor, be more specific!"

"You´re narrow minded, Mandragora. Everything indicates that Bloom doesn't know about the full extent of her power. And if she doesn't know, chances are that Faragonda doesn't either. Why obtain just the dragon flame…when we can claim its keeper?" he mused.

"That useless girl will only get in our way, Valtor, listen to me! I already made that mistake. We must take her power and get rid of her",

"That´s my decision to make. And so far, I consider that Marion´s daughter could be of great use to me. I plan to use her power against her own family, and because she doesn't know them, this will only be all the more entertaining", he said, smirking. Mandragora scoffed.

"What makes you so sure that they´ll _ever_ stop searching for her?! Do you really expect the King and Queen to hand you their daughter on a silver platter? Don't fool yourself Valtor!" he smiled.

"Oh, but they will. Not intentionally, of course". He needed that girl whoever she was. And he would have her, one way or another.

Mandragora didn't answer. Instead, she stared at him with fear in her eyes. How could he be so calm? How was it that he had everything calculated? Valtor was indeed dangerous…far more than his mothers. And she dared not defy him.

* * *

"Ma´am, you have a meeting with the teachers this afternoon. Would you like me to reschedule?" Griselda asked her.

"No, no, there's no need. I´m nearly done with my work here. Besides, we´ve already rescheduled several times now, Griselda", Faragonda said.

"In that case, I´ll notify them all. Excuse me", she said. The headmistress only nodded as she continued writing a letter to the King of Andros who had contacted her, worried about his daughter´s arrival.

The phone began ringing. Faragonda looked at her watch for a moment before answering, hoping that the phone call wouldn't take up much of her time.

"Alfea College for Fairies, this is Headmistress Faragonda, how may I help you?" she answered, her pen not leaving the paper.

"I…."

"Hello?" she asked again, this time more alert.

"F-Faragonda?"

"Yes, may I ask who´s speaking?" she asked. Something about that voice….how strange…

"Faragonda….it's me. It´s Marion"

She stood up abruptly, nearly dropping the phone from her hand. Her face went pale.

"Madam, I've just let them know-"Griselda said as she entered the headmistress´s office but stopped in midsentence.

"Headmistress…?" she asked concerned.

"Marion…Marion of…Domino?" Faragonda asked carefully to the person on the other end.

"This can't be…." She muttered.

* * *

Bloom brushed her hair, getting ready for her ´non-date´ with Brandon. She went with Stella´s advice and wore tight black jeans and a dark blue cashmere sweater (that Stella lent her because it matched her eyes).

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. But it wasn't on her bedroom door. It took Bloom a moment to notice where the knock was coming from.

She opened the balcony door, curiously.

"Brandon" she said, startled.

"Hey" he said, flashing his smile,

"Was it too much?"

"I like surprises" she said smiling.

Brandon left his hover bike somehow levitating in the air, and sat by her side on the banister.

"It's actually my first time breaking the rules" he said nervously. Bloom laughed.

"So you´re a bad boy now?"

"Do you like bad boys?" he smirked.

"I might" she said, blushing slightly. They were sitting facing each other, and a little closer now. _This girl was able to look stunning without much effort. No matter how hard he wanted to push those thoughts away, it was impossible when they were this close!_

"That´s not really an answer", he said in a lower voice. Bloom hadn't even registered how close their faces were,

"I think you´re great just the way you are-I-I mean…but it's up to you", she stuttered. He laughed softly.

"The stars are out tonight, I thought maybe we could take a walk in the park, and get some dessert. If you want to, of course",

"Sounds great" she said and hopped off the railing suddenly. _Just friends, Bloom, just friends…_

"I´ll just grab my jacket", she called over her shoulder as she entered her bedroom. Brandon nodded. She seemed to be avoiding something. He watched her as she fumbled through her closet, pulled out a navy blue leather jacket, and then dropped it…twice. Unconsciously, she was blushing.

He smiled. She was clumsy. Something he was actually growing to like.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: There will definitely be more Bloom/Sky and Bloom/Valtor in the next chapters as well as some Stella/Brandon and other couples as well. Please R &R!**

 **Chapter 3: Denisse**

Marion stood out on the balcony looking out at their Kingdom. It was evening and the sunset never looked more beautiful, much like the kingdom.

It was just like she remembered it. If she had to do everything all over again for this world and its people, she would. But she couldn't hide the pain she felt. She couldn't disguise it.

"Will you please tell me what's on your mind?" her husband asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Even if the Kingdom were to rise and become more prosperous than it once was, nothing will ever be the same without our girls", she said quietly. Oritel sighed.

"I understand exactly how you feel", he said to her, then continued,

"You know, I´ve worn this, for the last sixteen years", he said, taking his locket off. Marion gazed at it as Oritel swung it gently on his finger.

"Remember how Daphne kept changing Denisse´s name to _Bloom_?" he asked. Marion laughed.

"We even changed her name on our lockets" she mused.

"I know we couldn't speak, or even move all that time in Obsidian. But in my heart and mind, I never lost hope that someday we would all be together again. And look at where we are now" he said to her, giving her a heartwarming smile.

"We´re just one step closer, aren't we?" she said quietly. He hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Of course we are. And soon, we´ll be a family of four again. It´ll be you, me, Daphne and Denisse", Marion smiled through teary eyes.

"Now, our friends have arrived and are expecting us. Shall we?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Valtor´s words replayed in her mind over and over. And over. How cruel of anyone to lie that way to a mother! She knew the wizard was evil, but this…He claimed to have killed them. But she couldn't accept it! Valtor was well known for his numerous lies in order to achieve what he wanted! And she wouldn't become his next victim._

 _Now he was gone. They managed to lock him away in the Omega dimension. Even if it meant that they would never get to hear the truth from him. He was gone._

" _Marion, we´ll take care of everything else here, you need to go", her husband said to her. She nodded and took his hand comfortingly before turning around and running in the direction of the palace._

 _She ran. She pulled a part of her armor off on the way to reduce the weight and gain speed. She also left her sword somewhere, but she couldn't remember now._

 _Marion stood just outside the palace and gazed up at it, still gasping for air. There was little to no damage caused. Valtor was lying…he had to be…!_

 _She entered and hurried up the grand staircase._

" _Daphne! Daphne!" she called._

 _Marion reached her older daughter´s room and burst into it, expecting to find them. But instead…all she found was an empty room. She staggered, looking around. It was in perfect conditions, but then again, her daughter was very meticulous. It was normal, wasn't it? It wasn't a bad sign….was it?_

" _Daphne! Denisse!" she called taking a few steps back and leaving the room, heading in the direction of her other child´s bedroom._

 _She felt herself running again. But this time, she wasn't tired. She wasn't thinking about the pain in her body caused by exhaustion, or her uneven breathing._

 _As Marion arrived, she hesitated in front of the door._

 _She entered the room and walked to the center, to pick up a small object that lied on the floor. A tiny purple rattle._

 _And her tears were uncontrollable then. Her heart ripped to pieces. Her baby´s crib, empty._

" _Denisse…" she cried, pressing the rattle to her chest. Her baby, and her Daphne…gone. Marion slid to the floor, leaning against the crib._

 _Unbeknownst to her, someone stood in the doorway, witnessing the scene, but unable to say a single word. Griffin remained motionless._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Oritel asked concerned. Marion smiled quickly.

"Of course, let's not keep the company waiting", she said and walked ahead of him.

Time healed all wounds. But only the return of two people would heal theirs.

* * *

Bloom was at breakfast with Brandon, at Alfea´s court yard.

"So did you make it back on time?" she asked. They almost broke curfew last night. Almost. Brandon laughed.

"Of course I did. If not, stable duty would´ve been waiting for me early this morning", he said.

"I´m sorry",

"Don't be, I had a great time last night", he said grinning. Bloom giggled. _He was way dreamier than Andy was, that was for sure…_

"So, any news from your mom?" he asked, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Not exactly. After she hung up on me the other day, she never called me back. I think I may have to go back to Earth for this one",

"Maybe she was busy?" he offered.

"Hmm, probably. It´s still really weird", she mused. Brandon took her hand gently.

"Hey don't worry about it too much, all parents are like that every once in a while", _his hand was warm._

"So what are your parents like?" she asked. Bloom wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but he looked uncomfortable. He let go of her hand suddenly.

"Well, I guess you could say they´re pretty strict". Bloom noticed a couple of girls from the corner of her eye, passing by and gazing at him.

"Thanks Brandon, now that I think about it, maybe I was just exaggerating", she said,

"No you're weren´t, it must be a difficult adjustment on your family too. I´m sure it´ll pass".

It felt good to be able to talk to someone like this. The girls were always there for her but, with Brandon she also felt like she could just be at ease, and talk about her insecurities. Well, _not all_ of her insecurities, obviously. She would never admit to him that she often wondered whether he liked her or not! But Brandon seemed to be very understanding when it came to her family issues.

From a distance, Riven sat with Timmy at another table, waiting for Tecna, Flora and Musa who had gone to get their own meals.

"Just look at him. Figured he´d go for the redhead", Riven muttered. He had his eye on a certain blue haired fairy who´s attitude caught his attention from day one. But this Bloom girl was attractive. Riven wasn't the kind to be easily attracted by the delicate type of girls. But Bloom was also tough. And she didn't seem to like him much. Which only intrigued him even more.

"He´s just having fun. What´s the big deal?" Timmy said, without looking up from his text book. _Geek…Of course he wouldn't understand…_

"Fun? I´d say he´s doing more than just having fun", he said dryly as he watched Brandon taking the girls hand. And she seemed to be okay with it.

"Both Prince Sky and Blondie over there seem to think they can get whatever they want", _especially prince boy. Oh, he heard all about the rich and famous prince Sky. His family was always making the headlines without much effort. Guys like him got everything they wanted by just asking for it. No work! No effort. Riven would show them both! The prince and his squire._

"Oh come on, Riven, Brandon beat you fair and square in that last competition", Timmy said,

"Maybe so, but I can still beat him at quite a few other things" he said smirking, _starting with Bloom…._

Suddenly Stella walked up to the table where Bloom and Brandon were seated.

"Sorry to interrupt, darlings, but did you hear the latest news?" Stella asked,

"What about?" Brandon asked back, taking the article from her.

"About Domino. It turns out that this is the reason why Ms. F left Alfea and hired a temporary substitute teacher",

"Oh right, the return of the King and Queen of Domino. Headmaster Saladin headed over there this morning" he said,

"The King and Queen of…what?" Bloom asked,

"Domino. It was the magical dimension´s most powerful Kingdom. My parents said they were pretty good friends with the King and Queen. I think its excellent news", Brandon said.

"Definitely, but what they still don't know is how it all returned. It's all pretty scary if you ask me", Stella said,

"I don't get it, where´d they go all this time?"

"Nobody really knows, Bloom. The last thing anyone ever heard about Domino was that they were at war with these three ancient witches who destroyed everything. And no one ever heard from the witches or anyone of that realm again. At least that's what my father says", Stella explained.

Bloom stared at the picture in Stella´s magazine. Just by the looks of it, these were very important people. The Queen was beautiful. It was funny how she kind of looked like herself, except her red hair was curly. The King was tall, and strong-looking. Both of them looked fairly young. And if they were anything like Stella or Prince Sky, they were most likely also _very_ rich.

Bloom remembered bombarding her parents with questions about who she looked like. In fact, there was a specific time during her childhood when she would look at herself in the mirror and wonder which side of the family she got her looks from. But there was never an answer. At least, not one that made much sense. As she reached high school, she learned all about genetics and how a child could inherit traits from their grandparents or even great grandparents. So she was satisfied, she got her answer. Genetics. At least this one was more convincing.

"The good news is, the new substitute seems to be quite the prince charming", Stella said smirking, as they looked over at a group of girls all surrounding a tall, slim professor with grey eyes. Bloom laughed.

"Well this should be interesting", Flora said, joining them.

"You mean the new professor or Faragonda being gone?" Stella asked.

"I mean both" Flora said, making them all laugh.

"You guys are forgetting just one thing", Bloom said, "We still have to deal with Griselda",

"Ughhh…Bloom! You just couldn't give us a moment of peace, could you?!" Stella groaned.

Later in the evening, they had their last class with the new professor, Avalon.

"Is this guy hot or what?" Musa asked, watching him enter the classroom.

"He sure is dreamy" Layla said agreeing.

"Well, I know everyone on campus has been speaking of one topic and one topic only. Considering this is our first class together, I´d be willing to answer any of your questions regarding the subject", he said sweetly. Immediately a few hands went up in the air.

"Professor, can you tell us more about the dragon flame?" Tecna asked him. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. The dragon flame. Quite legendary, isn't it?"

"Does that mean it doesn't really exist?" Nova pressed.

"Now, now, I said it was legendary, not that it´s a legend. Believe it or not, both expressions have very different concepts", he said, then continued,

"To say that something is legendary means it is very well-known, recognized amongst many. Not that it is inexistent. The dragon flame, for instance, is _very_ real, and it came from the great dragon that created the magical universe as we now know it. As you´ve probably already heard, it is the greatest power in the universe. There is no other force superior to this. History tells us that after creating the entire dimension, the great dragon needed a place to rest. And it chose Domino, one of the most beautiful and ecologically diverse realms created. In the end, the dragon left a portion of its power to the realm of Domino as a gift",

"But where is it now?

"That, my dear students, remains a mystery until this day. One that the headmasters of all three schools attempt to solve. What I will tell you is that I firmly believe that it is still out there somewhere, burning. After all, it is the very source of all magic, meaning that it´s inextinguishable. Now that we´ve discussed the issue…" he began, earning groans from nearly everyone in the classroom,

"Class must begin",

* * *

Vanessa organized her plants on the shelves in a certain order. She certainly missed having her daughter around to help her.

"How´s it going?" came a voice.

"Not the same without Bloom, but I´ll manage", she replied smiling.

"Speaking of Bloom, did you call her back?" Mike asked. Vanessa sighed and set a pot down.

"Of course I didn't",

"Vanessa how much longer are we going to keep this up? Don't you think it's about time we told her?"

"Have you thought of a way how? Have you come up with an answer to give her when she asks us how we found her?" Vanessa nearly demanded.

"I´m not saying it´ll be easy. But she deserves to know. Vanessa think about it! Bloom isn't five anymore, we can't keep making up excuses and tiny lies to cover up all the loose details about her life",

"I don't want to lose my daughter, Mike. Be as it may, telling her the truth will only make her want to know more. Her mother didn't want her! I…I don't want my baby girl knowing a truth so cruel", Vanessa said, taking his hand. Mike looked at her distraught.

"If Bloom ever discovers it on her own, you know she´ll hold it against us. She´ll feel betrayed",

"It doesn't have to happen that way. Mike, please. Let´s just wait a bit longer. She´s only sixteen. And if there were a day when there´s no longer another option, maybe that day she´ll be old enough to understand. But not now", Mike only nodded at her plea. How could he not?

He and his wife couldn't have children. They tried. For the first three years of their marriage, they visited doctors and other specialists, they did everything possible. But it never happened. He understood perfectly what Bloom meant to her, because she was just as important to him. His little girl. Mike couldn't describe the happiness in his wife´s eyes the day he came home with Bloom. A baby they could raise together as their own and start a family. Plus, Vanessa was right. It wouldn't be easy to tell a child that her own mother didn't want her. That was just…cruel.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _They received a call late at night. There had been a huge fire in an old abandoned warehouse somewhere in the southern area of Gardenia._

 _When they got there, it was worse than they were told._

" _Mike! There´s someone inside!" his partner yelled. Immediately he entered and what he heard left him numb. There was a baby somewhere among the flames. And it was crying._

 _He dodged the collapsing fragments of wood and other parts of the building´s structure. By the sound of the crying he knew he was getting closer. But he managed to see someone else moving through the flames._

 _As he got even closer, he recognized it to be a woman._

" _Ma´am, are you alright?!" he called. The woman looked in his direction startled and ran. He reached the spot where she had been and kneeled down, flabbergasted._

" _Hey there, beautiful", he whispered while picking the baby up. His heart was beating fast. Did this woman just leave her baby in the middle of a fire? What kind of-_

 _Suddenly the fire stopped. In the very same moment that he picked the baby off the floor, it all seemed to stop. What was going on here?!_

" _Madam! Wait!" he called and took after her. Now, without the flames he could see her perfectly. She was headed toward the back exit of the building._

" _Madam, please!" he called again as he ran past the exit. The woman was a few feet ahead, but not far enough to escape. She stopped running._

 _In the midst of her panic, she turned around to face him suddenly._

" _Ma´am, is this you baby?! I rescued her from the flames! How could you-"_

" _Please listen to me! You must keep the child, I cannot!" she said, desperately. The woman was strangely pale. Young, with very dark eyes. They matched the black color of her long, curly hair…_

" _What?! But ma´am, if you didn't want her, couldn't you at least-"_

" _Don't ask any more questions! I beg of you, I don't want her! You must keep her, and don't tell anyone what's happened here. After tonight, you shall never see me again", she said desperately._

 _Mike, who was still in shock, simply nodded._

" _Just… tell me her name…"_

 _The woman hesitated for a moment._

" _Bloom, her name is Bloom", she said, and turned her back on him, entering what seemed to be an alley. How strange._

 _For the first time, he pulled the blanket away from the carefully bundled baby. She was a beautiful little girl, no more than a year old._

" _Hi there, my name is Mike", he whispered, to which she offered a toothless smile._

" _Mike, are you alright?!" came his partner´s voice on his radio._

" _I´m fine, I´ll be right there",_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Hey Vanessa, I´ll be at the house if you need anything" he told her. She looked up from the plant she was caring for,

"Of course, honey. And please if Bloom calls-"

"I won't say a word", he completed.

"Thank you" she said. Her husband could be so understanding.

She went back to putting more soil in one of the pots. These plants all needed proper care if she wanted them to grow well. Suddenly she heard the door of her shop opening again.

"Mike, honey, did you forget something?" she called over her shoulder. But there was no answer.

"Mike?" she asked again. Vanessa took her gloves off and wiped her hands before turning around.

She gasped, completely startled.

"I´m sorry, I-I thought it was my husband" she stuttered. She was intimidated by the proximity of this stranger, and his expression.

"Forgive me madam, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Valtor", he said, in his rich, deep voice.

"How may I help you?" she asked. _Maybe if she just gave him what he wanted he would leave quickly. She didn't feel the least bit comfortable._

"Well it's not just about how you can help me. I think we can help each other", he said, pacing, looking around her shop.

"I don't understand", she said nervously. _If only Mike were still here…_

"I´ll be brief. I know you happen to be the…mother…shall we say? Of a darling girl named Bloom"

"What do you want from my daughter?", Vanessa was frightened now. Valtor chuckled. This woman was weak, even for a human. Of course, he was well aware that his presence often caused this effect. But he couldn't help thinking back to his encounter with Marion, and how fierce she was in comparison to Vanessa. No wonder Bloom was unaware of her powers. _Earthlings…_

"It's not what I want from her, but rather what I want from _you_. I´m here to make you a deal that we can _both_ benefit from. I´ll be clear. I know you´re not Bloom´s mother. And unfortunately for you, I know exactly where Bloom is staying, too", as he said this, he used magic to create in image before Vanessa´s eyes. The image showed Bloom and her friends in a classroom.

Vanessa stared at him, wide-eyed. She couldn't even find the words. Who was this man?!

"What do you want from me?"

"Simple. I want your silence. Bloom must never know the truth about where she comes from and in return, I promise not to lay a hand on her. Should you fail to do this, you lose your daughter. Because I assume that you love her as such, am I correct?" he asked, perched on the counter.

"I´ll do anything. Just please don't hurt Bloom",

"Then I take it we have a deal"

"Wait, why is it so important to you? What interest could you possibly have in hiding this from her?" Vanessa asked perplexed. Because she didn't understand how this stranger knew so much about them, or why he even cared.

"Mmm…good question. There´s something I might have forgotten to mention. I happen to know Bloom´s real family, and I also know that they may want their daughter back. If that happens, I can guarantee you that they´ll never let you see her again. That´s not something you want, now is it?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"That can't be true! Bloom´s family abandoned her. She was rejected!" Vanessa exclaimed. Valtor stared at her, attempting to hide his surprise upon this revelation. _This woman had no idea…Mandragora had done a better job than he expected._

"Then you understand now that you´re silence is the only way to protect Bloom. Those people aren't good for her and you will make sure that she remains as oblivious to this fact, as possible. And as for my motives, they´re none of your concern",

Vanessa nodded, still feeling her legs trembling in fear.

"It's been my pleasure….Vanessa", he said, before disappearing in her very presence. Vanessa walked slowly towards a chair at the back of her shop and sat down slowly. She couldn't believe what just happened. _Valtor…_ It was the first she ever heard that name. Why would a man so…cold and hostile be so interesting in her daughter? Vanessa had many unanswered questions but there was one thing she was sure about. If Bloom´s family was back…if that…heartless woman who left her in a burning building wanted to come anywhere near her, Vanessa would be there to protect Bloom. Whatever it took. At all costs.

* * *

"How will this proceed?" Marion asked,

"Griffin is the expert in dark magic, do you know if there´s any possibility of breaking the witches´ spell?" Faragonda asked her colleague.

"There might be. The curse placed on Sirenix can be broken by another individual who also possesses Sirenix. It may be broken through a wish, for instance. Unfortunately, I don't know of any other method at the moment. I must first do some investigating of my own" Griffin said.

"I´m afraid Daphne was the last fairy to complete the Sirenix quest", Faragonda said, dejected.

"Hold it. I never said it had to be someone who acquired Sirenix in that way", Griffin said,

"Do explain yourself" Saladin said.

"As a witch, I know that it is possible to absorb someone´s Sirenix power. Daphne may be a spirit now, but she did complete the quest. Therefore, she continues to have her power even if she can't use it",

"So that means that Daphne´s power can also be absorbed!" Oritel concluded,

"Exactly. And assuming that she never used her wish, whoever acquires her power may be able to make the wish for her", Griffin explained.

"Which would be for the Sirenix curse to be broken!" Faragonda said, in amazement.

"Griffin that is an excellent idea!" she told her.

"Yes, brilliant indeed", Saladin added.

"I must say, working for so many years along those witches taught me a lot about dark magic. There´s usually always a way out, although it´s never a way you would except", she said.

"Griffin, when do you think we could get started?" Marion asked eagerly.

"I´d say we could begin in a couple of hours, one of us will have to prepare to absorb Daphne´s powers",

"The Sirenix book is at Alfea´s Magix Archive. I´ll speak to Concorda and ask her for it, and we´ll see how it can be done" Faragonda said.

"We´ll never be able to thank you all enough for everything you´re doing", Oritel said to them.

"Don't even mention it. You and Marion sacrificed years of your lives so that the magical dimension could be safe. It is us who owe you, my friend", Saladin told him, wholeheartedly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Griffin said. Marion smiled. They would have Daphne back very soon.

 _And then together, they would search for Denisse._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot! Just a small clarification, Valtor´s thoughts are in** _italics,_ **just in case. And fortunately for some, sadly for others, Bloom will be closer than ever to her family but not without a lot of drama, sorry lol. R &R!**

 **Chapter 4: Daphne**

"The source of Sirenix is destroyed", Marion announced.

"Excellent work. Her power is no longer protected", Griffin stated. Faragonda had studied the Sirenix Book very carefully, and according to its contents, destroying the source was the only way to leave Daphne´s powers unprotected and ready to obtain. No one knew what the consequences of such a drastic action would be. But if it meant saving the princess of Domino, than it had to be done.

"Mother…are you sure…?" she asked fearfully. This still felt like a dream to her. It was too unreal. Marion gazed at her, lovingly.

"It´ll all be over soon, my dear", she tried to reach for her, but grasped nothing more than the oxygen that surrounded them deep under water.

"We must focus our energy on Griffin, all of it!" Faragonda ordered.

"Be strong, Daphne!" her mother called out to her. As Griffin began absorbing her Sirenix powers, Daphne shut her eyes, the dizziness and weakness was almost unbearable. It was a sensation that she hadn't known a spirit could feel.

Then again, when the company of light (or most of it) arrived at Lake Rocalucce, Daphne thought she was hallucinating, another thing that she hadn't thought was possible for a spirit. But it was real. Her mother and father were back, and they were here to rescue her.

A few moments later, her powers were gone. They were now in possession of Headmistress Griffin. The selkies surrounded them and watched in silence, completely amazed. They weren't too happy about the source of Sirenix being destroyed, but once they understood that it was all in Daphne´s benefit, they accepted.

"Daphne´s wish has not yet been made, you may proceed", Nissa instructed. She was the selkie in charge of Magix´s ocean gate.

"Very well, I believe this is the final step", Griffin said sternly, and paused.

"Are you ready, dear?" she asked, Daphne nodded. But she was scared…

"I wish for the curse that was placed over Sirenix to be broken, so that everything the curse imprisoned may be set free!" Griffin implored. Daphne closed her eyes, shutting out the blinding light that emerged. Everything was spinning...

 _She knew her eyes were closed and yet she could still see them. All three of them were standing there, waiting for her. Mother, father and Denisse._

 _But Denisse was still a baby? That couldn't be right! It was a vision, it was only a vision! Daphne´s mind went back but all she saw were blurry images of that very last day…the witches, a medallion, someone screaming…_

"Daphne…Daphne, honey can you hear me?" a gentle voice called to her, it was distant. And she was lying on something soft…a… _bed_?

"She needs to rest. After all, Daphne lost all her power in order to be brought back", another voice said, it sounded like Ms. Faragonda.

"Will she be able to use them again?" someone asked, her father?

"Of course she will, Griffin has already given them back. But her body is worn out, a couple of days should do it",

"We´ll let her sleep in for as long as necessary", Oritel said, and they laughed quietly. Someone began stroking her hair gently, then her eyelids, then her cheek. Eventually, the people who were in the room all left and shut the door, giving her peace and quiet.

Her memories were still hazy. All she saw were fragments. Pieces of something that happened years ago, or so it seemed…

By the time she opened her eyes, it was night time. Daphne sat up and attempted to get out of her bed, but placing her feet on the hard, solid ground for the first time in years was just bizarre. She did as best as she could to stand up while keeping her balance. The curtains that covered the doors leading to the balcony were slightly parted, allowing the moonlight into her room. How many years had she spent gazing up at the moon from the bottom of that lake? Now she felt closer to it than ever. But right now what she wanted was to see and hug her mom and dad.

Looking around the room, she noticed that everything was just as she had left it, a little dusty of course, but it was all there. A few of her magical history books were neatly stacked on her desk. She would have to re-read them and get back on track soon enough.

She took careful, slow steps towards the door and managed to leave the room.

At least she still remembered this. She walked through the hallway knowing exactly where every room was, which places the corridors lead to, recognizing every person on the portraits that decorated the walls. She reached the grand staircase, made of marble and fine jewels. This part was one of her favorites, because descending these stairs when she was little really made her feel like royalty. Not that she wasn't already.

"Daphne? Honey be careful" her father called as he saw her standing at the top of the stairs. He picked her up and carried her down in his arms. Daphne could only stare at him and notice that he hadn't changed at all, in fact, he still looked fairly young.

Oritel smiled as he set her down, noting her stare.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked rubbing his chin as if there were something there, still grinning nonetheless. Daphne shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"I just missed you so much" she said, through watery eyes. Oritel kissed the top of her head.

"Not as much as your mother and I missed you, princess", Daphne wiped a few tears and looked up at him,

"You know for a moment I thought I´d cut my face while shaving" he said jokingly, Daphne giggled.

"Come on, honey, your mother´s anxious to see you, and we have a surprise", he said guiding her toward the grand dining room. She also missed _that_. As a monarch, her father could be very strict. In fact, he was known for being a reasonable but very firm ruler, which was why criminal activity was almost inexistent in their realm. But at home with his family, Oritel could be very sweet. And comedic. He was such a softy that no one would believe it.

As they entered the dining room, she saw her mother sitting on the far end of the long table, with another guy. Tall, thin, blond…

"Mom, Emmet!?" she said excitedly. If she could run, she would have. Emmett was her cousin, they were now around the same age, considering that she hadn't aged in years.

"Honey, it's so good to see you", her mother said, standing from the table in a rush to hug her.

"How´d you recognize me?! Uncle Oritel said he´d keep it a surprise" her cousin replied,

"He didn't have to say anything. Your face hasn't changed", she said hugging him tightly.

"Damn…" he said, seemingly disappointed. Daphne laughed loudly, like she hadn't in a very long time.

* * *

"Now Daphne, why don't you close your eyes and concentrate" Faragonda instructed.

"I want you to try and focus on the last few moments of that night, begin with the details", she continued.

Despite the blurry image, Daphne did as instructed and began with the smallest of details,

"My clothes…I´m wearing a dress, it´s silver…I´m in another bedroom…" she said slowly.

"Very good, carry on",

"I see…Denisse. She´s in her crib…and I´m picking her up"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I know you don't understand any of what's happening now",_

 _Daphne placed the medallion around her neck._

"I hear someone banging on the door" she whispered. Her heart was racing now and her breathing was unsteady.

 _She hummed Marion´s lullaby, attempting to calm her sister down._

 _Daphne hugged her closely before placing a kiss on her forehead._

"It´s like…they´re trying to break in" she whispered,

 _She made sure that the sapphire medallion was above the blanket, she wanted to make sure that whoever found the baby, saw it._

"Breaking in where?" she heard Faragonda´s voice, it sounded so distant now.

"Bloom´s room…they want her" Daphne´s voice cracked.

"You mean Denisse?"

" _Have a safe trip little sister",_

She gasped and opened her eyes abruptly.

"Are you alright?" Saladin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Daphne hadn't realized it but she was gripping the sides of the chair with force.

Headmistress Griffin handed her a glass of water, which she gratefully took.

"Bloom…was the nickname I gave her. I can't see anything else…all I know is that the witches didn't take her", she told them. If her parents were disappointed, they certainly didn't show it. But if they were she wouldn't blame them. As for herself, she felt miserable. Daphne was the last person to see her baby sister and now she couldn't even locate her! No powers, no memories, she couldn't even walk straight, what use was she?

"Take is easy, Daphne. There´s plenty of time", her father said,

"What happens if I can´t remember? There must be another way to find her…right?" she asked, on the verge of tears. Her sister had to be some place far, it was the only explanation as to why she couldn't sense her all those years, not even a little. Unless…no. Daphne refused to believe she was dead!

Marion kneeled down and took her hands.

"Daphne, sweetie, listen to me. Your father and I have always been proud of you. You put up a good fight, you kept the dragon flame safe and even if we don't know where it is now, we do know that had it not been for you, this world would be a very dark place. As for your sister…I still have faith, not only in her, but in you. I´m sure you did a very good job keeping her safe, mm?" she said. Daphne nodded.

"These things simply take time. We can keep practicing every now and then and slowly, you´ll regain both your powers and your memories", Faragonda told her. Daphne smiled. Headmistress Faragonda offered to help her with weekly sessions, whether it be here on Domino or at Alfea. Domino seemed like a good option but leaving the palace and seeing the outside world would also do her good. And her parents completely agreed.

"In that case, we´ll be taking Daphne to her first session at Alfea this week" Oritel said.

"I really appreciate what you´re all doing for me, thank you", Daphne said.

"Don't even mention it. It´s an honor", Saladin complimented. Daphne smiled in return, but mentally hoped to become that person that everyone spoke so highly of. She needed her powers back, and soon.

"What about the other situation at hand? Valtor is still on the loose, and what´s worse is we don't have a single clue as to what he could be planning!" Hagen said, irritably. Saladin sighed.

"I´m afraid that if the rumors continue to spread, soon everyone will want more information, including our students",

"No. We mustn't allow them to worry. The students especially, they mustn't know about Valtor´s return or even of his existence! Surely he´ll want revenge on all of us for locking him up, and all three schools are the perfect target" Faragonda said, anxiously.

"Faragonda´s right. It didn't occur to us but you may all be in danger" Marion warned.

"That´s preposterous! We defeated Valtor once and although he may have gotten stronger, I´m sure we´ll do it again. He won't remain in the shadows for very long, that I´m sure of. As for the students, they will find out eventually, but I agree with you Faragonda. The longer this remains a secret, the better", Griffin said.

"In the meantime, we´ll all be on the lookout. Any indication, irregularity or suspicion of an attack by this wizard must be reported at once. And we must have discretion", Oritel stated.

Daphne heard all the talking, but she wasn't paying attention. There was one detail she hadn't shared about her vision. The sapphire medallion…there were only two in existence. Her father´s and her own. And Daphne had given her medallion to her baby sister.

It wasn't something huge but it was definitely a start…Denisse had her medallion.

And until she recovered all of her memories, that would have to be enough.

* * *

King Erandor sat upon his throne, thinking of his wife´s proposal. Samara had suggested that they invite Oritel and Marion for the special dinner they were having, with Sky, Diaspro, her parents and a few other important nobles. But how could he face them? How could he face his dear friends after failing them the way he did? After all, his kingdom was now one of the greatest and most prosperous because of his decision to let Domino suffer in the hands of the witches.

Although years had passed, his wife assured him that Marion and Oritel would be forgiving. And Erandor knew that she was probably right, both of his friends had big hearts. But even now, as he looked at his son, he couldn't help thinking of how different everything would´ve been if only he hadn't been a coward.

For starters, a marriage would´ve been arranged between Sky and one of Oritel´s daughters, probably his second born daughter who would´ve been closer to Sky´s age. Oritel would´ve accepted gladly, after all, they were such good friends. The powerful dragon flame would´ve belonged partially to the kingdom of Eraklyon, eventually inherited by the heir of both kingdoms, an enormous honor indeed! And his friends…would still be _his_ friends.

The news was spreading fast. Domino was quickly ascending and recovering its initial splendour, since their wealth hadn't been touched at all by the witches, _obviously_. Why would they? All they really cared about was the dragon flame. And so their Kingdom, even after all this time, was once again very wealthy.

And what mattered now was the present. Sky was engaged to such a graceful and well-educated royal like Diaspro, Domino has been revived and Marion and Oritel will be invited to his Kingdom. He would have his opportunity to apologize and give Oritel a well-deserved explanation…if only he was willing to listen.

"Your majesty?" His royal advisor asked.

"Yes, yes forgive me"

"Shall I send out all the invitations?" he asked once again.

"Please do. And make sure to give higher priority to the guests I´ve indicated. We don't want any of them missing out on this event", he said sternly.

"Yes, my lord",

* * *

Bloom woke up and groaned as the sunlight entered the bedroom window. She sat up straight and stretched out. It was such a good thing that she had classes not so early today. She was never a morning person. She looked over to Flora´s bed and noted it was empty. _Probably out caring for her plants, she did say something about taking some of them to the swamp…_

Something didn't feel right…she couldn't put her finger on it but, she had such a bad and negative feeling. Bloom shook it off and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She looked in the mirror and suddenly the image of the King and Queen crept into her mind once again. She gazed at her reflection for a long moment before walking out and back into her bedroom.

Bloom sat on the corner of her bed and picked up her phone…and then saw someone´s reflection standing behind her, through the dark screen.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" she screamed like crazy at the man standing before her. He gripped her roughly, and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. And used his other hand to cover her mouth.

"Would you please _be quiet_?!" he asked, sounding very irritated. Bloom´s chest rose as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who are you?!" she cried. _This stranger was definitely invading her personal space! It felt so, so awkward…!_

He rubbed his temple, as if her screaming had given him a headache.

"Maybe if you hadn't wasted all that energy screaming, I would´ve told you", he said. Bloom started at him, bewildered.

"Maybe if you hadn't broken into _my_ bedroom, I wouldn't have a reason to scream in the first place!"

"Well, technically, I didn't _break_ in…"

"Very smart", she said, rolling her eyes. All that time, he still had his arms around her and she was pressed tightly against his chest, with her arms locked at her sides. Bloom could feel her cheeks start to warm up. She hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet. There couldn't possibly be anything more humiliating, no matter how many times Stella screamed over mismatching clothes. It just didn't compare.

"How do you feel?" he asked, was he grinning? Was he seriously asking that question?

"You´ve gotta be kidding" Bloom answered flatly. If anyone came to the dorm and saw her like this, they would imagine the worst.

"Not at all",

"A bit uncomfortable, if you don't mind", she answered. Wasn't it _obvious_ that she was uncomfortable!?

He seemed to consider it for a moment before loosening his grip, but he didn't let go completely. Bloom arched her eyebrows.

"I´m not taking any chances", he said simply. _Her cheeks were flushed, but he couldn't make out why. She wasn't screaming anymore._

"So…you´re Bloom?"

"What do you want?"

"Believe it or not, I was curious",

" _What?_ " she asked, dumbfounded.

"I´m not here to hurt you, I just wanted to know who you were", he said softly. _Which was technically true. He needed to gain her trust. But it had to be done slowly. If he wanted things to go right, he would have to take his time. He couldn't risk Faragonda or anyone else knowing about his interest in this girl._

"You don't break in and invade someone´s personal space because you want to know them. Why are you really here? You´re working for the Trix aren't you?" she demanded.

 _It was ridiculous. Faragonda was either old or blind. Bloom was raised by Vanessa and yet she inherited Marion´s bad temper. Women…_

"For the _what?_ "

"I bet Icy sent you!"

"I can assure you that I have absolutely no idea what you´re blabbering about, but like I said. I wanted to meet you. I just couldn't think of a more interesting way than this", he said smirking. Well, it didn't _look_ like he was with the trix…he could be pretending though, but if they _did_ send him, why hasn't he attacked yet?

"Frankly, I find it ridiculous" she said, signaling to her restrained arms.

"I have my own way of doing things. I believe it adds a touch of adrenaline to the situation. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked, still not able to hide his grin. _Even her scent…it reminded him of…_

"There´s nothing mind-blowing about any of this", Bloom said. She had to keep screaming! But he really didn't seem to want to hurt her. But she didn't even know him! He couldn't be trusted. And yet…

 _The power she emitted was boundless. Mandragora was right, she simply didn't know how to unleash her full potential. It was both an advantage and a disadvantage. As long as her power was asleep, no one would notice who she was. Except him of course…his power was connected to hers…it was inevitable._

"Hardly…" he whispered bringing his face closer to hers and tightening his grip on her once again. Bloom opened her eyes wider, what is he doing?! Locked between his arms, she could barely move. Suddenly he pulled back,

"I´d reconsider that if I were you" he said, letting go of her completely. When she raised a hand to try and attack, he took it firmly and pulled her closer. She grunted at the slight discomfort.

"Never trust a woman and her instincts" he said chuckling. He spoke quieter now,

"In all seriousness, I do hope we can be friends, Bloom. Like I said, I would never hurt you. I just wish you wouldn't be so aggressive the next time we meet. That´s not how you treat _all_ of your friends, _is it_?"

"You mean the people that I actually know?" _She was definitely still angry._

"You already know me",

"I don't even know your name! And you're still invading my personal space!"

He gazed at her. _Yup, same bad temper alright…_

"Hagen"

" _Hagen?_ " she repeated. He nodded. He wasn't a fool, his name was probably very well known by now, and not in a good way.

"Alright then, would you please let go?" she asked, irritated.

"As you wish" he replied, and let her go, pushing her back onto her bed. _Jerk…._

"How do you know me?" she asked suddenly,

"I´ll tell you the next time we meet"

"Wait-what the-"

But he disappeared. Bloom took her wrist with her other hand and rubbed it gently.

"What was _that?_ " she whispered to herself, still half startled, and half mortified that a stranger saw her dressed this way!

 _Valtor stared at her from just outside her window. She still sat on her bed and rubbed the wrist that he gripped with such force. He chuckled. He knew perfectly that she wouldn't tell anyone of his visit. She was an open book, plain and simple. An Alfea student telling her friends that a guy was in her bedroom early in the morning wouldn't look good on anyone´s record. Bloom was just like her…only she wasn't a diamond, not yet at least. She required polishing, training…but even without it she was remarkably strong._

 _He watched as she stood up from her bed and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. He stopped watching. He would be back when she least expected it. Bloom would trust him completely, soon enough._

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hah! Let me guess, you´re going to claim the girl for your team and then rub it in their faces, aren't you?" Mandragora asked. He kept a serious expression._

" _No…not yet",_

 _Mandragora raised her brow,_

" _I want her for myself"_

 **A/N: Do you think Daphne will run into Bloom at Alfea? That´d be weird O.o …or not. R &R please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I loved reading all your reviews, thank you! And whether its Bloom/Sky or Bloom/Valtor is still a bit of a mystery lol, but you´ll see in a few more chapters! Also a question, is there a specific person´s POV that you would like to read? Just curious, if there is I´ll give it a go! R &R**

 **Chapter 5: We meet Again**

On Saturday evening, a special (and exclusive) dinner was held in Eraklyon´s palace, as planned. The King and Queen of Domino _had_ been reluctant to assist upon receiving the invitation. But it was Marion who finally convinced both her husband and daughter that it would be a good idea. Not only for both monarchs to try and make amends, but it was also a good opportunity for Daphne to enrol in royal society again.

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted at the palace entrance by the King and Queen of Eraklyon themselves. Samara extended a warm and generous welcome, while Erendor seemed rather apprehensive. _Guilt perhaps?_ Oritel simply responded to their greetings without another word. They proceeded into the grand dining room where they met with other royals and nobles of high regard amongst their society.

Marion placed her hand lightly on Daphne´s back as they entered.

"Don't worry honey, you´ll be fine", she reassured. She knew how nervous her daughter was, considering that this was her first social event since returning. But Daphne had absolutely nothing to worry about, and her both her parents wished for her to see that. She looked absolutely stunning, with her turquoise dress and her curled up light-blond hair. She´d started to feel more confident with her gorgeous hairstyle until Emmet started calling her _Goldie-locks_ , whatever that meant.

At one point before the dinner began, a tall handsome young man walked over and introduced himself as Prince Sky, the son of Erendor and Samara. He had the blond hair of Erendor´s mother but Samara´s clear blue eyes, Marion recognized. He then introduced Samara´s nephew, Thoren. Daphne´s presence caught him off guard, and it was obvious throughout the evening as they exchanged awkward glances.

"Forgive my boldness, your highnesses, but is it true that the all-powerful dragon flame still hasn't been found?" a noble daughter from the realm of Melody asked.

"We´ve only been on Domino for a relatively small amount of time, and our priority has been to assist our people in their needs. Therefore, we still haven't initiated the search", Oritel responded calmly.

"I believe that the dragon´s flame is the greatest treasure given to the magical dimension, I do hope it makes an appearance again one day", another noble added.

"As do we", Marion answered, with a smile.

After the extravagant meal, the guests were invited on a tour of the royal gardens. Oritel walked behind them slowly, along with Sky.

"Your father and I were very good friends. In fact, if none of this had happened, you probably would´ve been engaged to my daughter",

"You mean Daphne?"

After a short pause, the king gave a simple answer. And yet Sky knew better than to ask anything else.

"No".

Of course he knew who King Oritel was referring to but given the current situation, he didn't want to push such a delicate subject.

"But the words ´ _would have_ ´ and ´ _could have_ ´ don't really exist in the present, do they? You´re now a fully grown young man, Sky, engaged to a wonderful girl. How long have you been together?" Oritel asked,

"It´s been a little over a year",

"Marion and I were married through an arrangement as well, I found my true love then and we´ve never been apart", he spoke kindly, and for a brief moment Sky envied him.

"Did you fall in love with the Queen right away?" Sky asked,

"Well, after speaking to her for the first couple of hours… yes, I just knew she was it for me". Sky nodded in understanding. After a moment of silence, Oritel continued, sensing his tension.

"I´m sure you´ll feel same with Diaspro. Your father seems to be very proud of the two of you", Oritel said, patting him on the back. Sky simply glanced at Diaspro, who was walking ahead with the other royals. Regardless of the King´s calm nature, this conversation was making him uneasy. Not because he was uncomfortable with the concept of _love_. But because, judging by the symptoms that this feeling caused, he wasn't sure if he was in that emotional state _at all…_

"Thank you, your highness. By the way, I´d like to ask you a question, if that´s alright", he said attempting to change the subject. Oritel looked at him expectantly.

"Would it be too much to ask if you could teach me a few battle tactics with the sword, Sir?"

"I´d be more than happy to. As you know, it´s nearly impossible for me to leave Domino during this time. But you´re welcome to come by whenever you like. You just let me know when", he said.

"That would be fantastic, sir. Thank you". Sky was learning all about swordsmanship at Red Fountain, but he had a feeling that no class could teach him what the King of Domino could. His father had spoken very few times about King Oritel in the past, but Sky still remembered. Erendor mentioned that his friend had been one of the finest and most experienced swordsmen, and that the sword he used was unlike any other he´d ever seen before. Sky had the utmost respect for Oritel and knew that this was a golden opportunity.

Just then, one of the nobles approached the King and also started up a conversation with him.

Sky couldn't help grinning as he watched his cousin walking by Queen Marion and Daphne´s side. Daphne seemed to be the shy type, but by the way she expressed herself during dinner, it was clear that she was also _very_ poised and intelligent. Even Diaspro, being the noble daughter that she was, didn't possess the knowledge on certain topics that Princess Daphne did. And Sky never saw his cousin so enthralled with someone like he was with her.

Just observing Thoren´s reaction to Daphne reminded him of his own reaction towards Bloom.

His mind was in space while his body continued walking, following a path through the garden. So he failed to notice when his fiancée let the rest of the group walk ahead and waited for him to reach her.

"Is everything alright with you, Sky?" she asked, looping her arm through his and caressing his cheek.

"I-um-yes. Yes, of course", he stuttered while rubbing his forehead. Diaspro was pretty. He always thought her hazelnut eyes were appealing. Sometimes he wished she would smile more, and not only when she spoke to him. She even had a bit of a temper, but in general, Diaspro was good to him. So why didn't this arranged marriage excite him in any way?

Maybe that was just it. It was an _arrangement_. He hadn't given it much thought at first, but as the wedding date slowly came closer, he was starting to grasp the true implications of this union, especially after what the King just told him. What if it didn't work out for them the way it did for the royals of Domino?

Sky and his fiancée knew each other for years now and yet he didn't remember ever feeling sparks. Not like he did with Bloom, at least. And he still couldn't understand why.

He really did consider Diaspro to be attractive, but one look at Bloom did things to him that he was _nowhere near_ experiencing with his fiancée. Bloom was breathtaking. In such a short amount of time, he picked up on tiny, yet meaningful details in her personality. His nightly walks with her relaxed him after a tiring day, she actually took the time to listen to him. His courting period with Diaspro however, (as demanded by the royal court), was just that. He was _required_ to get to know his future wife and mother of his children. Not that it ever bothered him before. Sky knew very well how this process went and thoroughly agreed to it. He even made an effort sometimes to do something special for her.

Maybe it just didn't bother him because he had nothing more to compare to.

All his life, Sky was taught that the title of ´Crowned prince of Eraklyon´ was a _very_ heavy one, and of great importance. He was always so busy with the kingdom´s duties and his studies that he didn't really have time for romance. Sure, he had a crush here and there (unbeknownst to his parents), but never something serious. Diaspro was his first and only real relationship.

But now, after meeting Bloom…

He nodded absentmindedly as Diaspro spoke about an argument she had with her fashion designer.

Another strange thing Sky picked up on was how it irritated him whenever Bloom told him what a good _friend_ he was. It almost sounded as if she were shutting him out or keeping up some sort of barrier. And the problem with _that_ was…that it wasn't supposed to bother him at all.

Nevertheless, Diaspro was a good person and she didn't deserve to get her feelings hurt. Her affection towards him was obvious and he refused to do her wrong. And besides, he was the future King of Eraklyon and he had to put the kingdom and his people before himself.

But what if Diaspro wasn't best for his Kingdom? _Or_ for himself?

Was he really prepared to say ´I do´ to this girl at the altar?

* * *

"I´m pleased to see you didn't decline our invitation" Erendor said to him. He´d been keeping his distance… until now.

"Thank you for the invitation, Erendor. I have to say, it took us by surprise, but I´m glad you did",

"Oritel, this hasn't been easy for me. I´ve wondered many times throughout the years what my exact words would be if I ever got the opportunity. The opportunity has finally arrived and yet, I still don't know what to say", Erendor began. Oritel merely nodded.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I…I do. Oritel you must know that I am deeply sorry. When we promised to protect each other´s realms I truly intended to stay true to my word. But just hours before attacking Domino, the witches threatened to destroy Eraklyon and my family. Samara and I were terrified. And Sky, my only son, was only a child. I-I panicked. I´m not proud of what I did",

At the mention of Erendor´s son, Oritel slightly felt his fist clench. He had _two_ daughters, and that tragic day caused him to lose _one_. Yes, he was angry, hurt, and to some degree, he even felt betrayed. But this was no time to let his emotions get the best of him, or to be irrational. He knew what Marion would say if she were present. She would tell him to try and put himself in Erendor´s place. She would say that it took a big person to admit their errors and apologize, but that it took an even bigger person to show forgiveness.

"I too have a family Erendor, I can understand…why you did it" he said, with great difficulty, still.

"Oritel, my friend. Please forgive me…." He paused,

"If there´s anything I can do for your family, or if I am of any help in your search, please, you let me know", he offered. Oritel nodded. For his family, he may just set his pride aside and take up the offer. But truthfully, he knew it would take time for his wounds to really heal. His friend´s apology was admirable, but it wasn't enough to help minimize the pain over their loss.

* * *

"I´m so glad you could make it" Faragonda said, elated. On Monday morning, Marion and Oritel escorted Daphne to Alfea College for her first session.

"Daphne, I´d like to introduce you to Professor Avalon, one of the best mentors in our school", Faragonda said,

"Princess, your majesties, It´s a great honor to meet you", he answered with a smile, and Daphne suddenly felt more at ease.

"I have a few classes to impart later on but Professor Avalon here is an expert in hypnosis and magical convalescing. With him, you´ll be in very good hands",

"That´s alright Ms. Faragonda, if you trust him, than I do too" she said returning his smile. She couldn't help notice how tall he was, and pretty handsome too, actually. The man had gray eyes, his hair combed back, and a calm, deep voice. Professor Avalon then excused himself and escorted Daphne to another room where they would begin working.

"I have to say Faragonda, this is a lovely school" Marion complimented.

"Why thank you, I must admit, I´ve put my heart into this place throughout the years. This year we have a total of two hundred girls. They´re all very talented, some stronger than others, of course. And they come from all over the magical dimension, we even have a student from earth this year", she said, as Griselda placed their cups of hot tea on Faragonda´s desk.

"From Earth? How is that possible?" Oritel asked, surprised.

"It´s hard to believe but yes, she´s the last fairy from Earth, I presume. Her parents' weren´t too pleased about sending her away into another _dimension_ , but it was in their best interest to do so. Neither one of her parents have magic, so if Bloom hadn't come to Alfea, she would´ve missed the opportunity to further discover her powers, and how to control them. Which, judging by how powerful she seems to be, would´ve lead to a real disaster down the road",

"I´ll bet. How _did_ she discover her magical powers, anyway?" Oritel asked, intrigued by the story.

"It happened by accident, in an attempt to defend herself or so I was told"

"And not a single member of her family possesses magic? She must´ve scared, poor girl" Marion said, empathetically,

"Well, she doesn't know for sure. Everything happened so quickly that Bloom didn't take the time to investigate"

They continued conversing, but one thing remained on Marion´s mind. The girl´s name was Bloom…it seemed like every time she turned, there was _always_ a reminder.

"I hate to leave you, but, I have a test to give to my next class in ten minutes. Would you like to take a tour of the school grounds in the mean time?" the headmistress proposed.

"That's quite alright actually, we´re expected to give an interview just a bit later", Oritel explained.

"But I´d love to visit the library while we wait for Daphne. I´ve always heard this school has a complete collection", Marion told her,

"Well I see now where Daphne acquired her passion for reading", she replied, grinning.

They were standing from their seats when there was a knock on the door,

"Come in", the headmistress called, collecting her folder with the tests, from her desk drawer.

The door opened and six familiar faces entered and stood before her,

"Good morning, ma´am"

"Oh girls, I´m glad you´re here. Let me introduce you to my dear friends, The King and Queen of Domino", Faragonda said, content.

Marion turned to look at them with a smile, but it faltered briefly when she looked at them.

She gave a quick look to Oritel, who simply returned it,

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses", Bloom said, smiling. _How extreme was it to actually see them in person?! These were very important people, after all._

"We´ve heard so much about you, it´s an honor", Flora said, rather excitedly. After all, she´d heard they were huge promoters of nature, like many of the people in Linphea.

They all bowed, before Marion spoke up.

"Your headmistress has also spoken highly of each of you, the pleasure is ours", she said sweetly.

"Now girls, how may I help you?"

"Well we-" Tecna began, but Bloom interrupted.

"Actually, we wouldn't like to interrupt. It wasn't all that important anyway, we could come back later ma'am". After telling the girls about her mysterious morning visitor, they´d decided that it was best to inform the headmistress, no matter how embarrassing it sounded. But Bloom _definitely_ didn't want the royals of Domino hearing about it! That only added up to the humiliation! Nope. Not happening.

"Very well, in that case, off you go to class"

"Yes Ms. Faragonda", they responded and left her office.

"Why didn't you just tell her, Bloom? It´s a serious matter, I´m sure she´ll understand", Flora said, trying to reason with her.

"It´s not that, Flora, I just- I don't want anyone else listening when we tell her",

"I´m with Bloom on this one, nobody else should know about this. We´d only make the school look like it has a lousy security system", Tecna said. Stella scoffed,

"Well, doesn't it? The fact that an absolute stranger was in our dorm, without having to force a single lock open is proof of that",

"Yeah well, I don't think the headmistress would appreciate the royals finding out" Layla said.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Faragonda asked Daphne, entering Avalon´s office.

"It didn't feel so bad this time"

"Actually, she did very well headmistress. It didn't seem like this was second session at all", he said, chuckling.

"Then it means you´ve made some progress. If you continue to make this same amount of improvement and have a full recovery, just in case you´re interested, Alfea needs a magical history teacher. Up until now, we´ve been combining the subject with others such as the arts of magical defense, or transformation. But we know how important it really is, and I still haven't been able to find someone for the job. I know how talented you are, Daphne. I don't mean to rush you, but perhaps you may like to take it into consideration", Faragonda said,

"It sounds like a great opportunity headmistress, thank you. There´s a lot of information I still remember, but there´s also a lot I have to review",

"Don't forget that you must take it one step at a time. The most important thing now is your well-being", Avalon told her,

"The professor´s right. Focus on this first and your job will be waiting for you when you´re ready",

"All the more reason to recover", Daphne said cheerfully, and turned to the professor,

"I´ll be back next week for the next session professor",

"Please, we´ll be colleagues very soon, just call me Avalon", Daphne blushed and shook his hand,

"Alright…Avalon",

She left the professor´s office to find her parents, they were probably tired from the waiting. But this school was huge! The headmistress said they were probably still in the library. What she failed to mention was where the library was. _Great, now I´m lost…_

Either way she enjoyed looking around the school. Many of the girls were leaving classrooms while others entered for the start of another class. A few of them were friendly enough to smile. Otherwise, everyone just went their own way.

"Excuse me, could you tell me which direction the library´s in?" she asked a girl,

"Sure, just walk to the end of this corridor and turn right. Take the staircase to the first floor, and you´ll see a sign" she instructed. The girl eyed her curiously,

"Are you new here? I don't think I´ve seen you before"

"Oh I´m not a student. My name is Daphne" she said shaking the girl´s hand.

"Nova. So what are you doing at Alfea?" she asked as they began walking toward the end of the hall.

"I guess you could say that I´m a friend of the headmistress. My parents and I… sort of…came to visit" she tried to explain as best as she could. She didn't want to go into detail about the real reason behind their visit. It might seem too weird.

"Oh I see…wait…you wouldn't be talking about the King and Queen of Domino, would you?" she asked suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Yes, actually"

"That´s awesome, I saw them a while ago when I was on my way to class! Think there´s any chance I can visit Domino some time?"

"Of course, it´s a beautiful place. I´m sure you´d like it" Daphne answered, then continued,

"I´m sorry, my parents must be waiting for me, thank you for the directions",

"Will you be coming back to Alfea anytime soon?" Nova asked quickly.

"I might become a teacher here in the near future, so I guess we´ll see"

"Alright, I hope so. Take care" Nova said, waving as Daphne quickly walked the rest of the way toward the staircase.

Nova took her cellphone out and wrote a text message,

 _Stella, you´ll never believe who´s going to teach here at Alfea!_

 _XoXo_

 _Nova_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter? This chap focuses a bit more on Bloom but starting next chapter there will be more Stella/Brandon and other couples, R &R please!**

 **Chapter 6: Hello, it´s Me.**

A couple of weeks passed and pretty soon everyone in school heard the news. Crowned Princess Daphne of Domino would be teaching at Alfea. The quickly-spread rumor was courtesy of Stella and Nova at first, but the headmistress herself made an announcement later on, making it official. Professor Avalon certainly seemed eager to welcome the new professor, hence, earning himself publicity all over the school, mostly from his love-sick students.

Prince Sky and Stella were officially dating now. They broke curfew sometimes and Stella received chores as a consequence. But she seemed to enjoy her time with him so much, that it didn't really seem to matter.

Meanwhile, Bloom hadn't heard from Brandon in over a week, and it made her nervous. Sure he still sent the occasional text message, but in general, he was just distant. Bloom reviewed their last ´ _sort-of_ ´ date in her head, but she couldn't remember doing anything wrong.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _I like to come here whenever I´m stressed over something. You´ll discover that this lake has quite a relaxing effect. Y´know, legend has it that its home to a nymph",_

" _A Nymph?" she asked surprised. He chuckled,_

" _Mhm. An extremely powerful kind of fairy",_

" _What happened to her?"_

" _According to the story, she was never allowed to leave. She´s known as the guardian of Magix now. But like I said, it´s just a legend" he concluded._

" _I´ve always believed that legends have some truth to them" she said blushing._

" _Well, you never know. This is a magical universe after all. Anything´s possible", he answered. Bloom smiled._

 _The sky´s the limit… A phrase that now held an entirely new meaning for her. It meant so much more here! Because like Brandon said, this universe was a magical one, where anything could happen._

" _Brandon?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Have you ever wanted to be…I don't know, someone…different? Someone other than who you are right now?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment. There was no way he could answer her question with complete honesty without revealing his secret. The answer was yes! Of course he wanted to be someone else! He wanted to be this person, who didn't have to run from the paparazzi or enemies, or get married by force! Who could just sit here…with her._

" _Nope. I think I´m satisfied with being just me", was what he answered instead._

" _I want to be fairy" she replied._

" _But you already are" he said confused. She giggled._

" _You know what I mean. I want to be strong"_

" _Anxious to get a piece of the Trix I see" he said grinning. She nudged him with her elbow and he dodged it._

" _Ever hear the legend of Cloud tower? It´s a scary one!" he said, in a genuinely spooked voice. Bloom laughed._

" _No, but I´d love to hear it",_

" _Alright", Brandon said rubbing his hands together, as if he were preparing for something huge._

" _You´ll have to brace yourself for this one", he warned her, smirking. But far from feeling scared, she couldn't stop giggling at his antics. Brandon was just plain fun._

 _They sat by the lake for at least two hours, laughing and chatting. He told her a few more of the legends of Magix and in return she told him a couple of her own childhood stories. Nothing seemed to fascinate him as much as her stories of a life without magic._

 _At one point, Bloom was conscious of how closely they were sitting. It seemed as though they had scooted a little closer, maybe it was all in her head._

" _Bloom…" he said to her softly. She turned to stare into those blue eyes that matched her own. Suddenly, her heart was racing, and it was pretty clear then. Her feelings for Andy were long gone…_

 _For a moment, she thought he would close the small space between them._

 _Instead, he smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from her face, gently._

" _I hope I haven't scared you too much"_

" _It´ll take a lot more than that. Earth is practically the mother of horror movies!"_

" _Your Earth doesn't compare to Magix", he said indifferently. She grinned even wider. This was a challenge she wouldn't pass off. Let alone lose._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Bloom got dressed without giving it much thought. She put on tight jeans, boots, and a black turtle neck blouse. Her red hair stood out even more against the dark color.

"Magix to Bloom" she heard a voice call,

"What?"

Flora smiled and looked at her strangely,

"Is everything alright sweetie? You´ve been a little off lately",

"I´m fine. I was just thinking that I have to go to Earth for a bit, you don't think Ms. Faragonda would mind do you?"

"Mmm…I guess not. As long as you make it back before class starts, but why the rush? Can´t you go over the weekend?" Stella asked.

"I could. But I haven't heard from my mother in a while and I still need my birth certificate", she explained.

"But you _really_ have to make it back on time Bloom, Professor Daphne´s first class with us is today, and if you _do_ miss it, I´m sure the headmistress will go berserk", Tecna told her.

"Got it, you guys will cover for me?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, but hey, why don't you take Stella with you? You´ll be back a lot faster with her scepter" she said, shooting a look in Stella´s direction,

"Would you Stella?" Bloom pleaded,

"Are you kidding? You don't even have to ask, girl. I´m all for traveling",

* * *

"The house is a lot quieter without you" Mike said chuckling. He remembered Bloom´s pre-teen, karaoke singing years all too well. Bloom laughed.

"Admit it, you miss all my commotion now, don't you?"

"You wish" he said grinning.

"So where´s mom?"

"She´s in the kitchen. But hang on a sec sweetheart, there´s something I want you to see",

He led her to his and Vanessa´s room, where he opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand, and pulled out a thin, red velvet box. He brought it down from the attic a few weeks ago. But the day he´d planned on giving it to Bloom, was the exact same day she returned from the park with a _fairy_ and magical powers. Mike thought about it long and hard beforehand. Giving her this gift meant that he would have to tell his daughter half-truths. He would tell her that it was passed down from a family member, and she didn't have to know who it came from, exactly. Those folks obviously wanted her to have this. And Mike felt that it was the right thing to do, anyway.

"I meant to give this to you as a gift for your birthday, but…" he paused, not taking his eyes away from the velvet case. There was no turning back now.

"I just never got around to it",

"What is it?" Bloom asked as he placed it in her hands.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Bloom opened it, gasping in amazement. Staring at the object and then at Bloom, Mike had a hint as to why it was made of such rare type of stone. It matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

It was a beautiful sapphire medallion.

* * *

Brandon and Sky waited outside Alfea while Riven entered the school to deliver a message from Saladin. Apparently, the day of the Royals would be an even bigger event this year, considering all the invitations he was sending out. Even the royals of Domino were invited. And _that_ alone, was a huge deal.

As soon as he entered, he saw a familiar blue haired fairy in the court yard.

"Hey"

"Oh, hey Riven", she said, trying to sound as casual as possible. This guy was a bit of a jerk, but an awfully hot one.

"I have to give a message to your headmistress" he said dryly.

"Do I _look_ like my headmistress?" she replied in the same tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Those pigtails could fool anyone", he said, in an even more monotone voice. For a moment, Musa didn't think she could compete.

"Jerk",

"Look, I was wondering if you could give it to her. I´m in a rush here"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I´ll really get on your nerves if you don't",

"I can't imagine you being any worse than you already are. But…I guess I could do it" she said, taking hold of the envelope.

"But that depends"

"On what?!" he asked, flabbergasted.

 **-x-x-**

"So remind me again why we can't go in and see the girls?" Brandon asked. Sky sighed.

"I already told you Brandon, I´ve made a big enough mess already. I can't keep seeing Bloom" he said sternly. Brandon ran a hand through his messy brown hair. This _mess_ , as Sky called it, involved him and Stella as well. They were screwed.

"Look, man, I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but don't you think it´s a _little late?"_

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just-", he stopped abruptly, realizing how pathetic and rude that sounded even to himself.

"I never imagined it would come to this. When I met Bloom, when I started hanging out with her, it was just as friends. I wouldn't hurt her on purpose. And besides, what difference does it make? I´m not even sure Bloom ever felt the same way about me",

"Oh come on Sky, of course she did! Stella´s her best friend and even she thinks so. Some girls just aren't very good at showing it", Brandon said. His friend had to be downright blind not to notice.

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to tell you what to do, it´s not my place either but think it through Sky. If there´s anything I've learned about women, is that they hate being ignored"

"There´s nothing else to think about. There´s no easy way to tell Bloom what´s really going on without her hating my guts afterward. And in any case, this shouldn't have started in the first place, Diaspro is my fiancée and she doesn't deserve it. No matter how in love I am with…" he said but stopped before finishing his sentence.

Brandon nodded, knowingly. Being the prince´s bodyguard for all those years, Brandon had never seen him become so close to someone in such a short amount of time. Although, the same thing happened to him with Stella. And the more Sky stressed about his problem, the more he reminded Brandon that he would also have to come clean sometime soon. He wanted so badly to have a serious relationship with Stella, but everyone knew that a true relationship couldn't be based on lies. At least, not the kind of relationship he wanted to have. Brandon had met many girls over the years, but Stella was so different. She had a fun, bubbly personality, a great sense of humor, and was absolutely stunning. Her title didn't mean a thing to him. But he was afraid that she wouldn't believe him once she knew the truth. Would the princess of Solaria date a _bodyguard_? Yeah, maybe not. Before taking over Sky´s identity he´d never even dreamed of going out with a girl like her. But now, he wasn't sure he could go back to being without her. It sounded mushy, pathetic maybe, but that was just who he was. And thanks to this game, Stella wouldn't be interested in seeing that.

"I promised not to let my emotions get in the way. For both of them, and for Eraklyon, I have to do what´s right. I´m sure Bloom will be just fine", he said, with complete conviction. When Brandon didn't say anything else, he continued,

"Diaspro and my parents are coming for the Day of the Royals"

"I guess we really can't make fools of ourselves then huh?" Brandon said smirking.

Suddenly Riven stormed through the main gate.

"I have a date with pigtails, now let's go!" Riven barked.

"You have _what_?" Brandon repeated dumbfounded.

"With _who_?" Sky added.

"I owe that fairy a chocolate smoothie thanks to you fools",

* * *

Bloom stared at her beautiful new necklace. This was the strangest kind of stone she´d ever seen. Even Mitzy didn't own something like this. On one side it had a symbol with a small dragon carved right in the center, and on the other side there was something written, but she couldn't understand it. She was afraid that it cost her parents a fortune, until her dad told her it was an inherited antique.

Bloom walked up quietly behind Vanessa and covered her eyes with both hands. She remained quiet and very still at first,

"I´d recognize those hands anywhere" she finally said, laughing softly.

"Hey mom", Bloom said, as Vanessa turned to embrace her.

"I´m sorry if I got on your nerves the other day, but I still need my certificate"

"Oh don't say that Bloom, you know it´s not true. I shouldn't have snapped at you that way, sweetheart, it´s just that business these days has been going exceptionally well, and I get quite a number of clients sometimes",

"That´s alright, I get it" Bloom answered. Suddenly Vanessa´s expression went grim,

"What is that…?" she asked, appalled.

"Oh this? My dad gave it to me as a late birthday gift, isn't he the sweetest?" she said beaming. Unbeknownst to either of them, the medallion shone for a brief second. Vanessa placed a hand on her forehead and turned her back on Bloom. It took everything in her not to snatch that thing off her neck! She should've gotten rid of _Mike_ … how could he?! He shouldn't have given it to her in the first place.

"Mom?"

"I´m not feeling very well, forgive me"

"Wait, what? I´ll tell dad right now, we can go see a doctor if you want, I´ll just-"

"No, no that won't be necessary, I´m over worked, I just need to rest. And as for your certificate," she said, her voice continued to rise as she spoke and suddenly she couldn't control what came out of her any longer.

"I might have lost it when we moved into this house, Bloom. I don't know! But you _need_ to let me breath, alright? I know you´re living a completely different life now, but not everything´s about you!"

"Mom, I´m just asking for this one favor! What are you freaking out about?!" she asked, staggered.

"Well I happen to think you´re old enough to take care of your own things, I´m busy enough these days to have to deal with anything more"

When Vanessa stopped talking, Bloom remained silent as well.

"I´m sure your headmistress can understand that", she snapped. Bloom nodded, although it was barely visible,

"Tell her to excuse me, I´ll try and send it as soon as I can", she said, just as harshly.

"I should go now", Bloom answered.

"Leaving so soon?" Mike said as he came into the kitchen.

"I have a lot of things to do back at Alfea, I´ll see you both again soon" she said, and left hastily.

She left the kitchen and found Stella sitting on the staircase. She eyed Bloom warily,

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly,

"I don't think my mom likes me anymore", Bloom said quietly.

"Oh darling…" Stella said empathetically,

"We have to go, now please".

Stella nodded, she knew this probably wasn't the best place to ask any more questions. As soon as Mike knew they were gone, he spoke up.

"What has gotten _into_ you?! We don't speak to each other like that in this house"

"What´s gotten into _me_?! What were you thinking giving her that-that-"

"That what? The only thing that her mother left for her? Vanessa, it belongs to Bloom!"

"There you go again, throwing that word around! _Mother_ … what does it even mean to you, Mike? The person who gave her a necklace to make up for dropping her like yesterday´s newspaper, isn't a mother!"

"Be as it may, you had no reason to treat her that way. Our daughter is away from home and the few times that she does come over, all you can do is scare her off?" he demanded, rubbing his forehead.

"What if they find her?"

"What?" he asked not fully understanding.

"You shouldn't have given it to her, especially without consulting with me",

"So now I have to ask permission to give my own daughter a simple gift?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"No... just that _one._ Bloom shouldn't have anything from those people"

"It seems to me that you're blowing this wildly out of proportion"

"Out of proportion?! She´s in another dimension now, Mike! Another universe with people just like her!"

"Wait a minute, so that´s it? Sixteen years, you find out she has magic, and she´s no longer ours?"

"That´s not what I meant!" she cried,

"Then enlighten me"

"Being where she is now, there´s no telling what she may find. All I´m saying is if that woman, or anyone else attempts to take her away from us because of _your_ carelessness" she said, and stopped abruptly, taking a few breaths before concluding.

"You´ll be the only one to blame" she said, and left him alone in the room to dwell in his own thoughts.

Vanessa ran up to her bedroom and shut the door. For years she managed to keep this a secret. And maybe allowing Bloom to go to that place was the biggest mistake she´d ever made. She didn't have a certificate because she always made it a point to explain to Bloom´s principal her situation. And being such a delicate situation, they understood. But getting a false document would be simple. No one would take her family apart. Not even her daughter´s family.

* * *

"Stella, where are you?!" Flora whispered into her cellphone.

"We just got back, we´ll be there in a few seconds". They popped up in the living room of their dorm. Bloom pushed her bedroom door angrily and took the necklace off, opening her drawer. She hesitated, gazing at the jewel. Why did one little gift get her mother so angry?! She felt her eyes moisten but fought back the tears. Why _had_ Vanessa changed so much? _Selfish_ was what her mother now thought of her. And she couldn't think of an uglier word.

"Bloom, move it!" Stella yelled.

She left the necklace on but tucked it underneath her blouse. She would show it off once she felt better. For now, she didn't even feel like going to class.

They were running now, only a couple of minutes late. Not a big deal. They ran down the hall, stopping just a few centimeters away from the door to catch their breath.

"If this new teacher is anything like Griselda, we´re finished! I don't want to fail!" Stella whispered. Bloom giggled quietly. She knocked on the door softly before opening the door herself.

"Good morning, professor. May we come in?" she asked with a small smile.

Daphne stood in front of her class, giving an introduction when she turned to look at the person who spoke. And abruptly, she felt that the wind had been knocked out of her.

 _This had to be a joke._

 _The person who now stood in front of her looked like…_

… _Marion?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Daphne stared at her, dumbfounded. Like the floor had been knocked out from underneath her feet for a few seconds.

The girl stood before her, innocent blue eyes, fiery red hair. She reminded Daphne of the younger version of her mother, the one she'd seen in all those photo albums. But this time, she was standing right there.

"We´re sorry professor, may we come in?"

A smile came almost effortlessly.

"Please" Daphne said, signaling for them to enter. Behind the girl was a tall blond who she recognized to be the famous Princess of Solaria. Griselda had warned Daphne all about her prior to her first day at work. Ms. Faragonda laughed it off of course, claiming that they were all good girls, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, sometimes.

Daphne tried to continue her class where she'd left off before the interruption. And she did so with a difficulty that none of her students seemed to perceive. For the first time in probably the longest time in her life, she felt genuinely happy. Excited even. As if all the anguish she'd been feeling during the last couple of weeks had disappeared.

Daphne hadn't been able to fully enjoy coming back to her own life. Not with the burden she carried. Ms. Faragonda warned her of the effects of a hurting heart. She still hadn't accepted that Denisse wasn't around, and the fact that all these girls were the same age that her sister would've been today, didn't help. But she certainly didn't expect _this_. The headmistress explained that feelings such as guilt or pain could often play very cruel tricks, making people believe things that weren't true, or see things that weren't there. And in her case, it was already happening.

She gazed at the redhead who offered a small smile as Daphne's eyes darted back and forth between her students. However, Daphne couldn't help but notice that it seemed forced, somehow.

As the hour went on, she felt a strange sensation in her chest, something warm, and a little electrifying even.

So far, the girls all seemed very interested. They were now asking Daphne questions about her own history and how she came to be a Nymph.

A nymph was known as a beautiful, free spirit who resided in a natural location, and that was what she became. The Nymph of Lake Rocalucce, or the Nymph of Magix as the citizens called her, in honor of her sacrifice and great power. The witches had been cruel enough to transform her into one of the most beautiful creatures known to the magical universe, but with one small detail, she wasn't _free._ Making it a very long sixteen years.

"Alright class, I won't send any written homework assignment, however, I would like each of you to research an important figure in history. It could be anyone of your interest, wizard, witch or fairy. But it must be someone who has made some sort of contribution to the universe as we now know it", Daphne explained. She gave a few final instructions and ended the class.

As the last of the students left the classroom, she shut the door and leaned against the desk. Not at all bad for being her first day.

She remembered the strange sensation over her chest a few moments ago and reached into her blouse to pull her medallion out. It was warmer than usual, even with her body heat it was never so warm. And it shone. It only lasted a brief second but she saw it. Daphne stared at her necklace, in wonder. But what did it mean? A swift knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Professor", Daphne greeted. This man made her so nervous, it was ridiculous!

"I saw your students leaving a moment ago, how is your day going so far?" Avalon asked, smiling genuinely.

"It was fine, they all seem very enthusiastic", she responded. Not that Daphne was into eavesdropping, but she´d heard the way some of the girls spoke of him.

"Would you be interested in joining me for a cup of coffee?" And his breathtaking smile was _probably_ one of the reasons why.

"Uhm-yeah, sure. I´ll just grab my coat" she answered quickly. Just two good friends going for coffee. Well, it was one way to start a social life. And a very exciting one.

* * *

"What is your plan Valtor? What are you playing at?! It´s been weeks and you´re not even close to her!" Mandragora screeched. His expression remained serious.

"You don't really expect me to complete a sixteen-year long mission within a few days, do you?! This takes time Mandragora. If we want to have the dragon flame, we´ll have to be patient. I´ve waited too long for this, and under no circumstances will I ruin things by being hasty",

"Fine. Now tell me, why Andros? Don't get me wrong, it's an interesting choice" she said, looking around at the Wizard´s new lair.

"Why _not_ Andros?" he asked back, smirking. Then he spoke up again.

"It´s one of very few places that the Company would ever come to look for us in",

"And why would they be searching for _us_ , rather than their precious dragon flame? That´s absolutely drivel!"

"That´s exactly it. They won't have time to continue their search, as long as I keep them busy", he told her. His ally smiled. It only confirmed that joining his side had been the right decision.

"I won't let them anywhere near Bloom. Not until we have what we want. For now, this ought to keep them busy", Valtor said firmly. He stood at the entrance of the cave and placed both his hands together, creating a bright blue orb in between them. Mandragora observed, highly amused.

"Argggg!" he directed the attack straight into the ocean. And for a few seconds, its color went from a deep blue, to an alarming shade of black.

 **-x-x-**

Sensing the girl wasn't hard. Her power was still low but easy to find, nonetheless. Of course, she _could_ power down, if she knew how. Valtor still couldn't understand why Faragonda wasn't more protective of Bloom, knowing who she was, he would've at least expected her to show Bloom a thing or two about her power. The dragon flame wasn't like any ordinary fairy element that could be easily controlled. Unless, Faragonda _still_ didn't know...A company of eight members and none of them were intelligent enough to figure it out. How absurd. But he couldn't really complain. After all, it worked to his advantage.

He followed Bloom into the woods, getting closer and closer until he was finally walking just a few inches behind her, very carefully, until she managed to hear his footsteps.

She spun around faster than lightning, obviously startled.

He held his hands up defensively, with a crooked smile.

"I´m not here to rob you, relax". She rolled her eyes.

"You again?" Bloom said, and continued walking not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Remind me again what I did to make you dislike me"

"Well, let's see…you broke into my bedroom, practically hassled me, and I still don't know who you are", she listed.

"That´s it?"

"Is it not enough?"

"I told you what my name was", he answered calmly. Bloom stopped suddenly and turned to him.

"Your name doesn't tell me _anything_ about you! How do you even know me?" she demanded. Bloom couldn't help noticing how tall he was, maybe an inch or two taller than Brandon. With long brunet hair, clear gray eyes. He was handsome…as hard as it was to admit….

"I was in need of good company. You just seemed to be in the way, so I figured, why not?" he said. She stared at him flabbergasted, and after a few seconds continued walking. He smirked.

"Not a good enough answer?"

"For now, I suppose", she said simply. Valtor arched his eyebrows. For someone as feisty as Bloom, he honestly expected more.

"It just hasn't been my day, alright?" she said quietly. _Excellent…this was the chance he´d been waiting for. If Bloom gave in just a little, he knew that eventually, she would let him in._

"Come on, it can't be that bad" he said, earning a glare from Bloom.

"Or, maybe it can?" Valtor probed. She sighed heavily.

"You tell me. It´s like the best thing that´s ever happened to me, also turned out to be the worst. It´s turning my own family against me",

"Or maybe the best thing that ever happened to you opened your eyes to your reality",

She looked at him uncomfortably.

"My reality?"

"It´s only a matter of time before the people around you to show their real faces. And I speak from experience here. This isn't a pretty world", he muttered. He still remembered how the three ancestresses who raised him were driven crazy by the lust for power. They hadn't cared that he was locked away in the Omega dimension. Being created by them helped him, in a way, to read their thoughts. They couldn't have cared less whether he was dead or alive. And Valtor had been nothing more than a tool they used to obtain their precious dragon flame. The same dragon flame that was now moving right beside him, inside of Bloom.

"Yeah, well, my mother´s nothing like that. She´s always been good to me…but"

"But?" he insisted.

"My coming to Alfea has been a huge change for her, that´s all". Valtor nodded. He needed to gain this girl´s trust, and apparently he was doing a pretty damn good job. Listening to the drama he´d caused in her home was just a bonus. Valtor smiled to himself, figuring that his conversation with Vanessa had worked the way he planned, since she was giving Bloom such a hard time this early on.

"Your mother must be a smart woman, she´s watching out for you. And you´d be even smarter to listen", he said. Bloom chuckled.

"You don't know the first thing about her, how do you figure?" she asked.

"For starters, what are you doing out in the woods by yourself? Granted, it´s still daytime but you wouldn't know how to use your powers if I´d jumped out at you and hit you in the face with a stick. She´s got a point trying to protect you. _You´re_ obviously doing a terrible job", he said grinning.

"Of course I- wait…I never said that I didn't know how to use my magic…"

"It´s written all over your face hun, you didn't really have to", he said. But she didn't respond. Instead, Bloom looked as if she were really considering his words.

"I could train you, you know",

"I appreciate it, but I think I´m pretty capable of learning for myself", she said stubbornly.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Is that the best you´ve got, your majesty?" Valtor yelled. It was a couple of hours into the battle. He should´ve been taken out by now! But the King of Domino had proven to be an excellent combatant. Oritel wasn't fazed in the slightest. But neither was he._

" _It´ll take a lot more than that, Valtor. In fact, I´m just getting warmed up", he said, chuckling._

" _Don't worry, I'll make sure to go easy on you!" Valtor said, shooting another attack._

" _I appreciate it, but it won't be necessary. I´m plenty capable of taking you down however you choose to fight",_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I´m sure you are", he replied simply. It seemed as though every time he looked at her, he was reminded of his past. Another good reason to dispose of this girl once his plan took place. He hated her. He had to.

Bloom stopped when they reached a more open area, with grass covering the ground, surrounded in every direction by trees. He could´ve easily hurt her, here and now, if he wanted to.

"So are you finally going to tell me something about yourself?" she asked, no longer aggravated. By now, she had realized that he had no intention of hurting her. Yet.

It was almost ridiculous how calm she was. If Bloom hadn't realized by now the kind of danger she was in, he really was doing a good job. Worthy of an Award. But he wouldn't get rid of her until he was done. Until the dragon flame was entirely his.

Bloom placed a hand on her chest, over the medallion that rested beneath her shirt. For some reason, it was acting up. Ever since their class with professor Daphne. It felt strange. Maybe she should ask her dad, after all, he did say it was a gift in the family, surely he had to know if anything was wrong with it. In the meantime, she really needed someone to talk to, and this Hagen guy seemed pretty alright.

* * *

"Girls, where is Bloom?" Faragonda asked.

"She wasn't with us when Ms. Griselda called us ma´am", Layla explained.

"Very well, this can't wait. You´ll have to inform her later on. Layla dear, I heard about the attack on Andros," she said solemnly.

"It´s terrible headmistress. According to my parents, they suspect of some wizard. The authorities are looking for him everywhere but there´s no news yet" she said, distressed. Layla had been shocked when her parents, the royals of Andros, called her in the morning to tell her what happened. Andros was such a peaceful place and she could think of anyone who would want to hurt its people.

Faragonda took a moment to respond.

"Unfortunately, your parents may be right. I didn't want any of my students involved but after what´s happened on Andros, I don't think there´s much of a choice." she told them.

"So you know this wizard that they´re talking about?" Layla asked.

"Unfortunately girls, I do. But in order for you to understand who he is, there is something I must first tell you" The girls looked at each other warily. Even Stella didn't dare say a word.

"You´ve already heard the story of Domino´s destruction, I presume?" she asked, hesitantly

"We know about the three witches who destroyed it, and that they harmed professor Daphne…but that's about it", Flora said.

"Not just the witches. But their son, Valtor. You see, years ago the witches had one motive, and one motive only. And that was to obtain the dragon flame at any cost! And for that, they created a powerful wizard with a portion of the dragon flame and their own dark magic. They raised the boy as they´re own and with each passing year, with each of their lessons, he became stronger and stronger. Eventually, when they decided he was ready, they took Valtor with them into the battle against Domino. Valtor was incredibly powerful, considering he also possessed a part of the dragon flame. But Griffin, Saladin and I, along with Marion and Oritel were able to lock him up in the Omega dimension. Unfortunately…." She paused, not sure how to continue. Of the entire story, this was always the hardest part for Faragonda to share. Even when reporters and many other people questioned them all those years ago, it always became difficult when she reached that dreadful point. It was one of the reason why Hagen had preferred to isolate himself completely. He couldn't stand losing his friends, and he couldn't stand watching a precious family being torn apart.

"What happened, headmistress?" Tecna pressed. Faragonda turned her back to them, staring at her vast office window.

"Marion and Oritel didn't only have one daughter. But two…two beautiful girls" she said, a sad smile on her face.

"But then, that would mean that the princess has a sister? " Stella said slowly.

"Had" Faragonda corrected. "Daphne and _Denisse_ ", she said to them. The girls all stared sadly as it dawned on them.

"Denisse was merely a baby and the keeper of the dragon flame when the battle took place. And before locking Valtor up, he claimed to have…gotten rid of the child. We all refused to believe him. Especially because he and the witches never actually found the dragon flame. But…we searched for hours. Even after Marion and Oritel disappeared. We refused to give up and continued the search for weeks without a trace. Until this day, my friends are heartbroken. They still haven't lost hope, but what Valtor did to them was…"

"Unforgivable", Layla completed, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Who in their right mind would hurt a baby?" Tecna asked, appalled.

"That is just horrifying", Flora said quietly.

"Well we won't let it happen again. Valtor is going to have to pay, right? For destroying Domino, for attacking Andros, and for Denisse" Stella said, with complete conviction in her voice.

Faragonda finally turned to look at each of them and smiled.

"Yes he will. Valtor will be brought to justice" she said, and walked around her desk, taking Layla´s hands in hers.

"But no matter how hurt we all may be, we must never forget who we are, is that clear? Our purpose isn't downright revenge. It´s justice. We mustn't let hatred and pain be our motivation, nor are we looking to hurt anyone like the wizard did", she concluded. They nodded. Layla smiled.

"Yes . We´ll do things the right way",

"Ma´am, isn't there anything we can do to help the royals of Domino? You did say they were still searching…" Musa, who had been completely silent, finally spoke up. She knew what it was like growing up without a mom. But at least she knew what became of her. She could nearly relate to the King and Queen of Domino. But there was still hope, wasn't there? The dragon flame hadn't been found, right?

"I´m afraid it´s a lot more complicated than that, dear. As you can already imagine, with the amount of time that´s gone by, the search has become slightly more difficult, with even fewer evidences to follow. But if there´s anything more that could be done, I'll let you all know", she said sternly.

 _"We´ll find the wizard and make justice...for Denisse..."_ Layla thought.

* * *

Sky was returning on his hover bike with Brandon after the tasks that Codatorta had send them to complete, as a part of their training. As they neared Red Fountain, he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench in the court yard. It couldn't be….

They made an easy landing just outside the school. As soon as he took his helmet off, he saw her clearly. And apparently, she recognized him too.

"Uhm, dude", Brandon said, uneasily. It was a good thing that none of the other guys were here, otherwise their cover would´ve been long ago blown to pieces. Anyone would become suspicious if the fiancée of the Prince of Eraklyon showed up and kissed his squire instead. It seemed rather comical, actually. Well, at least at the moment it did.

"Give us a moment", Sky told him. Brandon nodded without further question, remaining close by.

"Sky, it´s so good to see you" she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. Sky smiled and gently unwrapped her arms. She stared at him quizzically.

When this… _switch_ …was arranged, the one rule was that only a few privileged members of the royal court were allowed to know. And that didn't include his fiancée. His mother especially had been worried that her behaviour or some sort of comment in one of her many interviews would give it all away.

"Sky, is something wrong?"

"No, it´s nothing at all. I´ve been training all morning and this isn't exactly my best attire" he said reassuringly. Diaspro smiled,

"Don't be silly sweetheart, you know I don't care what you´re wearing", she said. From the corner of his eye, he could see two of his classmates leaving the school and watching them from afar.

"This may not be the best place for us to talk Diaspro, how about-"

"I won't take up much of your time, my Prince" she said, interrupting him. He couldn't afford having her call him that way for much longer, but he was curious nonetheless.

"I simply wanted to see how you were doing. You haven't been returning my calls…" she said cautiously. Sky had to stop himself from looking bewildered. It had only been two or three calls, and he´d been training hard these last couple of weeks without a break. But she was right, despite not being able to answer, he also hadn't made a real effort to return them.

"Sky, is something else going on? Something you aren't tell me about?"

"Diaspro, like I said, this isn't the best time or place to talk. But you should know that I´ve been pretty busy, it´s not that I´ve _meant_ to ignore you" he said sternly. Either his answer seemed to calm her or his tone of voice did because suddenly she was smiling again. She grazed her hand against his, briefly.

"I knew you couldn't possibly find anyone better than me. Not here or anywhere else. You never will my prince" she said confidently. Sky held back a grimace. She was anything but humble.

"So…thank you for coming all this way, I appreciate it",

She gazed at him.

"Any day my darling Prince. I´ll be watching you closely" she said winking.

"By the way, don't forget. The Day of the Royals is this week and I´ll be coming with your parents to watch the event. Even the media´s coming, so make us proud!" she said before being escorted to the helicopter that awaited. But in Sky´s head, all he heard and saw, was Diaspro´s desire to show him off. Or rather show off to all of high society who she would someday be. He respected Diaspro and he didn't want to hurt her, but her attitude toward him, even without her noticing, was making him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi folks! I wanted to clear up a few of your questions, firstly, so sorry! Forgot to mention that the necklace that Daphne now wears is her fathers. There were only two. One is in Bloom´s possession and the other is now with Daphne. Also, Daphne still hasn't recovered her powers, making it difficult for her to really sense anything. Bloom still doesn't have the necessary amount of training to intensify her power, but in spite of it, Valtor seems to be the only one who can sense the dragon flame within her because he also has a part of it. Not to mention that he´s had the training and experience necessary. As for whether or not they figure it out soon, you´ll have to stay tuned lol. Again thank you for reviewing, I honestly enjoy reading your opinions, so ty!**

 **Chapter 8: Day of the Royals**

Diaspro waved at him from the bleachers. She was probably wearing a little too much make up but other than that, she looked elegant.

"Ready, dude?" Brandon asked him.

"Yeah" he answered. This was a huge event and yet he wasn't the least bit excited. Just this morning he rejected the only call he´d gotten from Bloom in several days. And it was killing him.

"You better not mess up. The last thing I want is to look like a fool in front of all these people", Riven muttered. Sky rolled his eyes. Brandon and Helia seemed to think that Riven had a thing for Bloom. But he doubted that. Riven was too much of a pain most of the time and Bloom was too sweet for such a possibility. But even if it was true….well…it didn't matter anyway because he had no claim on her. No matter how badly the thought of her with Riven revolted his stomach.

"Chill out, you guys. We don't want any problems today", Timmy said sternly.

"Your majesties, ladies, gentlemen and members of the Council! We give you a warm welcome to this year's celebration!" Saladin began and everyone cheered.

Marion and Oritel sat with their nephew Emmett, who was also a member of the royal council. They sat by Faragonda and Griffin as well.

"So why isn't Daphne here? I thought this would be a family outing?" he asked, jokingly.

"For the last time Emmett, it's not an _outing_ , it´s a formal _event_. And Daphne´s at Alfea working", Marion explained.

"This sure would´ve been more fun if she were here" he groaned. His cousin was pretty discrete, but she was also hilarious with the people closest to her, like him. He looked around at all the people who had been invited to the event. All royals, teachers, headmasters and headmistresses, it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Until he spotted her. Sitting just a few rows higher with the King and Queen of Eraklyon, was an interesting blond haired woman whose expression reflected anything but _fun_. Blonds were supposed to be fun, weren't they? He certainly was. But even so, she caught Emmett´s attention. After a few minutes, she excused herself and left.

While the event started, Bloom and the girls managed to sneak into Red Fountain and found a good spot to watch the show, a small room just between the bleachers. They cracked the door open just enough for all of them to see.

"I´m too nervous to watch the show, I think I should talk to Brandon first" Bloom said in a low voice.

"Speak for yourself, I´ve never seen one of these events before" Tecna hissed.

"Besides, I can't see Brandon anywhere" Flora pointed out, while peeking out at the arena.

"Maybe he hasn't gone out yet. I´m going for a walk to see if I find him"

"Whatever" Stella called over her shoulder.

"Doesn't anyone else think this is a bad idea? Call me crazy, but if a guy doesn't call you back in weeks, isn't that supposed to mean _something_?" Layla said, shaking her head.

"It should. But not to Bloom", Musa replied.

"Well, I think Bloom´s doing the right thing. She´s just looking for closure, there´s nothing wrong with that", Flora said.

"Wake up girl, she´s looking for closure to something that never started. The guy played with her, it´s obvious. And I'd just hate to see Bloom get hurt", Layla said. Stella stopped watching suddenly, and her expression turned serious.

"You know I haven't really thought about it that way, but I think Layla´s right. Take me and Sky for instance, we may not go out all the time, but we haven't stopped talking to each other since the day we met. Poor Bloom…" she said, sighing.

"And then you wonder why we don't go on dates" Musa said, while she and Layla gave each other a high-five.

"Let´s just hope she knows what she´s getting into"

* * *

Bloom walked casually through the school, specifically the area where the other boys who weren't participating were supposed to be. It was kind of empty. She figured most of them were probably about to perform.

She started feeling slightly self-conscious. What was she even doing here? What if Brandon didn't want to see her? Bloom never had to chase after Andy this way but now she was going after Brandon? But the more she thought about everything Vanessa said to her, the more she understood the reason for being here. All Bloom wanted to hear, to know, was if she truly was the terrible, selfish person she was said to be. Perhaps the reason behind her mother´s attitude was also the reason for Brandon´s. And if he never wanted to see her again, no matter how bad she was falling for him, she would understand.

At least that´s what she kept telling herself. She´d have to forget his bright smile, and charming sense of humor, his comforting words, all of him.

Alright, she had to stop.

She continued walking absentmindedly. Until she saw him.

He crossed the hall right in front of her. He seemed distracted and didn't even look in her direction.

"Bran-" but she stopped abruptly when she saw him pulling another girl by the hand. Bloom felt a pang of jealousy, watching as a tall blond with thick curls, high heels and an elegant dress followed behind him. And she was _nothing_ like her. They both entered a room, leaving the door slightly open.

She should've stopped there. She should´ve turned around and walked in the other direction. She should´ve left the school and gone home with her friends. But she didn't. And instead, did the opposite.

Bloom moved closer until she stood just outside. _It could be just a friend. Guys held hands with friends, didn't they? Okay, maybe not._

"I need to know what´s going on", the girl sounded angry.

"Diaspro this isn't the time or place-" and it was obvious that Brandon was beyond stressed.

"Why are you acting like this? You´re mother told me you were having second thoughts"

"I wasn't, I just-"

"The wedding or me?" _Wedding? What the…?_

"I´m sorry, what?" he asked confused.

"Are you having second thoughts about our wedding because you think it´s too soon…or was this about me all along?" she asked a little calmer now.

 _Of course he didn't call her back. Bingo…He was engaged. And she couldn't have been a bigger idiot!_

He took her hands in his and bent his head just a little so they were seeing each other eye to eye.

"Diaspro…we do have to talk. You see, I don't want to hurt you, but I just-",

"Then don't, Sky" she answered briskly. _Wait a minute, Sky?_

Bloom took a peek to make sure she hadn't followed the wrong guy. _It was Brandon alright. The girl had to be confused. Who in their right mind would call their boyfriend or fiancée or whatever by his best friend´s name?!_ But Brandon didn't take offense to her mistake, nor did he correct her. Bloom tried hard to muffle her sniffling. But the tears were inevitably coming, mostly out of anger. How long exactly did he think he could hide a _fiancée?_ They had taken nightly walks in the park, went out for lunch, spoke over the phone and it never occurred to him to mention something like _this_?

"Diaspro, there´s something you should kno-"

"Sky honey, whatever it is I´m sure we can talk about it later. I know the time we´ve been apart has been tough on both of us, but if you still agree on the wedding date then we won't have to wait much longer", she said, smiling enthusiastically.

 _Layla was right, all men were the same. But that didn't explain why she kept calling him by the Prince´s name. She did it constantly…_ But again, he didn't correct her. This was ridiculous, either she was crazy or-

Realization dawned on her at the worst possible moment.

"Miss, are you alright?" someone asked from behind her. She turned, horror-struck, to see a tall guy, with unruly dirty blond hair and kind expression standing just a few feet away. Bloom realized she must´ve been a mess by this point. She was about to answer when the happy couple left the room.

Brandon went pale when he saw her.

"Bloom…?" he asked shocked. She turned to see him, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"You know this girl?" his fiancée asked.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked, ignoring her question. Was that actually a hint of anger in his voice? _Seriously?!_

"It took me a while to understand", she said, laughing darkly, "Don't worry, now I know that coming here was a huge mistake"

"Sky honey, why is this _peasant_ speaking to you?" the girl asked disapprovingly, and genuinely confused. Of course, his _other_ victim.

"So that´s what you consider me now Brandon? A peasant?" she asked. His discomfort was plain and obvious.

"Bloom, I can explain",

"Oh for Pete´s sake, his name is Sky! Sky! Not Brandon! And he´s the Prince of Eraklyon. Since when does he owe commoners like you an explanation?! It´s obvious this poor girl´s lost her mind. Let her find whoever it is she´s looking for, elsewhere!" Diaspro spat.

"Hey folks, I know this is none of my business, but I think that was uncalled for". Bloom turned to see the young man standing close to her now, as though he were on her side.

"Diaspro please, stop this" Brandon said sounding desperate, a slight rise in his tone of voice.

"Just tell me who you are", Bloom said wearily. She was tired of this nonsense. He sighed and let his hands drop to his sides.

"My real name is Sky. Bloom I never meant to lie to you, it was a deal my parents made for my safety. It wasn't my fault!"

"So you´re blaming your parents for making a fool of me?"

"That´s not what I meant!"

"I´ve had enough of this! I don't know what any of this nonsense is about. But I´ll explain it to you in a matter of seconds, and let me be very clear. Prince Sky of Eraklyon is _my_ fiancée! And you are to stay away from him. Whatever game he played with you was only for his safety, as he already told you. The prince was pretending to lead a normal life to avoid enemy attacks, and surely, making _friends_ …was only a part of it. Don't you ever think, even for a second! That a royal of his status would fall for a nobody like you" she said, almost mockingly.

"Diaspro-!" Sky exclaimed.

"No!" she yelled back at him.

"This girl needs to learn her place amongst people like us. And that´s nowhere. There is no place for you by my fiancée's side",

Bloom was disgusted to the point of no return. Not only did he consider her to be less…but he also used her as a part of his protection program? _Was he insane?!_

"Your majesties, I think that´s enough. You and Prince Sky, with all due respect, may be royals. But so am I, and if there´s one thing I know is that no person should use their position to treat others with disrespect. Especially after hurting them with their own fair share of mistakes", Emmett said as calmly as he could manage. He was probably biting off more than he could chew by getting himself involved, but he couldn't stand to see this girl continue to cry while that _snake_ insulted her. After all, it seemed to him that the Prince was the only one at fault here. Why wasn't she yelling at _him_ for a change? It was one thing to enter a protection program like many of them did. But to use that situation to take advantage of someone was another issue altogether.

"Your majesty, I know this is none of my business. But I wasn't educated to stand to the side while a lady is being mistreated. I believe someone else is at fault here, and it´s not her you should be angry with", he said before pulling Bloom along. She followed him without complaint.

When he turned to lead her away, he was surprised to see an old professor of his, Codatorta, along with his aunt and another student, a bulky looking guy with brunette hair. For a moment, all three of them looked uncertain, as if trying to decide whether it was safe or not to cut in.

"Prince, you´re almost up, headmaster Saladin is waiting" Codatorta ordered, hesitantly. Emmett empathized with the prince for a brief moment. The man looked pale, and he couldn't take his off the redhead. It actually looked like he wanted to stay with her and say something else. But instead, he gave her one last, apologetic look before following behind Codatorta. His fiancée, on the other hand, stayed.

Emmett gave her a hard look.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" he asked. He was right about this woman. She was no fun. At all.

"I don't take suggestions from anybody"

"Actually it wasn't so much a suggestion but rather my way of telling you to get lost",

"Emmett" Marion warned. Diaspro gave her the fakest smile he´d ever seen.

"It´s quite alright your highness" she said, and glared at the girl beside him before pushing past them.

"Would you please explain to me what that was about?" Marion asked, walking over. The girl dried her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Marion only watched them curiously for a moment. She recognized the young lady as one of Faragonda´s students, it was the girl from Earth that they met in her office just a couple of weeks ago. Her name was _Bloom._ Daphne would´ve been pleased to hear her sister´s nickname again. It must´ve become a more common name over the course of time.

"I´m fine. Thank you, you didn't have to do that"

"Are you kidding? Those two would´ve finished you" Emmett replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sweetheart, are you sure everything´s alright?" Marion asked her gently.

"Forgive me your majesty" she said bowing quickly, "I should probably go, I´m sorry" Bloom said and stepped away from Emmett´s hold.

Marion looked at her nephew expectantly.

"I didn't mean to take long, but I saw the Prince and his fiancée practically yelling at her, telling her that she was worthless compared to their royal behinds and I had to do something",

* * *

So the truth was out. Everything was so clear now. He was a very important person. He was royalty and she was just some girl from Earth. Bloom wanted to run. But she didn't even have the energy to do _that_. She didn't feel like facing her friends at the moment. And that reminded her, Stella! Of course! If Brandon was the actual Prince Sky, than that could only mean that Prince Sky, was the real Brandon. And knowing Stella´s temper, she certainly wasn't going to like it.

So instead, she found a small room with a big window that faced directly to the arena. The room was bright, allowing all the sunlight in. A couple of guys stood around watching the show but fortunately, they didn't even acknowledge her presence (which she was thankful for). She sat on a couch that was pushed up against the wall. First her mother, and now _Sky…_ Bloom was beginning to question if she was really supposed to be here.

No, she didn't belong here. And yet, she didn't fit in on Earth either. Weird.

"May I join you?" A woman´s gentle voice came from the door. Bloom smiled.

"Of course, your majesty" she scurried over giving the queen a spot. It was easy to see where professor Daphne had gotten her good looks from.

"I trust you are enjoying the show?"

"To be honest, I´m not really watching", she answered, chuckling. The Queen nodded in understanding.

"Faragonda tells me you come from Earth, is that right?" she asked. Bloom nodded.

"Bloom, my nephew told me what happened back there. I know we barely know each other but you must believe me when I tell you that not all royals are alike. I don't approve in any way of what lady Diaspro has said to you. As for Prince Sky, I must say I´m surprised. I know his parents didn't raise him to be so…"

"Arrogant?" Bloom offered. Marion chuckled.

"Unfortunately, yes. Believe it or not I know just how you feel, my dear", she said, Bloom looked at her surprised. Marion laughed softly,

"I am a Queen _now_ , but years ago before I married Oritel I was a noble daughter. I was still of high status, but as usual, there were those old-fashioned members of the royal society who believed otherwise. I guess some things never change" she said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't have taken it so hard if I hadn't had such a terrible week", Bloom replied. She felt at ease with the Queen, and more importantly, it felt good to have someone to talk to about this. But seeing now how calm Marion was, she couldn't help wonder how her relationship with professor Daphne went. And thinking about it only made Bloom miss her own mother even more. It was times like these when she needed Vanessa to be there for her. Except that it didn't really seem like she wanted to see Bloom.

"And why is that?" Marion asked with a worried expression.

"I´ve been having some trouble back at home. I think my parents aren't too happy with me being here",

"Faragonda told me all about it. I have to say, I was quite impressed with your story. I had no idea magic still existed on Earth",

Bloom giggled, "It doesn't".

"It´s a tough adjustment Bloom. College usually is, especially for a student who comes from a completely different dimension. Give your parents time, I´m sure they´ll get used to the idea soon. The important thing is that you´re in the right place. Don't let anyone, royal or not, tell you otherwise", Marion told her. Bloom nodded, letting her words really sink in.

Marion took in her features for the first time. Bloom reminded her of herself in more ways than one. She felt sympathy for her. Growing up in a world with no magic, with parents who knew nothing on the subject, with no one to guide her…in fact, once she really started thinking about it, it _was_ rather strange. Marion knew of certain people who had been born into families where one of the parents possessed magic and the other didn't. But never had she seen a case like this. _Two_ non-magical parents?

"Thank you, your majesty. It means a lot",

"Do your parents have any idea how you got your powers, dear?" she asked. Bloom shook her head.

"They didn't even know I had them. Well, none of us did actually. But I´m glad they appeared. Otherwise I never would´ve known that this universe even existed" she answered with a smile, which Marion returned.

"Well, it certainly is a beautiful universe. And if you ever wish to come visit Domino, we´d be more than happy to have you. You wouldn't believe all there is to see"

"Seriously..?" Bloom asked, surprised. Marion nodded.

"Absolutely. There are places that I´m sure you´d love"

"I think I´d really like that. But, your majesty…how do… people get there?" she asked, a little embarrassed. Apparently, her embarrassment was on-point since the Queen began laughing wholeheartedly at her question.

* * *

His performance did nothing to make him feel better. When he retreated back into the school, his fiancée was already waiting for him.

"I think I deserve an explanation"

"Diaspro I know I made a real mess of things, but it was no reason to treat Bloom the way you did. It´s my fault, not hers"

"Wait a minute, so you´re defending her now?!" she said, throwing her hands up, "Just excellent!"

"I´m not defending anyone" he said simply. How was it possible that she couldn't realize how cruel she´d been? Never in his life had Sky referred to someone as a _peasant_. He wasn't sure why he hadn't spoken up when Diaspro aimed her wrath at Bloom, but it was beginning to weigh on him, deeply _._

"Of course you are! Why don't you just admit that _she_ was the reason for your doubts, Sky? That peasant played with you, she´d confused you! She-"

"If anything, _I´m_ the one who confused _her_ , Diaspro. It was the other way around".

Diaspro didn't know what to respond to his last statement. It just didn't make sense to her that he could find someone else more attractive, more poised, and more…prepared! _How!?_ She´d spent years in training to become the perfect wife for a King! Specifically, _for him_. Diaspro could hardly believe it when her parents told her that she had been chosen as the future wife for the next King of Eraklyon, years back.

And when she saw him for the first time. Sky was everything she´d ever hoped for. A perfect gentleman. Rich, famous, gorgeous and incredibly sweet. She was the envy of a great majority of her acquaintances. Diaspro´s life and her destiny was now this. The future Queen of Eraklyon, every noble daughter´s dream. And she wasn't about to let it go. She deserved this, she deserved Sky, and it was only fair. This life was hers!

"I owe you both an apology. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like this. I hurt you and I hurt Bloom. And that´s the last thing I ever wanted to do", he said to her.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I knew you didn't, my prince. And I refuse to believe that you have any fault in this. It was all done for your safety, nothing else matters", she said quietly. If anything, it was that loser who tried to steal her fiancée. Although, who wouldn't?

Sky placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away from him gently.

"Diaspro, this isn't going to work…"

"Excuse me?"

He sighed, looking frustrated.

"You must know that I do care about you. And I always have but…this arranged marriage…it just doesn't feel right",

"If it´s because of that girl, I´m sure she´ll never bother us again" she said quickly.

"Diaspro, you don't understand. This arrangement was made so long ago, before I even began to consider what I would want in life. Or that I even had anything to consider. My parents made every choice concerning my safety, my education…but this, Diaspro", he said, letting go of her.

"This is a choice that I need to make on my own",

"Sky, you can't do this. You´re being too rash! We must speak of this, we must speak with your parents and-" she tried, but he shook his head and looked at her sympathetically.

"Diaspro, you´re a great girl. I´m sure you´ll find someone else"

"But Sky…"

"I´ve made up my mind. I´m sorry",

Her breath was quickening and her eyes were blurry.

"I need to see my parents now", he said quietly and stepped around her, leaving her completely alone.

This couldn't be happening. Not to her, everything was going so perfectly up until now, everything was….

Everything was her fault. That girl did something to her Sky, she must have! Otherwise, there was no way that her fiancée could´ve changed so much in such a short amount of time! She took away Diaspro´s dream, and the life that had been planned out for her so carefully. She shut her eyes, hoping that this was all a bad dream and that Sky would soon return to her side. But it wasn´t a dream. And he never returned.

"It´s all her fault. She stole my life", she whispered angrily with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey", Bloom said, walking out onto the balcony. Stella gave her a small smile, acknowledging her presence.

"How do you feel?"

"Probably just like you do", she answered. Bloom nodded.

"They lied to us both",

"It´s not just that, B. Does he really think of me as superficial? Like one of those stuck-up royals who look down on people? I don't care that he´s a squire. Heck, I wouldn´t have cared if he was a civilian. That´s not what matters to me in a relationship and it hurts to know that he _actually_ thought it would",

"You´re an amazing princess Stella. Unfortunately, not all royals are as cool as you", she said.

"You mean lady Diaspro? Pfff! Forget about her, girl. I can't imagine _what_ the real Prince Sky was thinking when he got engaged"

"They´re probably exactly the same", Bloom said. She still couldn't understand how the same sweet guy who was going out with her just a few weeks ago, was now an egocentric jerk. Was is because she wasn't a princess? Because he was ashamed to tell her that she wasn't enough for him? Be as it may, she felt terrible.

"Don't worry, Bloom. One of these days, their enormous ego is going to make their royal heads pop, you´ll see", Stella said, making Bloom smile.

"But seriously, though. I wish Sky…I mean _Brandon_ …had gotten to know me better. I mean, my parents are the King and Queen of Solaria and it hasn't done much for them, has it?" Stella said. Just as she finished her sentence, her cellphone went off.

"Who is it?" Bloom asked. Stella checked the number on the screen.

"Oh, it´s just Danny, a specialist from Red fountain. He´s asked me out a few times, but, we´re just friends now", Bloom looked at her strangely,

"And you don't think it´s weird that he´s calling you today? As in, after what happened today at Red Fountain?"

"Well who are we kidding, he probably found out and wants to know if he´ll get a chance. Wouldn't be the first guy to try and pull it off",

"Take it from me Stel, maybe you shouldn't answer it. I was too impulsive with my decisions and look where that got me",

"Don't worry, I´m not like that either. I wouldn't go out with someone simply for revenge. But we can't rule him out completely, now can we?" she said grinning, and nudging Bloom jokingly. Bloom laughed.

"Well, is he cute?"

"Danny´s not as hot as Brandon, but, he´s got a certain charm. Like a mixture of…Sky and Helia",

"Okay that´s just weird" Bloom answered, and they both began laughing uncontrollably. Bloom propped her elbows on the railing and leaned her head on Stella´s shoulder.

"Hey Bloom?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened today was nothing, alright? Don't let this affect you. I mean, it sucks to be lied to, it really does. But, we´ll always be here for each other, got it? " Stella told her.

"Got it",


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, I can't thank you enough for your support! By the way, anyone excited for the return of Valtor in the new season?! I can't wait!**

 *** Nonna = Grandmother (in Italian)**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Honey will you please hold your sister for me?" her mother asked. During the last couple of weeks, Daphne discovered that nothing was as exciting or as beautiful as handling her baby sister. Except for when Denisse was hungry and attempted to chew her fingers off._

" _Just be sure to support her head, like this" Marion instructed while accommodating the child in her arms._

 _She then turned around and left the room in a rush. Today, there would be an important meeting with the council and she still had to get ready, even though she didn't really need to. Daphne thought her mother was simply gorgeous and didn't see the need for her to wear any makeup, but she chose to anyway. It was all part of a Queen´s duty, she guessed. Daphne was well aware that someday she would have to do the same. But frankly, she was a little more worried about being prepared both intellectually and in strength. And her parents had long ago dominated both._

 _Ever since her little sister´s arrival, it´d become something normal for her parents to run a little late sometimes. Her mom especially. The maids were always there to help of course, but the King and Queen believed that their children came before the Kingdom, and they refused to leave their roles as parents to the maids, like other monarchs were used to doing._

 _Suddenly, Denisse started crying, bringing her out of her thoughts._

" _There, there Bloom, please don't cry", she tried nervously, rocking the baby in her arms, back and forth. Maybe a little too fast to be considered soothing. She couldn't be hungry, their mother had just finished feeding and burping her._

" _I´ve got it!"_

 _With just a bit of magic, Daphne created a beautiful luminescent map of the magical dimension and a few other worlds just outside of it. It took up all four walls of the bedroom and the ceiling, bright and colorful and displaying some of the most important sights and monuments she´d learned about. Denisse was immediately entranced by what she saw, making funny noises and turning her head slowly in every direction._

" _Do you like what you see?" Daphne whispered. She pointed at one specific spot._

" _That over there, is Linphea, a realm dedicated to nature. You wouldn't believe all the species of flowers they have!"_

" _That´s Alfea, the school I wanted to go to…Oh and that right there is Domino, see? That´s our home",_

 _Daphne gazed at the map, she was more and more amazed each day by the wonders that surrounded them. Especially as she looked at the other worlds outside of their vast magical universe. Some of them were said to be powered by the magic of their own inhabitants. Others were completely oblivious to magic, like a small planet that she´d studied recently, called Earth. Nevertheless, it was said to be a pretty peaceful place. Denisse seemed to follow the direction of her gaze, stretching her tiny arms out in an attempt to touch the map._

 _Daphne kissed the top of her head where diminutive red hairs were beginning to grow._

" _There´s no magic there Bloom, none whatsoever"._

" _Daphne, I´ll be-"Oritel said, and stopped abruptly._

" _Well, isn't this interesting? I see someone´s been studying very hard" he said, entering the bedroom and looking around. Daphne blushed._

" _Come here, my love" he said, taking the baby from Daphne´s arms._

" _Your big sister did an excellent job watching after you, didn't she? She´s even giving you geography lessons", he mused, stroking Daphne´s hair lightly._

"Daphne", someone was calling her name,

" _The earth is a place with no magic…"_

"Daphne, answer me!" There was that voice again.

" _You´ll watch her this afternoon, won´t you? Your Nonna will be here to help"_

"Daphne!"

She sat up straight, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked her, concern was written all over his face.

"I think so…" she said, rubbing her eyes with both hands. Had she been asleep?! But it felt so _real_ …

"I came in to talk, and you were practically floating in your sleep, then you started mumbling something", he said confused. She still couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. Daphne remembered that day so vaguely. But of all the fuzzy memories, why had she seen that one in particular? Was there something important in it? Something about that day that her subconscious wanted her to remember? Maybe her Nonna knew something that could help...?

"What exactly was I saying? I hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing" she said, blushing. She´d never been the kind to talk in her sleep or anything of the sort. If it had been someone other than her dear cousin walking in on the episode, she would´ve been mortified!

"I…don't really know. I mean I didn't fully understand it, but you kept mumbling something about…other worlds, and the Earth, and something like that",

"I was talking about the Earth…?" she thought about it for a moment, "I think I need to go to the library", Emmett placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should wait a bit before you go anywhere, Daph, you look a little drained", he observed. She hated to admit it but he was probably right, her worrisome and restless nights were starting to affect her.

"I´ll feel a lot better after we get there, I promise",

"Fine, then I´m coming with you",

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you sure it´s okay for us to be in here?" Emmett asked, a little fearful. Which was understandable, considering he had only been in there once during their childhood.

"Don´t worry, my dad´s always given me permission to do my research in here",

Her father´s library wasn't as big as the one at the academy, but its contents were very special, nevertheless. And it was still just as serene as she remembered it. There was plenty of sunlight coming in through a large round window in the ceiling. Many of the books had been passed down by their ancestors, and others had been gifted to them.

"What is _this_ one about? Is it…?"Daphne followed his gaze to the book that lied in the very center of the room. Before he could finish, she nodded.

"It´s the book of destiny. It´s meant to register every event in the history of our family". Emmett gazed at it, doubtfully.

"I don't get it. If your entire history is written in that book, shouldn't you´re little sister´s be in there too?"

"Unfortunately, it´s not. It was one of the first things I did as soon as I returned. But it hits a dead end right after the battle with the three ancestresses. It´s no use",

They continued browsing through the library;

"There has to be about _ten thousand_ books in this place! You´ve seriously read _all_ of them?!" he asked, suddenly alarmed. Daphne laughed. _Leave it to Emmett to make reading look like a crime scene,_ she thought. He was one of the best, most talented wizards in the universe. And so he loved reading spells, not history.

"The majority of them, yes. It´s always been one of my favorite hobbies",

"Then I think it´s time you take up new hobbies. As many as you possibly can" he said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes, but he had somewhat of a point. She couldn't really picture herself doing anything else other than picking up a good book, or spending time with her family. The only new and exciting thing she was doing was teaching at Alfea, and even _that_ involved plenty of reading.

"I think I´ll pass for now" Daphne said, reaching for a book on one of the shelves. She skimmed through it, analyzing its contents rather quickly. She did the same with a few more of them before realizing how hopelessly long it would take.

"Maybe if you tell me what you´re looking for, I can help" her cousin offered.

"There´s an entire section about the different realms of our universe, but the book I´m looking for is about a world outside of it"

"Let me guess, Earth? If this is about that dream you had, then maybe you should just relax. I mean it was only a dream" he said, looking at an old newspaper article.

"It was more than just a dream, Emmett. I just can´t seem to shake the feeling that there´s something there",

"Something on _Earth_?! Look, don't get me wrong, Daph. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but there´s absolutely _no_ trace of magic on that planet, why waste your time?" he asked. Daphne sighed.

"I´m not sure I know the answer to that, but I at least need to try",

"In that case", he stated, and pronounced a short spell. Within seconds, several books were floating down from the shelves and levitating in front of them.

"One of these books must contain what you´re looking for", he said, still concentrating on the topic they were looking for.

"I owe you one" she said smiling wholeheartedly. He grinned.

"You´ll owe me more than you think for having to look through all of these"

* * *

Valtor looked at the images playing in front of him, in a crystal-like mirror.

He slowly made his way toward a nearby table, and banged his fist against it in absolute frustration. This new relationship that was developing between Marion and Bloom was in no way beneficial. Neither of the two would get in his way this time, and he would make sure of it. In fact, he would attack every single realm within the magical universe in order to keep the royals busy, if that´s what it took.

Valtor already knew of Bloom´s unsuspecting nature. But never had he imagined to witness something like this. In fact, he found the entire ordeal to be pretty comical. Poor Bloom had fallen for one of the dimension´s most promising royals. And to no one´s surprise, he was engaged. It was pathetic to say the very least. The Prince´s fiancée however, nearly buried Bloom alive with her words.

He recognized the Prince as Erandor´s son, Sky. Nothing entertained Valtor more than watching Oritel´s brat suffer but something about her closeness with the prince nauseated him. Perhaps because he hadn't expected the keeper of the dragon´s flame to be so extremely oblivious. The prince had managed to find the way to Bloom´s heart and damage her with only a few sweet words? Truthfully, it was a disgrace to Domino.

Now, Valtor wasn't particularly fond of him, but his fiancée on the other hand…He knew that look in her eyes too damn well. Mainly because it was the same look that accompanied him throughout his imprisonment in the Omega dimension. It was that thirst for _revenge_. Princess Diaspro wanted nothing more than to finish Bloom off that much was obvious. And although he couldn't allow it to happen, he also couldn't supress his hatred for the royal family or his need to put them to their misery.

If anyone wanted their ruin as much as he did, it was Diaspro.

He passed his hand swiftly over the mirror, watching as the images changed.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Diaspro paced her room, lost in thought. She warned those _useless_ maids not to disturb her under any circumstances, until further notice.

She still couldn't understand what went wrong. She´d done everything she could, hadn't she? There was no way that measly beggar could be considered as her equal. She hated to remember the girl´s face.

Her parents had been outraged upon receiving the news. Sky´s parents claimed to be deeply sorry on behalf of their son, but they also said they couldn't force him. Samara had said that even though she and Erendor disagreed with Sky´s decision, society considered him an adult and it was his choice to make. What good was all their fortune and power if they couldn't command their _own_ son?! Diaspro felt betrayed. Not only by Prince Sky, but by his parent´s as well. If they truly had Eraklyon´s best interest in mind, they would´ve supported her. They _should´ve_ ordered Sky to keep his word. Diaspro gazed at her reflection in the mirror bitterly, twirling one of her thick curls around her finger.

"I´d love to see their reaction once they meet _her_ …"

She remained that way for a few moments, until she recognized something strange…it was as if someone stood on the other side of the mirror staring back.

Diaspro´s hand flew to her chest as she gasped loudly.

"Princess Diaspro, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said, smiling darkly.

"W-who are you?! How did you get into my room?" she demanded, clearly startled.

"It´s not my intention to disturb you, only to help. You see, I know a lot more about you than you may think",

"And yet I´ve never seen you in my life! Leave before I call security!"

With a snap of his fingers, he brought up a shield in front of her bedroom door.

"It would be a shame. The deal I´ve come to offer you is of great interest to both us, I´m sure", he said, walking around the room, completely unaffected by her threat.

"A deal? What kind of deal, and why me?" she asked, taken aback.

"Simple. Because we both have something in common. I happen to know that a certain fairy named Bloom has stripped you of what you wanted most", her eyes widened.

"You _know_ her?" her attitude was no longer defiant, but intrigued, entranced by his words and his rich, deep voice.

"That´s why I´m here. Because I too have a score to settle, as you do",

Diaspro crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

"What I have with Bloom is so much more than a vendetta. Not only did she steal the love of my life, but the opportunity of a _lifetime_. She may have fooled Sky but she hasn't fooled me! She´s nothing more than an intruder whose after Sky´s crown and fortune, I´m sure of it! She must´ve been desperate", Diaspro said darkly.

"I seem to have proven my point", Valtor said, chuckling at her outburst.

"What was that deal you were talking about?" she said, her voice filled with conviction.

"You see princess, Bloom is far from being the beggar that you think she is",

"What do you mean?"

"You _do_ want Bloom to remain in that position, am I correct?"

"Absolutely! It´s exactly where she belongs", she replied coldly.

"Very well then. In that case, this will be of great help", he said, creating a dark red orb in his hands, which immediately faded to a lighter color. Valtor grinned as Diaspro stared in wonder. A small portion of his own dark dragon flame would be enough to fool the King and Queen of Domino for a while. They couldn't sense Bloom´s dragon flame, for it was weak still. But _this_ , they would sense. He didn't care if they realized this was all a cheap deception. Nothing would give him more satisfaction than watching their renewed optimism burn to ashes.

"Believe it or not, Bloom is a very important person. Even far more important than you"

"We´re obviously not talking about the same person, or else you´re out of your mind!" she said, flabbergasted.

"Actually we are…you see, she doesn't even know it. And I´ll make sure she doesn't find out. As long as you take her place for some time. I assure you that you´ll have a fortune five times greater than the one you now possess" he said, his voice filled with promise.

"But how is that even possible?!…who _is_ she?" Diaspro´s stare was wary now.

"You´ll know shortly. If you agree to do exactly as I say",

"But what if someone finds out? I look nothing like her"

"That should be the least of your concerns. And yes, eventually, you´ll be discovered. But no one will ever know that you were at fault. You´ll merely be a victim of the circumstances. And you´ll be left with the satisfaction of taking something from her in exchange. Something far more superior to your precious prince", Valtor said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Of course Marion and Oritel would discover his scheme. They were vulnerable, not stupid.

Because his dragon flame was dark, and because it didn't originate from Diaspro herself, it wouldn't last long. But while they were kept occupied with the return of their daughter, he would have full access to Bloom, the real princess of Domino. Even a short amount of time would be more than enough.

She nodded vigorously.

"Where do we begin?"

* * *

Bloom called home and told her father all about her terrible week. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to go back home to Earth and stay there for a while. There were times when Diaspro´s words played over in her head, and she felt insecure again. Like she truly wasn't good enough for a school like Alfea. But then there was Queen Marion who, like her friends, believed she was worth it. Mike was surprised (to say the least) that there were monarchs in the magical dimension, aside from witches, elves, pixies, and talking plants, amongst other things. But he was happy to know that she´d found consolation in someone as affectionate as the Queen.

What Bloom still failed to mention (to anyone) was her new friendship with Hagen. For some unknown reason, it seemed like whenever she was ready to bring up the subject, something new and more important came up, like the attack on Andros. But so far, he was turning out to be pretty cool. He even took the time to listen to her rant about her problems back at home the other day. Something she was grateful for, it certainly allowed her to take some pressure off her chest.

"So the royals of Domino invited you to their home? Oh Bloom, that´s so awesome!" Flora said, excitedly. It was late in the afternoon and they'd been assigned a fairly small amount of homework, so it was a good chance to sit back and relax.

"Tell me about it, that´s not something you see every day", Stella said. Musa stopped playing her flute and looked over her shoulder,

"So B, when are you going?"

"I don't know girls, maybe it´s not such a good idea", she said, laying on her stomach. Stella looked at her, bemused.

"Wait a minute, are you _serious?_ I think it´s a great opportunity, mind you",

"I know it is but Princess Daphne is our teacher now. What if she thinks that I´m trying to pass the semester by warming up to her parents, or something",

Layla furrowed her brows, "Okay, _now_ it sounds a little awkward",

"Actually, that´s not such a bad idea", Stella muttered while applying her makeup. Tecna entered the room, setting her laptop and a notebook down on the table,

"True. But the Queen probably expects you to accept her invitation, you wouldn't want to hurt her feelings" she said, curtly. Flora walked over and put her arm around Bloom´s shoulders, reassuringly.

"I´m sure the princess will understand, sweetie. Besides, Stella has a point, you´ve been through a lot these last couple of days, maybe a trip is just what you need".

Bloom smiled in response. She still felt a little self-conscious, but the more she considered the idea of traveling to another part of the magical dimension, the more excited she was. After all, the only place Bloom really knew was Magix. And thanks to Stella, she knew the city almost like the back of her hand, with all the shopping they did.

"By the way you guys, Ms. Faragonda wants to see us. It's about the attack on Andros. Apparently the council is trying to organize some sort of ´search committee´ to find Valtor and they might ask for our help. But they´ll have to train us, first", Tecna informed them.

"The company is coming to train us?! This is going to be worse than Griselda´s self-defense class! I can already feel it" Stella groaned.

"But how are we supposed to find someone we´ve never seen before?" Flora asked.

"The headmistress said that she and the other members of the Company fought against him. So I figure they´ll describe him for us?"

"A faceless criminal, this only makes things harder", Layla said.

Bloom clutched the medallion hanging around her neck. This Valtor guy was a monster. Someone who was capable of hurting an innocent child couldn't be called by any other name. Face or no face, they would find him.

She owed it to the Queen.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi people! To answer some reviews, yes! It´s been confirmed that Valtor is returning for season 8. The first episode of season 8 was aired exclusively at the film festival in Rome about a month ago. It actually seems very fitting to me, y´know, we never did get to see a meeting between Valtor and Marion, Oritel and Daphne. So who knows, maybe we´ll see it this season. And I do feel that this story has helped me to practice my writing a great deal, but I still think I have to improve. But thank you! I still accept all criticism, R &R please!**

 **Chapter 10**

Valtor watched patiently as Bloom fidgeted with the chain of her necklace, which she kept safely tucked underneath her sweater. They sat at the foot of an enormous old tree facing a pond, out in the woods. He took her distraction as an opportunity to study her features. It seemed like every glance at her took him on another bothersome trip to the distant past.

For instance, he remembered the old and refined Queen Regina, Oritel´s mother, who he hadn't seen in nearly two decades. The woman was one of those typical, traditionally closed-minded kind of royals that weren't seen very often anymore. With graying blond hair, emerald green eyes and a permanently sombre expression.

A young Mandragora informed Valtor all about the former Queen when the witches first brought her to the place they called home. Naturally, he hadn't been the least bit interested. After all his mothers were raising him to become a powerful wizard, not a journalist.

But as the time passed, he learned to recognize where the Prince, the present King, had gotten his strength from. Regina was tough. Many said that she was a righteous Queen but it was obvious how determined she was to defend Domino. She reminded him of a lioness, fighting to protect her cubs. Leander and Regina did the best they could, training their son to become the perfect combatant, worthy of his crown. And in return, Oritel met each and every one of their expectations, never once losing a fight. Until that last, fatal battle against his ancestresses happened. Although of course, the fact that he let his guard down out of sorrow for his bratty daughters may have helped some.

Leander passed away sometime before the battle, but as far as he knew, Regina was still around. And her pride was probably still wounded. Valtor chuckled. Just sitting here, side by side with her granddaughter had to be humiliating enough. If only she could see them now…

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself", she asked, carefully. Getting Bloom to spend time with him was no longer a difficulty. In fact, she was doing it on her own accord now, but she was still pretty reluctant to trust him, he could sense it. But in spite of her doubts, Valtor had discovered that beneath that feisty façade that Bloom put on, she was plenty insecure. Faragonda held her and her friends in high esteem, and so the old headmistress was preparing them for battle against none other than _himself_.

It was too bad that Bloom would be completely powerless before then. _Such a shame…_

She picked up a few pebbles off the ground and began throwing them across the pond, strategically. He gazed at her, amused.

"Believe me, there´s nothing about myself that would possibly interest you".

"Try me", she insisted. He sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where you from?"

"My home is pretty far. I can almost assure you´ve never heard of it", he replied.

"Family?"

"None whatsoever. Never found any use for those individuals"

"Any reason why?" she asked, slightly taken aback. She found his answer to be a little unsettling. Then again, Riven was also the type who didn't seem to appreciate these conversations, according to Musa.

"It´s nothing complicated. We´ve simply never treated each other as family. They´ve chosen their path, and I´ve long ago chosen mine", He answered.

"Are you upset about something?" she asked abruptly. He stared at her, clearly taken off guard.

" _I beg your pardon?_ "

"It just seems like something´s bothering you". It was strange. She still didn't know much about the guy, and yet it was like something inside him called out to her. She could read his emotions like a book. He grimaced.

"It´s just your imagination",

"I think I´ve shared more than enough about myself. I thought you said you wanted us to be friends",

"Exactly, _friends_. Not shrink and patient", he said with a roll of his eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat. I take it you´re not familiar with the expression?" he asked. Bloom laughed softly.

"I am, but you wouldn't kill me" she said calmly.

"How would _you_ know?"

"I guess it´s like you said. If you´d wanted to hurt me, you would´ve done it by now. Besides, this is one tough earthling you´re looking at", she said placing a hand on her hip. And for the first time, he seemed to give her a genuine smile.

"You´re just full of surprises, aren´t you" he said, shaking his head.

"I should probably go. I don't want to worry my friends". He stood up quickly and walked the short distance towards her, before she could take another step.

"I´d like to see you again, if that´s alright", he said, allowing his hand to graze hers lightly. Bloom felt her face heat up and something spark inside her.

" _Now_ you're asking for permission? Not something I would expect from someone who breaks into dorm rooms" she said, sheepishly.

Hagen laughed loudly at her comment.

"I couldn't ask you for permission. We weren't friends then. I mean, that is what we are _now_ , isn't it? Friends…?" he quirked his brow.

"…What else would we possibly be?"

Hagen smirked.

"I´ll see you around", he said, before turning around and disappearing into a portal. And even after he was gone, her smile stayed behind.

* * *

"My job is going great Nonna, the other teachers have been very supportive of me", she said smiling widely.

"Oh, I´m so proud of you, dear. Speaking of which, there wouldn't happen to be a certain _professor_ that interests you, would there?" she asked, almost knowingly. Daphne nearly spit her tea out at the mention of said professor. Her grandmother _definitely_ knew. Emmett must´ve sold her out.

"Well…" she tried. Her grandmother laughed.

"Professor Avalon has expressed a little interest on his part, but I think I´m alright for now. I mean, we´re just friends",

"He´d have to be a fool not to realize how special you are", she said, kindly. Daphne was blushing intensely, but forced a smile anyway, taking a sip of her hot tea. Surprisingly, her nonna didn't seem to mind at all that the professor wasn't a royal. Daphne could only guess that everything they experienced had changed her some. Or maybe she didn't think it was anything serious. In the past, her grandmother appeared to be very insistent on the kind of person Daphne should marry. But it didn't matter anyway, because she was in no condition to think about something such as _marriage_ at the moment. At least, that was what she felt. Although the professor _did_ seem appealing to her, at some degree.

"Nonna, you don't think I´m being…selfish do you…?" she asked doubtfully.

"Heavens, no, why would you assume such a thing?" she said, setting her own cup down.

"Because there´s so much going on around us and I´m here, attempting to begin a new life, when-"

"When others can´t? My beautiful granddaughter, the fact that you´re sitting by my side now, alive and well, is a miracle all in its own. It would be a great dishonor to all those who helped save you, and to yourself, if you simply sat back and did nothing with the opportunity you´ve been given", Daphne nodded.

"You must live, Daphne. And smile! After all, your smile may be the reason behind Avalon´s attention",

Daphne giggled, and looked at her watch suddenly.

"Thanks Nonna. I should probably go, I have class in about an hour".

Once she was gone, Regina stood up and retreated to the throne room, which was currently empty. She looked at the large portrait of her husband, which hung amongst the pictures of the last ten generations of monarchs.

"If only you could see us now…" she whispered, a tear threatening to escape. Leander never doubted that their nation would rise from any kind of misfortune. He always had faith in each of them. And she too lived on, attempting to honor his memory at every opportunity. But she was well aware of the kind of sadness that her son held within his heart. It pained her.

"Mother?" she heard a voice call out.

"There you are. Marion and I are headed to Magix, to meet with Faragonda and a few others. We´ll be preparing as much as we can", she nodded quickly, not needing to hear any more.

"Another realm´s fate is now in your hands. Ours has already prevailed",

"We´ll do everything we can to protect Andros from suffering the same fate as Domino. And if we can trap Valtor and bring him to justice in the process, that would make it all the more gratifying", Oritel responded, sighing heavily. Despite his confidence, not knowing Valtor´s whereabouts was beginning to stress him more than he wanted to let on. And he certainly didn't want his wife noticing this.

Regina nodded. "It certainly would".

She had faith in her son and daughter-in-law. Valtor wasn't much of an enemy for them back then, and that wasn't about to change now. But the couple signed their sentence along with all of Domino´s when they allowed themselves to be consumed in their grief. Regina could not, and would not blame them, knowing very well that she would´ve reacted just the same if her son had been the one killed in battle.

Valtor took away more than just sixteen years of their lives. He took away something that most likely wouldn't return. However, Regina kept her insight on the matter to herself. Some things just weren't meant to be said out loud.

But she had to make sure for herself. She had to know whether or not there was still hope.

* * *

All five of the winx (minus Stella) and the specialists were at Alfea´s field, ready to train with a few members of the Company of Light. Out of the corner of her eye, Flora could see the real Prince Sky trying desperately to make eye contact with Bloom. But she continued to look at everything, except him. Brandon on the other hand, remained a bit more focused. He looked around once, trying to spot Stella. Apparently, he still didn't know she would be coming in later. Queen Marion and Ms. Faragonda would work with the fairies, while Saladin, Codatorta, and King Oritel would do so with the specialists.

"The Headmasters tell us that you´re all willing to collaborate in this _mission_ , so to speak. And it takes a great deal of courage to do so. But I must warn each of you, tirelessly, that this is no ordinary enemy. We´re talking about a man who was able to escape a maximum security prison. You´ve already seen what he and his creators are capable of. And there´s nothing we want more than to prevent this from happening to any other realm, including Andros", King Oritel said.

Flora placed a hand on Layla´s shoulder, comfortingly. Everyone knew what a hard time she was having with all of this and wanted to support her. But the more King Oritel spoke about Valtor, the more frightened Flora was. Still, she wasn't about to back down. And neither would the other Winx. Layla was constantly worried and even felt responsible for her people´s safety. But she needed to know that she wasn't alone. The king and queen had been very kind to her, giving her words of support.

Flora noticed a tall man, with a short stubble beard and jet black hair combed back neatly. He stood by headmaster´s Saladin´s side, making her assume that it was Helia´s father, who he mentioned would be here today.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Excellent job, Brandon! But you´ve gotta learn to balance your weight", Oritel indicated as the specialists practiced fighting against each other.

"Oritel, it´s good to see you", he turned and shook the man´s hand firmly.

"Max, it´s been too long" he replied. Oritel gave the boys a few instructions and sat on the bleachers.

"Where´ve you been?" he asked, chuckling.

"In a couple of places actually, I can´t complain. After leaving Red Fountain, I traveled a bit and did some searching until I found something that truly makes me happy. I work for the council now, in the investigative area. I even started my own family. That´s my son, Helia", he said, pointing towards another tall young man.

"I spoke to him a moment ago. He seems to be a perfect gentleman, you must be very proud", Oritel complimented. Max nodded in return.

"Oritel, I came today because my father told me you´d be here. And I know you probably aren't aware of this but, your mother asked me to investigate a member of your family", he explained quietly. Oritel looked at him strangely,

"No…I wasn't aware. Who are we talking about, exactly?" he asked, concerned.

"A child of yours, actually, your second-born", he clarified. Oritel simply took the archive that Max handed to him and skimmed through it. It was very short for an investigation, only three pages.

"My mother asked you for this…?" he repeated, astounded.

"Oritel, I don't know if queen Regina had the intention of telling you or not. I´m guessing she wanted to keep this private and, for that I apologize. But as your friend, I feel obligated to let you know. I haven't found _anything_ on Denisse whatsoever. Apparently, no one within the dimension registered a child with her description during the days that followed Domino´s destruction. But I´ve also ordered a deeper investigation, not only because it´s my job, but because we´re friends and I´m not giving up that easily. Besides, there´s no way that someone can just disappear without leaving a single trace", he said, patting Oritel on the back.

"I want you to be completely honest with me. Denisse was only a year old….Do you really believe there´s still hope?" Oritel was afraid of the answer. But he was more afraid of his family´s reaction if the answer wasn't what they all hoped.

"There always is. And I´ll do everything in my power to try and give you an answer", he said as they both stood up.

"I really appreciate everything you´re doing, Maximillian. Thank you",

"It´s no problem at all, my friend. And don't be too hard on your mother. Her heart is in the right place",

"I won´t say a word", he promised. As his friend walked away, Oritel gazed at his wife, who was training Faragonda´s students.

Each of the girls were showing their best attack to the headmistress and Queen, and in exchange, they helped them to either direct their attack more adequately, or enhance it. And so far, both Marion and Faragonda were showing the winx just why they were members of the Company.

"Alright Bloom, show us what you´ve got",

Bloom nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself in front of both women. She managed to transform just fine, it was everything else that was making her anxious.

Her element was fire, so she had to focus on that. Without burning anyone alive, that is. She recently learned a spell from a book, called _volcanic attack_. But she didn't know how to control it yet. That would be a disaster!

"Come on, Bloom. You´ve got this!" she heard Musa shouting in the background. Bloom wanted to make a good impression. She stretched both hands out, towards the enormous dartboard ahead of her.

"Flame storm!" she shouted, and shut her eyes involuntarily as she did. Bloom felt a great deal of heat in the atmosphere around her, and she immediately realized that the fire hadn't stopped. It was still leaving her at a great speed. She couldn't do it…she just couldn't stay in control. She could hear loud shrieks, and gasps. Bloom began hyperventilating, startled.

Suddenly, everything around her seemed to stop. By the time Bloom opened her eyes again, she had fallen to the ground, on her knees. The Queen had one hand on her shoulder, and the other one held upwards, creating a shield around them. And for a brief moment she stared down at Bloom, hesitantly. She didn't look upset, just…baffled.

"Oh my…" Headmistress Faragonda only held a hand to her chest,

Bloom realized that even the guys had stopped training and Sky was staring directly at her, concern written all over his face, but she looked away immediately. Even Saladin and Oritel were staring at her like she was possessed! Bloom looked up at Marion again apologetically, and blushing madly in embarrassment. But to her surprise, Marion was laughing softly.

"Don´t worry Bloom. No harm has been done. You´ll just need a little more practice controlling the intensity of your attack", just as the queen finished her sentence, the dartboard in front of them fell to pieces, making them both laugh wholeheartedly.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

The rest of the girls continued practicing with Faragonda while Marion took Bloom away for a moment.

"Your majesty, I´m so sorry!" she apologized again.

"These things happen Bloom. Especially to someone like you, who´s just started using magic. Although I have to say, that was quite an attack", she mused, with a strange look on her face.

"I don't really know _how_ I did it" Bloom answered, looking down at her hands. Marion was about to say something else, when a portal appeared in front of them.

"Stella, dad?!" Bloom asked, confused.

"Hey sweetie. Hello your majesty. Bloom your dad called, he says he´s been trying to contact you for hours, so I brought him over on my way back", Stella explained. Mike stepped through the portal with a folder in his hands.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, and ran the short distance, wrapping her arms around him. Mike hugged her tightly, as Marion smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Good evening ma´am, I´m Bloom´s father, Mike", he said shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Marion, it´s my pleasure"

"Oh, _Queen Marion_? I´ve heard very lovely things about you", he complimented. Bloom blushed.

"Why, thank you" Marion said, giggling.

"I´m afraid I don't have much time, but I had to bring this to you Bloom" he said, handing the folder to her. Marion excused herself and led Stella back toward the arena. But not before glancing at them one last time over her shoulder.

"It´s my _birth certificate_. But, I thought mom said it was lost, how…?"

"Well, we found it. It was just…misplaced", he explained uncomfortably. She nodded.

"I´d like to stay longer and talk but I have to get back to work, honey. But you should know that your mother loves and misses you more than you can imagine. She just needs some time to adjust. Be patient with her, sweetheart" he said, taking her hands in his. Bloom nodded, and her father planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Stella left the portal open for me, practical isn't she?" he said, grinning. Bloom smiled.

"I´ll be home as soon as I can, dad. I love you both so much", she said giving him one final hug.

"We love you too, Bloom" he repeated, before turning and stepping through the portal. Bloom closed the folder and hugged it against her chest. Finally….!

Suddenly, she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Bloom, do you have a minute?"

"Sky"

* * *

Daphne, who had been sitting in the library, stood up abruptly as something sparked against her chest. It was that same feeling again…

She quickly pulled her necklace out from underneath her turquoise sweater. The symbol of Domino that was carved onto the medallion was gleaming even brighter than the last time. It was reacting again. But every reaction had to be triggered by _something_ , didn't it?

" _What does this mean…?" she thought, staring in amazement._


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I´ve ever written. It´s been taking me a little longer to update because I take so long checking for grammar errors and that sort of thing. If anyone would be interested in beta reading my story, I´d appreciate it! R &R **

**Chapter 11**

Daphne sat in front of her laptop in her father´s library. Despite her cousin´s opinion, it still seemed like one of the coziest places of the palace to her. So far, she´d discovered that magic existed on Earth a little over five decades ago. Unfortunately, because of the ill use that certain people gave to their magical abilities, the fear of magic began to grow, and with it, it´s extinction.

She continued to check out a couple of regions where there had been traces of magic over the last twenty years. She came across several names of small towns. Roselake, Stratford, Berkton, and the list went on. Daphne rested her chin again her hand and sighed deeply out of frustration. The facts were all very interesting, but _none_ of them seemed to be leading her anywhere. At least, not in the right direction. She was almost ready to call it a night until something caught her eye.

A small town named _Gardenia_. It was said to be the home of fairy god-mother, Eldora. And she certainly remembered Eldora. But that wasn't what had her attention.

There were several newspaper articles regarding a single magical event cited sixteen years ago. Daphne immediately began scrolling down the page, reading one of the articles carefully. It spoke about a mysterious fire in an old abandoned warehouse. The group of firefighters who were present that night stated in their testimony that the flames were practically put out on their own. As soon as they reached the place, their first concern was to verify if there were any people inside. One of the team members, whose name was not stated, realized that someone was trapped. But only a few moments after he attempted to save said person´s life, the flames were completely extinguished with little to no effort. Witnesses believed that there was magic involved, due to the fire´s incredible intensity.

And that was the last time that anyone in the town experienced something so unexplainable.

Daphne sat back, astounded….Maybe her search wasn't so futile after all.

* * *

Oritel sat in his dispatch, thinking back on Maximillian´s advice. He could understand why his mother had kept the investigation she ordered as a secret from them. She wasn't only worried about their daughter, but about him and his wife as well. It was already late in the evening, but he still had a few more calls to make before retiring for the night. He rubbed his face with both hands before picking up the receiver.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in", he called. A young servant entered shakily and bowed. It didn't go past him unnoticed that the boy was nearly breathless.

"Your majesty, th-there´s someone waiting to see you…downstairs", he managed, taking slow breathes. Oritel stood up immediately.

"Who is it?"

"It´s the wizard, sir, V-Valtor", he stuttered. Oritel stared at him, bewildered. There were guards from the Omega dimension looking everywhere for this man. And he decides to show up at his door? What was he _thinking_?

Oritel tucked his sword into his belt and headed downstairs to confirm his servant´s claims. Surely enough the wizard was waiting in the great hall, with his back turned, arms crossed over his chest. As soon as he heard Oritel´s footsteps, he turned around.

"It´s been a while…you look raved", Valtor said, smirking.

"You have some nerve showing up in my home!" he responded angrily. Valtor chuckled.

"Well, it´s not exactly the highlight of my day either"

"The entire dimension is searching for you, and yet you choose to come here. You _must_ be desperate", Oritel said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So I´ve heard. You know Oritel, I pity you",

"Pity…'" Oritel repeated, in a stern voice. He wasn't the least bit afraid of this man, in spite of the discomfort that his dark energy provoked.

"As a matter of fact, I pity both you _and_ Marion. And why not, even Regina. After all, I´m sure my lies have caused you plenty of misery. Am I correct?"

"I don't have time for your games Valtor! Get straight to the point, what is this about?" Oritel demanded.

"Let me put it in a way you´ll understand", he said, with a look of deliberation.

I´ve come to offer you a deal Oritel. We both want something desperately. I´m not here out of the goodness of my heart", he said rolling his eyes. "You want your daughter, and I want my freedom. And I know that you´re the only one capable of giving me what I ask for. You are the leader of the Company of Light after all",

"Your freedom? You´re already free…you managed to escape the Omega dimension, what more freedom do you want?" the King responded, spreading his arms wide for emphasis. Valtor sneered,

"You know exactly what I mean. I´ll never truly be free until you and your ´Company´ end my pursuit",

"You don't honestly expect us to leave you alone so you may destroy more realms at will. That´s nonsense!"

"Believe it or not, I have no interest in exploiting any more realms. I have more than enough strength",

"And yet you´re afraid of us" Oritel smirked.

"Not at all. I simply have no patience for unwanted company. It´s your call Oritel. Need I remind you that your daughter´s life is on the line?",

"A daughter which _you_ admitted to killing", he spat bitterly.

"I lied. But that´s no surprise, is it? You of all people should know that I use my opportunities wisely. I knew the girl would be of use to me at _some_ point. Like now, for instance",

"You´re despicable! With that being said, how do you expect me to believe that any of this is true?! It could very well be another one of your games",

"Believe what you wish! But before you make your final decision, at least give her a chance, won´t you?"

Oritel stared at him warily as Valtor signaled for someone to enter.

Suddenly, a teenage girl with thick blond curls and hazelnut colored eyes stepped forward, and stood before him. The girl looked well for someone whose been under Valtor's care. In fact, she was dressed in fine clothing, made of luxurious material. It wasn't the kind of material used on a queen´s or a princess´s wardrobe. But it was close enough. She gazed up at him once and almost immediately redirected her gaze to the marble floor.

" _...Denise?"_

The girl seemed shy. She merely looked up at the sound of her name. But not once did her gaze meet his. Valtor encircled her, his hands folded behind his back.

"I´ve brought her to you Oritel. The choice is yours",

Oritel took a few steps closer, and stood right before her. He placed both hands over her shoulders gently.

"…Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

Oritel deliberated the implications of such a deal. Even though having his child in front of him made it difficult. It was clouding his train of thought and he suspected that this was exactly was Valtor was aiming for. And he was getting his wish. It was his daughter! His beautiful lost child. He simply couldn't risk losing her again. But he also couldn't trust Valtor. Something had to be off about all this.

"Alright", he finally said. "But should you _ever_ hurt a single person or creature, from this realm or any other, I too will go back on my word", he said, solemnly. It only took a few seconds for Valtor to respond.

"Fair enough. Then we have a deal",

"We have a deal".

As promised, he left almost immediately. But for some reason his negative energy remained. It was almost as if he´d never left.

Oritel was a man of his word, but he was no fool. He would certainly keep his side of the bargain. But Valtor couldn't be trusted and he wasn't going to take any risks. The Company as well as the students would continue training. And the guards would continue to track the wizard down. Only this time, Oritel would make sure that they did so on a very discrete level.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, cautiously. He wanted to hug his daughter, he wanted to tell her how he and her mother and sister had been worried sick, searching for her endlessly. And that they never meant to leave her side. But he had to restrain himself from doing so. At least for now. Especially since Denisse seemed so…reluctant. And he couldn't really ask for more. Her presence was already something to be terribly elated over.

"I´m fine your majes-I´m sorry I mean-"

"It´s quite alright. No need to apologize. You may call me however makes you feel more comfortable for the time being" he said with a smile that she easily returned.

"It´s just, I mean it all feels so new", she said looking down again.

"I can imagine. The important thing is that you´re okay. Valtor didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked suddenly. If he had so much as laid a _finger_ on her, he would…

"No sir, not at all. We barely spoke on the way here", she answered.

"That´s a great relief. Now, if you don´t mind, there are a few other people who will be more than happy to meet you",

She nodded and smiled. Oritel led her up the grand staircase, noticing how she cautiously looked around on the way up. Their palace was fairly luxurious and had a very regal kind of style. It must´ve caught her attention. So many questions began running through his mind at once. Where was she living all this time? Did she have another family? Had Valtor really taken care of her or was she afraid to speak up? It wasn't like him to be caring to _anybody…_

"Your majesty, who exactly am I going to meet?"

"…your mother and sister", he said slowly, checking for a reaction. She opened her eyes a little wider, but quickly regained her timid composure.

"Are they the only family members who live here?"

"Well, no. Your grandmother and cousin are also staying with us",

She nodded, apprehensively.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes sir".

* * *

Later that night, Bloom laid on her bed, returning to the events of that day in her mind.

 **Flashback**

" _Hey Bloom, do you have a minute?"_

" _Sky…" she merely pronounced his name and looked away uncomfortably. Unfortunately, none of her friends were looking in her direction, nor was there a way to make a break for it without looking crazy. Even being mad at him, she couldn't help admiring how well-built he looked in his uniform. And just absolutely handsome._

 _But she still couldn't look him in eyes after finding out who he really was. And no it wasn't a crime to be a royal. But her concept of royals had changed drastically after meeting his fiancée, lady Diaspro. There were a few exceptions to the rule of course. But she just didn't feel like he was the same person she´d been falling for during the last couple of months. He had another life, another name. Perhaps she just never knew him at all._

" _I don't even know where to begin. I´ve been calling you since that day but…" he sighed, exasperated. "I just want to apologize. I know that an apology won´t be enough to make up for what happened. The least you deserve is an explanation", he said, surprising her. And again, this wasn't the same person from that day._

" _Sky, look I just-"_

" _Bloom, just hear me out", he pleaded. She thought about it for a moment, before allowing him to continue,_

" _I won´t make excuses for myself. Although the protection program was ordered by my parents, I did fully agreed to it. Not for my safety but because I liked the idea of being a normal guy, of not being treated like royalty. It was nice to go out every once in a while and have my own space, without any guards following me around… And then it all became so much better when I met you", he said a little quieter. His intense gaze told her that he was being completely sincere, but she was still too afraid to believe it._

" _He´s a royal, remember?!" she thought to herself._

" _Bloom it took me by surprise, I never meant to use my situation as a way to get to you. In any case, I´m no longer engaged to Diaspro. She was a girl chosen for me by my parents, not by me. And besides, I could never go back to the way things were after feeling what I now feel", he said, taking her hand gently. It was a small gesture, yet it effectively gave her the chills. And to her own astonishment, she didn't pull away. She had to, she knew it was the right thing to do, but it seemed impossible._

" _What about your parents..?"_

" _It doesn't matter what they think. It´s my choice to make, and I know what I want" he said, "I know I can't turn back time, but you should know that I won´t back down until you´ve forgiven me"_

 _She offered him a small smile and pulled her hand away._

" _Thanks for understanding… Sky" she said, pausing a little before saying his real name. He probably noticed but made no comment._

" _I appreciate your honesty but after what´s happened, I just need some time", she said. And it came out even more honestly than expected._

" _Just give me a chance to stay close to you, Bloom. That´s all I really ask", She sighed. It was obvious she still had feelings for him…the way those blue eyes and breathtaking smile still affected her proved it so. She made a pause before answering again, ordering her thoughts._

" _I´m okay with that. But I don´t want to rush into anything. A lot of things are going on right now and it's all thrown me out of balance. With my mom, you, my powers…"_

" _Take all the time you need. I promise I_ _ **will**_ _be there", he said, his voice full of conviction. He looked into her eyes fearlessly, like he wanted her to know that he meant every word._

" _But I do have one small request if you don't mind", he said suddenly. She looked at him expectantly,_

" _I´d like you to keep treating me like you always have. Except for the name of course", she couldn't help laughing._

" _I´ve never really known how to treat a royal, so it´s just fine with me",_

 **End of flashback**

Bloom still had feelings for him, obviously. But it just felt like she was making the right choice. She just wasn't ready to let her guard down, let alone reveal her true feelings to him. Not until she was absolutely sure that he could be trusted. He wanted to be treated like any regular civilian, but that still didn't make him one.

And anyway, after today´s fiasco, she still had many other things to think about. Like how she was going to take her mid-term exams without having full control of her power yet. It worried her, badly.

* * *

Faragonda sat at her desk, perplexed. Bloom´s outburst from earlier that day had left her very disconcerted.

She had yet to review Bloom´s documents, but the girl kept reassuring that she was from Earth. And yet, her magic was simply _extraordinary._ In fact, she hadn't seen such a great intensity since she was a student. The members of the Company, including herself, had great power within. But it took each of them a considerable amount of time to tame. Not to mention plenty of training. Bloom hadn't had either of the two, which would explain why she was having such a hard time.

But with no one to teach her, with no assessment whatsoever, Faragonda still couldn't understand how her powers could've grown so much.

Faragonda wanted, no, she _had_ to find a way to help Bloom gain control of her powers. Otherwise she would be headed for big trouble down the road, considering that staying in control was only the first step. It was something that most students should already have dominated in the first couple of weeks, if not sooner.

Not only would the girls have to learn specific spells (which required a certain level of concentration), but they would also be required to reach higher levels such as charmix and enchantix. And Faragonda was concerned.

Her telephone began ringing, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at her watch curiously before picking up the receiver.

"Saladin, how are you?" Faragonda asked, immediately recognizing the voice on the other side.

"I´m sorry for interrupting your evening", he said.

"No, no, none of that. Is everything alright?"

"Faragonda, there´s something I´m concerned about, and I think you should know", he paused, "Oritel called my son Maximillian a while ago. He told him that Denisse has just appeared"

"What? Good heavens, what do you mean she just _appeared_?"

"Oritel and Marion are just as surprised as we are. They are happy, no doubt. But…that´s not my concern. You see, it was Valtor himself who took the girl to them", he said slowly. And she quickly realized the reason for his apprehension.

"Did he mention his reasons for giving their daughter back? You and I both know that Valtor wouldn't simply perform a good deed without an ulterior motive",

"Of course not! He´s asked for the Company to leave him alone. Oritel had no other choice but to agree in order to retrieve Denisse, but he´s ordered for the search to continue on a low key. And our training will continue on Alfea grounds, if that is alright with you"

"Of course it is, Saladin. And you´re right. I´m afraid I don´t trust Valtor´s motives either, we mustn't let our guard down. For all we know, he could be buying himself time to plan something else!" she exclaimed.

"That´s precisely what I think, Faragonda. We´ll have to discuss this with Marion and Oritel soon enough", he said solemnly. Faragonda was well aware of what he meant. Their friends were probably so elated with Denisse´s return that they weren't focusing on much else. And neither one of them had the heart to say anything. At least right now.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Marion had been shocked to say the least. Not only because the wizard had finally given their daughter back. But because she had already met her without knowing it. And not in a very pleasant situation. Marion recognized her to be the very same girl who Emmett defended Bloom from. The girl who humiliated Bloom for not being royalty. Marion wasn't mad at her, no, after all she was only a victim of the circumstances. But she was however, upset with those who raised her daughter to look down upon those of a lower social class, and to treat them ever so disrespectfully. Despite being brought up by a wealthy family, as Denisse claimed, Marion was troubled over the kind of values she´d been introduced to. But alas, her daughter was still young and in time to make amends. All she wanted was to bring her onto a better path. She was at least glad to know that Denisse never had needs of any sort. Both physically and academically, she seemed to have had it all.

"I didn't know about any of this until the wizard and my other parents told me the truth. It was Valtor who brought me to them, and so they took me in and raised me as their own", she explained quietly.

Marion wasn't exactly trying to bombard her with questions, but she did however want to get to know her. For some reason, she was sensing a strong wave of negative energy. And that worried her. The dragon flame was very much present, and while it´s presence was intense, at times, it didn't feel right. Oritel, who was standing in the doorway only exchanged looks with his mother, who sat by witnessing the scene.

"Mother, will you join me for a moment?" Marion said to her mother-in-law. Daphne knew exactly what she was doing.

"Please excuse us, we´ll send a servant up with hot tea for the both of you. I´m sure you´ll love Domino´s fresh mint herbs", she said kindly. Diaspro smiled. As Marion and Regina left the room, she sneaked another peek around her. This palace was enormous! Not to mention luxurious. One of the most beautiful places she´d ever seen. And again she thought that it had to be a joke. How could that peasant have all of _this?_ It was a good thing Bloom didn't know. Otherwise, this would definitely impress the King and Queen of Eraklyon. And Sky would never be hers again. At least with Bloom out of the picture, she would be able to enjoy this for a while. Like a vacation of sorts.

Daphne still sat by her sister´s side, still in awe.

"Denisse, there´s something I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind", Daphne said to her,

"Would you happen to have a medallion I gave you? I know that was years ago, but it still holds a special meaning. I guess I wanted you to have it, so you would know about us someday", she said, remembering her vision where she clearly saw herself giving Denisse her medallion.

"I-I´m sorry but I´m afraid I don't know where it is. Valtor must´ve taken it away from me when he took me to Isis" she said, smiling apologetically. Daphne mimicked her expression, not wanting to reveal her disappointment. It was difficult to even imagine Valtor holding her necklace. Something so precious to their family. But Denisse wasn't at fault here. Not at all.

Daphne gazed at her sister´s lavishing blonde hair, wondering why she would change her hair color. She also wore fine attire. All in all, Denisse looked very well. Better than she´d anticipated actually. Daphne hadn't expected to see her in rags, but she certainly wouldn't have imagined Denisse being raised in the upper class society.

This had to be her sister, after all, Valtor was the only person who could´ve known her location. And she most definitely sensed the dragon flame within her in full flare. But then what was the matter? The energy in the atmosphere didn't feel right. Even her father had all the guards on high alert, although there wasn't a single trace of Valtor throughout Domino.

Suddenly, something else came to mind.

"Have you traveled anywhere outside of the dimension before?" Daphne asked. Diaspro shook her head.

"No, never outside the dimension. The only places I´ve ever traveled to are Eraklyon and Magix", she said, slightly surprised by her question. Daphne nodded in understanding.

Her head was spinning. Denisse´s story didn't connect at all with the signs and jumbled pieces of her visions. But professor Avalon assured her that all the visions she experienced were a consequence of her therapy sessions, and that they were all pieces of her memory that would slowly return as she continued to make progress. He claimed that these recuperated memories would eventually put her on the right path towards finding her sister. But so far nothing made sense. Denisse didn't have the medallion, nor had she been to earth. The pieces of the puzzle didn't fit! And she was frustrated. Then again, it was Valtor who brought her to them. He could´ve done something to her beforehand. What if…he really did take her to earth as a baby…Daphne remembered the newspaper article about that mysterious fire sixteen years ago. If magic didn't exist on Earth, then maybe someone from the magical dimension had caused it. Could it be that Valtor was planning on killing her baby sister but changed his mind at the last minute? Although that would´ve been a pretty foolish move for someone as astute as himself. Valtor knew very well that the flames protected it´s keeper, never causing them harm.

Whatever the case was, if this really _was_ her little sister, she could not and would not turn her back on her. No matter how different they both were.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is probably a little shorter, so sorry! R &R please!**

 **Chapter 12**

Marion stood out in the royal gardens, admiring the newly blossomed roses. She found their scent to be incredibly soothing. It was a shame that Denisse didn't feel the same. Her daughter enjoyed the sight of flowers, but only from afar. She didn't enjoy spending much time outdoors, nor did she like taking long strolls through the city. Denisse was very different from herself…from all of them, actually. But Marion wouldn't dare complain. The truly important thing was that she was back, and all they wanted was to make her feel at home. Her mother-in-law, Regina, however, had another opinion entirely. The former queen was discrete as usual. But her discomfort was almost palpable for those who knew her well. Regina was civil to Denisse but continued to keep her distance. Not once had she attempted to start a conversation with her, and yet she seemed to listen carefully and analyze every word her daughter said to them. Marion couldn't say she applauded her mother-in-law´s attitude. But couldn´t say a single word on the matter either. Regina was respectful towards everyone, but she demanded the same respect in return, even if she thought differently than everyone else. Even when her advice wasn´t taken. She deserved respect. And Marion had never ceased to give her as much. But aside from that, she also felt…uneasy.

The Kingdom was prosperous, their family was complete once again, Valtor hadn't done any harm so far. And yet, she still felt… _incomplete._ Marion was frustrated, to say the least. Was she being selfish? What more could a person possibly need to feel achieved? Because she was convinced that she had everything she needed to be happy. And yet, her still aching heart told her it wasn´t enough. Perhaps it had something to do with the dragon flame. Being it´s former keeper was bound to have its effects. But, not like this…

"Quite peaceful out here, isn't it?" a voice behind her said. She smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"It sure is",

"What´s on your mind, love? I know you far too well", Oritel said. He placed both hands on his wife's shoulders and ushered her to turn around and face him.

Marion tried to put her thoughts into words, but she was finding it difficult to do. Especially because she still felt a little nervous when the King stared at her that way. His gaze was intense, it seemed as though he already knew what she was thinking before the words left her mouth. It was one of the many attributes that made her fall head-over-heels for him when they first met.

"Oritel there´s something I still don´t understand. Something that worries me", He remained quiet as she spoke, "Something doesn't feel quite right. Please don't get me wrong. I don´t want to sound like an awful person, I´m absolutely thrilled that she´s been returned to us! But, the way it all happened, it´s-it´s just-", he began brushing her cheek with his thumb, lightly.

"Honey, it´s alright. Believe me, I´ve thought about it too", he said, not needing her to finish her thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Maximillian was consternated, it was obvious. But moreover, he was angry._

 _Angry at the possibility that someone could be taking advantage of his friends´ misfortune. They didn't deserve this, it wasn´t right. Max had been completely thorough when he last researched the princess of Domino, and it simply didn´t add up. Isis was a well-known realm. If any adoptions had been filed, it should´ve come up._

" _Oritel, I´m worried about you. I´m not only saying this as an investigator, but as your friend",_

" _I know, Max, and I truly appreciate it. But, my hands are tied. I can´t turn my back on her, there´s a great possibility that she may be ours",_

" _And there´s an even greater possibility that she may not be", he said, then paused and leaned against his desk as he spoke, "Look, I understand what you´re saying. You can´t leave that girl out on her own, I know. But you´ve got to listen to the Queen on this one. The wizard can´t be trusted under any circumstances. And this whole situation, the way he brought her to you, just like that"_

" _Marion and I don´t want her to be physically examined. If she really is Denisse, the last thing we wish to do is hurt her feelings. Is there a way to do this discretely?" Oritel asked._

" _Absolutely. I´m going to talk to a few of my contacts, see what else I can find on her. You said her name was Diaspro?"_

" _Yes, it was the name given to her by her adoptive parents, the nobles of Isis", he explained. Max took note of the new information._

" _I´ll dig as deep as I can. She´ll be staying at the palace in the mean time?" he asked again. Oritel nodded._

" _Of course"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Do you think I´m being a bad mother for feeling like this?" she asked, worriedly.

"Absolutely not. We´ve been through a lot of stress lately, it´s been a difficult time, please don´t be so hard on yourself", he said, rubbing her shoulders. She nodded, although it was much easier said than done. He hugged her tightly.

"Besides, I´m sure that all of Domino would feel terrible if they saw their beautiful Queen in this state. And we don't want that happening now, do we?" he whispered into her ear. Marion grinned.

"I guess not", she said, slyly.

"Well then, I guess something must be done", he said, as he started tickling her with one hand, while keeping her pressed against his body with his other arm. Marion couldn´t even pull away, she´d almost forgotten his incredible strength.

"Oritel stop that!" she shrieked, laughing nevertheless. He found it humorous that despite all her stirring, she still couldn't break loose.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Mandragora observed them, bitterly. Just watching the royal couple together nauseated her. Oritel and his precious glass doll. Why couldn't he choose for himself? That poor excuse of a ruler, King Leander. He was fair to his people, but couldn't let his _own son_ choose his future at will. What an _unfit_ decision he made when he chose Marion for Oritel…

She noticed that Oritel hadn´t changed a bit, he was still strong, still vibrant. He _had_ gotten married at a pretty young age. Not to mention that all of Domino´s people had stopped aging during their time in Obsidian.

Still. That doll of his was far too fragile to help a King like Oritel rule a Kingdom such as Domino. What he needed was someone bolder, someone as strong as he was. A stronger Queen Would´ve helped him fight back, not lost her mind over a couple of brats. It wasn't like they were dead, anyway. Speaking of which…

She glared at Marion and Oritel angrily one final time before turning her back on them. She needed to find Valtor, and she needed to make sure that he had done the job right.

* * *

"My friends want to meet you, you know" she said casually. He arched his brows.

" _Why?"_

"Probably because I´ve mentioned you, they're just curious", she said, offhandedly.

"So you´ve been talking about me" he acknowledged with a grin.

"I never said I talk about you, there´s a difference", she said, half embarrassed and half annoyed at her slip.

"Hardly" he said, still amused. She rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think?" she asked. She didn't want to press him too much, but her friends´ opinion mattered to her. Hagen had a strange look on his face. As if the idea of meeting her friends was a complicated one.

"Only if you answer my question"

"What question?" she said, her breathing sped up as he moved closer, depriving her of the personal space she desperately needed. Bloom hated how he could so easily have this effect on her. And she hated the fact that she couldn't get a grip on herself even more.

Lately, she just couldn't understand what was happening with her. Something about Hagen sparked a feeling deep within her that she couldn't explain. Not only was he attractive, but he was a mystery all in his own. His deep strong voice, his words, his eyes. Or perhaps it was _all_ of his attributes, together.

"What exactly have you told your friends about me?"

"Nothing! Just the basics. We always meet outside Alfea grounds, we´re nearly friends, and your natural talent is to tick me off" she summed up. He laughed.

"I guess I should be pretty proud of myself. You should also tell them that it´s only one of _many_ talents", he said, crossing his arms over his chest, casually.

"You mean you have more?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Breaking into people´s rooms, that´s another one. Of all people, I wouldn´t expect _you_ to forget it"

"Right, how foolish of me"

"Bloom, you haven't told anyone else about me, have you?"

"Like _who?"_

"For instance, I don't know, let´s say…your headmistress?" she stared at him blankly.

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Just asking" he said, carefully observing her reaction. He couldn´t have Faragonda knowing about his plans before he put them into action. And he wasn't going to take any risks.

Bloom was beginning to feel intimidated by his stare. He took another step closer, and then another until he stood too close for comfort.

"Are you sure?" he asked again in a stern voice, effectively sending chills down her spine. His grey eyes were shining a little brighter. Or maybe it was her imagination, she couldn't be sure. Be as it may, his eyes were so hypnotic.

"Yes" she said quietly. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as he pressed his lips onto hers with force. And there was that spark again, only this time it was far too intense, almost electrifying. His arms were locked around her waist, keeping her tightly against him.

Bloom managed to press her hands against his strong chest. But if her intention had been to push him away, it simply never happened. It almost felt as if there were some sort of magnetism between them. His kiss wasn't urgent, but passionate. And it was wrong! She wanted to command herself to pull away, she needed to stop this. But instead, she placed both hands on each side of his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. His hands descended to the small of her back and lingered there.

It lasted until Bloom remembered her need for oxygen. Didn´t magical beings breathe? He seemed to pick up on that minimal detail as well and finally broke the kiss, but he didn't pull away completely. They were both trying to catch their breath. _So the people here did need to breathe. Ha!_

After a moment, he smirked at Bloom´s flushed face and flabbergasted expression. He needed to know whether or not she was being honest with him. And judging by the energy he´d just picked up on, she definitely was. He probably wouldn't have gone that far had the circumstances not forced him to. But he couldn't have Faragonda knowing about him, let alone about who this girl really was. So the end justified the means.

"What was _that_?" she asked warily.

"Forgive me, it was an impulse", he said recovering and unwrapping his arms from her. Bloom scowled.

" _An impulse_?" she repeated, shaking her head in disbelief. "Please don't do that again",

"I assume you didn't enjoy it?"

"That´s beside the point. Hagen, we´re friends. You can´t just take me by surprise like that", she chastised. The breeze blew her bright red locks behind her shoulders, and along with her flushed cheeks and blazing blue eyes, he realized that she never looked more beautiful. Not that she wasn´t already.

"I-I should really go. I have some things I still have to get done" she said shakily. He thought she would simply turn and leave. And he was almost right. Almost.

She hesitated and turned to look at him once more,

"And think about what I told you", she said, leaving quickly after that. He knew that Bloom was referring to meeting her friends. It was a dangerous idea, but it wasn't completely absurd. Bloom´s friends were obviously important to her, he knew it would mean a lot if he-

He stopped his train of thought immediately after realizing where it was headed. Bloom wasn´t his _friend_ , she was his enemy! Since when did he care about what was and wasn´t important to that brat? He had to remind himself about how much he truly hated Bloom and her pathetic family.

But that was just it. He shouldn´t have to remind himself. It should´ve come by instinct. _Just like that kiss did…_

Valtor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The feeling of her tender lips still lingered on his. His kiss with the keeper of the dragon flame had started a real burning fire within him. He´d felt as though his chest would explode, yet it hadn´t been painful. Quite the contrary, actually…

Valtor´s breaths were coming faster and heavier now. He couldn´t allow that feeling to grow. And yet it was that very same level of closeness that revealed her emotions to him. And if this was going to work, he needed to know everything about her. He began walking away from Alfea, feeling the anger from all those years ago rising in his chest. He needed to take it out on something, or _someone._ But he couldn't. The promises he made throughout his life never meant a thing to him. But for the first time, he couldn't go back on his word. If he destroyed any realm at all, a war would break lose with Domino and he couldn't take that chance. Not without having the dragon flame in his hand.

He sighed deeply. Valtor wasn´t used to having limitations. He always took action, when he wanted, how he wanted. This was all _her_ fault…It was all because of that-that-

"Aghhh!" he yelled, blasting a tree.

"Angry, I see", he heard a voice behind him.

"What do you want?!"

"What do I want? Don´t play ignorant with me, you know exactly why I´m here!" Mandragora shrieked.

"It´s not that simple",

"Not that simple?! You´ve got to be kidding me! How can one of the strongest wizard´s known to the magical dimension not get a simple task done? That child doesn't even know the full extent of her powers! How could she possibly overrule you?!" she raged.

"Well if it´s that easy, why haven't you done it yourself?" he lashed back. She stared at him, bewildered by his answer. She was even more surprised by what she saw when her eyes locked with his. No, this couldn´t be happening.

"How could you?! You…you´re getting attached aren´t you?!"

"That´s ridiculous!"

"Of course it is! You were supposed to steal her power and dispose of her, not become involved",

"You have no idea what you´re talking about. And if you excuse me, I have better things to do", he said simply, and continued his path.

"Listen to me Valtor, and listen well. I´ve done nothing but follow your orders, because I know you´re capable of doing this and much more. But if _you_ refuseto do it, then _I_ will. I may not be as strong as you, but as long as the girl doesn't unleash her powers, neither is she", she stated. He didn't bother to look at her as he responded,

"I´ll do this my own way, just like everything else. I´ve done. I don´t want to have to remind you where you came from, Mandragora. So make sure you don´t forget", he said darkly. He opened up a portal and stepped through it.

¨Don´t worry Valtor…I haven´t".

* * *

"So what did he say?" Stella asked as they took a seat at one of the tables in the court yard. They spoke quietly, making sure not to attract attention to their conversation.

"He didn't really say anything" Bloom said, staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Nothing? Did you tell him that we want to go out with him sometime?" she pressed.

"I said you guys wanted to meet him, but…I didn´t really get a chance to say anything else", Bloom said. Stella stared at her, confused.

"Why not?"

"Because…." She took a deep breath. "He kissed me",

"He _what_?! Are you serious-!" she nearly shrieked, "Shhhh", Bloom cautioned immediately.

"Yes, I´m serious!" she whispered, and placed her head between her hands, frustrated.

"But that´s a good thing right? I mean it is if you like him",

"I don´t know Stella! I´ve never been so confused. I know I like Sky, but whenever I´m with Hagen, I feel like a completely different person", she explained, weakly. Stella nodded.

"If it helps, I think I understand how you feel. Whenever I´m with Brandon I´m not the princess of Solaria anymore. I´m just this crazy blond fairy who´s free to have fun, and laugh, and crack a few jokes that sometimes only Brandon understands",

"Yes, that´s exactly what I feel. Only that I´ve never told him any jokes because I´m no good at it!" she said. Stella laughed madly.

"No, you´re not" she agreed with tears in her eyes. "I guess that´s all the more reason to meet him", she finally said smiling. Bloom returned it.

"I´ll see what he says, but please don´t tell anyone about this, especially not Brandon. I don't want Sky finding out", she paused "Oh my Gosh, are you _listening_ to me?!" she shrieked. Stella couldn´t stop laughing at her outraged expression. She laid her head on Bloom´s shoulder and started telling all about her date with Brandon.

"Good evening girls", professor Daphne approached them, suddenly.

"Hello professor" Bloom answered,

"Are we in trouble for something again?" Stella asked. Daphne smiled.

"Not at all, Stella. The Headmistress wishes to see you and the other Winx in her office", she explained.

"Is this about Valtor, professor?" Bloom asked fearful, but Daphne´s expression was enough to answer her question.

"I´m afraid so girls, but will tell you all about it shortly. She´s waiting for you".

Bloom and Stella looked at each other with worried looks. As they stood up to leave, Daphne touched Bloom´s arm.

"Bloom, there´s also something I´d like to speak to you about, if you don´t mind. Ms. Faragonda told me about your incident the other day, while training", she said sweetly. Bloom blushed at the mention of it. She wondered who else had heard.

"Right", she said sheepishly. Daphne smiled empathetically.

"It´s perfectly normal for someone who doesn't have much experience with magic. If you wish, professor Avalon and I can help you improve"

"You can? Because that would be great, professor", she said, enthusiastic.

"Of course, the professor has been helping me with a similar situation. It´ll take patience, but it can be done. Why don´t you stay a few minutes after class tomorrow and we´ll make a schedule", she said. Bloom felt like hugging her right then. But she couldn't just hug a teacher, obviously.

"Thank you so much, professor Daphne,"

* * *

"Girls, thank you for coming so quickly. I´d like to formally introduce you to another member of the Company of Light, and a dear friend of mine. Hagen", she said, motioning to the man beside her.

"Hagen?" Bloom whispered. Strange. The name wasn´t very common, and already she knew _two_ people with the same name.

"A couple of men saw Valtor earlier today, strolling outside Alfea grounds" he said, very sternly.

" _Outside_ of our school?!" Layla said, outraged.

"I´m afraid so, the other two schools have already been alerted. We don´t know what his next move may be, but Saladin and I think that he may be searching for something, since he left without doing any harm", Faragonda explained.

"It is very improbable that he´ll attack now, he has plenty to lose in this battle", Hagen stated.

"Yes, that´s right. Marion and Oritel have made a deal with Valtor. As you may have heard, they received their daughter back in exchange. So we must be very discrete in our actions. For now, a barrier will be set around each of the school´s. That should buy us time in case he decides to attack", she said. Bloom still couldn't believe that lady Diaspro had been identified as Denisse. None of the Winx could. It was incomprehensible. How could someone so mean be the daughter of two of the nicest people they´d ever met? That also made her Daphne´s sister. Although coming to think of it, Bloom couldn't see the slightest resemblance. Aside from the blond hair, of course. Bloom only hoped that she treated them kindly. At times, she actually felt sorry for Diaspro. Maybe being separated from her parents gave her that nasty attitude? Or maybe not. She had only been a baby, according to Faragonda. The sole idea of Diaspro being a part of that family was bizarre. Bloom wasn´t sure why she cared all that much, anyway. It wasn´t even her business. She could only assume that her recent friendship with the Queen made her worry about them.

"But Ms. Faragonda, how can we allow this? What if we´re just giving in to one of his traps?" Tecna fumed.

"Now, now girls, we must be reasonable. The King and Queen of Domino simply want Valtor to _think_ they are no longer after him. And we must respect that. Otherwise he may act without warning and that could lead to serious consequences",

"So what´s the new plan, Ms. F?" Musa asked.

"We will continue preparing as much as we can. And we will have the wizard´s exact location. What we want now is to be one step ahead of him. If he decides to turn back on his word as he already has in the past, if he were to even _think_ of landing an assault on us, we´ll have the upper hand. And hopefully, we will be victorious",

"But headmistress, we still don't know what he looks like. Isn't that a risk? I mean what if he shows up, unexpected?" Flora asked, a little startled. Faragonda nodded in realization.

"That´s right. You girls have no visual concept of who we´re up against. It doesn't bring me good memories, but I´ll do the best I can to show you" she said, lifting her hands and making a clear blue screen appear in front of them. She shut her eyes concentrating. Hagen stared harshly at the image forming before them.

His grey eyes appeared first, on a fragment of snow white skin. Bloom gazed into them curiously. And slowly, the other fragments of his face began to appear and came into place just like a puzzle that´s been put together at top speed.

And suddenly, it was Bloom who found it hard to breath. She placed a hand on her chest and turned away from the screen abruptly, hyperventilating. She felt light-headed all of a sudden.

It was him…her mystery man who she was now in love with was… _Valtor?!_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to thank you (as always) for supporting this story and reviewing, you all make me want to write even more! Lol. This chapter may be a bit shorter, I apologize in advance. I wrote it in the little free time that I had.**

 **May God bless you all, and happy holidays, R &R!**

 **Chapter 13**

Valtor threw another piece of wood in the fire and removed his cloak. He began loosening the buttons of his shirt, revealing his strong chest as he paced the room.

Andros was no longer a proper place for him to hide out. Nor was it safe to see Bloom outside of Alfea. He´d already taken far too many risks for the brat. Not that he regretted it.

Valtor had decided to reside in a comfortable cabin, in the semi-cold climate of Tir-Nan Og when he realized he´d been seen. It was a quiet realm, whose people were far too dull to ever experience any kind of occurrence. Most importantly, it would give him another chance to bring Bloom closer, to a place where they could not, and _would not_ be interrupted. A place that was suitable enough for someone like her.

To him this was nothing more than a game. But from that kiss, he knew that to Bloom it was so much more.

The hatred he felt for her had only grown when the memory and the taste of her lips refused to leave his mind. He could still feel the heat in his chest whenever he closed his eyes and reminisced that moment. Moreover, she had been bold enough to carry on instead of ending it, encouraging that fire inside him to grow. A different kind of fire he hadn't even known existed.

A fire that clearly, would not be extinguished easily. And he had to know why. Even if it meant bringing Bloom even closer, something that he really couldn't afford to do. Not only because of the way it was messing with his mind and senses, but his powers as well. Valtor needed answers, and he needed them soon.

Before he became prisoner of the very game he started.

* * *

"The sorcerer has already been seen close to the schools, and I will not allow my son and only heir to be put at risk!" Erandor bellowed. The guests began murmuring amongst each other, the noise growing louder and louder with each passing minute.

"Order!"a member of the royal court of Domino called out.

Marion shifted in her throne. Quite a few of the royals were upset with Valtor´s appearance in Magix, and had decided to consult their opinion on the situation. She really couldn't blame them, but they weren´t the only ones in danger. Valtor could reside anywhere he pleased, and he would _still_ be a threat to every single place within the magical dimension. Not that she thought he would do anything, yet.

"I understand how each of you feels. My eldest daughter and crowned princess of our realm is a teacher at Alfea College. But we have decided to proceed reasonably. If Valtor feels that we´ve prepared an assault, he will surely attack before we do. I´m not saying that we´ll remain motionless while he is out free. But whatever action we take, it must be done as cautiously as possible", Oritel said.

"The King and Queen of Domino have always known what is best. Therefore, we have absolute trust in their judgment", the queen of Andros replied. Erandor´s expression still didn´t waver.

Regina sat upright in her throne, gazing at him apprehensively. The man seemed to be more concerned about his _own_ glorious realm and family, than anything else. Some things never changed. Marion sensed this as well and spoke up,

"We are _all_ monarchs, and therefore, share the same concern: the safety of our people. With that being said, Oritel and I would never make a decision that would put our Kingdom in any sort of danger. I think the time we´ve spent in the Obsidian dimension is proof of how much we care. All we ask of you, is that whatever your decision be, it must be carried out with prudence. For it could affect, not only one realm, but the entire universe. Keep in mind that it won't only be _your_ people paying the price, but all of ours as well", she concluded. Many of them nodded. Others still seemed hesitant, but a lot calmer in general.

"As the Queen has said, whatever choice we make, we will inform of first. We wouldn´t want anyone else to suffer", the ruler of Zenith replied. Marion nodded subtly and smiled. Princess Tressa and Prince Nereus also approved of the idea. King Oritel turned to Diaspro, who stood by, acknowledging her presence.

Regina had to restrain from glaring at the girl. Unbeknownst to Oritel and Marion, the rivalry between them had started from the very moment she entered their home. Regina didn't approve of her, and Diaspro was intelligent enough to notice. But bold enough to show that she didn't care. Now, the former Queen was indignant to see her attend such an important assembly that concerned none other than the council and _legitimate_ royals of the dimension. Diaspro was neither of the two. Just because her granddaughter Daphne had not been able to attend, didn't mean that Diaspro was allowed to take her place.

Regina and Leander had taken their time to choose the most appropriate bride for their son. A noble daughter who would carry out the role of Queen with honor and dignity, and who would look after their people as _they_ had. Marion had fit into the profile perfectly. And now, all of that effort so that an imposter, sent by Valtor himself, could simply waltz in and occupy the title of princess of their nation? It was outrageous! She no longer held the title of queen, but that wouldn´t stop her from exposing whoever attempted to sneak their way into her prestigious family.

Never in her life would she have come up with such an idea, had it not been for the urgency of the situation. But Leander never would have stood for someone ruining Domino´s prestige. And anything that came from _Valtor_ was bound to do so. Regina was ready to take matters into her own hands.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hopefully, our fellow royals will settle down for the time being", Oritel said, taking a seat at the table.

"Speaking of settling down…" Regina began,

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Since Diaspro _is_ now a member of this family, wouldn´t it be appropriate to have a welcoming ball in her honor? It would give her and our people the opportunity to see Domino´s cresset lit after all these years", she mused.

"Cresset?"

"Yes, dear. It´s a kind of torch that can only be lit by the power of the dragon´s flame. Unfortunately, it´s fire was extinguished when the realm was covered with ice", Marion explained.

"Mother, this may not be the best time", Oritel cut in.

"Why not? I´d say the sooner the better. After all, the cresset is an important part of Domino´s emblem", Regina said, searching for Diaspro´s reaction. But her expression was all the more defiant.

"Father, perhaps my grandmother is right", she said. Emmett raised his eyebrows, while Regina smirked. What a fool…only the legitimate power of the dragon flame could light the cresset. There was no way around it. Whatever trick she and Valtor had prepared would be completely useless in this matter, and their act would fall apart. But then what made her so confident? Didn't she realize what she was getting herself into? Regina figured it would only be a matter of time. Diaspro was brave _now_ , but on that day, only one would come out victorious.

"Perhaps honey, but there´s a lot going on at the moment. And lighting the cresset is not as simple as it sounds, it takes ample concentration", Oritel explained.

"Yes, and parenthetically, we still haven´t had the opportunity to see your power", Regina mused. Oritel gave her a stern look, which she overlooked, bluntly.

"Perhaps Oritel is right. Although a welcoming ceremony does seem fitting, it would probably be best for Denisse to finish settling in, first", Marion said carefully, as to not upset her mother-in-law.

"Please mother, it´s alright. I don´t mind", Diaspro said, amused. Emmett grimaced. All he had to do was pay attention to his grandmother´s and his ´new cousin's´ expressions to know that this was a competition. And not a very appealing one.

"I´m heading to Magix today to see Daphne. I´m sure she would want to know about this morning´s meeting", Marion told them.

"Very well, my love. Please be safe, and give Daphne our regards", Oritel said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Diaspro, honey, would you like to accompany me?" she asked.

"Thank you mother, but if you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay here and explore the palace a bit"

"Of course, dear. As you wish. Please excuse me", Regina nodded in response as Marion departed.

* * *

"Bloom, is everything okay?" Stella asked.

"It´s fine, I´m just not feeling too well", she answered hastily. She had to get out of there. She couldn't bear to see that image again…

"Bloom, would you like to see Nurse Ofelia?" Faragonda asked, worriedly.

"Mhm, I probably should. Excuse me",

"Would you like us to go with you, sweetie?" Flora asked. Bloom shook her head persistently.

"No, no, that´s alright", she said and left the headmistress´s office. Hagen and Faragonda exchanged looks. _What a strange reaction…_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bloom splashed cold water on her face, attempting to restore some sense into herself. She took the towel and dried her face, looking into the mirror as she did. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, reaching her lips.

She passed her fingers over them, lightly. How could the man who was accused of the princess´s kidnapping, be the same person she was falling for? Bloom wiped her lips fiercely. She was… _disappointed_ , _sickened, bewildered…_

"He _kissed_ me…" she whispered, leaning against the sink for support because she was still too shaken to walk.

The seriousness of the situation was just beginning to dawn on her. The Company of light as well as the authorities wanted to know his whereabouts, while she was out in the woods, making out with the man! How in Magix was she supposed to confess all of this to the headmistress!? Ms. Faragonda would be furious, at the least. Although, technically, she hadn't been kissing _Valtor_ at the moment, but Hagen, which was the false name he´d given her. She had no idea, so it really wasn´t her fault. Was it?

Bloom groaned and rubbed her eyes, wearily. _Then there was Layla_ , who was still suffering the consequences of the wizard´s attack on her realm…and who wanted to pulverize him to no end. The last thing she wanted was to lose her friends.

Not only had Bloom spent time with him, she also spoke to him about her family, about her friends, and about Alfea. The right thing to do would´ve been to tell the truth, no matter how wrong it sounded. But on the other hand, that would lead to Valtor escaping with no possibility of ever finding him again. And if he found out that Bloom knew his secret, then that was exactly what he would do.

Valtor was in her hands now. As long as she continued pretending.

She let out an involuntary sob. It hurt to know that she´d become a magnet for betrayal. It hurt even more to realize that knowing Hagen´s true identity, still didn't erase the feelings she´d developed for him. Bloom was appalled with herself. She left the restroom and practically dragged her feet down the hall. What she needed now was to be alone and-

"Bloom"

"Queen Marion", she replied, taken by surprise.

"Hello dear, how´ve you been?" she asked. Bloom found her voice to be soothing. Although it was probably due to the fact that she missed her mother so much. Bloom was sure that if Vanessa were here, she would´ve known exactly what to say to guide her through this.

"A little tired with all the training, your majesty. I´ve been practicing. Although I haven't really improved much" she replied. The Queen´s scent was strong but very pleasant. Probably the kind of fine oils and fragrances that the wealthy wore.

"I´m sure you´ll get the hang of it soon", Marion said. She seemed enthusiastic at first, but then gave Bloom a strange look.

"Are you sure everything is alright, dear?" Bloom realized that she was probably a mess after what she´d just been through.

"I´ve been better" she answered honestly. Marion smiled empathetically.

"I see...Bloom, I came in to see Daphne, but the assistant principal tells me that she´s busy, and so I still haven´t had my lunch, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, y-yes of course, your majesty", she answered quickly, hoping that her disbelief wasn´t too obvious. A late lunch with the Queen? What else was she supposed to say?!

"Excellent. I know of a lovely place here in Magix. How do you feel about vegetarian food?"

"I love it", she said smiling.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

They walked into the restaurant and Bloom followed the Queen toward the backdoor. She was confused until they reached a private area out in the open that was part of the restaurant, where there were several tables surrounded by rose bushes. She couldn't help thinking how much Flora would enjoy this place once she told her about it. It was a lot quieter than in the rest of the city where the traffic was loud at this hour.

"It´s beautiful, your majesty. I´ve never seen this place before",

"There´s no need to be so formal all the time, darling, call me Marion. It´s what my closest friends know me as", she said.

"Okay your ma- I mean Marion", she replied, giggling. The name rolled off her tongue somewhat awkwardly. But deep down she was still elated to know that the Queen considered her a friend.

"So how are things going on Domino?" Bloom asked.

"Wonderful, practically everything has been restored. We´re currently working on encouraging tourism on our realm, and so far, the results have been gratifying", she mused.

Soon, the waiter arrived and took their orders.

"It´s an honor to have you, your royal majesty. Is this lovely young lady your daughter?" the waiter asked, looking at them both. It was probably easy for anyone to mistake them for family because of how similar their features were.

"Actually, she´s a friend of mine", Marion answered smiling, showing the dimples on each side of her face. Bloom realized how beautiful she was. The waiter laughed it off, and welcomed them again, before leaving to retreat their meals.

"So, would you care to tell me why you look so sad?" she asked with a small, all-too-knowing smile. Bloom blushed. No matter how friendly the conversion was, she had to remind herself that she was sitting face to face with one of the head members of the Company of Light. There was absolutely no way she could tell the Queen about Valtor. After all, there was no telling what her reaction would be. For all Bloom knew, the woman could very well just stand up and leave. Or yell at her for her stupidity. Although she didn't seem like the type who would do so.

"I´ve just really missed my home lately. It´s hard being so far away from my parents for so long", Marion shifted uncomfortably.

"Bloom, now that we´re here. I´d like to apologize",

" _Apologize_? What for?"

"For the way Diaspro treated you on the Day of the Royals. I know I´ve said this to you before, but it truly wasn´t right. She hurt your feelings during such a vulnerable time in your life. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her one day",

"Your majesty, there´s really no need to apologize. Diaspro is very… _different_ from you and King Oritel. You´re both very amazing people, I´m sure that now that Diaspro is with you, she´ll learn from your kindness", Bloom told her comfortingly. She still couldn't understand how someone so _loathsome_ could have this kind of family.

"That´s very kind of you, I appreciate it",

When the food arrived, the waiter placed an individual silverware set by each of their plates. Bloom didn't know how to use half of these things! Thankfully, the queen didn't seem to mind…or even notice. She would have to ask Stella for help one of these days.

"You know, I wasn't too fond of this food when I was your age. I loved plants so much, it made me feel like I was murdering them", she said, causing Bloom to laugh wholeheartedly.

" _Seriously?_ "

After a while of eating, chatting, and even sharing a few jokes, Bloom realized how her mood had mellowed out almost completely. It was nice to have someone to help her take her mind off things. Not that her friends weren´t able to do so. But being around them now was a constant reminder of the secret she hid from them. And of the fear of rejection, if they ever knew. For now, she would just enjoy this.

Marion somehow reminded her of her mother. And surprisingly, she even had a sense of humor, something that she hadn't expected from a Monarch of her stature. Maybe high-class people weren´t so bad after all.

* * *

Diaspro walked into the ceremony hall, which was vast and completely empty. It was the room where balls and celebrations were held. And it was marvelous.

Apparently, it hadn't been occupied in sixteen years, and yet it´s brilliance hadn't wavered. The floor displayed colorful patterns, and there were pillars all around. And surely enough, standing in the center was the _cresset_. The pole that held the cresset high was made of bright blue sapphires, with the image of a dragon outlined in red gemstones over the blue, making it glow even in the dim light of the hall.

Diaspro stepped closer, running her fingers over the precious gemstones. _How was she going to pull this off?_

Queen Regina was one of the finest kinds of royals she´d ever encountered. The woman stood tall and proud of her elegant posture and fine green eyes. And having her as an _enemy_ certainly wouldn't be pleasant. But if it meant keeping Bloom away from the treasure that all of this was, then she would do it. She only hoped that Valtor´s portion of the flame would be enough.

Enough to convince her new family, and enough to win Sky back.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bloom stepped into the cabin coyly. Apparently, it was Valtor -or _Hagen´s_ -home. The same home that he´d claimed was so far away, and now she understood why. It was in a realm that she´d never even heard of before, although there were probably hundreds of other places that she still didn´t know about. This dimension was vast.

A few days had passed since she found out about who _Hagen_ really was. And yet her resentment was still very much present. Although her feelings were a surprise even to herself. Bloom wasn´t just frightened that she had been in the company of the dimension´s most dangerous sorcerer for weeks (because she certainly was). But she was also _hurt_. Hurt that he lied to her so shamelessly, angry that he tried to use her (probably to obtain information regarding their plans), and she was simply tired of being lied to, cheated, and of being humiliated. _Sky, Diaspro, Valtor…_

Bloom would stay close to him, no matter how intimidating the idea was. It slowly began dawning on her just how daring her plan was. If her friends knew of this they´d never allow her to go through with it. But trusting him was _her_ mistake, and she had to make things right.

Valtor claimed that it was time they finally got to know each other a bit more. But Bloom was no idiot. The reason why he wouldn't continue seeing her outside of school was most likely because he´d already been spotted. And he wasn't known as one of the universe´s greatest wizard´s for no reason at all. Valtor was intelligent enough to know that returning to Alfea would mean walking into a trap. And so, here they were.

"Something´s on your mind, I can feel it", Valtor said, serving her a glass of a strange purple liquid. He seemed quite comfortable with her around now, and less uptight. He wore a button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up. She couldn't help noticing how well it accentuated his broad shoulders and strong figure.

"Quite a few things actually", she said, chuckling and looking away.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm", she said, scarcely tasting the contents of her glass.

"What is this?"

"A drink that can be found _only_ on this realm", he told her. She nodded and took another sip.

"Care to tell me what´s wrong?" as he spoke, he placed his hands on her shoulders and let them slide down her arms, soothingly. Bloom pulled away from his touch and sat in front of the fireplace.

"It´s nothing important, just…I´m worried about the war that could break out at Alfea",

" _War?"_ he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"This Valtor guy seems to be more of a threat than any other enemy the magic dimension has ever faced",

"I´m sure all the training you and your friends are doing will pay off" he said, sounding completely relaxed. Bloom scoffed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I´ve seen it in your eyes, Bloom. You may not have control over your powers yet, but you´re a fighter. Any rival would be privileged to have you as their opponent",

Bloom allowed herself a small smile.

"You may be right about that", she said. He grinned.

"I´ll say", Valtor said, as he pushed her hair back gently, and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, attempting to keep her mind busy with anything but the thought of this touch.

Suddenly he brought his face closer to hers. Her breathing became unsteady.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Isn´t it evident?"

He pushed his lips against hers and kissed her the way he had only days ago. But this time, they truly were alone. Alone and in a place where Bloom knew they wouldn't be found. Before either of them could register what was happening, she was lying on her back in front of the fireplace with Valtor over her. The only sounds were the cold wind outside the cabin, and the crackling of the burning wood beside them.

 _This is an act, just an act,_ she repeated to herself over and over in her mind. But the more he kissed her, the more she realized that she would not fall victim to her own pretty lies. The pull that he had on her seemed to be working it´s effect, and it was that same pull that had her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. This time, his kiss was heated and more urgent than the last. _What was wrong with her?_ Something stirred within her chest as if trying to break free.

He finally pulled away, breathless, but not for long, trailing kisses along her jaw while she caught her breath.

"Why are you doing this?" Bloom whispered. She felt very lightheaded, and didn't trust her body enough to try and move.

"For the same reason that you´re here", he answered, still hovering over her. She stared into his eyes, amazed at how she could almost make out a real burning fire within them.

"We trust each other, don´t we?" he asked, in a husky voice. _It´s the only way to trap him, the only way to have him where I want him, the only way to-_

She nodded weakly. "Yes, we do",

He smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, simply gazing down at her, curiously.

"What is it about you…?" he murmured.

"I should ask you the same question", she replied. Valtor remained silent. So she felt it too. Apparently, the link between them was more powerful than he´d ever expected. He had never been close enough to Marion to know whether or not this was a general occurrence between him and whoever wielded the dragon flame. Not that Oritel ever would´ve let him. He probably would´ve started a war before allowing him anywhere near his wife.

Suddenly, Valtor spotted something that looked like a jewel sliding out from beneath the neckline of her sweater.

"What is that?"

She gazed down and pulled it out carefully.

"Oh this…it was a birthday gift from my parents" she answered calmly. His stare became hard. It was the symbol of _her nation_! It didn't make sense to him. How could such a valuable pendant have arrived at her hands?

"Tell me, where did your parents find such a _rare_ jewel?"

"My dad says it´s been in my family for years". It took everything in him not to swear right then and there at those pathetic people. He had to remember to keep his temper in check while she was around, the last thing he wanted was to scare her off. Especially when she was already this close. He´d have to pay Vanessa another visit, nonetheless.

Bloom seemed to pick up on his mood, stiffening in his arms.

"I have to go" she muttered. Valtor gazed at her mockingly as she remained motionless on the floor.

"You do a terrible job showing it",

"I´m tired, that´s all", she slowly stood up on shaky legs, and nearly hit the ground again. Valtor caught her in his arms immediately.

"Bloom you´re not alright",

"I´m fine", she said, stubbornly. Valtor rolled his eyes.

" _Clearly_ ", he said under his breath. The girl was pale and visibly weak. It certainly wasn´t a normal reaction for someone so stro- Suddenly it hit him.

His darkness was too much for her to bear. Her power may have been off the charts but it wasn't her powers that were being affected. It was her heart. A light, pure heart.

"Let me help you", he said, placing her arm around his shoulders, and slipping a hand around her waist. He helped Bloom to the sofa and served her another drink.

"I have to get back to Alfea", she said, seemingly panicked. Her urgency to leave was beginning to aggravate him.

"Well you won´t get very far in that condition, so I suggest you sit tight. Besides, I doubt Faragonda needs your help run her school", he said, annoyed.

"Do you know her?" she asked, wearily.

"Know _who_?"

"Ms. Faragonda, my headmistress",

"Of course not. You´ve mentioned her before, as well as other people. I simply have a good memory", he said icily. Bloom nodded. _Of course he wasn't going to admit anything…_

Bloom massaged her forehead attempting to put herself at ease. She needed to get out of here and soon, before anything else happened between them. Anything that wasn't included in her plan, that is.

He kneeled in front of her and took the cup from her hands.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better…whatever _that_ was", she said uneasily.

"I do hope that doesn't stop you from visiting again" he said, with a crazy attractive grin that she´d grown to like.

"Definitely not", she answered, mirroring his expression. Now more than ever, she would have to be close to him. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

He sighed frustrated.

"As the King that you are, I hold great respect for you, Oritel. But as my son, I will ask you to be completely honest with me. No more excuses" she implored as he turned his back on her. He was no longer wearing his royal attire but a more informal apparel, a black cashmere sweater and dark trousers. Daphne thought it made him look even younger.

"Mom, I just don´t think she´s ready. It took Marion a great deal of rehearsal to prepare for the ceremony, and Diaspro hasn't been here for more than a month. You said yourself that she still hasn't used her powers",

"Please do not think wrong of me son, but it was the first signal that she should´ve given prior to entering our home. Marion only practiced the way she did out of her own desire to perform perfectly, but her ability to handle the dragon flame always came so _naturally_. Face it Oritel, you know just as well as I do that there is a great possibility she may not be my granddaughter",

"I know. I asked Maximilian to investigate as thoroughly as possible. But I refused the DNA tests out of fear of hurting her feelings",

"Is that what you´re so _afraid of?_ " she asked in disbelief.

He gave her a sad smile and picked up a picture frame from his desk, contemplating it.

"Our family has been through a lot lately. I don´t want any of you going through anymore heartache",

"You needn't worry about me, son. While I do share your pain, I am capable of withstanding it",

"And for that I admire you", he said, smiling and taking her hand.

"Oritel, I´ve never asked you for anything for as long as you´ve been King. But I feel that now I must. You know what your father would've said about all of this. Please, allow Diaspro to have this ball. It´s the only way to know for sure",

"You know how dire the consequences would be if she isn't…if she isn't the Keeper" he said in a warning tone.

"If she is intelligent, and has even the smallest sense of consciousness, she won't go through with the ceremony. Not once she knows how hazardous it could be"

"And if she does?"

"I have a feeling that won't be the case. And don't worry about Marion, Daphne and Emmett. It´ll hurt a lot less to clear up the truth now, than to live the rest of their lives in doubt".

"I´ll let the court know. They´ll know how to prepare everything for the ceremony"

"You´re making the right choice, my son. And…I thank you".

* * *

It was their lunch break, and most of the students were out in the courtyard.

"Aren´t you going to tell us what happened with Riven?" Stella pressed.

"There´s really nothing to tell, Stella, as much as I hate to disappoint you", she snapped.

"Musa, relax. I´m just worried about you, as a matter of fact, we all are",

Musa sighed.

"You´re right, I´m sorry Stella. It´s just…" she hesitated, still annoyed that she couldn't get rid of the image in her mind.

"You tell them Layla" she finally said.

"We saw him in Magix today…with Darcy", she said slowly. Not that it made much a difference. Nothing would change what happened.

"Oh, Muse…" Bloom said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You mean Darcy, as in, one of the trix?" Tecna asked in disbelief. Layla nodded.

"Yeah, that´s the one",

"Who knew he had such bad taste", Stella muttered.

"It´s fine, girls, really. It´s not like I cared all that much anyway", Musa said. They all exchanged looks, knowing how untruthful her statement was. But no one made a comment.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling now?" Flora asked Bloom. She looked up from her smoothie, startled, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, the headmistress was really worried about you" Musa said.

"Oh…I- I´m fine. It was probably just something I ate",

"So are you finally going to tell us where you´ve been running off to?" Tecna asked her suddenly.

"Well…" she began. Stella blushed and looked down, feigning innocence, since she was the only one aware of Bloom´s meetings with her ´ _still a mystery_ ´ crush.

"And just when I thought I couldn't be more superior to you, I ascended even higher", a voice said. They turned around to see Diaspro, hands on her hips, standing behind them.

"And what do you think you´re doing here?" Stella demanded, irritably. Bloom placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I came to see my sister, Princess Daphne. _And_ I thought I´d stop by and say hello to you losers of course", she said grinning. She pronounced the princess´s name like it was a trophy. Bloom shook her head.

"Well you´re not going to find your sister _here_ , Diaspro",

"Yeah, she works on the second floor, in case nobody informed you", Musa said, glaring at her. Diaspro rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know where she works. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't waste my time asking you dorks for directions",

"Well in that case, get lost. You heard Bloom, the Princess isn't sitting amongst us, now is she?!" Stella shot back. Diaspro grinned.

"Of course not, she has far too much class for such a thing. Anyway since I´m here, you should know that my parents, the King and Queen of Domino are throwing a ball for me. And as much as I despise you, my mother seems to want you all to attend. So I´ll be sure to include all of you on the guest list, just thought I´d let you know. Bye, now", she waved cheerily, and they stared at her, flabbergasted.

"She hates us, but wants us at her party?!" Musa repeated.

"No, her _mother_ wants us there. There´s a difference" Flora pointed out.

"Either way, we´re not going are we?! I mean look at her! She thinks she rules the universe ever since they found out she´s the princess of Domino" Layla said, astonished.

"True. But it really isn´t the Queen´s fault, I´m sure she had all the best interest in inviting us. It´s too bad I can´t say the same for her daughter", Stella said.

Bloom only watched as Diaspro met with Daphne nearly at the entrance of the school. The professor was probably headed out somewhere. Diaspro gave her a hug and quickly began saying something to her, looking joyful.

For some reason, Bloom envied her. Although she now had her five best friends and even on Earth, Bloom had never had much need for a sister that she knew of. After all, she had her parents and quite a number of friends. But something about watching the interaction between them shook something deep within her. Daphne didn't seem as elated as Diaspro. In fact, she seemed anxious, which wasn't very common for her. Bloom had heard that the Princess was having trouble with her powers (which were said to be remarkable), but she was usually so calm and assured.

This didn't seem like her at all. And she was worried.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"My grandmother said that?" Daphne repeated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her grandmother who made such a big deal of how well Domino´s image had to be kept, seemed to want to push Diaspro into conducting the special ceremony.

Her little sister certainly deserved it. But it didn't quite add up. Daphne could easily tell how her Nonna felt about Diaspro. She always kept her distance, and on the few occasions that she had spoken to her, it had been no more than a word or two. Nonna would never push someone into doing something so important, had they not been in her good graces.

"Did mom explain to you how the ceremony is carried out?" Daphne asked, the worry in her voice was notable. Diaspro just didn't seem to grasp the importance of one of Domino's main traditions.

"She hasn't given me all the details, but I´m sure we´ll work all of that out later", Diaspro replied, waving it off. Daphne raised her eyebrows.

"What did Emmett say?" she asked. Her cousin had surely seen the oddity in this.

"My dear cousin hasn't said anything. Actually, mom and dad are also a bit reluctant, but I was hoping that…you would support me on this", she said, smiling. Daphne smiled back but it wasn't wholeheartedly. Of course she was worried. Something in all of this didn't feel right to her. Not to mention that if the flame wasn't correctly lit, it could be fatal.

But never until now had there been such a risk. Up until now, all of her ancestors who had lit Domino`s cresset had been legitimate keepers. It wasn't something that anyone had ever had to worry about.

She could only hope that this wasn't an exception.

"Please, Daphne, please?" Diaspro pressed.

"I can't make any promises but, if it´s really that important to you…I guess we´ll see", she said, attempting to supress her discomfort. Diaspro beamed.

"I knew I could count on you, sister",

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Diaspro was already making her way through the courtyard, back to the private ship that would take her back to Domino. She had a portion of the dragon flame, it shouldn't be hard. If someone like Bloom could do it, why couldn't she? After all, she´d had a much better education, in one Eraklyon´s best Academy´s. Surely it had to be of some use to her now.

Just as she reach the main gates, she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you´re- _Sky_?"

"Diaspro…what are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope nobody´s disappointed! I´ve been a little busy lately so updating this chapter took longer, R &R please!**

 **Chapter 15**

"Diaspro, what are you doing here?" he asked. Brandon and the other guys simply walked ahead, giving them privacy.

"Sky, it´s so good to see you again", she said to him. And he could tell that she meant it.

"I´m glad to see you´re doing well", he said simply.

"I´ve never been better, I guess you know by now that I moved to Domino, with my…other parents",

"Yes, I´ve heard. So, you´re the lost princess of Domino…? How _did_ this come up, anyway?" he asked, doubtfully.

"It was that sorcerer that everyone´s worried about, Valtor. He confessed to my parents where I was. Believe me, Sky, I was just as surprised as everyone else", she said, a solemn look on her face. He nodded in agreement. Indeed, he and his family had been very much surprised by the news, but strangely enough, her parents refused to make any sort of comment on the matter. _His_ parents on the other hand…they were disappointed enough as it was when he called off the engagement, but now that his father knew that Diaspro was actually his best friend´s daughter, _disappointment_ wasn´t a strong enough word. Especially since it was said that Diaspro had the legendary dragon flame within her. He did find it incredible, however, that they were engaged for so long without him ever noting anything out of the ordinary. Like what happened to Bloom during their previous practice, for instance.

"I can imagine" was all he could say as his mind registered her explanation. Valtor _himself_ gave her the news?

"Well, I hope everything works out for you Diaspro, I should go", he said, but as he turned to leave, she grabbed onto his arm.

"Sky, wait-", he turned, hesitant. Those gorgeous blue eyes of his still staggered her.

"I know you were never much of a talker, but I _did_ expect more", she said. He knew exactly where she was headed and he didn't like it. It was a pending conversation, true, but Alfea wasn't the best place for it. And certainly not with Bloom so close by. She had yet to forgive him for what happened.

Diaspro didn't seem too upset about their breakup anymore. And if she was, she was very good at hiding it. The paparazzi hadn't given either of them an easy time, making all sort of commentaries and speculations as to why they´d broken up. It was all over the place, newspapers and magazines, not to mention the web.

After the news of their engagement, they quickly became one of the most popular couples, making headlines wherever they went, whatever they did, and _this_ was no exception. Sky´s fear was that all the publicity would only push his ex-fiancée even further into denial. But the headlines changed immediately when it was discovered that Diaspro was Princess of Domino. Some said that it wouldn't be long before King Oritel arranged a marriage to expand his kingdom. Others even dared to say that now that she was of a higher ranking, there was a good chance they would get back together. Erandor was certainly hopeful. Samara on the other hand was more considerate. But a reconciliation was not in Sky´s plans no matter how much _anyone_ wanted it.

"I wish that everything could go back to the way it was", she said, taking his hand. Sky´s discomfort was easy to see. She was used to seeing him calm or smiling. Never had he withdrawn from her touch.

"Diaspro you´ll always be a part of my story, we were engaged for a very long time but, we can't go back…because I´m not _that_ person anymore. To be honest, when our marriage was arranged I didn't know what I wanted. Not like I do now",

"And now you want _her_ ", she said, chuckling darkly, "Could I have done anything to make you stay?"

"I´m afraid not…I´m sorry",

"You´re sorry for breaking up with me?"

"No, I´m sorry for hurting you", he replied. It wasn't his fault, of course it wasn't. One of the things she always loved about him was how safe he made her feel. He was caring, and such a gentleman. If only Bloom hadn't come along…

"I´m over that by now, silly. If that´s what you´re so worried about, it doesn't matter to me. I know with time you´ll learn to love me", she said warmly. But he shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way Diaspro. You´d only resent me in the long run. Believe me, I think we´re doing the right thing", he said, a kind look on his face, like he was afraid to hurt her. She sighed heavily and nodded.

"You´re not the only one, Sky. When my parents first announced the engagement to me, I too was taken by surprise. I was so young, do you think _I_ knew what I wanted? Of course I didn't. But I knew everything would be alright as long as you were with me. I´m not the same person either, as you can already see" she said calmly, "but I´ve known you my whole life, and I´m sure that my feelings for you will never change. Please keep that in mind", she said, kissing his cheek and giving him a quick hug.

She stepped around him, walking towards her ship. Yes, she would continue to wait for him. Diaspro knew he was right. He wasn't in love with her. But she also knew that he was perfectly capable of making her happy.

Her mother, her _real mother_ lady Gianna of Isis, had said that men were indecisive, and their preferences often wavered. Bloom seemed interesting to Sky now, because she formed part of this new circle he´d become a part of. It was a big change for any royal. But the time would come when he would grow tired and once again blend in with his own kind, just like he had all his life. This wasn't Sky´s typical environment and this ´spur of the moment´ would come to an end. And he would come back to her.

According to her mother, Diaspro´s father had been courting another noble daughter when they met. It wasn't long before his complete attention was set on Gianna, and they´re marriage was inevitable. Bloom wasn't like Sky. She didn't know him like Diaspro did, nor would she understand their way of life. It was only a matter of time.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Diaspro walked into her new bedroom, tired out from that little visit. The entire room had been remodelled by the royal decorator, courtesy of her ´parents´. It was a lot bigger and slightly more luxurious than the bedroom she owned on Isis. She sat on the corner of her bed absentmindedly when she noticed a blue and golden colored chest, just underneath her bureau.

She walked towards it and pulled it out, lifting the lid and pushing it back completely.

"…What is _this_?" there were small pieces of clothing, probably fitting for a toddler. A small bracelet with a dragon shaped pendant hanging from it. And a thick book. She took it out of the chest and sat back on her bed, skimming through it.

"Pictures, pictures, and more pictures", she mused. There were many photographs of a younger Regina and presumably, her husband, photos of the King and Queen, family members, lots of photos of a little girl with blond curls who had to be Daphne. But Diaspro set her eyes on one specific photo almost at the end. It was Daphne again, but now she held an infant in her arms. Diaspro was only able to look at it for a split second before slamming the book shut and tossing it back into the chest, kicking it back into its place.

 _She wasn't giving anything back, this was her life now…Bloom already took Sky from her, what more could she want?_

She walked out onto the balcony looking out at the kingdom. A kingdom that she could now call her own.

"Honey, is everything alright? You´ve been awfully quiet ever since you came back", Marion said, walking out beside her. She stood tall and elegant by her side. Diaspro rested her folded arms on the railing.

"I saw Sky today", Marion only nodded in understanding.

"I assume you had a conversation?"

"We did. It just…didn't go the way I planned"

"Honey, sometimes it's healthy to take some time off and reconnect with ourselves. And I know it's hard to hear, but everything happens for a reason. Have you ever considered what your life would be like without Sky? If you both gave each other some space to think, explore new interests, perhaps?"

"Mother, that´s exactly it. I don't need time. I´ve never doubted my feelings for Sky, and I´ve never even considered the possibility of being without him"

"What about Sky?" Marion asked. She completely disapproved of the way he had gone about the entire situation, especially after witnessing how both girls argued. But she could also understand how difficult an arranged marriage would be if said person found their true love elsewhere. Marion thought it was a gift that she had been chosen to be _her_ true love´s fiancée. Had it not been the case, Marion could only imagine how both she and Oritel would´ve suffered.

"Sky seems to be confused" Diaspro said simply, although it seemed like there was so much she wanted to express.

"All the more reason to wait, my dear. If you´re truly meant to be together, it´ll happen. If not, I´m sure someone very special will come along. Someone who will love you as much as you will". Diaspro chuckled.

"That´s exactly what Sky said"

"Well, I think he´s right. Why not focus on something else for now? How about the ceremony?" Marion said, placing her arm around her daughter´s shoulders with a smile. Diaspro returned it and nodded.

Just as soon as the words were out, there was a knock on the door, and Marion called for whoever it was, to enter.

"Oh, right on time", Marion said, welcoming the girl who´d just entered. "Diaspro, I´d like you to meet Aurora, she´s a member of the royal court, and she´ll be helping us with the organization of your ball",

Diaspro nodded as she bowed. Aurora was a young woman, probably in her late twenties. She wore a long lavender dress and a beautiful ring on her finger with the seal of Domino. Probably an emblem that all members were obligated to wear, just like on Eraklyon.

"All details must be run by the Queen for approval, but they will all be presented by me, based on your wishes, your majesty", Aurora explained.

"Very well. I suppose you _have_ hosted these sorts of events before?" Diaspro asked crossly.

"You mustn't worry", she replied, completely serene and immune to her unkindness.

"In that case, I´ll leave you two alone. Excuse me", Marion said.

"There´s a lot to be done. I think we should start with my evening gown", Diaspro proposed. Aurora began writing something down in a notepad.

"Your majesty" a servant came, "you have visitors awaiting in the common room" she announced.

"Visitors? Who?" Diaspro asked doubtfully. She had to hope that it wasn't Valtor…otherwise…

"Two of your acquaintances from Eraklyon your majesty, Ladies Trinity and Audrey",

"Excellent, tell them I´ll be right down", she ordered. "We´ll continue this later" she told Aurora, who simply bowed and excused herself from her presence.

Trine and her sister were a couple of her closest friends, and former classmates from the Academy on Eraklyon where their father worked as an administrator. They were most likely here to gossip and find out what her life was now like. Which she honestly didn't mind one bit.

* * *

"Very well everyone, I need you to gather up on the arena. The headmasters will be here in just a moment", Griselda ordered and went back into the school. Layla was already stretching out and doing a few warm up exercises.

"Ready to fight?" Musa asked, grinning.

"Yup. I just want to make a really good impression the next time the members of the Company of Light show up", she said. Not to mention that she wanted to teach Valtor a lesson. She couldn't wait for him to finally show his face to them. In a way, Layla felt that Valtor was _her_ enemy, it was Andros that now suffered at his hands, and as the Princess, it was her duty to take him on, even if her friends were there to back her up.

"Tell me about it", Musa replied. She glanced at Riven over her shoulder. He wasn't paying attention to anything in particular but rather sitting on the bleachers, absorbed in his own thoughts. Riven seemed to feel her gaze on him because he looked up immediately. She blushed and turned back to her friends. Even though he´d hurt her and didn't even care, her heartbeat still accelerated whenever she saw him. But this experience only made her understand that she couldn't waste precious time thinking about love. She had too much to focus on, like music. Besides, her father did just fine on his own. Why did she have to be any different?

Bloom on the other hand, seemed to be staring off at someone in particular…

Sky had arrived a little later than the rest of the guys, which was weird. Maybe he was busy. Anyhow, he wasn't speaking to her. Okay, that was an exaggeration. He just wasn´t looking at her at all, or acknowledging her presence. He actually looked a little upset as he spoke to Brandon about something. She had to stop looking in his direction so bluntly before he noticed.

Bloom wasn't sure why his attitude bothered her, he was free to talk to whoever he wanted to. Or whoever he _didn't_ want to rather-

"Bloom, hey", he breathed. She spun around.

"Hey Sky", she had intended to sound casual, _nice job!_ He actually looked worried though.

"How do you feel? I heard from Brandon that you were sick, but I was on active duty all last week", he explained.

"Oh, I´m fine, I think it was just the stress. I still can't use my powers you know", she said, looking at her shoes.

"Still?" he said, sounding surprised. Bloom looked up at him abruptly, locking her eyes with his. What did he mean by _still_? Right, Diaspro was probably able to- why was _she_ on her mind?

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. It´s just you had so much power in you the last time we trained. It was unbelievable!" he said, astonished. So he was impressed, she had to smile at that.

"I guess that´s part of the problem. I can't really use them without blowing something up", Bloom said, laughing a little at the memory. If the Queen hadn't stepped in, who knows what else would´ve happened.

"If you ask me, I think you're incredible", he said winking at her, effectively making her blush. Suddenly, Griselda marched onto the arena.

"Everyone remains here except for Bloom, you´ll be coming with me", Griselda ordered. The girls looked surprised.

"What did you do?" Musa whispered.

"I´m pretty sure I didn't do anything!" she whispered back, and headed in Griselda´s direction.

"I hope they go easy on her", Flora pleaded quietly. Everyone knew that being called out by Ms. Griselda wasn't a good thing. Ever.

"Follow me, please", Griselda instructed, leading her back inside the school.

Stella leaned against Brandon´s shoulder.

"Poor Bloom", Stella lamented. "So tell me, handsome, are we going out tonight?" she asked playfully.

"I´m afraid not sunshine, the King of Eraklyon gave my mom a few days off to come and see me, so she´s here in Magix"

"Oh, that´s great. What about your dad?"

"Actually, I lost my dad when I was eight. So it´s only been mom and me for a while", he said. Stella stared at him, slightly surprised.

"Brandon, I´m sorry I didn´t-"she began, but he interrupted her almost immediately.

"Don´t worry about it, there´s nothing wrong with asking", he said, giving her a small smile. "It hasn't been easy, but we´ve managed well. My father used to work for Sky´s parents, so after his passing, Sky´s family supported us. The King and Queen even helped pay for my studies all through high school". He explained to her.

His father had worked as one of the King´s bodyguard´s, earning an ´above average´ salary, allowing Brandon´s mother to remain at home and care for him. But after the accident, she was forced to work in order to support them both, and she was _scared_. But Erandor and Samara were kind, and they quickly provided her with a job and a position for her small son, Brandon, who was good friends with the Prince. It was decided then that Brandon would become a squire for their son, as his father had been for the King.

Erandor and Samara immediately ordered his transfer from the public school he went to, to Eraklyon Royal Academy, where he would receive an excellent preparation and if he worked hard, a higher chance of receiving his acceptance letter from Red Fountain. Both Royals were strict, and Erandor´s stern personality (especially towards Sky) often scared him a little. But in spite of it all, they paid for his monthly Academy tuition and supplied other smaller needs, making the weight on his mother´s shoulders a lot lighter.

Red Fountain was one of the best schools. His mother alone wouldn't have been able to pay for it had it not been for their help. There were many other colleges he could've gone to of course, but if he was going to be Sky´s Paige, then his parents wanted him to be the best. And after everything they´d done for him, after the brotherly way in which Sky treated him all his life, it was the very least they deserved.

Stella only looked at him, empathetically. Although her parent´s divorce affected her, it didn't sound like much in comparison to what Brandon had gone through. It was impossible to tell that someone so laid back, and so fun could have had a childhood like his. It made her see how fortunate she was.

"Well your mother must be very proud, you´re one of the best people I´ve ever known", she said, hugging his arm tightly. Brandon kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Stella, it means a lot coming from you", he said warmly.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ma´am, am I in trouble for something?" Bloom asked fearfully.

"Surprisingly, you´re not. I believe professor Daphne already had this conversation with you concerning your training",

"Oh, right. She said she would help me"

"Not her. Professor Avalon. He´s well prepared and has already helped many in this sort of situations. I´m sure he can help you with yours", she explained. Bloom nodded. Soon they reached Avalon´s office and he gave her a warm welcome.

"Thank you, Ms. Griselda",

"Of course professor, I´ll leave you two alone" she said.

"Please take a seat. Make yourself comfortable", Avalon said, signaling towards a small sofa in the corner. He served her a glass of water and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Bloom, the headmistress has told me of your troubles, you aren't able to control your powers, correct?"

"Yes, that´s right. Either I let out _too_ _much_ power, or not enough" she said, frustrated.

"As you know, my area of expertise is magical philosophy. Which is why I´ve been using a technique known as hypnosis to help quite a few people. Professor Daphne is one of them. You see Bloom, the key to controlling the aspects of your present, it to be at peace with your past". He explained. Bloom nodded.

"The objective is to find out if any unresolved part of your past is triggering this behavior in your abilities. If that were the case, you should be able to see it",

"And if there is something, how can I fix it?" she asked, uncertainly. Bloom had a happy childhood as far as she was concerned. So she was hesitant to believe that anything in the past could help solve her present and future. If anything, it was her present emotions that were giving her trouble. Bloom was almost certain she felt something for Sky, but then there was that irritating, confusing and unexplainable attraction towards the enemy...

"You will only know the answer once we get to the core of the problem. Now, shall be beginning?" Avalon asked.

"Let´s do it",

"Very well, I´m going to need you to close your eyes, and take a deep breath. Empty your mind of any thoughts and concentrate _only_ on the sound of my voice",

Bloom inhaled and exhaled slowly. One minute she could feel the seat beneath her, and the floor under her feet, and the next minute she was floating. She couldn't tell whether or not it was real…but it certainly felt that way. The professor´s voice was now very distant, soothing, but distant.

 _The atmosphere around her changed completely. Her face was cold and she was out on the street. The sounds of cars could be heard far off in the distance. And Bloom found herself looking up at the beautiful night sky. And she was alone, so alone._

"We shall go back to the very beginning", she heard the professor´s voice say.

 _There was crying, but where was it coming from..?_

" _There you are", a female voice said gently. Bloom looked up at her._

"What do you see?" Avalon asked.

" _You innocent little thing…" she said picking her up. Her image was unclear. Everything was. Bloom could barely make out a few of her traits._

"I see…a woman…"

"Carry on"

"She has…curly black hair…pale skin…"

 _Somehow, she was so small that she fit perfectly into the woman´s arm. She took Bloom against her chest, but the warmth she provided was scarce._

 _Where were they? And why did she still feel so alone, and so far from home? Her parents…where were they?_

"What else can you see?" he probed.

 _The woman continued rocking her softly, soothingly perhaps. But that nasty feeling simply wouldn't go away. She was aching for something, or someone…she wanted to be somewhere, just not here._

" _I can't destroy you…I just can't…" she whispered._

"Bloom" he said firmly. Bloom sat up straight within mere seconds, nearly out of breath. Her feet were back on the ground, and she was in the professor´s office again. But the cold of that night was still there. She felt lightheaded and oddly nostalgic.

"Here, drink this", he offered kindly. Bloom took a long sip of water before handing the glass back.

"I assume we´ve reached that point in your past" he said.

"Everything was hazy, but, I saw a woman who I don't remembering ever meeting before. She was carrying me, or at least I think it was me. I think it was a small child, but I couldn't be sure" she said. Avalon patted her shoulder.

"It´s perfectly normal, after all it was your first time. The images will become clearer with every session",

"How long will it take?"

"Usually, it can take up to months. But considering that you need your powers soon due to your studies, you may start using them little by little. I´ll even help you train apart if it´ll help this process go faster",

"Thank you professor! That would be great", she smiled widely. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt somebody with her uncontrollable flames. Plus, she didn't want to keep feeling useless amongst her friends. They had protected her from the Trix enough times already. Bloom was strong and they all knew it. But she wanted to _really_ help them for once, without being a double threat.

"It´s my pleasure, Bloom. We only watch out for the well-being of our students", he said. Bloom had to bite her tongue and stop her laugh from escaping. Of course they were watching out for the students´ safety. They were all being protected _from_ her.

"I´ll see you soon, professor", she said thanking him again and leaving his office.

Just as she left, she ran into a pleasantly familiar face.

"Good morning, Bloom. How did your session with Avalon go?" Daphne asked. Bloom rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Honestly, I don't really know. He said I did well", she said blushing, making Daphne laugh.

"He told me the same thing on my first try. I think he says it so we don´t feel bad", she said, and they laughed together.

"I did see a few things, but it´s all confusing to me. I didn't understand any of it", Bloom told her as they began walking down the hall together.

"It´ll all start becoming clearer with time. Unfortunately, I got a little stuck on my last vision. It kept repeating itself and I couldn't see anymore. So I was told to take a small break. Teaching also takes up a lot of my time, which is why I haven't gone back yet",

"I bet it does. Ms. Griselda complains about us all the time", Bloom said jokingly. Daphne grinned.

"Especially the six of you, but I´m sure she means well. Believe it or not, I think she looks forward to seeing her students´ every day. And you girls just make her day all the more exciting". After a moment, Daphne´s expression turned serious.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but it's nice to have someone to share this with. You know, the hypnosis treatment. I mean, a lot of people go through it but none of them are people that I know. And talking to my parents about it is a little difficult. It just feels good to have someone to talk to who understands", she said. Bloom was a little surprised by her words, but flattered nonetheless.

"I know exactly what you mean. I´m also the only one amongst my friends who can´t use her powers without blowing something up"

"In that case, I´m glad we have each other", she said, and they both giggled.

"Me too",

"By the way, as long as we´re not in class, you can call me Daphne", she said and winked.

"Alright, _Daphne_ ",


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I´ve had quite a few questions from a few of you which I´ll be answering at the end of the chapter. I´m going to be busy for the next two weeks because of final exams, so I´ve decided to update this chapter a little sooner. And as always, your reviews are so kind, thank you for all the support, it is absolutely amazing! R &R!**

 **Chapter 16**

The weeks were passing and Bloom could feel herself getting stronger. She could now dominate small spells in Paladium´s and Wizgiz´s classes. But she still wasn't ready to show her full power to anyone. Her real training continued in private with professor Avalon while the Winx and specialists did so with the headmasters and members of the Company. Bloom actually felt excited and couldn't wait to show her friends what she could do.

Maybe she was imagining things, but Sky didn't seem too comfortable with the idea of her and Avalon training alone and spending so much time together, but their relationship was really strictly professional. True, they got along pretty well, the professor was young and easy going. But other than that, there was nothing going on. Men could be so jealous sometimes, it was unbelievable.

On another note, she and Daphne were getting to know each other better as well. They spent time together sharing their individual experiences. Today, Bloom had been allowed to peek in on Daphne´s training. And she was _amazing!_

"Now, Daphne, concentrate! Put more force into your attack. Don´t be afraid", Avalon commanded. It was cute how proud he seemed to be every time she got it right. And even when she didn't.

" _Flame spiral!",_ Bloom could almost feel the ground shake beneath them.

"Perfect", he complimented. "Why don't you take a break, we´ve already gotten very far ahead",

"Sure", Daphne answered, her face was flushed from her previous efforts. Avalon pulled her in for a quick hug, probably unaware that Bloom was still looking.

"Excuse me for a moment", he said politely, and left them alone in the gym. Bloom handed Daphne a bottle of water as she walked over to the bleachers.

"I thought the origin of your Sirenix powers was only the ocean" she asked.

"It is. But as a native of Domino, I can also control flames at will. It´s not really something I have to train for, it´s just an innate ability we have. Of course there are others who wield fire as their element, but our control of it is far superior",

"You mean _everyone_ on Domino can do it? Even the Queen?"

"Mhm. Even better than I can. My mother used to be the dragon flame´s keeper, but it´s almost as if a part of it never left her", she said, in wonder. "So how are the other Winx doing at practice? I hope the Company isn't going _too_ hard on them", Bloom laughed.

"From what I´ve heard, they´re even tougher than Ms. Griselda. I just hope I can keep up with them when my training is done", she said. Daphne smiled.

"I´ve heard great things about you. I´m sure you´ll be fine",

"Thanks. By the way…" she said sheepishly, "When you say you control the flames at will, do you mean it literally?"

"Of course, would you like to see how?" she asked. Bloom smiled and nodded. Daphne still had progress to make, but she was definitely one of the strongest fairies Bloom had ever seen, and she held great respect for her.

She created a sort of bonfire on the ground. But the fire didn't harm the gymnasium floor at all. Daphne lifted her hands slowly, in a delicate motion.

And nothing happened.

But Bloom stared mystified as the fire began to follow Daphne´s movements only a couple of seconds later. It was as if she were giving silent commands and the flames were delighted to obey.

"Whoa…" she whispered.

"Soon we´ll be ready to fight, and we´ll give everyone a surprise. Especially Valtor", she said, the confidence in her voice was unmistakable. But at the mention of Valtor´s name, Bloom instantly felt the blood drain from her face. They were preparing to fight him, everyone was! And here she was, keeping his lair a secret. Although, it wasn't like she wanted to! It was all part of her plan and-

"Bloom?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute there" she said, clearly disconcerted by Bloom´s reaction. _Great…_

"Oh…It´s nothing, I-I was thinking about…how intimidating this Valtor guys sounds", she almost stuttered. _Relax, Bloom, relax…_

"I wouldn't say _intimidating_ was the right word for him. Valtor is ruthless, but he´s also devious and deceitful, you can never really tell what he´s planning, but once his plans become clear, he´ll do whatever it takes to go through with them", Daphne told her. Bloom could only stare at the burning fire before them.

"But like I said, we´ll be ready for him. Valtor may be strong, but he´s not invincible. My parents already locked him up once before and I´m sure we can do it again". Bloom nodded vigorously at her words, but couldn't manage to look at anything else but the flame. How could she? Bloom was sure that one look into her eyes would give it all away. She had taken up a mission that was too big for her, all on her own. But it was her responsibility to begin with.

"Right",

"You sure you alright? I didn't scare you, now did I?" she asked, grinning.

"Nope, just all the more determined to do this right", she answered.

"I´ll say. Why don´t you give it a try?" Daphne asked, signaling to the flames. Bloom stared wearily at it. It was now or never.

"Alright, you might want to stand back though, for your own safety", Daphne giggled.

"Don´t worry, just do what I do. Try not to think about anything other than what´s in front of you", she instructed, "loosen your hands, your movements-they shouldn't be stiff".

It took a while but she was getting the hang of it, and when she wasn't, all they could do was laugh. Avalon entered the gymnasium and shook his head with a smirk as he watched them. He had yet to speak to Faragonda about these two.

* * *

Bloom was excited to return to Gardenia for the weekend. Mike´s brother, Klause, and his family were coming over for the first time in over a year from a distant city. Vanessa and aunt Morgana made dinner while her father and uncle Klause caught up on the latest football game. Her cousin Roxanne was having a blast playing with Kiko. She was only a year younger than Bloom, very sweet and easy-going.

"You´ve grown so much since the last time we saw you", Morgana complimented at dinner time, "Why don't you tell us more about that new school you´re going to, what did you say its name was?"

"Alfea, and it´s sort of out of town", Bloom answered vaguely.

"What made you want to transfer?" Klause asked. Oh. And Bloom had yet to inform them about her newly found magical abilities. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but rather that her parents had been very skeptical when all of it happened. As any parent would have been.

"I guess I just wanted a change, meet new people, that sort of thing", she said before Mike chipped in.

"A change of scenery just seemed to be what Bloom needed", he said laughing softly.

"Roxanne feels exactly the same", Klause said, "I would´ve liked her to look after the Fruity Music Bar, but she has her own plans". Roxy blushed at his statement.

"What do you want to be, Roxy?" Bloom asked,

"A veterinarian. It´s always been my dream" she said with a bright smile.

"I should´ve guessed, you´ve always loved animals"

"And now, for a little announcement of our own" Morgana interrupted, "Klause and I are considering very seriously the possibility of moving",

"That´s wonderful, where to?" Vanessa asked.

"Take a guess", she replied, barely able to contain her excitement. Vanessa arched her brows,

"Wait, don't tell me... _here_?!"

"Yes!" Morgana cried happily.

"We want to bring our business here, and, well we all feel just as you expressed a moment ago. A change of scenery will be good for all of us", Klause said.

"Well, in that case, let´s make a toast, to family, and favorable changes" Mike said, raising his glass. Bloom and Roxy laughed cheerfully, bumping their glasses along with their parents. As the night came to a close, they finished cleaning everything up and got ready for bed.

"Hey dad?", Bloom called just as he was about to retreat into his bedroom.

"What´s up kiddo?"

"Dad, something strange is happening with my necklace", she said as he took it from her hands. Mike stared at her in utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It just reacts, like it´s releasing electricity from time to time, it´s weird", he held up the medallion, gazing at it curiously.

"Hmm…tell you what. Let me hold onto it for now, I´ll take a look at it and see what I can do", he said.

"Thanks dad, I´ll let you go to sleep now. See you tomorrow", she said, giving him a quick hug. Mike kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Good night sweetheart, get some rest",

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bloom awoke the following morning next to Roxy, who was still fast asleep. And it was already 9 a.m. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and rolled out of bed after hearing a knock on her door.

"Good morning sleepy heads" her aunt greeted still in her pajamas, "is Roxy up yet?", Bloom giggled.

"No, not at all. How´d you sleep?" she asked

"I had a very pleasant rest dear, thank you. I thought maybe we could take the day to see the city, visit the museum, perhaps, what do you think?"

"Sounds like fun! I´m sure mom would love that. Is she awake yet?"

"Actually, I´m not sure. I just woke up and she´s not in her room. Your father and Klause left early this morning on a fishing trip",

"Oh okay, cool. I´ll go find my mom and tell her. The sooner we leave the better", Bloom said excitedly.

"I´ll wake Roxy up and then we´ll get ready", Morgana said, smiling. Bloom walked down the hall to her mother´s bedroom only to verify her aunt´s claim.

"Mom?" she called from the bottom of the stairway that lead to the attic, on the third floor. Usually when her dad went fishing, her mother was upstairs cleaning the mess he made while retrieving his implements. But there was no answer. Bloom started making her way up the stairs when she suddenly heard voices. But they were coming from downstairs.

It sounded like a male voice. But Mike and Klause weren´t home. _Strange._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Mom?" Vanessa heard her daughter´s voice calling for her.

"Please, you have to go!"

"Not before you promise me that this _issue_ won´t get out of control", he sneered.

"I already told you that I have no idea what you´re talking about! I haven't told her anything and neither has Mike", Vanessa whispered desperately.

"Well, that doesn't make much of a difference when you´ve already given her a necklace belonging to her real family!" he whispered back. Vanessa ran a hand through her hair.

"That was Mike´s idea. It wasn't mine, and I didn't know that he was planning on giving it to her. But if it makes you feel better, she doesn't have it on anymore",

"If it makes _me_ feel better? I don't think you´re understanding what I´m saying here", he shook his head, incredulous.

"It´s you who should feel better. Bloom´s real family is out there and they want her back at all cost. _You,_ better than anyone should know the kind of people they are. Bloom was left out on the street. And you want her to end up going back to them?!" he demanded. The tears began welling in her eyes.

"I want to protect her, but…I can´t keep lying to Bloom" she whispered, sadly.

"Mom!" Bloom called again, but her voice was getting louder, closer. Vanessa shot a frantic look towards the stairs, and then back at Valtor.

"Her mother will take her away from you!" he pressed, urgently.

"No! Absolutely not, I´m the only mother she has!"

"Then prove it",

Bloom´s footstep could be heard coming down the stairs. Vanessa turned her head toward the sound, startled, but just as she turned back around to demand that he leave, Valtor was already gone.

"Mom, there you are", she said, walking awkwardly into the kitchen. Bloom looked around for a moment before speaking again, as if she expected to see someone else there.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No honey, it´s just me in here", she said quickly. Bloom didn't look too convinced. But whatever her thoughts were, she didn't share them, nor did she ask any more questions.

"Aunt Morgan wants to go to the museum today", she said.

Vanessa was almost forced to forget her previous emotions as she watched Bloom sit on the counter, her red hair a mess, in pajamas and barefoot. Just like the old time, before any of this madness began.

She wiped her hands on her apron, and smiled as calmly as she could.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you tell Morgan and Roxy to come down for breakfast, so we can get ready?"

"Cool", she said, running back upstairs. Vanessa released the air she´d been holding in, unknowingly. She had to protect Bloom, but the question still lingered. Was hiding the truth really a form of protection? Vanessa could only hope that she was making the best choice. For her family, and for Bloom.

* * *

"Princess Diaspro, the earliest date we can set the ball for is in two months", Aurora informed, her notepad in hand.

" _Two months?!"_ Diaspro repeated flabbergasted, "You´re kidding me!"

"But your majesty, the preparations are abundant, and a lot of time will be required to-"Aurora tried,

"I thought you said you´ve done this before! If you´re such a professional, then time shouldn't be a problem", she demanded.

"If I may say so, your highness, Aurora is right. The generations before you have also gone through this process, taking their time to put everything into place", lord Bartelby told her calmly. It almost seemed as though the young monarch was in a rush to go through with this. And that certainly wasn't how things were done. Diaspro sighed, irritably.

"Very well", she placed her fingers over her left temple, clearly annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" Regina asked, entering the Grand ballroom. Both members of the royal court bowed in reverence.

"Lord Bartelby, Lady Aurora…Diaspro", she said apprehensively. Her displeasure was no secret, yet her emerald green eyes gave nothing away.

"The Princess wishes to set an earlier date for the ball, your majesty", Aurora explained. Regina pursed her lips and paced slowly, considering.

"Very well, then", she said, much to their surprise. Diaspro smiled, impressed.

"But your majesty-"Bartelby began, but stopped when Regina held her hand up.

"No buts, my faithful scribe. The princess has chosen an earlier date, so let it be written, so let it be done". She said firmly, Bartelby only nodded silently at the former Queen´s order.

"But of course, we don't want to be reckless in our decisions, do we? My acceptance is not a permission to create a disaster. The date must be reasonable, and in accordance with our royal court´s capacity. After all, they are the ones behind all the preparations", Regina said. Her expression and tone of voice left no room for arguments or contradictions. It was either that or nothing at all. Even Diaspro knew better than to protest.

"I shall work on it immediately" Aurora replied. Choosing important dates and making sure they didn't coincide with any other event, meeting or convention was her responsibility. But running it by the Princess and getting her to approve was a challenge all on its own.

* * *

"May I come in?" Marion´s voice came. Oritel looked up from the paper work on his desk.

"Of course you can, love, please", he said, motioning towards the seat across from his desk.

Marion walked in and shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

"Diaspro has chosen a new date for the ceremony", she mused.

"Oh? Has she postponed it?" he asked, setting his attention once again on the documents in his hands.

"No…it´s going to be sooner", she said. Oritel merely hummed as a response, frustrating her even further. Marion sat across from her husband and stared bluntly at him.

"What do you think?"

"About?" he asked, offhandedly. She sighed in frustration.

"Okay, what is this about?" Marion asked in an angry tone. Oritel looked up, taken aback.

"I´m sorry?"

"I need to know what´s going on. You´ve been acting like this for days now! Why won't you talk to me?!" It was almost painful to see how he´d distanced himself from her. She knew he had plenty of work on his plate, but she was there to share it with him, always. But nowadays, he so much as uttered a word to her during the day. Had it not been because they shared a bed every night, she wouldn´t even hear from him! This wasn´t the husband she was used to.

"Marion, you´re being ridiculous. I´m speaking to you now, aren´t I?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You´re not acting like yourself" she said, visibly upset. He set his work down, and rubbed his forehead.

"You´re right, I´m sorry".

"Oritel you´re beginning to act just like _her_. I know where your mother stands in this situation and I completely respect it, but _you_?! You´ve both been acting _exactly_ the same. Diaspro has been in this palace for over two months, and you barely speak to her"

"This hasn't been easy for me",

"It hasn't been easy on any of us, but we´re making an effort. Daphne has gotten a lot closer and I can see Emmet making an effort to get to know her, but, why aren't you even trying?" she asked, desperate to understand. Marion walked around the desk and knelt beside him. But Oritel continued to stare straight ahead, not really looking at anything in particular. She couldn´t stand the distance between them when they argued.

"I´ve just been worried lately, about Valtor, about our people, the Council, and the ceremony is just the icing on the cake", he chuckled. She placed her hand on his.

"I´m sure she´ll be fine", she said. Oritel smiled looking down at her, those beautiful eyes of hers never failed to put him at ease. He stood up from his seat, pulling her up with him.

"Come here" he whispered, and hugged her tightly against his chest, closing the space between them. _Fear_ was what he felt. How could he explain to her how afraid he was of them getting hurt? Maximilian and his mother felt exactly the same, they never grew tired of warning him. But his Marion…his Marion was putting her heart on the line. And he was genuinely afraid for her.

* * *

 **1) For those who are wondering, in the show, Daphne was able to communicate with Bloom because she had all her memories intact when she underwent the transformation from human to spirit. But in my version of the story, Daphne loses most of her memories when she is transformed into a spirit, not to mention that she also can´t use her powers (as we see in season 6), so having any sort of connection with Bloom at first, is hard.**

 **2) A lot of people know who Diaspro´s parents are, in fact, everyone on her realm and many on Eraklyon know it, but it´s impossible for anyone to really know whether or not Valtor´s story is true, because no one other than her parents were present during her birth. Now, the reason _why_ her parents are backing her up on this crazy plan remains a mystery. Don´t want to give anything away though, lol. **

**3) Bloom´s aura is still weak, considering that she hasn´t used magic a single time during her fifteen years on Earth, so a couple of weeks worth of training hasn´t really done much. As apposed to Diaspro´s dark aura, which can easily be felt because it comes from someone who is, not only one of the strongest known wizard´s, but who has also practiced magic all his life. That would explain why Diaspro´s power can be sensed while Bloom´s power can´t.**

 **4) Diaspro´s appearance isn´t the same as Bloom´s when she was a baby, but it easily could have been changed either by her parents or by Valtor to avoid being discovered, it´s one option.** **Those are just a few of the frequently asked questions that I wanted to clear up.**

 **Again thank you for reviewing and for all the support! R &R, God bless!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I passed my exams! Yay! Thank you for your kind wishes. I´ve gotten some requests, asking me to update another Winx club story that I started a long time ago and abandoned for some reason, I can't remember. It would be hard to work on two stories at once, but I am willing to continue writing it once I´m close to finishing this story, which shouldn't be too long from now.**

 **On another note, I´ve added a link on my profile to a winx club fan-page with real images of the characters which I think are amazingly accurate. So be sure to check it out if you can. And as always, read and review please!**

 **Chapter 17**

Their trip through Gardenia was enjoyable. They visited the museum first, a local buffet, the movies, and then they headed to the new place where Klaus would be setting up the Fruity Music Bar, once they moved. But Bloom couldn't shake the feeling that her mother wasn't all too pleased. There were times when she would seem to forget her troubles and just sit back and laugh, and then there were moments when she simply spaced out, or remained in silence. Still, Vanessa refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong and Bloom couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with what she heard in the morning.

She also ran into Andy during their day out. And boy, had he _changed._ The endless lyrics that he used to write down on paper were now becoming songs. Andy had formed a band with two of their former classmates and his current best friends, Mark and Ryo. They weren't too popular just yet, but they were getting there. Bloom remembered how Andy had sung to her a couple of times while they were together, with his old guitar out on the front steps of her house, and his voice was very melodious. Musa would probably like him if they ever met.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Her phone vibrated next to her on the bed while she lied on her stomach, reading a book._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Bloom. Are you doing anything right now?" his voice came. She smiled and shut the book in her hands._

 _"Not anymore" Bloom said, giggling. "Why?"_

 _"I was wondering if you could come outside for a while, there´s something I want to show you",_

 _"Be right down", she said quickly and got off her bed, putting her shoes on and rushing down the stairs._

 _"I´m just going to be outside mom!" she called. Once Bloom walked out, she found Andy sitting on the front steps, guitar in hand, a sweet looking smile. She placed a quick kiss on his lips._

 _"What´s up?" she asked. Andy readjusted his glasses, a common habit that indicated he was nervous. The warm summer breeze blew his hair out of his eyes._

 _"I kind of wrote something for you, I want you to tell me what you think", he said. She nodded. He began playing a melody on his guitar,_

 **"** _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand"_

 _I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far, _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_ _  
_ _The reason that I'm singing_ _  
_ _I need to find you_ _  
_ _I gotta find you_ _  
_ _You're the missing piece I need_ _  
_ _The song inside of me_ _  
_ _I need to find you_ _  
_ _I gotta find you **"**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"You look gorgeous, by the way", he complimented. Bloom blushed. Andy also changed his style. He wore contact lenses instead of glasses. His black hair, ruffled casually to the side, hands tucked in his pockets and that same playful expression. All in all, Andrew was handsome. But in a different way than Sky.

Bloom didn't mean to make comparisons but it was inevitable not to. Andy was more playful, but Sky on the other hand, was far more gentle (despite his abilities in combat).

Unlike Andy, Sky was seemingly stronger _,_ he had the ability to make her heart jump with just the sound of his voice, and the way those eyes of his locked with hers so meaningfully…Andy had been good to her during their relationship, but Sky awoke feelings within Bloom that she´d never knew existed, at least, not to this degree.

Now, it was late. Her parents as well as her aunt and uncle were probably sound asleep, while she and Roxy sat by the windowsill in their pajamas, looking up at the stars.

"All of that really exists?" she asked, in absolute wonder.

"Mhm. And you wouldn't believe how amazing it is. Magix is huge, a lot bigger than Gardenia. And that´s only one of many, many realms",

"You haven´t visited all of them, have you?" Bloom giggled.

"No, just Magix. There are way too many realms, like countries on Earth. But I would love to see them, someday. My friend Tecna comes from a realm called Zenith, which is dedicate to technology advances. She gave this to me", Bloom explained, taking her new cellphone out and handing it to Roxy. She looked at it strangely.

" _This_ is a cellphone?" she asked surprised, Bloom nodded.

"Our cellphones are ancient history over there. This is what they use now. They also ride Motorcycles and cars that don't actually touch the ground when they move, Tecna says that it's a system used to avoid pollution. That's why it´s so pure", Bloom explained, hardly able to contain her smile.

"Tell me more about Alfea", Roxy insisted. Her cousin was completely enthralled with the idea of another universe existing beyond the stars. A cool breeze blew in through her window as they spoke. The moonlight illuminated Roxy´s face and pink tresses of hair, giving it a glimpse of silver.

"Alfea´s one of the best schools. To be honest, I didn't think I deserved to be in it at first. Everyone uses magic like it´s the most normal thing in the world. But I could barely cast a spell. But then the Headmistress and my friends made me feel at home, helping me through and through",

"Do you think I could see Magix someday?" Roxy asked,

"I sure hope so. I´m sure you´d love it just as much as I do", Bloom told her. Roxy probably wouldn't be able to enter Alfea because of the magical barrier surrounding the school. But that didn't mean she couldn't see everything else.

"Would you ever consider moving to Magix? You know, permanently, after you graduate?" Bloom giggled.

"Actually, I´ve never thought about it before, It´s only my first year, but, I don't have any family in the magical dimension… I would have to live on my own. But on the other hand, living here like I used to, knowing what I know now, would be…hard", she said, attempting to find the right word. But maybe the best way to describe it was _bizarre_. The magical universe was such a beautiful place, and although she wasn't a princess, although she didn't belong to any of its realms, somehow Bloom felt like she was in the right place. Her previous thoughts about not fitting in were dissipating with each passing day, with every moment she and her friends spent laughing together.

The thought of continuing her life like any small town girl, and perhaps meeting someone after a few years, start a family, and never use magic again while somebody was around… it just wasn't possible anymore. Bloom didn't have a clue as to what would become of her life after Alfea. But one thing was for sure, she could never go back now. She could never go down the path she would´ve followed if she hadn't met Stella. But then, what _was_ she going to do?

"More like impossible", Roxy said quietly, as if reading her thoughts. After a moment of silence, Bloom spoke up.

"The first thing you need to try if you ever go to Magix is the food" she said, making her cousin smile.

"You know, when my parents told me we were moving, I was pretty scared. I´m no good at meeting people and starting over, well, it´s a scary thought. But then I found out we were coming to Gardenia, and that made me feel so much better. We´ll be close now, Bloom, and you can tell me all about your experiences in the magical dimension", she said, almost _too_ excited. Roxy reminded her of Flora in a lot of ways. She was introverted and shy, but she never said no to a challenge. Moving from one city to another had to be a tough adjustment on someone like her, but like Flora, Roxy was looking at the bright side of things and was ready to take this on.

"It´ll be great having someone close by who I can tell about all this. We´ll have a lot fun Roxy, you´ll see".

Now Bloom understood what Daphne meant when she said that she was happy to have her to talk to. She claimed that talking to the King and Queen of Domino about her visions and troubles was difficult, and that rather than understand her, they worried. Bloom felt the same with Roxy. She couldn't tell Mike and Vanessa about her training or the dangers she and her friends faced, because as interested as they were in everything she did, they also seemed to be very disconcerted by all of this. Especially Vanessa. Like she was always worried about something. Although what it was, she couldn't figure out.

Morgana often said that Roxy looked up to Bloom like an older sister. And that was just how Bloom looked at Daphne now. Like an incredible older sister. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

Faragonda was in her office, having a cup of tea when someone called at her door.

"Good morning Ms. Faragonda, do you have a moment?" Avalon asked, poking his head in.

"Of course professor, please, do come in"

Once he was seated, Griselda served him a cup of hot tea. The pleasant aroma of the garden-fresh herbs filled the air.

"So how is everything going, Professor?" the headmistress asked, kindly. Avalon´s report was due and she was anxious to hear it.

"Actually, that´s what I wanted to talk to you about, Headmistress. Princess Daphne is perfectly capable of using her Enchantix powers for the time being, her Sirenix transformation will take a little more time",

"Excellent! This means that she´s ready to aid Princess Layla in repairing the damage that Valtor caused on Andros" Faragonda said, content. Layla had been through plenty of stress and worry all this time, trying to help her world. The news would definitely give her some peace of mind.

"Indeed. I´ve heard that the mermaids that were turned into Valtor´s minions are locked up, waiting to be liberated from his spell, not to mention the terrible condition of the oceans",

"Unfortunately, it´s true. But Daphne´s enchantix magic should be enough to break through and restore their ocean´s peace", she replied. The professor nodded,

"And what about Bloom?" she asked. Avalon shifted in his seat,

"Well, I must say she´s giving it her all. But…"

" _But_ …?" Faragonda quirked her brow.

"It was as you said, ma´am, Bloom has difficulties controlling her powers but not for the reasons that we thought. It has nothing to do with the fact that she´s a new student, or that she´s never used magic before. The problem is that Bloom possesses too much power for an _ordinary_ first year fairy. It would take any regular student at least another year of training to try and reach that kind of level, and even then, I don't see how they would possibly make it", he said, in awe.

Faragonda set her cup down, perplexed. She certainly wasn't expecting this. All this time, she thought Bloom´s problem was the lack of adjustment, which she was understanding of since Bloom was the first student from outside the dimension to ever enter their school, or the magical universe for that matter.

"Have you ever come across a case like hers?"

"As a matter of fact, I encountered several cases at Mallacoy Academy, where I used to work, but they were all the exact opposite of Bloom´s. Those students usually had trouble letting their magic out, not holding it in", he explained.

"Perhaps Bloom should look further into her family tree" she said.

"You know it hadn't occurred to me but I think that´s a great idea. I´ll talk to her about it a little later", he said, glancing at his watch.

"Very well then, the other winx and the specialists are also far ahead. And we have yet to see what Bloom can do. Hopefully it´ll be enough to defeat Valtor", she replied.

"I don't know how strong this wizard may be but with all of the students together, including Daphne who also wishes to participate, I think we´ll do well",

"Not to mention the Company of Light. Valtor won´t stand a chance", Faragonda stated.

* * *

"Not bad", Mandragora mused, looking around inside his cabin.

"No one would ever imagine you residing in a place so peaceful. Especially when it still remains that way", she grinned.

"Believe it or not, that was the idea", Valtor replied, "So, are you in?"

"What do you have in mind?" Mandragora asked him. She was attempting to pressure him yet again into making a fast move on Bloom. And that just wasn't going to happen. But if she wanted a small sample, he didn't see the harm in giving her such.

"I could have the water stars in my possession in no time at all. But I´d need your help", Valtor said to her. The water stars were the complete opposite and only natural force capable of extinguishing the dragon flame. He wasn't planning on striking Bloom with them right away, of course. There was still so much to do with the girl and so many benefits to obtain before he got rid of her. But more importantly, as long as the water stars were with him, nobody else would use them as a weapon against him. Having them in his possession was definitely a smart move.

Not that he expected Bloom to do such a thing. In fact, no matter how much time Valtor spent watching over her, he still wasn't completely sure of what to expect. There were times when he felt her to be so naïve and unsuspecting that her destruction was closer each time. But then there were times when it seemed as though Bloom knew. She knew that he couldn't be trusted, and she knew about the unexplainable hold she had on him and was using it to win. But he would not waver. Valtor wasn't about to let some girl play with his mind that way. Mandragora was right, he had to stay in control and this was just one way to do it. Knowing he had everything to extinguish her, even if he wasn't planning to. Yet.

The water stars were as old as the universe, born during the same period of time as the great dragon. But because both forces neutralized each other, a group of ancient wizards sealed them away in the Golden Kingdom. Stealing them wouldn't be too difficult, considering that it would be entirely unexpected. He didn't know of anyone who had ever tried to retrieve them from their resting place, _until now_.

"Well, I thought you´d never ask. In what way?"

"Bloom already told me that Faragonda and her pushy fairies are watching me. In fact, I have no doubt that even with Diaspro around, Oritel is still tracking me down with his Company. If I were to steal the water stars, Faragonda wouldn't think twice before sending her students after me, including Bloom, who still believes me to be someone else entirely. I can't risk losing her trust at this point. So, you´ll have to stop them",

"I see. So you want me to keep them busy while you invade the Golden Kingdom. It shouldn't be hard", she chuckled.

"Careful now, knowing that old hag for as long as I have, I´m sure she has a card up her sleeve. Faragonda would never leave her school unprotected. In fact you might want to watch your step", he said, narrowing his eyes. But she dismissed him completely.

"But aren't you forgetting something? I could take care of Alfea, but what about the rest of the Company?! I can't be in more than one place at a time, and Faragonda and those fairies aren't your only concern. Many eyes are set on you, Valtor, what about _them_?" she asked. Valtor smiled wickedly.

"It seems that you underestimate me, Mandragora. You see, this is only one of the many perks of my friendship with Bloom. I found out through her that the Company has also been going to Alfea from time to time to give lessons. It´ll be simple. They´ll all be reunited in a single place"

"Do you honestly expect me to take down the Winx _and_ the Company all on my own? You must be delusional" she exclaimed, unbelievingly. He rolled his eyes.

"I´m not asking you to defeat them, but merely to create a distraction. And for this, I think our dear princess Diaspro could be of assistance. She is in debt with us, after all", he mused. There was no way Diaspro could deny him a favor. Not if she knew what was best for her.

"That poor innocent girl fell into your hands" she muttered. Valtor scoffed.

"Poor? I would describe Diaspro as anything _but_. A poor innocent girl never would´ve agreed to something like this. An innocent girl would´ve taken a different path, but Diaspro? Ha! She´s just like you and me. As long as she gets her revenge on Bloom, she could care less about what she´s forced to do",

"I´ve said it once, and I´ll say it again. Boy, can you pick´em", she responded, shaking her head.

"And with no effort, whatsoever", he said smirking. It wasn't his fault that the twisted ones always got in his path.

* * *

"Mom, why does _she_ have to come _here_?!"

"Diaspro, your sister says it´s necessary, she and Bloom are working together with a professor at Alfea, and they have something to research in your father's library", she tried to explain. Marion wanted to connect with her daughter, she wanted to come to an understanding, but they just couldn't seem to see eye to eye. Especially on this particular matter. Now she was beginning to understand why Daphne had asked her to warn Diaspro of Bloom´s visit beforehand.

"But you know what she did to me! Why are you and Daphne on her side?" Diaspro scoffed. She couldn't stand the thought of having Bloom here, let alone hanging out with Daphne the way she did. Although, her new sister was sweet, she was probably only doing it out of pity.

"Honey, we are on your side", Marion insisted. Diaspro crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"But holding this against Bloom and Sky is only hurting _you_. Don´t you think that the best thing you can do is accept it and move on? You´re young and you have a bright future ahead of you. Don't let this hold you back", Marion said to her. Diaspro sighed, Bloom and Sky were probably enjoying their love as they spoke and what was left for her? Unbeknownst to anyone, she had already gotten her revenge. And that was, for the time being, her only consolation.

This was Diaspro´s home now, what was the worst that could happen if Bloom came over to the palace? Aside from causing her an immeasurable amount of irritation, of course. If anything, it was her chance to show her who´s who.

"I guess you have point", she said, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Far from being your enemies, we only want your happiness Denisse", _there was that name again…_

"In that case, Bloom can come. In fact, you can even invite her and her friends to the ball. It can't be that bad", she replied, the queen smiled.

"It won't be, and the ball will be a day to celebrate. The entire family will be here with you" Diaspro nodded. Bloom would come, and whether she knew it or not, she would have to watch Diaspro taking her place and everything that was hers. Just like she robbed her of her dreams.

Emmett stood at the door silently. It hadn't been his intention to listen into their conversation. But it was hard to overlook his family´s attempt to get his cousin back on the right track. Granted, she wasn't the same Diaspro who mistreated that poor girl in his presence months ago. But her attitude wasn't exactly pleasant either. She could be hostile, arrogant, and stuck-up at times. Still, Emmett was trying to give their friendship another chance.

"Ladies", he said, announcing his presence as he walked into the room. Diaspro remained indifferent, while his aunt nodded admittingly.

"We have company your majesties", he spoke,

"Someone from the council?"

"Actually, it´s Denisse´s adoptive parents, Lady Gianna and Lord Arthur of Isis",

The instant he mentioned their names, Diaspro seemed to tense up, he couldn't help notice. She didn't live with them anymore, but to some degree they were still her family. What a strange reaction.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Queen Marion, King Oritel, it is an honor to see you again", Arthur said,

"The pleasure is ours", Oritel responded, shaking his hand.

"It´s been quite long since the last time we saw Diaspro, Gianna and I were wondering if we could have a moment with her", he replied.

"Of course, I don't see why not. In fact, I think it´ll be good for her", Oritel responded, shooting a look in his daughter´s direction. Diaspro forced a smile but quickly looked down, grimacing.

"Arthur and I don´t know how to thank you, your majesties, Diaspro has spoken such wonderful things of you", she said looking only at Oritel, and fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously, "both", she added.

Marion did her best to remain unfazed by the woman´s antics, but her discomfort was hard to supress.

"No need to thank us, we´re only doing the best we can" Oritel said, smiling wholeheartedly. When Gianna blushed, Marion stepped closer to her husband, mimicking his expression,

"I´m sure Diaspro will appreciate your visit" she said, making her presence notable in case it wasn't already. Gianna turned to her, as if she had no other choice.

"You´re most kind",

"I suppose we´ll give you time alone now, please excuse us", Oritel responded, putting an arm around his wife´s waist and leading her away. As soon as they were out of sight, Diaspro marched over and shut the doors of the common room.

"What are the two of you doing here?"

"We´re ever so pleased to see you too, my dear", her mother answered, curtly. Arthur shook his head and stepped in front of his wife. He stood before Diaspro, holding her by the shoulders firmly.

"Your mother insists that you´re fine, but I´ll ask you this again while there is still an opportunity. Are you sure you´re doing the right thing?"

"Arthur that´s enough! We´ve already discussed this!"

"No. The _two of you_ discussed it. And as usual I have no say in the matter. Except for the arrangement I made with King Erendor to have you married to Sky. That was the _only_ time you´ve actually listened to me!" he reprimanded. Diaspro looked down, shamefully.

"That was the best thing you´d ever done for me" she answered.

"Yes, and it wouldn't have been the only thing if you simply obeyed me. But no, I´m not consulted on any of your choices", Gianna spoke up,

"But she consults with her mother, who also wants what is best for her. And what could be better than this?! Arthur think about it! Our daughter is no longer engaged to the Prince of Eraklyon, she will not be Queen. Where would you find a man finer or wealthier than the prince himself?! Here on Domino, she has everything she needs, and so will we!" Gianna insisted.

"So will _we_?! Gianna I´ve given you everything you´ve ever wanted! Everything the two of you have ever needed! There is nothing that you could crave that you wouldn't have on Isis. You´re not doing this out of need, but out of a mere fixation you've both developed" he said to them.

"You´re not seeing things clearly, Arthur. When will you finally stop thinking about everyone else, except her? We´ve never had any needs on Isis, for we are nobles, this we know! But our daughter will not be young forever, and we have no kingdom to pass on to her when we perish. Domino is offering her everything that any noble daughter could ever wish for", Gianna continued. He sighed. He was plenty wealthy and a respectable man, but in his wife´s eyes he was weak. With no authority to govern over their daughter, for she usually did as she pleased. Diaspro loved him as the kind father he was, but had the personality of her mother, nonetheless. Arthur took a seat, and rubbed his face with his hands. His wife looked at him, embarrassed.

"The wizard has blinded you both",

"Be as it may, it´s too late now",

"What do you mean?" Diaspro asked, worriedly.

"Valtor was on Isis. He asked us to give this to you", Gianna said, handing her an envelope. Diaspro took it from her hands, bewildered.

"I´ve already opened it. Apparently, it contains instructions to something you must do in a few days' time",

"But this makes no sense", she replied, skimming through it.

"He said we were not to ask any questions. But it doesn't seem like anything too complicated", her mother said. Diaspro read the last part of the letter silently.

" _Follow my orders and your stay on Domino will have been secured. The weight of disobeying, however, will rest solely on your shoulders. Do as you consider appropriate"_

"Is he serious?" she muttered.

"You´ve fallen into his hands", his father spoke up, dejected.

"Mother is right. What he asks of me is nothing complicated. And besides", she said, kneeling down before him and taking his hands,

"Father, think about me! Think about all the work I put into learning how to be the perfect wife for a Prince who abandoned me at the last minute! Nobody has considered the years I spent learning to occupy a position, and what for? So it could be taken from me by none other than a peasant. Someone who did nothing to deserve everything I worked for", she pleaded.

"I understand how you feel", he answered,

"Then support me on this, please! You mustn't tell anyone",

"And when the truth is revealed? What then? When that ´peasant´ as you call her, finds out that _you_ Diaspro, that you assumed her identity, that you stole her very life? What shall become of us?"

"Valtor promised you wouldn't be involved. It will all look like a big misunderstanding, no one is at fault here", she insisted.

"Listen to her Arthur, our daughter knows what she´s doing", his wife said irritably.

"But that doesn't make it right. Be as it may, I can't tell you what to do. If this is the path you´ve chosen I shall stand aside" he said. Never had he felt like such a coward, but he couldn't find it in his heart to accuse his daughter with the authorities. No matter what she did, Arthur was still her father. And what kind of father would put his own child in such a difficult position?

"Thank you father, you are most kind", she said, sitting by his side and leaning her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her, while glaring at his wife who simply looked away uneasily.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"They seem like nice people", Oritel mused. Marion looked up,

"Oh, are you referring to _Lady Gianna_?"

"I was referring to both of them, actually…Is there something wrong?" he asked, noting her scowl.

"You´re not honestly going to tell me you didn't notice how she was looking at you",

"I haven't noticed a thing", he answered innocently, "But now that you mention it, I did find her _quite_ fascinating", he mused. Marion scoffed and glared at him. Oritel couldn't keep a straight face for more than a few seconds, and began laughing wholeheartedly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Come here, you", he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"That wasn't the least bit amusing", she replied, still irritated.

"You´re adorable when you´re jealous", he whispered in her ear,

"I am not jealous",

"Of course you´re not", Oritel said, grinning.

* * *

 **Lyrics- "Gotta Find You"- Joe Jonas.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Only about two more chapters before everything blows over! Also, the response to this story has been** _ **unbelievable!**_ **Thank you all so much for your PM´s and reviews. Just out of curiosity, who do you think discovers the truth first? There´s a poll on my profile! R &R please!**

 **Chapter 18**

They walked into the palace greeting the guards as they did. As soon as they reached the Main hall, they spotted Queen Marion walking distractedly from one end of the room toward the other,

"Hey mom", Daphne called. But she seemed too distracted, or even upset to really register their entrance.

"Hello girls", she said hastily and moved on, only to have Oritel marching after her a few seconds later.

"Hey dad, what´s wrong?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Oh its nothing, your mother´s just upset about…nothing too important", he said a little uncomfortably. "So is this the famous Bloom I´ve heard so much about? I think we´ve only met once before but I feel like we´ve known each other for ages the way Daphne talks about you", he said grinning. Daphne blushed just as Bloom did.

"Thank you sir", she answered,

"By the way, we´ll be having brunch soon, would you care to join us?" he asked. Bloom automatically looked at Daphne as if searching for approval. She nodded, smiling eagerly.

"Yes your majesty", Bloom only hoped that she was getting this etiquette thing right. Stella and Layla had given her a few rules to follow before coming here,

´´ _never speak unless you are spoken to, never give your back to any member of the royal family-its rude! Don't forget to take two steps back when addressing the King or Queen, you don't make physical contact unless you are given permission. Last but not least, in some kingdoms, a person is allowed to start their meal only when the King has started, and their meal is removed when the King has finished.´´_ Bloom crossed her fingers, hopefully King Oritelwas either a slow eater or an active talker.

King Oritel left them to go chase after the queen (whatever _that_ was about), and Daphne lead her directly toward her father´s library which was on the fourth floor and highest tower of the castle. For some reason, Bloom felt like she was having a mind-blowing case of Deja-vu. The atmosphere, these halls, they seemed so familiar…as if she´d been here before. But that was impossible. In fact, ever since she began receiving professor Avalon´s help, there were quite a few things that either seemed familiar or just popped into her dreams, like a lullaby that she now heard almost every night. As beautiful as the melody was, it was beginning to baffle her. Maybe these sessions were really just messing with her brain.

"Here we are", she announced letting them in, Bloom stared unbelievingly at the insane amount of books,

"My dad is a huge collector, so was my grandfather", she explained, and began skimming through the titles of books. Bloom picked one out and opened it, surprised by what she saw. It was written in unusual symbols that she couldn't even decipher, let alone read. But she had definitely seen this before…of course! Her medallion had the same symbols, perhaps Daphne could translate them for her at another time.

"Here you go, Bloom. It´s a basic self-defense book. We have a lot more of them of course, but most of the books are written in our dialect", she explained.

"What is that one about?" she asked, Daphne followed her gaze towards a large book that rested on a pedestal.

"That´s the book of fate, it holds the history of all my family but…Lord Bartleby hasn't written anything else in it since Domino´s return. I´m not sure why…" she said, her voice trailing off. Bloom thought about her answer for a while, plenty of important things had happened since Domino was freed, Diaspro being found was one of them. Why somebody would neglect something so important was beyond her.

"Daphne?!" someone called.

"We´re in here, Emmett!"

"Uncle Oritel wants you to come downstairs! And the pretty redhead too!" Bloom giggled while Daphne smacked her forehead.

"Why can´t he just come up and say it like a normal person?"

"Do you think Ms. Griselda will let us use our powers?" Bloom asked, as they descended the stairs.

"I wouldn't count on it, and since its Ms. Faragonda decision, she´ll probably hate it!" Daphne said almost too excited, they laughed wholeheartedly. Ms. Griselda was a lot stricter than most teachers she knew, especially when her life was endangered by a pair of crazy, over powered teenagers. Bloom just had to laugh at that.

"Bloom, would you give me a moment? I´m going to order a ship for our return to Alfea, I don't feel comfortable opening portals just yet", she said, Bloom watched Daphne speed walk down the hall.

She began walking slowly, paying close attention to each of the portraits on the walls. There was a picture of a man, very similar to King Oritel, probably a relative. Bloom stepped closer and gazed at her reflection in the portrait´s metal frame, and then used a hand to push her hair back and hold it there for a bit. She could only imagine what her painting would´ve looked like had she been like one of these people, her hair would probably be curlier, fixed into a fancier style, with more makeup. But there was no point in imagining herself in a life that would never be hers. She was a simple civilian, a commoner in comparison to all of them. Layla claimed to respect and even slightly enjoy the royal life, but nothing ever felt better than moving to Alfea and having a little extra freedom than she was allowed. Stella on the contrary, handled it very well and lived up to her status of Princess, whenever, wherever, just like Daphne.

Suddenly, the strangest sound came from someplace nearby pulling her out of her reverie. It was coming from a large pair of doors at the far end of the Hall. Bloom walked toward, peering over her shoulder for any sign of Daphne, but there was none.

She pulled on the door´s heavy handle and entered.

"Whoa…"

It was some sort of ballroom with pillars surrounding what seemed to be the dance floor, except that it couldn't be a dance floor. Because in the very center was some sort of _torch_. And it glistened as the rays of sunlight entering the windows shone over it. Bloom couldn't believe she was snooping around in someone else´s home! But this place was unlike any she´d ever seen before, and there was something truly magical about it. She trailed her fingers over the cresset, along the image of a dragon made with red gemstones. And there was that sound again…echoing throughout the room…only that it didn't frighten her.

Without warning, the room lit up and she found herself surrounded by a bright red and golden glow, her wings appeared and she was in her fairy form but it was _different_ somehow. A trail of fire appeared before her, and at the end of it, stood a beautiful, enormous dragon like the ones she read about in her fictional books back on Earth, and it bowed as if she were the master and he her servant. Bloom walked across effortlessly and pet it gently, feeling the smooth scales on its head.

The dragon groaned at her touch making her smile. She couldn't help feeling elated.

"Is this okay?" Bloom asked. Although he couldn't speak, she could understand every unspoken word.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a woman´s voice came, startling her. The fire disappeared, leaving nothing more than the sunlight to illuminate the room once again. She was back in her jeans and black denim jacket with her fingers still placed on the cresset, over the dragon. It was all just an illusion, but it felt so _real_. She pulled her hand back, fast.

"It is. Forgive me your majesty, I was waiting for Princess Daphne to return", she said apologizing. But far from being upset at Bloom´s intrusion, she seemed to be observing her carefully. The woman had white-blond hair and piercing green eyes, like Daphne´s. And her tone of voice was intimidating.

"No worries, Daphne mentioned she would be having a friend over….This is our ceremony hall", she said, walking closer. Her austere attitude seemed to be dissolving slowly, "Are you familiar with the great dragon?"

"I've heard about the dragon flame ma´am, are they the same thing?"

"No, not at all. The great dragon was the very creator of the magical universe as we know it. It spread life and light and created hundreds of marvelous realms and worlds. And the dragon´s _flame_ , was its gift to us. It was just a portion of its essence but containing all of its tremendous power. Sadly, it has been lost for nearly two decades now", she spoke quietly. This hall brought back so many memories, the last event ever celebrated was the passing of the dragon flame from Marion to Denisse. She could still hear the choir singing Domino´s anthem. But this hall no longer held the usual emptiness, something in the air was different and she could feel it.

"Bloom, there you are! I´m sorry I left you like that. One of the chauffeurs is going to take us back after brunch", Daphne announced. "Nonna, this is Bloom, Bloom this is my nonna Regina", she said.

"It is my pleasure, will you be staying with us?" Regina asked in a very formal tone. Bloom felt like she was in one of those medieval-time movies. Luckily, Diaspro didn't join them at the table (to no one´s surprise), which she was thankful for. The tension continued between Oritel and Marion, but the quick looks they shot at one another were hard to miss.

And then there was Emmett! No matter how self-conscious and awkward it felt at first, he always found a way to keep things flowing, keeping the conversation light and making them laugh with his witty jokes every now and then. His charming smile and long, navy blue cloak were very fitting for a renowned magician such as himself. Currently, he was teaching at a college for young wizards here on Domino. It also turned out that both he and Daphne were more famous than she´d thought. They were practically treated like celebrities. No wonder Diaspro enjoyed bragging about them the way she did.

"Bloom, before you go, there´s something I want to ask you" Marion said, "I know you and Diaspro have had your differences, but it would mean a lot to us if you could attend her ceremony in two days", she said. If Bloom had still been eating, she probably would´ve choked.

"I appreciate it your majesty, but I really don't think Diaspro wants to see me here", she said all too knowingly.

"I know Diaspro doesn't show it but we´ve already had this talk, and I can assure you that she knows that what happened that day at Red Fountain wasn't your fault" she explained placing a hand on Bloom´s shoulder. She nodded in understanding. But for some reason, she also felt slightly angered that Queen Marion, as kind as she was, could be fooled by Diaspro. Not that it was _her_ fault anyway…

"I don't want to pressure you, but we would truly appreciate it if you joined us, as a matter of fact, all of the Winx are invited, the invitations were sent out this morning", Bloom gave her a small smile. She highly doubted that Diaspro wanted a second chance at anything other than winning Sky back. Although she had to admit that the thought of it made her feel infinitely uncomfortable. Suddenly Bloom found herself wondering whether or not Sky would be invited, and then mentally smacked herself almost immediately. _Of course he was invited…_

"Bloom?"

Stella hadn't specified anything on this particular matter but Bloom was sure that rejecting an invitation like this one had to go against _some_ etiquette rule, right? What choice did she have? Besides, more than a royal, Queen Marion had become a close friend. Talking to her kind of reminded Bloom of her conversations with her own mother. And it made her feel less home-sick.

"In that case, I´ll be here your highness", she said, which reminded her "Oh, I-well I mean I´ve never been invited to a ceremony in a palace before, how formal…should I look…exactly?" she asked awkwardly, the Queen chuckled. "In this case, a gown would be the most adequate choice. You know what? There´s a place here on Domino with great dresses, if you have some time I could show you",

"Absolutely", Bloom smiled.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do…" Vanessa said, holding her coffee mug between her hands.

"Look, I don´t fully understand what _any_ of this is about, but the one thing I do know is that this isn't fair to Bloom. And truthfully, I think you´ve both put this off for way too long", she said, disapprovingly.

"Too long…" Vanessa repeated back, "Morgana, there is no right age to tell someone that they were abandoned!"

"My point exactly, Ness. There is no right age, so why not do it now before this goes any further? You said it yourself, she was _abandoned_. I´m sure that after Bloom hears the truth, she won't want anything to do with them"

"You´re right, knowing Bloom, the last thing she would do is go after a woman who didn't want her", Vanessa realized. Morgana chuckled.

"I wonder if her parents ever regretted what they did"

"Well it wouldn't make a difference because regretful or not, Bloom is our daughter. I wouldn't let her get within two feet of those people",

"Then you have nothing to fear", Morgana said more calmly.

"I don't have adoption papers", Vanessa said defeated,

"I don't think it matters at this point, what´s important is that you don't lose any more time. After all, it's the only thing we can never get back", she said, drinking from her cup.

Roxy stood quietly behind the wall, shocked. Bloom wasn't…they weren't… _what?_

* * *

"I bet I could outrun you", Riven said cockily,

"Whenever, wherever. It won't make much of a difference", she answered calmly. Riven grinned, there was nothing he liked more than a challenge, _and_ an overly confident beauty. The ice between them had started to melt when he stopped going out with Darcy. As much as he hated listening to his roommates, they all seemed to be right about her. But he hadn't realized it until strange things started happening. Darcy and her sisters weren't like the other witches Riven had met before. No man would ever willingly admit that they were afraid of a girl. But those three went beyond anything he´d ever seen before. They weren't just dark, Riven had seen them make fun of and afflict several of their classmates and that was something he wasn't going to stand for. It was one thing to annoy his pals from time to time, but picking on the weak was another altogether.

"Will there be a prize?" he asked, intrigued. Musa smiled and whispered in his ear,

"There might be", he raised his eyebrows, "Well, now I´m just dying to know what it-" he started but stopped mid-sentence.

"What is the hell is _that_?" he asked. Musa followed his gaze up into the sky.

"Oh no…" she muttered, "Girls, watch out!" she yelled frantically.

"Speak of the devil..." Riven groaned.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were heading their way and they weren't alone. But neither of them recognized the fourth woman. In fact, she didn't look like anyone they´d ever seen before.

Everything happened fast after that.

The witch or whoever she was began attacking without mercy, sending thunder bolts in every direction. Lucky for them, the company was there. Surely they wouldn't lose against four first year witches. Except that the fourth one was no ordinary _witch._

"Griffin, aren't those your students?!" Saladin shouted, outraged. She scowled at them, almost fatally.

"Unfortunately they are. I can't apologize enough for this",

"Let´s worry about that later. What´s worse is who they´re with!" Faragonda said.

Within minutes, almost every one of the students were standing at the windows observing the fight, and then crouching down to hide when the bolts cracked and broke the windows. Saladin and Faragonda were the first to combine their powers and launch one of the greatest attacks they´d ever seen. She dodged it by very little.

"I don't see Bloom anywhere!" Mandragora said angrily,

"That´s right. She isn't even here", Stormy agreed, disappointed.

"Don't worry, once we´re done with these bitter old crones we´ll deal with her", Icy stated. The winx girls flew up to their lever,

"Whatever it is you´re doing, I´m warning you that it won't end well!" Musa shot.

"Interesting, you´re not even pretty enough to be this stupid", Darcy mused, "I wonder, why _did_ Riven choose you over me?"

"Probably because I´m not as stupid as _you_ look! Sonic Blast!"

"Wrapping Ivy!"

"Solar flare!"

" _Reflectus!_ " Mandragora called, sending the attack right back at them with double the force, not even Tecna´s protective net was strong enough to keep them safe. Icy grinned,

"Very impressive, Mandragora"

"Stella! Where´s Bloom?" Sky asked frantically. If she couldn't use her powers yet, there was no way he would let her put herself in danger.

"Don't worry Sky, she´s safe inside",

"Flora!" Layla cried, as her friend lied on the arena unconscious. Helia quickly ran to her side and picked her up in his arms, completely limp.

"Now Griffin!" Marion commanded. Bloom observed from inside as her friends fought, feeling useless. All of the other girls were crouched down on the floor, frightened.

"Hey Bloom, what´s going on?" Mirta said, crawling over to her.

"It looks like the witches from cloud tower are looking for a fight", she replied. Mirta took a peak out the window.

"Doesn't she look a bit old to be a student? Besides, I´ve been to Cloud tower plenty of times to visit my sister Lucy and I´ve never seen her", Mirta said. Bloom stared at her surprised. If it wasn't a cloud tower witch than who? Who else would want to start a fight at a school for fairies?

"I have to go!" she said and stood up, running for the stairs.

"Bloom wait! You could get hurt!" Mirta called after her. But quite the contrary, those were her best friends out there getting themselves hurt, not her.

"She disappeared", Bloom heard Musa call.

"No! She´s still here somewhere, I can feel it! Come out Mandragora, show yourself!" Faragonda yelled.

"The three ancestral witches are still trapped, so Mandragora brought their descendants to the fight!" Griffin said angrily.

"If they were sent by Valtor, it´s our signal that he´s broken his side of the pact", Marion stated.

"My lord!" another man called to King Oritel. He lowered his sword, it was a messenger from the Kingdom. He gave the man permission to speak,

"My King, Princess Diaspro has notified that Valtor is on Domino" the servant said, shakily.

"He´s what?!" Oritel bellowed.

"Oritel, we´ll take care of Mandragora and the witches, you and Marion have to be on Domino now" Saladin said.

"Stella, do you think you can send them to Domino with your scepter?" the headmistress asked.

"Of course, right away!" she said, and twirled it high in the air " _Domino! Transportus_!"

The King and Queen were gone with a wave of her scepter.

"Ms. Faragonda, shouldn't we split up to look for whoever´s attacking us?" Tecna asked.

"No! We mustn't split up under any circumstances, is that clear!? Professor Palladium, please make sure the students are inside reunited and safe, Griselda, Wizgiz, Avalon and I will create a magical barrier around the entire school"

"But what if she´s still within school grounds, Madam?" Griselda asked, startled.

"If she is, then we´ll know. The magical barrier is meant to keep out all things dark", Faragonda stated.

"That ought to be enough", Mandragora said to them,

"That´s it?"

"All Valtor needs is a little distraction, these fools have no idea what´s in store for them!"

* * *

A few of the guards entered hastily into the throne room.

"Your majesty, we´ve run an inspection in every corner of the kingdom and another troop of soldiers continues to search as we speak, but as of yet nothing has been found", one of them announced. Oritel stood up from his throne abruptly and turned toward his daughter.

"Diaspro, you declared an emergency situation to the court, tell us what happened exactly" he demanded, frightening her with his tone of voice.

"My lord, if I may say so, you´re making her nervous",

"Actually you may not, lady Gianna. Calling a state of emergency is a serious action, and I´m sure Diaspro had her reasons but in order to bring Valtor to justice, if it was in fact Valtor, we must know all the details. I assume that you share the same interest?" he said to her. Diaspro nodded quickly. Valtor´s orders had been simple. Call Marion and Oritel back to Domino, therefore separating the Company for a while and creating the perfect diversion from his true plans, which Diaspro still had no knowledge of. Her mother was only there to ensure that she did the job right, despite her protests.

"My lord and father, I announced to the court that I witnessed someone outside of our palace, with an appearance similar to the sorcerer´s. I know nothing else", she said, bowing her head as a sign of reverence. Diaspro had never seen the King this upset, and she certainly didn't want to see this side of him again. Oritel sighed, in utter frustration.

"Guards! I declare a state of maximum alert until there is no doubt that Valtor isn't here. I need a full report by tomorrow morning", he ordered. His soldier nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sir",

"I too am one of the strongest wizards around, sir, as long as I'm here i will also watch out for the culprit" Emmett vowed. Regina glared at Diaspro and her mother angrily.

"Son, I shall retire for the remnants of the evening. After all, I´m sure that Valtor won´t appear again until the Princess is all alone, am I correct?" she sneered, her words were filled with double-meaning.

"What exactly are you trying to imply?"

"Are you in need of a clarification, dear?" she inquired,

"King Oritel, may I have a word with you?" Gianna interrupted. Regina left the room without another word, and Gianna sent Diaspro off to her bedroom.

"My lord, I guarantee that Diaspro has been affected by this just as deeply as everyone else. And she certainly doesn't appreciate being treated as-"

"As what, Lady Gianna? The treatment she receives here is equal to the importance of who she is, my daughter and the Princess of Domino",

"And I have no doubt", she replied stepping closer, "But she needs to feel safe, and I perceive that what she is receiving now are accusations from _certain_ people"

"No one has accused her of anything. But there is a certain strangeness in this situation, isn't there? Based on our history, that I´m sure you know about, isn't it unsettling that Valtor decided to come by without so much as…a walk by the palace´s front gates?" he recapped. Gianna didn't respond. Marion only shook her head, unbelievingly.

"I agree your majesty. But knowing you as the incredible man that you are, never again shall I put in doubt the safety of my daughter", she said, gazing directly into his eyes.

"Well then, I assume that there´s nothing left to discuss", he said flatly. Oritel knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't about to join her in her game. The last thing he wanted was another problem with Marion…

"Unfortunately there isn't, I hope to see you again very soon, for whatever reason it may be", she said, smiling now. Oritel turned to his wife, who sat calmly in her throne.

"There´s an important phone call I must make and I can´t put it off any longer, excuse me", he said and wished Diaspro´s mother a quick farewell.

She stood in the throne room with no one left, other than Marion. Gianna tore her gaze away from Oritel´s back and looked at the Queen as she stood.

"I´d appreciate it if you stopped speaking to my husband as if I weren´t here" she said, simply. Gianna grinned.

"Oh Marion-",

"You may call me Queen Marion, or simply your majesty if you prefer",


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: To the person who sent me "Sky´s" possible picture -awesome choice! Lol R &R!**

 **Chapter 19**

First thing Sunday morning, Daphne along with the winx and the specialists headed to Andros, to cure the mermaids and Tritons of the ocean with her Enchantix power, Avalon tagged along claiming to be there for supervision purposes, not that anyone really believed him. Within minutes, Daphne was flying and fluttering her wings over the ocean, releasing what she called _fairy dust._ The guys and Tecna, with the help of Avalon created something slightly weaker than a magical barrier, so that the people of Andros would be alerted if any dark magic was introduced to the realm, giving them a heads up.

Bloom, Sky, Riven, Brandon and Helia accompanied Flora through the forest to heal any damaged species of plants with the potions she´d created, Stella provided extra sunlight to accelerate their healing. Meanwhile, Musa played a soft tune to attract all creatures out of their hiding places while Timmy scanned the area, checking for anything suspicious.

"So how has your training been?" Sky asked as they walked,

"A lot better, pretty soon I'll be able to join you guys", Bloom said,

"Good, because it hasn't been the same without you", he said grinning and taking hold of her hand. She remained quiet, debating on whether or not to ask.

"Is…everything okay?" he asked, arching his brow.

"Queen Marion spoke to me yesterday, she wants us to go to Diaspro´s ceremony", she said casually. Sky didn't seem to be surprised.

"My parents and I were also invited, as Prince of Eraklyon I´m expected to attend",

"That´s different, at least _you_ get along with her, but Diaspro and _me_?" Bloom chuckled, ironically. Sky gave her a stern look,

"Not really Bloom. Diaspro was pretty upset with me the last time we spoke, and besides, it doesn't matter whatkind of relationship anyone has when it comes to these events. It´s just costmary", he said, referring to the guest list.

"In any case, Diaspro knows that I´ve made my choice and that´s not going to change" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Bloom gave him a smug grin.

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't I show you" Sky said mischievously, and pulled her behind a tree. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, keeping her arms trapped at her sides.

"That´s not fair, I can't even move!" she said between giggles.

"I think that´s the point", he said, before pressing his lips onto hers passionately.

"Sky? Bloom!? Where are you? Please tell me Valtor didn't get them" they heard Timmy say anxiously. They laughed as quietly as they could.

"We better get going", Bloom said, pecking him one last time on the cheek. They got back onto the trail behind the others,

"So Ms. Bloom, would you accept to be my date to the ball?"

"I´d love to, but I may need another demonstration first" she said before dashing off, with Sky chasing after her.

Layla and Daphne helped free the remaining mermaids, who were being held captive due to their state.

"Your majesties, we cannot thank you enough for what you´ve done!" Tressa cried. Layla pulled her cousin in for a hug.

"And we´re very happy to know you´re alright. Nereus and Tritannus, where are they?"

"Don't worry about them, they´re at the palace with my parents, safe and sound. They were only two of the few who managed to escape Valtor´s wrath", Tressa said.

After a few hours, all that had been damaged by Valtor was back to its original state. The ocean was once again a pure blue color, the flora and fauna restored and their security reinforced. They also made some new friends along the way, one of them was Nabu. A handsome and talented young wizard who offered his help in restoring the planet. He and Layla seemed to take a liking to each other, no matter how she denied it afterwards.

Some of the mermaids approached them with objects in their hands.

"Please, accept this as a gift for your bravery and kindness", Kalia, who was known as the mermaid of flowers, said to them. They placed a necklace of shells around each of the girl´s and specialist´s necks.

"My parents have invited us to have lunch with them as a thank you, what do you guys say?" Layla offered.

"Sounds good to me, you know I´m _all_ for seafood", Riven said, already walking ahead.

"Speak for yourself dude, I think Timmy´s allergic", Brandon responded.

* * *

Diaspro sat in front of her dresser on Isis, today her new family had allowed her to visit her adoptive one. _So ironic._

"You aren't doing this right", her mother said angrily, "It´s only a matter of time before we´re discovered",

"Let me guess, you couldn't seduce the King so now you´re taking your frustration out on me", she mused, grinning.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! That was never a part of the plan. Although, I easily would´ve accomplished it if it was",

"Don´t _you_ be ridiculous mother! Marion is upset enough as it is, and your attitude is only making things harder", she said, placing another strand of hair into the curling iron.

"Besides, Oritel isn't going to leave his delicate, model wife for anyone, not even you"

"You´re enjoying this aren´t you? Don´t you think I haven't realized that on my own?!" Gianna exclaimed. Diaspro spun around abruptly.

"I´m not enjoying anything, mom! I´m just being realistic. We have to be cautious and this game you have with my new father isn't helping",

Gianna crossed her arms over her chest, her daughter was right. But without a doubt, the King of Domino would´ve made an exceptional catch. Not that she was unhappy with her husband, but compared to Oritel, Arthur was permissive, lenient, far too soft to stand firm. Of course, it was more of a virtue than a flaw considering that she had her way in a lot of things. But one could never help dreaming. Oritel was a strong and highly attractive man, his fortune and prominence were only a bonus. But alas, as Diaspro crudely pointed out time and time again, even for a woman like herself, he was out of reach. It was a shame to say the _very_ least.

"I´ll give you your privacy, if you need me I´ll be downstairs", she said simply and left her daughter´s chambers.

Diaspro was left alone again to continue applying her make-up and styling her hair. Suddenly, someone started clapping, startling her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, irritably.

"That was a nice bit of acting you did the other day, I merely came to congratulate you. It's the least I could do after how well a job you did", Valtor said. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door, watching her amusedly. Diaspro rolled her eyes, but otherwise continued with the task at hand.

"Get a hold of yourself, it wasn't all that hard",

"I can see that", he said smugly.

"What was all that about, anyway?" she asked.

"I really have no reason to give you an explanation but, you´ve earned it. It was all a diversion"

"A diversion?" she quirked her brows.

"I needed to recover something of vital importance without any unwanted guests interrupting me", he explained. The water stars were now in his possession, and safe from the hands of anyone who wanted to end him. Valtor continued to watch as she walked to her closet and took out a gown, placing it over her bed.

"Tomorrow´s the big day I presume?"

"It is. And I must have everything ready",

"Especially your powers", he said chuckling, "You´re really going to go through with this, aren't you?" he said, seemingly interested.

"I am" she replied, her voice full of conviction, "I´ll give it my best, the power you gave me should be enough",

"It may be enough, but it´s not legitimate. Even _I_ don't know how safe this is", he said, shaking his head. Diaspro chuckled incredulously and walked the short distance towards him.

"Are you _worried_ about me?"

"Actually, I´m more entertained than worrisome I´ll have you know",

" _Right_ , whatever. By the way, you never did tell me", Diaspro said. He stared at her confused.

"You already know that I´m in this for vengeance, but what about you? What´s going on between you and Bloom? Don't tell me she broke your heart too", Diaspro said, on the verge of laughter.

"Hah! Wouldn't you like that? That way you wouldn't be the only _discarded_ one here", he snickered, earning himself a death glare.

"I´m serious"

"So am I. I don't have time for that kind of senselessness, my business with Bloom is of no one´s concern but mine" he said, opening a portal as he did, "And regarding tomorrow…try to fake a sickness if you can", he said over his shoulder.

"No way, my dearest grandmother Regina set this up as a challenge, and no matter what happens I will not back down, I don't want to miss the look on her face",

"Fine by me", he said shaking his head yet again. The years might have passed but his old and favorite nemesis hadn't changed in the slightest. Still intelligent, still agile and astute. Nothing ever got passed Regina.

* * *

Marion sent a ship to pick Bloom up from Alfea shortly after their arrival from Andros. She arrived on Domino about an hour later, and they were transported by carriage into the city, to one of the finest boutique´s.

"Diaspro isn't here, she´s off with her family on Isis", the Queen mentioned casually.

"Oh…" Bloom wanted to say something else when her cell-phone went off.

"I´m sorry, may I?"

"Of course, go right ahead", Marion said calmly. Bloom walked away, leaving the queen to shop on her own for a few minutes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bloom, are you free?"

"Oh hey Roxy, actually no, I´m kind of busy now, can I call you back?" she answered hastily.

"Bloom I really need to talk to you-"

"I promise I´ll call you back as soon as I can! I´ve gotta run, love you!"

"Bloom wait-"Roxy tried, but her cousin had already hung up. She sighed.

"Can´t say we didn't try can we, Artu?" she whispered, patting her dog.

Bloom returned to find Marion giving the saleslady indications of the kind of dress they required. The woman excused herself and came back just a few minutes later with seven or eight dresses, all in different colors and styles.

"Why don't you try one of these on", she said. Bloom nodded and picked out a turquoise dress, taking it with her into the dressing room. Marion took a seat with the saleswoman while she waited. For some reason, Oritel had been on her mind all day long.

He left early in the morning to see Saladin so they really hadn't had a chance to talk. But was there anything to talk about? Perhaps she was being paranoid, but Marion simply couldn't help it. Despite her calm, level-headed demeanor she found Gianna´s insinuations toward her husband simply unbearable. But it wasn't his fault, in fact, he didn't seem to be interested in the slightest, well not the second time anyway. So why was she so irritated?

"Your majesty?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Bloom stood before her in a turquoise strapless dress that was a little too tightfitting for her liking.

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm…perhaps something a _little_ more modest, Cecilia?" Marion said to the woman.

"Yes of course, what about this one? Vivid colors are in style this season". Bloom tried on the fluorescent yellow dress with an extravagant feathered hat, making Queen Marion laugh to no end. Next was a dark blue dress with a slit that reached her mid-thigh, Marion and Cecilia shook their heads almost immediately. Then came a short white dress- far too short to be acceptable. After the fifth dress, the Queen asked for another one to be brought. Bloom tried it on and stood on the small platform in the center of the room, facing the mirror.

"You look incredible!" Marion said to her, elated. It was a long black dress with wide straps crossed over her chest. The straps had beautiful golden sequins over them.

"It's gorgeous…" she responded unbelievingly.

"Bloom", Marion said, taking her hand. Bloom turned away from the mirror and gazed down at her.

"I never got a chance to thank you",

"For what?" she asked in utter confusion.

"For how you´ve helped Daphne. We were worried about her because she refused to open up with us, and because she´s taken on the full responsibility for what happened to our other daughter but, ever since she met you…we´ve seen a great change in her. And I feel like we´ve become such good friends, too", she said with a smile, which Bloom easily returned.

"You have nothing to thank me for, both of you have helped me more than you´ll ever know", she said, remembering how Marion was there to comfort her on the day of the Royals, just as Vanessa would have, and how Daphne was now there to guide her every step of the way.

"I want you to have this" Marion said, placing a cold object in Bloom´s hand. She stared at it, almost teary-eyed. It was a small crystal angel, with diamond-made wings.

"It was a gift from someone very close to me for my first Royal ball" she said, giggling at the memory.

"…I don't know what to say, thank you so much!" Bloom said, leaning down and wrapping her arms around the Queen´s neck, Marion returned her hug happily.

"You´re going to look like a Princess tomorrow, I can assure you" she said, breaking away. Bloom laughed and stared at her reflection yet again.

"I´m already starting to feel like one"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Queen Marion escorted her back to Alfea on the same ship that had picked her up, only that this time it also carried a load of shopping bags.

As they reached the school´s entrance, Bloom recognized the woman who was standing there, waiting for her.

"Mom? Hey I didn't you´d be coming!" she said, running up the few remaining steps to greet her.

"I know honey, I wanted to surprise you but your friends told me you were out shopping" Vanessa said, slightly surprised.

"Oh, it's my fault. I took her out today to look for a dress" Marion said, apologetically. Vanessa really looked at her for the first time, taking in her features, each and every one of them. There was a sudden uneasiness that she couldn't supress.

"Mom, this is Queen Marion, your majesty this is my mother, Vanessa" Bloom introduced.

"A pleasure, Bloom has spoken so much about you" Vanessa told her, apprehensively.

"Likewise, the pleasure is mine",

"Soooo mom, why didn't my dad come?"

"He´s at work now, and I didn't exactly tell him that I was coming", she said awkwardly.

"If you´ll excuse me, I should really get going. It was nice meeting you" Marion said, feeling that it was best to head back home. The ball was tomorrow and there was still a lot to be done.

"You were out looking for a dress?" Vanessa asked,

"Oh yeah, I told you about Queen Marion´s daughter, didn't I? Well, she´s having a ball tomorrow and they invited us", she explained.

"I see…did you have fun?"

"I did", Bloom said beaming and looking down at the shopping bags. Vanessa was glad to see her sweet child so happy. She thought about what her intentions in coming here had been, how long would Bloom´s happiness last once she knew? That was, _if_ she ever knew. The smile on her face made her question all of a sudden if releasing the truth was really worth it.

"I just wanted to come by and see you. Your father and I have missed you so much", Vanessa told her, speaking her feelings out so genuinely.

"Oh mom", Bloom said hugging her, realizing that she´d missed her mother´s embrace more than she knew,

"I've missed you guys too. But thinking about you is exactly what gives me the strength to continue here. I want to make you both proud",

"We already are honey, we already are…" Vanessa said as she gazed lovingly at her.

"Come on mom, I´ll show you my room" Bloom said, taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

* * *

Oritel sat in his office, his chair placed at the foot of a window that looked out towards the city. It was 5 in the morning, the sun scarcely exposed its rays. For some reason he couldn't seem to get any sleep, perhaps it was the fact that a big day awaited his Kingdom in only several more hours.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You know, I met Bloom´s mother today when I dropped her off", Marion said as they prepared to go to bed._

" _Is that so?" he said, ruffling his still wet hair._

" _Mmh", she responded but her expression gave her away. When Oritel looked at her expectantly, she gave in._

" _Don't get me wrong, she´s a very nice woman, but, I´ve met Bloom´s father before and now her mother and yet, I can't seem to find the slightest resemblance…Bloom doesn't look like either of them", she said strangely. Oritel stood in front of her and undid the ties of her night robe as she spoke._

" _Perhaps she inherited her looks from her grandparents? Take Daphne for instance, she has my mother´s eyes", he suggested. Marion seemed to consider this,_

" _It's true, aside from your smile",_

" _And your grace" he said, trailing kisses down her neck as he pushed the silver robe off her shoulders. It dropped to the floor almost silently. His breathing hitched, Marion shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Dad?" a voice called, he turned to see nothing but a shadow standing in the doorway, but he would know her voice anywhere. Oritel smile and motioned her over,

"Hey sweetheart", he greeted as she walked over and snuggled next him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Have trouble sleeping?"

"I could say the same", she said quietly. He chuckled,

"The last couple of days have been hectic, sometimes I feel like I´m not doing enough",

"Aww come on dad, you´re starting to sound like me", Oritel smiled in the dimness of the room.

"That doesn't sound like you at all, you´ve always known what to do dad. And this week was no exception", she said comfortingly.

"If all my citizens looked up to me the way you do, I think I´d be the most fortunate King in the magical Universe. But it doesn't matter…do you know why?" he asked, she awaited.

"Because I´m already the luckiest dad, and that's all that _really_ matters" he said, pulling her close.

"May I know what´s keeping you awake?" he asked gently. She sighed,

"I don't know…I guess I´m a little nervous. I just have this feeling, ya´know?"

"I know exactly what you mean", he answered. They sat in comfortable silence watching as the sun began to rise, Oritel couldn't remember the last time he felt so serene. And so he was willing to hold onto this moment, for as long as it would last.

"I love you dad",

"I love you too, my angel",


	21. Chapter 20-Part 1

**A/N: Wow! Thank you everybody! I´m loss for words-literally! Lol this chapter was too long so I had to break it into two parts. Hope I´m not the only one who´s excited, btw read this with background music, I did! Happy Saturday people!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Part 1**

The big day had finally arrived. Since early in the morning, all the servants could be seen rushing from one end of the palace to another, preparing everything for the event only a few hours away. The Royal Ceremony Hall was beautifully decorated, the floor polished, Domino´s flag was placed behind the golden thrones, tall and waving. Regina watched with pride as the windows were opened, allowing the sun´s full potential to brighten the room completely.

Rahim, the palace´s designated chef had prepared over ten of the finest types of dishes, not to mention a few other dishes from several different realm´s that he´d visited. Rahim was taught to believe that serving foreign food would help some guests feel identified and more at ease.

All seven members of the Royal court reviewed the guest list once again and went over several other details. The press was also there at an early hour to cover the event from a good spot, despite the court´s wish to keep things more ´exclusive´. Daphne and Emmett practiced the traditional ballroom dance and teased each other all morning long to ease the tension caused by their nerves. But they had yet to see Diaspro.

Diaspro had her hair dresser and make-up artist brought over from Isis. She sat still in her night robe while they prepped her up for the event. Her hair was arranged into an elegant bun, with a few loose strands falling at each side of her face.

At Alfea, Musa turned the music up as Stella worked on the girl´s make-up one by one. They shared stories and laughed while each of them awaited their turn. Tecna was on her laptop, smiling away and chatting with Timmy, who had finally taken the guys´ advice to make a daring move on the girl he loved. Even Layla seemed to be excited for the event, not because she was fond of Diaspro but because being the tom-boy she was, for once she actually wanted to look and feel beautiful. Nabu would be there…

Layla was more reluctant than anyone to accept the concepts of love and romance in her life, especially when she witnessed the things her friends went through. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready to go through the troubles a relationship seemed to come with. But she had met him just the day before, they spoke over lunch. He walked her back to the ship as nothing more than a causality. And he hadn't left her mind since. She wasn't in love, definitely not. One couldn't just fall in love after a day, but he certainly caught her attention like no other boy had until now. His soft voice and kind words. The things Layla said with sarcasm he actually found amusing. Nabu was a noble, but he claimed to like the fact that a princess could be good at a sport when Musa mentioned their pending volleyball game.

Maybe today they would get to talk a little more. And maybe today she would realize that not all men were as troublesome as she feared. Just maybe.

* * *

Mike set the newspaper down and took his daughter´s medallion out from the drawer. Bloom´s theory had been absolutely correct, as crazy as it sounded. But then again, what part of their lives wasn´t? In the short time that Bloom was at Alfea, he´d discovered than _anything_ was possible. This necklace, for instance, seemed to have a life of its own, especially today.

Mike held it in the palm of his hand, simply gazing at it. This gift from her mother had something truly magical to it, which brought another thought to his mind. Bloom was magical…she wasn't even from this world. So why _did_ her mother bring her all the way here to begin with? Was it so that nobody would ever know what she did? Was her husband aware of what she´d done with their baby? Even on Earth, Mike had heard of plenty of woman abandoning their children for various reasons: poverty, a difficult relationship, or even because they simply weren't ready to be a parent. But if Bloom´s mother left her this necklace, than she must´ve loved her, even in the slightest. If her reason for giving her child up was indeed _poverty_ , than Mike felt terribly sorry for her. He couldn't imagine how that must´ve been for the woman, but giving Bloom up to a family who could raise and provide for her only proved that she was definitely loved. Bloom easily could´ve ended up in an orphanage, or anywhere else.

 _She was loved…_ he thought, yet again.

"What have you got there?" Morgana asked him.

"Oh, it´s Bloom´s necklace, I´ve been meaning to give it back to her before I lose it",

"Well why didn't you give it to Vanessa? She went to see Bloom yesterday to that…school of magic…or however it's called", Morgana told him offhandedly. Mike looked up, surprised.

"She went to Alfea _?_ Why didn't she tell me?"

"You were at work", she said simply.

"Believe it or not, I don't think it would´ve made much of a difference, Vanessa doesn't want her to have this",

"Well if you ask me, it's only a pendant, and it´s not going to change the way she feels about either of you",

"I know!" he said, throwing his hands up, "that´s exactly what I´ve told her, but do you think she listens?" Morgana giggled.

"She´s just worried, you know how we women are. We only try to do what´s best" she said. Just then, the phone rang and she stood up to answer. Mike sighed.

"I also want to do what´s best", he groaned. Then it hit him.

 _She´s just worried, you know how we women are. We only try to do what´s best._

 _Giving Bloom up to a family who could raise and provide for her only proved that she was definitely loved._

"Morgana, I´ll be back later!" he called, rushing towards the door and heading to his wife´s flower shop. He might have been wrong, but then again, maybe he _wasn't._

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Vanessa stood up on the ladder, placing a bouquet of daffodils on a top shelf when she heard the door open.

"Hey sweetheart", she said smiling, she bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he spoke,

"Busy morning?"

"Actually, business has been moving slowly today so I´m re-organizing a little. Why, what´s up?" Vanessa stepped down and wiped her dirty hands on her jeans.

"Morgan said you went to Alfea yesterday…I´ve been meaning to give this back to Bloom. Do you know when she´s free?" he asked.

Vanessa sighed uncomfortably at the sight of the medallion, yet again.

"Sundays, and Saturday evenings. Mike I really don't think that´s a good idea", she said, remembering Valtor´s words.

"Look honey, it's _just_ a necklace. And it belongs to her anyway, we´ve already been over this", he said, exasperated, "You´re making a storm out of nothing at all"

"Hold on a second, _I´m_ making a storm? Mike, look at it! You don't even know what this is!" she said, holding it up and pointing towards the strange symbols on it that now glowed a bright blue.

"And you do?" he asked, a bit angrier now. She looked away uncomfortably.

"Vanessa, in our years of marriage I´ve known you to be the sweetest, most kind hearted and comprehensible human being. So why this attitude _now_? We agreed _years ago_ to tell Bloom the truth as soon as we thought she was ready, so what is this really about?" he said, incredulously. She remained silent.

"It´s only a reminder of her mother", he said, more gently now.

"A mother who left her!"

"For a reason that we don't know! Look, I´ve never given it much thought myself, but we have a lot to thank that woman for, whoever she may be", he said. Vanessa felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She knew he was right, but there´s no way that she could put Bloom´s life in danger. Valtor would have her killed…

"You don't get it. Her mother could be closer to her than we think…"

"…what are you talking about?" he asked confused. Vanessa took a deep breath but her oncoming sobs were making it difficult. She couldn't keep this from him any longer. Mike needed to know the seriousness of the situation.

"There´s something I have to tell you"

* * *

Stella toyed with the ring on her finger. Bloom´s dad seemed pretty worried over the phone, but for some reason he didn't want Bloom to know about the phone call, or about his coming to Alfea. Whatever was going on, it had to be pretty important if he was asking to speak to the headmistress.

"Thank you for bringing me on such short notice, Stel, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Mike asked her. As they walked to the office, he took her in appearance. She looked a little too elegant for a regular day spent in-doors. But whatever the case was, Stella shook her head and smiled. Soon they arrived at a set of doors and she knocked on them, timidly. This was the only opportunity Mike had, if Bloom´s headmistress couldn't help them than he was almost sure that nobody could. What would he do then? Tell the police that a wizard from another dimension was menacing his family? It sounded implausible even to _him_.

"Come in" the Headmistress called.

"Ms. F…there´s someone who wants to speak to you", Stella said, pushing the door open and signaling him to enter.

"Thank you Stella", he said. She nodded and left them alone to talk. She wanted to tell Bloom, but judging by the look on her dad´s face, maybe this wasn't any of her business.

"Good morning ma´am, I´m Mike, Bloom´s father", he introduced himself to the kind-looking woman, shaking her hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mike, please have a seat. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Headmistress, I…I don't know where to begin. You see, ever since Bloom started attending this school…some very, _very_ strange things have happened to my wife and me, And I wasn't sure who to turn to" he said, distraught. Faragonda expression quickly turned into one of concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Ma´am, there´s something that Vanessa and I haven't been honest about with Bloom, or anyone really. We´ve never told anyone…until now", Mike hesitated, fidgeting with an object in his hands, "Bloom…isn't our biological daughter", he confessed, Faragonda sat back in her seat in shock, letting his revelation sink in.

"You see Vanessa couldn't have children, so we were looking into the option of adopting a child at the time" he allowed a small smile at the memory. And his sorrow was easy to see then.

He and Vanessa had spent endless hours wondering what traits their child would have. The orphanage was filled with children searching for a home and all they wanted was to provide at least one unfortunate child with theirs.

"Then one day, I discovered a woman trying to leave her baby in the middle of a fire…I tried convincing her to take the child back", he spoke softly, reliving the night in his mind, "But she kept telling me that she didn't want her. So she placed Bloom in my arms…and disappeared", Faragonda gazed sympathetically as Mike told the story,

"And Bloom doesn't know?" she asked quietly, and he shook his head.

"No. We thought about telling her as soon as she was old enough to understand, but then Bloom discovered her powers, she decided to come here and…" his voice trailed off,

"And then the few times that she has been home, we´ve just continued to put it off", Faragonda nodded in understanding.

"Did any of you know Bloom had powers before she did?"

"No Ms. Faragonda, not a clue. But Vanessa and I assume that her parents were from the magical dimension" he explained, "But that´s not why I´m here", Mike continued. Faragonda still couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was a truly unfortunate story no doubt. But there was still more…?

"I found out today that a wizard has been threatening my wife. I´ve never seen him before but Vanessa says that he knows everything about Bloom, and that he doesn't want us telling her-"

Faragonda´s eyes widened suddenly,

"Wait a minute- a _wizard_? Did he give her a name?"

"I believe it was Valtor ma´am" he told her.

"This can´t be…" she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He threatened Vanessa after I gave this to Bloom" he said, holding up a golden-blue medallion. Faragonda stared blankly at it. There just wasn't another possible reaction, nothing could´ve prepared her…nothing _at all…_

"…Where did you find this…?" she asked, taking it from his hand. It was the symbol of Domino. She would recognize it anywhere.

"It was the only thing that Bloom´s mother gave her before handing her over to me"

"No", she responded indignant, shaking her head and standing up from her desk.

"If Bloom had this medallion on…than…this can´t be", she continued repeating, tears threatening to fall.

"What is it Ms. Faragonda? Please! What does it mean?"

"Mike, this symbol here belongs to a nation called Domino. The King and Queen of Domino are my dear friends, Marion and Oritel" she said, her voice thick with emotion, "and they lost their daughter sixteen years ago",

"Around the same time that I found Bloom", he realized.

"Exactly"

"But that can´t be right, ma´am. I´ve already met Queen Marion, and the woman who gave Bloom to me looked nothing like her. Isn't it possible that this necklace fell into the wrong hands?"

"It´s highly improbable. You see, the last person to have it on was their eldest daughter, Daphne. Apparently she gave it to the baby before they were tragically split up", she recalled what Daphne described seeing in her visions.

"But if all of this is true than who was the woman who had Bloom?" he asked, this was slowly turning into something darker and more complicated than he´d ever expected.

"Bloom might have been kidnapped…it's the only explanation I can think of", she said, her face sombre.

"And she was left on Earth, far out of their reach" Mike said, finally understanding, "No wonder she didn't want her, Bloom wasn't even hers", realization was hitting him harder than he´d ever thought possible.

"But of course! It all makes perfect sense now! Bloom was never able to control her powers, Avalon said she possessed too much of it. And that´s because she possesses...the Dragon flame", Faragonda said pacing behind her desk, a sudden smile of relief appeared on her face.

"I´m sorry I didn´t understand that last part" he said.

"It´s hard to explain. But if it's alright with you Mike, I must make an important call, there´s someone else who I have to inform this all to. Someone who can help", she told him, but Mike was hesitant and Faragonda already suspected why.

"Mike, you did the right thing coming here today. It takes a lot of courage to do what you´re doing. But if Bloom truly is the daughter of Marion and Oritel, than you must understand that her parents love her very much…so much that they´ve spent the last sixteen years mourning her loss. Marion is a good mother, she never would´ve abandoned her daughter like that, I assure you", he nodded in understanding. How could he not? All this time, their beautiful child´s parents were going through the hell of not knowing if she was dead or alive, well or hurt, he couldn't imagine going through such an agony, night after night, and every single day, for _sixteen_ years. And no matter how much he didn't want to lose Bloom, no matter how he loved her, he needed to do what was right.

"Thank you ma´am, but…I just don't want Bloom to find out this way, I don't want her to get hurt", Faragonda smiled at his petition. She was touched to know that Bloom had ended up in the hands of two very loving people, all things considered.

"If it would make you feel better, you and Vanessa can be the ones to tell her, and it´ll be done however you consider best",

"I´d appreciate that very much", he said sullenly. Faragonda nodded and picked up the receiver, awaiting an answer on the other end. The Ceremony was probably about to start and reaching anyone on Domino was practically impossible now, but there was still someone who could help.

"Hello?"

"Max I need to see you as soon as possible", she spoke quickly, "Yes of course, here at Alfea", she awaited again for his response,

"There´s no time, Maximillian, it's about Oritel´s daughter and the ceremony is this afternoon". Faragonda looked exasperated, and as soon as she hung up Mike gave her a questioning look,

"Oritel and Marion are hosting a celebration today where they´ll be presenting their daughter to society, but if Bloom is their child, they´ll be crowning the wrong girl", she said hastily. Mike arched his brows and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now that could be a problem",

* * *

The specialists arrived on their ship and escorted the girls to the ball. Once they arrived on Domino, they were _star struck._

Bloom looked around, absolutely amazed. And then caught Sky staring at her, _again_.

"What is it?" he smirked at her sudden self-consciousness.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. In fact, I dare say that it's highly unfair", he said, completely serious. Bloom giggled.

"Unfair?"

"Mhm, you´ll steal all the attention away from the honoree" he whispered in her ear. Bloom smiled and looked up at him,

"Liar",

Sky laughed and took her hand, lifting it so they could enter the palace as was customary. The other specialists entered right after them in the same manner. The names of each of the guests were being announced as they arrived and a beautiful melody was being played by an orchestra as they entered and took their respective places in the Ceremony Hall. Amongst them were the Royals of Eraklyon, Andros, Solaria, Zenith, as well as Queen Amentia of Downland, the royals of Linphea, Tir Nan Og, Melody, Callisto, the governors of Magix, and the list went on.

All members of the Company of Light were already present and seated, all except for one.

"Where is Faragonda? I wouldn't have expected her to miss out on a day like this" Griffin mused. Saladin looked down at his watch.

"Neither would I, perhaps she´s running late",

"Running late? Faragonda? Ha! There´s a higher chance of a second war happening than there is of Faragonda being late!" she spat. The Hall filled up almost completely, and Faragonda´s empty seat attracted the attention of more than one.

Finally when the time came to sing Domino´s anthem, King Oritel descended the stairs with Queen Marion´s arm looped through his. The people cheered fervently at the sight of them, Marion had left her thick curls completely loose with nothing but her crown to adorn her head. She wore a golden colored dress, one of Domino´s main colors. And many thought that she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. After they were seated, the crowd awaited for the entry of crowned princess Daphne, the Noble Emmett, and princess Diaspro, _keeper of the legendary Dragon flame._

The Royal family as well as every guest stood up as the Orchestra played Domino´s anthem like they hadn't in years. The sound of the instruments and thousands of voices was so marvelous, any stranger would have believed it was rehearsed. Regina put on the calm, composed façade she was known for. But unbeknownst to anyone, the tension grew within her as the moment neared. Diaspro had to be out of her mind if she was willing to go this far…unless…

"It is a great honor and pleasure for the Queen and I to have you all in our home this evening", Oritel began.

The camera flashes were continuous. The King´s concise but meaningful speech was followed by the first dance, featuring the King and Queen of Domino themselves. The guests stared in amazement and pure joy at how flawlessly they moved throughout the dance floor. Oritel lead Marion´s every move, every spin, not once taking their eyes away from each other´s, a masterpiece in progression, and so full of passion. And the cresset of precious gemstones in the center…

Gianna and Arthur were also present (much to his dismay), watching from the crowd.

Diaspro stepped down from the throne, realizing that her time would be up as soon as the song was over. And it was then she caught sight of Bloom and Sky, standing amongst the many people, and there was that look in their eyes. The same look that Marion and Oritel reserved _only_ for each other. The same look that she´d spent years yearning to find in her fiancée, not that she knew it at the time. But now…

"And now, we are proud to present without further a due…"

This was it…she walked toward the cresset, she reached it. Diaspro turned to look at Daphne, who smiled at her supportively, just as her parents did. She turned her head in the other direction, looking over all the smiling guests, and finally, there was Bloom.

 _If you only knew…_

 _What was that in her eyes….was it resentment? Longing? Was she aware of how this day, this moment, had truly belonged to her?_

Diaspro held her hands up and then out, breathing in deep just as she´d been instructed.

 _Here goes…_

 _A red orb began forming between her hands, and it started turning a dark purple color just as quickly…was this normal? All she had to do was place it over the cresset, right in the center…right in…_

"Wait, don't do it Diaspro!" the door was all but thrown open and suddenly someone yelled, causing a round of gasps amongst the crowd.

Diaspro looked toward the owner of the voice, startled. The orb slowly dissipated.

It wasn't someone that she recognized. Saladin, however, stood up abruptly in thorough surprise.

"Dad?" Helia asked, dumbfounded. Flora who was by his side, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Bloom, isn't that your dad who´s with him?" Tecna whispered. Stella felt the blood drain from her face.

"It is…but what is he doing here?" she asked, staggered.

"If you don't wish to get hurt, if you have the slightest respect…then please, don't" Max said, slowly stepping closer. Diaspro was speechless.

Oritel and Marion looked at each other worriedly. Regina suppressed a relieved and victorious grin.

"Max, what´s going on?" Oritel asked cautiously.

"Oritel, my friend, forgive me", he said nearly out of breath, "this Ceremony…it can´t continue",


	22. Chapter 20- Part 2

**A/N: I don´t usually share stats, but the previous chapter has had nearly 700 views! I know I say this all the time but once again, thank you so much for all the incredible support! It honestly blows me away every time. R &R!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Part 2**

"Maximilian, what is the meaning of this?" Saladin exclaimed. Oritel stood from his throne abruptly, as well as his mother and wife, who were equally alarmed. The favourable expressions of their guests were replaced by looks of worry and confusion.

Faragonda, along with another man he couldn't recognize, stood by Max´s side supportively.

"This is huge…!" Stella whispered.

"Sky, what do you think is happening?" Bloom asked worriedly,

"I have no idea. But whatever´s happening, I´m sure it wasn´t a part of the show", he said furrowing his brows.

Regina was skeptical. Such an interruption would be considered inconceivable, but she suspected that this had something to do with the task she entrusted him with, and if so, then it was worth every minute of agitation. This would be nothing more than a stain in her nation´s history, compared to the abysmal dishonor that would befall the intruders.

"There´s been a mistake. This ceremony can´t continue, not with the wrong Princess lighting the cresset! Most of us already know the cost of committing such a dangerous act, so don't be foolish! I´m only trying to save you" he spoke to Diaspro firmly. She stared disbelievingly at him, her chest heaving in anger and resentment.

"What do you think you´re doing…?" she demanded. The members of the Company, Hagen especially, attempted to meet Faragonda´s gaze seeking any sort of explanation, but she refused. Photographers didn't miss a chance to capture the moment. The hushed murmurs were now growing louder, filling the hall with every passing second.

"Dad, what´s going on?" Daphne asked warily, "And what does he mean by ´the wrong Princess´?"

"Way to make an entrance" Griffin mused. But Saladin remained unresponsive. This wasn't anything his son would ever dare to do, not without a very powerful reason. So lady Diaspro wasn´t Marion and Oritel´s daughter after all…? It was almost to be expected. Someone so sinful would never act out in such a modest manner. Valtor was anything but modest.

"Shall I call for an intervention?" Lord Bartelby asked quickly. But Marion shook her head, "That won´t be necessary",

"Please!" she called "I beg each and every one of our guests to allow us a moment in private. We thank you for your comprehension in advance. My friends, Diaspro, please", she said motioning for them to follow. Oritel was the first to retreat. He entered his office with over half a dozen people trailing behind him. Max was the first to enter, followed by Mike, Faragonda, Diaspro, Daphne, Regina, and Marion. Emmett was left in the Ceremony Hall to entertain the guests, who were left to speculate at will.

"Very well Maximilian, what´s going on?" the King asked, attempting to keep his tone in check. And yet surprisingly, his mother was taking it with an unusual calmness. Diaspro was fidgeting with her collar nervously just as her mother arrived, with notable aggravation.

"Your Majesties, I demand to know what´s going on. This is an outrage! Do any of you realize what day this is?!" Gianna demanded,

"The only outrage _I_ see is your insolence towards our King!" Regina said, sharply. Gianna looked away, both indignant and intimidated by the mother Queen.

"Oritel, we´re deeply sorry for barging in this way, but what we have to tell you is urgent! We wouldn´t have interrupted if it wasn't", Faragonda urged him. Mike rubbed his forehead, this was starting to feel more like a battleground than an office.

Oritel allowed his eyes to close for a few short seconds. He had voices coming from every direction, each one more persistent than the next. Finally, he held up a hand,

"You may proceed, I´m listening", The King responded. Gianna threw her hands in the air, irritated.

"First and foremost, I´d like you to meet Mike, Bloom´s adoptive father", Max introduced.

"Your majesty, it´s nice to meet you", he said as calmly as he could muster, but he found it awfully difficult simply to stay on his feet. After all, he was currently within a world he hadn't known could exist, amongst sovereigns and luxuries, in a palace worth all the riches, it was almost unimaginable. And yet his daughter was a part of this. And here, standing in front of this man for the first time knowing that he could very well be Bloom´s father, was nerve-racking. Mike simply couldn't fight the urge to look for traces of Bloom in him as they shook hands. Oritel, on the other hand, was the epitome of self-control. He wore a serious expression that left no room for defiance. Mike couldn't decide whether or not the King´s authoritarianism was what made Bloom as headstrong as she often was. But as for the Queen, he couldn´t see eye to eye with her anymore without seeing his daughter reflected.

However, a hidden part of him deep down still hoped that Ms. Faragonda was wrong and that these people had nothing to do with Bloom. But the more he witnessed, the more he felt they were in the right place. In fact, from the moment he entered the palace, Mike had understood. This family was nowhere near a state of poverty. Materialistically, they simply had it all... Therefore, he couldn't think of a better reason for them to give their daughter up, except that they _hadn't_ given her up at all. And it was painful just thinking about it. A family so wealthy, and his baby girl had been abandoned to survive in the fatal cold weather.

"Adoptive?" Marion repeated, slightly taken aback.

"…Yes, ma´am" Mike answered. She furrowed her brows, thoughtfully. Of course, she wouldn't have expected Bloom to share something so personal, but it certainly took her by surprise. Was it possible that even _she_ didn't know…?

"Like I already said there´s been a misunderstanding. You see, Mike and his wife Vanessa, who unfortunately couldn't make it, aren´t Bloom´s biological parents. Bloom was never from the planet Earth", Max accentuated.

"Wait a minute, that´s what´s so important?! My ceremony was interrupted while in the presence of thousands of guests", Diaspro fumed, "And all we´re here to talk about, is that-that-!"

"Look, if we had known the truth sooner this ceremony wouldn´t have happened in the first place!" Max exclaimed, aggravated by the constant interruptions.

"What truth is he referring to, Diaspro?" Marion asked, more insistently.

"What do you say, Princess? Do you want to be the one to break it to them, or should I?" he asked her, provocatively. Diaspro´s eyes widened.

"Diaspro…?" Oritel probed.

"I have no idea what this man is talking about", she said in a low, unsteady voice. Max chuckled and shook his head.

"You leave us no other option", Faragonda said, as she pulled a glimmering object out from the pocket of her vest and held it high before their eyes. Daphne inhaled sharply, while her hand instantly flew to her chest to retrieve a similar item from beneath the hem of her dress.

"It´s…my sister´s medallion…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"There´s something I wanted to ask you if you don't mind", Daphne said to her, "would you happen to have the medallion I gave you? I know it happened years ago, but it still holds a special meaning. I wanted you to have it so you would know about us someday", she said, remembering the vision where she clearly saw herself giving Denisse her medallion._

 _"I-I´m sorry but I´m afraid I don't know where it is. Valtor must´ve taken it away from me when he took me to Isis" she said, smiling apologetically. Daphne made an effort to disguise her disappointment. But it was difficult to even imagine Valtor holding her necklace, something so precious to their family. But Denisse wasn't at fault here, not at all._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Where did you _find_ it?" Marion asked, staggered. Faragonda gave her a light smile,

"With Bloom", she replied calmly. The King and Queen exchanged a troubled glance.

"Bloom has had it with her all this time. Because when Mike found her, abandoned on the cold street one night, as a baby", she said with emphasis and a notable tone of anger, "she was wearing it".

Arthur, who until then had been standing in the doorway, bowed his head with sorrow as he listened to such an unforgivable crime. Daphne covered her mouth, horror-struck while Oritel grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"I can´t believe this…"

Marion turned away in a vain attempt to hide her angst; in an instant, her thoughts were flooded with questions. She made an effort to keep her composure, but her mind was fighting just to keep the pace. How could someone have done something so vile and so appalling? It broke her heart to imagine it, that poor girl…she couldn't think of anyone cruel enough to commit such an act!

And then suddenly…the time seemed to stop as the realization hit her. Marion did know of someone, of a few people actually. Three individuals to be exact, with blood so cold running through their veins, capable of causing the worst kind of pain. A sudden coldness struck her, and she was suddenly finding it harder to breathe.

"But then, this would mean…that…" Oritel finally began putting the pieces together in his head. Despite what he already knew, nothing could have prepared him for the unthinkable. Max and Faragonda exchanged looks.

"It means that in effect, your daughter _is not_ Diaspro, my friend…"he hesitated, _but there was no turning back now._

"It´s Bloom".

A heavy silence filled the room. Oritel was rendered speechless as her face appeared in his mind…

 _"So is this the famous Bloom I´ve heard so much about? I think we´ve only met once before but I feel like we´ve known each other for ages the way Daphne talks about you", he said grinning. The girl with delicate red locks smiled brightly, and blushed._

 _"Thank you sir", she answered,_

 _"By the way, we´ll be having brunch soon, why don't you join us?" he asked._

He was overwhelmed. Whether it was by skepticism or by happiness, he wasn't sure. She´d entered their lives, their home, she was but a _guest_ at their table, and now, she was Denisse. Someone could´ve told him that the universe would be destroyed within the next hour, and he still wouldn't have been in this much shock. Oritel raised his head and really observed the man before him, distraught. So Mike was his name? This humble human being and his wife had raised his daughter all this time? Replacing them as her parents…replacing him as Denisse´s father…it was a difficult truth to come to terms with no matter how thankful they were expected to be.

" _Bloom?_ But _…how_?" Marion repeated still incredulous, she slowly sunk into the chair behind her, holding her chest. Her breathing hitched, her sight became blurred, and yet the rest of her remained completely motionless. Daphne clutched the medallion until her palm was drained of all color.

"You don't have any proof of that" Diaspro muttered angrily.

"Actually, we do. This medallion isn´t the only evidence we collected", Faragonda spoke, "We took the liberty to run a test if anyone still has doubts", she said, holding out an envelope. Marion took it from her and opened it with trembling hands. Regina stood by her daughter-in-law´s side, placing a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"A DNA test?" she whispered.

"We had access to a fragment of Oritel´s DNA, and thanks to Mike we were able to extract Bloom´s DNA from the medallion she´s been wearing", Max explained vaguely. This probably wasn't the best time to mention that Regina had provided them with a piece of her son´s clothing. Marion covered her mouth, choking back her tears as she read the test results _. It was all true_. Bloom was _their_ daughter. Not Mike and Vanessa´s. But _theirs._ Their Denisse. Daphne took the paper from her hands abruptly, glaring at it in disbelief.

"But Valtor brought you to us! Why would he have done such a thing?! How could he have fooled you like this?!" she erupted angrily. Deception, fury, resentment…No word could possibly enclose the mixture of feelings that formed within her.

"That´s where you´re wrong, my dear", Regina stated walking towards them, "The nobles of Isis weren´t fooled. No mother would ever forget that she birthed her own child! You´re nothing but an idle-headed oaf!"

"You best measure your words with me, your majesty!" Gianna snapped, "If anything, my daughter is but a victim in this entire fiasco! Do you have any idea what she´s been through?!"

"Ha! What she´s been through?! Let me remind you what my true granddaughter has been through! She was left out on the cold street, treated with less value than a hound! I assume your Diaspro spent her days in a golden crib, simply awaiting the opportunity to steal someone´s fortune", she hissed. Diaspro stood by her mother´s side at the mention of her name.

"Now tell me, how much did Valtor offer you exactly? Because I assume that he made quite a bargain if you willingly stooped this low", her voice saturated with feigned interest.

"I will not allow this woman to carry on with such offenses!" Gianna exclaimed. At the moment, it didn't matter how much prestige the portentous mother Queen had.

"The Crown of Domino will not be fooled. Not by Valtor, and certainly not by you", Marion finally stood, while Oritel was only beginning to regain his senses.

"And _you_ Diaspro, we took you in and cared for you as our own! Daphne and Emmett stood by your side since the first day. How _could_ you?!" she asked, the pain of betrayal was clear within the depths of her gaze. Diaspro looked away petulantly.

"Oh spare me! If anything, you asked for this!"

"I think that´s enough, Gianna!" the King´s booming voice resounded. "The only ones who have been deceived, within this room are my family and me", he said darkly, "As Daphne said, I don't know how Valtor managed to deceive you so bluntly, or how you weren't able to see it. But you no longer have a place here. Diaspro belongs with her family, her only family". He stated, Diaspro scoffed incredulously.

"I´m afraid that your participation in all of this will be investigated. Even if the Royals were to abstain from pressing charges against you, the council will not. All of this due to the fact that you were the only individuals aside from the King himself to have contact with Valtor", Faragonda explained sternly.

"What?! But that´s ridiculous! He lied to all of us! He lied to me! In fact, we could all be falling into a trap as we speak! How can you possibly believe that a girl like Bloom could be the heiress of Domino? How do we know this isn't all a part of this man´s avaricious plan?!" Diaspro demanded, pointing towards Mike who grimaced at such blasphemy.

"A part of my-?" he tried, but it was far too absurd to even repeat, "I could never and would never use my daughter that way! Look your majesties, Princess" he said to them, "Bloom may not be my biological daughter, but there hasn't been a single day that my wife and I haven't done what has been in our hands to ensure her well-being! Bloom means everything to us, and it´s that love that we have for Bloom that has brought me here today. Think about it, wouldn't it have been easier for me to pull her out of this magical dimension? To tear her away from all of this and keep her safe on Earth, far away from the truth?! Well, it definitely would have", Mike spoke avidly, and nearly out of breath.

"Coming here and standing before the people who might or might not be my daughter´s real family, is the hardest thing I have ever had to do", he paused, "But my wife and I want what´s best for Bloom. We didn't want to acknowledge it at first, but although Bloom was raised on Earth, she´ll never really be a part of it. This world, this dimension, she´s more and more attached to it every day. And when she isn´t here, it´s like she´s missing something. Vanessa and I want nothing more than to be Bloom´s only parents because we´re that selfish", he said, chuckling, but the sadness in his eyes was almost palpable.

"But I know that in the end, we would only be hurting her. Especially if she found out through someone other than her mother and I", he said. Marion gazed at him with great empathy, her head was still spinning. And yet, as she listened to him speak, everything seemed to fall into place. Why neither he nor Vanessa looked anything like Bloom, why she possessed magic while her family didn't, why she was so lost and confused when it came to the use of powers. Her poor, innocent angel didn't know how to control them, but how could she!? She possessed the dragon´s flame! A power that even the strongest and sharpest of their ancestors trained so incredibly hard for. The burning sensation caused by Diaspro´s dishonesty, was now being replaced almost immediately by a wonderful sense of relief. A small part of her wanted to shed tears of joy.

"It´s clear that we have nothing more to do here! Diaspro!" Gianna called, walking towards the door.

"Hold it!" Max exclaimed, quickly blocking her way. She glared menacingly at him.

"Please tell me you didn´t really think you could leave without facing any consequences" he chuckled. "As a member of the council, I´ll have to ask you to accompany me"

"And why should I?! I thought I made it clear that I have absolutely no business with the wizard!"

"Well then it shouldn't be a problem, should it?" he shrugged. "This case will be taken into investigation until further notice. You´ll have plenty of time to give all your complaints to the Royal Council. Guards!" he called.

Daphne stood in front of her so called sister just before they were ushered out of the room.

"What you did was despicable, I hope you´ve realized that", she muttered. Diaspro glared resentfully at her before she was taken away by the guards.

"I´m sorry to be the one to ask, but Oritel, what´s going to happen now?" Regina questioned once they were out of sight. As relieved as she was that everything was clearing up, they were seeming to forget that there was still a ceremony Hall, filled with thousands of people from one extremity to the other.

"The truth will have to be explained, as…as difficult as it may be", he said, dejectedly.

"Your majesty I beg of you, whatever you do, please don't tell Bloom the truth", Mike pleaded. Oritel looked aghast.

"I'm sorry, but how can you ask that of me? Mike, we´ve been cheated for so long! And now that we know that Diaspro isn't our daughter, and Bloom is out there standing in plain sight! How can we not?"

"Oritel, that was the only condition", Faragonda interjected, "Bloom shall know the truth, of course she will. But not like this! Please reconsider", she pleaded with him.

"With all due respect Sir, I´ve raised her for sixteen years, she believes me to be her father! I´m not against her knowing, but if the truth were yelled in her face unexpectedly in front of thousands of people, she would never forgive me for it", Mike continued.

Daphne listened silently to their dispute. But she could understand exactly how her father felt. To find out that her little sister had been in front of her all along. And then to be told that she couldn't run downstairs this instant in her dress and high heels, and simply hold her tight and reveal everything in a single breath. It almost seemed like a cruel joke. Never in her life had Daphne felt this hopeless.

No amount of time would ever be enough to express everything she´d been holding in. She always imagined being able to apologize to Denisse, to tell her how deeply sorry she was for not being able to bring her back, for not being able to ensure her safe arrival on the world she had sent her to. But when Diaspro came along claiming to be their Princess Denisse, Daphne simply couldn't do it. All the apologies and confessions she had saved for so long never left her lips. But then, opening up with Bloom had been so easy…

How was she to continue being Bloom´s friend? How in Domino´s name was she expected to continue seeing her as just another student? Daphne and Bloom were bound to each other by something far stronger than the ties of friendship. They were conceived by the same people, they shared the _same blood._

Marion spoke up,

"Mike is right. There´s nothing I want more than…than to really get to know my daughter. But Mike knows Bloom the best, and we have to do this his way", she said looking down. Mike sympathized with her. As beautiful as she was, Marion was now visibly torn apart, both inside and out. Her clear blue eyes like broken glass, her lips were ruddier from the salt of her tears, and her skin appeared pale against the dark golden color of her dress.

"I believe this belongs to you," Faragonda said, placing Bloom´s medallion in Oritel´s hand. He smiled, dismayed still.

"Let´s get this over with",

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mike entered the Ceremony Hall as quietly and unnoticed as he could manage, but it was a challenge all in its own, considering that he´d made such a magnificent entrance. He struggled to find Bloom and her friends amongst the enormous crowd, but it wasn't long before he finally spotted her.

"Good evening sir", Sky greeted shaking his hand.

"Hey Sky, how´s everything going",

"Dad, is everything okay? Why didn't you tell me you were coming, what happened?" Bloom asked anxiously.

"I´m sorry honey, I guess you could say it was a last minute decision. And as for the reason", he said awkwardly. He realized how slightly uncomfortable Stella seemed to be, avoiding his gaze as best as she could. After all, she was the one who brought him to the Headmistress in the first place. He only hoped that she kept her promise and didn't say a word to anyone.

"I wanted to speak to your Headmistress and see how you were doing with your magic, and she allowed me to accompany her"

"She brought you to the Ceremony?" Bloom asked strangely.

"Of course, she wanted to catch me up on your progress. We had a lot to talk about on our way here",

"So you don´t you know what all this commotion is about?" Riven asked, doubtfully. Mike shook his head quickly.

"Not at all, I´m just here like any other guest", he said shrugging.

At last, the King of Domino descended the staircase, his expression, however, was impossible to read. He waited a moment before the room became completely silent. The members of his royal court were troubled by his attitude, for only those who knew him well could decipher his distress. The Queen was also in no condition to speak, let alone direct herself to the audience.

"My people…" the King began, "As Marion expressed earlier, we´re eternally grateful for your assistance to what symbolized a very important event for all of Domino. Unfortunately-", there was another pause,

Oritel gazed over the crowd as he drew in another breath. And just like that, as though the stars were aligning and pointing him to where she was, he saw her. Her eyes were curious and worrisome, and completely unsuspecting.

"Unfortunately for our family, and for our realm, there truly has been a misunderstanding. The true princess of Domino, my daughter, remains lost" he announced.

"My _goodness_ " Queen Samara put a hand over her chest, standing agape.

"This is absurd! I wonder what Arthur has to say about this. Such a shame", Erandor deliberated, shaking his head,

Marion sighed, desolately. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't be here any longer. The urge to drop her crown and run for it had never been this strong. She glared at Gianna resentfully, the woman still had the nerve to remain within their palace. Marion awaited for Oritel to conclude before stepping down from the throne and walking rapidly as far away from the ceremony Hall as she could. She had no idea if anyone had followed her, or if they even noticed, but she didn't care. The anger was coursing through her veins with every step.

"There you are", a voice called. Marion turned on her heels.

"What are you still doing here? Don´t you think we´ve had enough?!"

"Enough?" Gianna chuckled, "Look around you dearest Marion, look long and hard. What do you have to complain about?"

Marion scoffed, "Maybe I should ask _you_. Gianna, why would you do such a thing? Your family is intact, you have everything you could ever want".

"Not _everything_ ", she mused. Marion stared at her, confused.

"You didn't really believe that Oritel fell for it, did you?" she taunted.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Diaspro was right about you. You´re far too innocent to understand what goes on around you",

"I´ve had enough of your games! Why exactly are you insinuating?" she demanded. Gianna smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it. There was just one tiny detail I might have forgotten to mention before departing. And it´s that Oritel knew perfectly well that Diaspro wasn´t your daughter. In fact, he´s known all along, the question is…why would he have kept it a secret from you, hm?"

Marion froze, it was just another lie. It had to be. Oritel would never keep something like this from her, would he? But she couldn't help remembering his attitude from a few weeks prior. Her breathing suddenly accelerated. _This can´t be true, get a hold of yourself!_ Her mind screamed.

"Let´s not play stupid this time, shall we? Now let's think, why would your husband accept a girl within his house, if she isn´t his?" Gianna continued pacing in circles around her, suggesting things that she wasn't about to stand for.

"I refuse to believe that anything has ever happened between my husband and you!" she cried.

"Well, you better believe it! Because there really is no other explanation! _Still_ don't believe me? Be my guest! You know where he is, why don´t you ask him yourself? Or better yet, why not ask that private investigator that he hired for the job? Max was his name, I believe? Face it, just because Diaspro isn't _your_ child, doesn't mean she can´t be _his_. Oritel treated my daughter with far more worth than yours for a reason!"

"Leave Bloom out of this!" Marion hissed through tears of anger.

Gianna chuckled.

"I already told you what you needed to know. I have no further interest in you _or_ your spawn, As for the King, give him my regards, will you?", she said, turning and walking away, her heels resounding through the halls. Diaspro had mentioned overhearing a conversation between the King and Maximillian, in which he expressed the doubts he had of his paternity. Gianna knew the information would be of good use to her at some point, like now.

Marion, on the other hand, simply stood still. How could Oritel have known and not said anything?! She had to know for sure, and she wanted to hear it from him! She wouldn't be lied to by the one person she trusted most. But her feet were taking her in the opposite direction. It started out as a fast pace, but pretty soon she found herself running.

Marion ran and ran until she reached Denisse´s old bedroom. She entered and locked herself inside, sliding against the door until she finally found herself sitting on the cold floor. The thought of her husband and Gianna together was repulsive.

This entire day was both a dream and a nightmare. _How could something cause so much happiness, and bring such a strong dose of pain along with it?_ She thought.

The important thing was that they had finally found Denisse. And she was closer now than ever.


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: The rating went up a little just to be safe (language). Btw, any Marion/Oritel fans out there? R &R**

 **Chapter 21**

Oritel stepped out to the gardens, ignoring the chilly morning breeze. The events of the ceremony were on the front page of nearly every paper, some of them attempted to uncover the true story, others simply speculated and others allowed their imagination to take on a life of its own. But what none of them stopped deliberating over was the whereabouts of the real Princess, which they surely weren't going to comment on anytime soon. The last thing he wanted was for everyone _but_ said Princess to find out what was really going on.

He sighed as he stood next to her, not receiving any acknowledgment on her part, whatsoever.

"Still not speaking to me I see". Marion merely peeked up at him out of the corner of her eye, but nothing else. Oritel ran a hand through his auburn hair, in frustration.

"Marion you know I can't stand this, would you please tell me what this is about?"

She turned abruptly and stared at him. Her gaze held a mixture of anger and fatigue, quite possibly from all the stress they´d been through recently. But he still had no idea why this would be considered his fault. That was drivel!

"Alright, when were you planning on telling me that the girl I´ve been calling by our daughter´s name for months, really wasn't her?" she asked accusingly. He furrowed his brows, completely caught off guard.

"I´m sorry, what?"

"Oritel, just _answer_ me. Did you or did you not know that she wasn't Denisse, and then keep it a secret from me all this time?" she asked again. Oritel looked away, eagerly avoiding her gaze. And for someone who was so used to speaking with eloquence on a daily basis, he was actually wordless.

"I don't know how to answer that", he admitted.

"It´s not a difficult question. Yes or no, just answer me" she repeated, growing impatient. He hadn't meant to lie to her but he certainly hadn't planned on letting her know just yet, either. How she found out was beyond him, the only ones who knew were his mother and friend, and neither of them would ever have said a word to Marion, he was sure.

"I did", he responded hesitantly. Marion chuckled darkly, and shook her head disbelievingly.

"And yet you claim that you don´t know what´s wrong",

"Marion, I can explain, if you just-"

"If I just what, Oritel? Trust you? I _already_ did. In fact, we´ve done nothing but trust each other since the day we met!"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt"

"Of course, because finding out _this_ way was so much better!" she said, throwing her hands in air.

"Tell me something else", she inquired, "You and Gianna both knew about this, you _both_ shared this secret. And yet you thought it was perfectly alright to leave your wife out? _Really?_ "

"Marion-"

"No, let me finish! I don't know what´s going on between you and her, and frankly, I think I rather not know. But whenever something concerns our kids, I have every damn right to know! You and Gianna can worry about Diaspro all you want, but Bloom, Daphne and Emmett will always be my business no matter how hurt you think I may be", she said, flustered. He scoffed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, why would I have to worry about Diaspro _with_ her?!"

"You ask _why_? All she´s done ever since the ceremony is suggest that the two of you share a secret, romantic past of sorts", she said, waving her hand as she spoke.

"That we _what?_ You think I _fathered_ that girl?!" he demanded, flabbergasted. _This had to be a joke…_

"Look Gianna came onto me a few times, she made it clear that she was attracted to me but nothing happened and you know that! How can you believe for even a moment that she and I had-that we were-"he tried, his wife stared at him expectantly, her eyebrows raised.

"You know what, just…forget it, alright?" she said, before turning and walking back into the palace. He let out another exasperated sigh.

"How the hell did we come to this..?" he wondered to himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _There was a small gathering in their home with the other members of the Company to celebrate their latest victory. Not to mention the fact that they had a new member, however antisocial she seemed to be. The other men, Hagen, Saladin, and Erendor tapped their wine glasses together, joyously._

" _Griffin, how do you feel?" Hagen asked. She took a deep breath before answering. Never in her life would Griffin have imagined being close friends with the Company of Light, her enemies. Or rather, the people she was taught to hate. But so far, they were proving to be considerate and solidary beyond expectation._

" _Relieved, in a way" she finally answered. "I never knew the witches could be capable of so much. Their destruction isn't too far away, I´m just glad not to be a part of it". Oritel, who was also listening, nodded in understanding as she spoke. He couldn't begin to imagine what she had to endure with the ancestresses, but it had to be pretty bad for her to finally decide to break free._

 _He felt a weak tug on his sleeve._

" _Uncle Oritel", came Emmett´s innocent voice._

" _Hey sport", he said smiling and pulling the boy onto his lap. His thick blond curls falling loosely over his eyes._

" _When is my father coming?" he asked curiously, and for what felt like the eleventh time._

" _I´m sure it won´t be much longer. Why don´t you play with Daphne in the mean time?"_

" _I already did, but she´s a girl! I don´t like playing with girls…" Emmett sighed helplessly, making Oritel laugh. He gazed over at Daphne who was busy playing with her fairy pet, Rory. A small dragon who was gifted to her by Saladin for her birthday, just the year before. She was currently brushing back what little fur had grown atop of his head, which was fairly unusual even for a dragon._

 _Emmett´s father who worked for the council was always travelling, giving him little to no time to be with his son. It was an issue they had spoken to him about time and time again with no result. Fortunately, the boy received more than enough love and care to go around. He and Marion had taken him in as their son, although he also spent a good amount of time with his grandparents._

" _What´s wrong with girls?_ _ **I**_ _happen to think they´re nice", he debated._

" _That's because you and my aunt don´t have to play together", he grumbled, while crossing his arms over his chest. Oritel laughed again, wholeheartedly this time._

" _You have no idea…" he said. Suddenly the boy jumped off his lap just as Faragonda stepped out, along with Marion and a gurgling Bloom in her arms. Faragonda motioned Daphne and Emmett over and put something in each of their small hands._

" _A sparkler! I love lighting these!" Daphne bellowed._

" _What´s a sparkler?" Emmett asked, with a lack of excitement due to his obliviousness._

" _It´s like a firework, but it´s small enough to hold", Faragonda explained thoughtfully. Emmett smiled as Faragonda used a lit match to ignite the sparklers, effectively making brilliant sparks of various beautiful colors._

" _What a lovely night to watch the stars" Marion said while picking their baby up, and holding her high above her head. Bloom kicked her feet wildly in excitement._

" _She´s such a beautiful baby girl", Samara complimented. Denisse, even as small as she was, had a mesmerizing pair of sea blue eyes that matched her mother´s, perfectly._

" _That´s very kind of you. And Sky? How is he?"_

" _Oh he´s on Eraklyon with his caretaker. Erendor established a bedtime for him", she explained. Oritel held his hands out toward his wife,_

" _Would you mind?"_

" _Of course not, love",_

 _He took his daughter and she wrapped her arms around his neck so effortlessly. He loved her just as he loved his other two children, but being the youngest of the bunch somehow made him see her in a new light. His little girl, the baby of the house. He gazed over at Emmett and Daphne and shook his head. Denisse would have the craziest, silliest and most wonderful siblings._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He wanted those days back. He wanted his family together.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice came. And it took everything in him not to explode then and there.

"You have some nerve showing your face here",

"Well after what happened at your party, I couldn't just sit back and let the opportunity pass", Valtor mused. Oritel rubbed his face.

"Opportunity for what?"

"To give you my condolences of course, what happened was terribly unexpected",

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you brought that girl here. I have to say, Valtor, I always knew you were a snake, but just for this once I actually thought you´d be a _man_ and keep your word",

"Oh, nonsense ..! You and Marion were the ones who locked me up knowing that I was the only person who could give you an answer. You marked your own fate long ago", he said. Oritel laughed spitefully as his statement.

"So you´re saying this is our fault now? Is that right? Yes, _we_ failed as parents when we willingly gave our lives for our kids and people, definitely",

"Not necessarily. But from what I just heard, you´re not exactly the _mother Teresa_ of our dimension, are you?"

"What happens between my wife and me doesn't concern you. What does concern me however, is what you did with the real Denisse, or should I say Bloom", he said. Valtor crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against a railing.

"I must say, I´m impressed. You finally figured it out. So now what are you going to do, _tell_ her? Ha!" he laughed, not looking the least bit surprised. Oritel stared at him aghast.

"You, Valtor, the all-powerful wizard used a young girl to do your dirty work for you! How could you not be humiliated by it?!"

"Now, you see, that´s where you´re wrong, Oritel. Diaspro wasn't doing _my_ dirty work, heavens no, I was merely helping her to do _hers_. You don't honestly believe she acted out of the generosity of her heart just to help me", he said rolling his eyes. "But alas, you can rest assured. Your daughter is safe and has a family of her own. It´s just too bad there´s no room for his majesty in it. Face it Oritel", Valtor said speaking sternly, his tone defiant,

"She doesn't need you, she doesn't even care to _know_ you!" Oritel was seething, this was all _his_ fault. But he wasn't about to give Valtor the satisfaction of knowing what they were going through, because of him.

"Get out. I mean it Valtor, get out of my sight before I do something I´ll regret!" he said angrily. He wanted to lock this man up for the rest of eternity. Death would only mean the easy way out, not to mention that he wasn't about to dirty his hands with his blood.

"Fine. And would you mind telling Marion that I stopped by? I figure that now that she loathes you, she´ll finally look into her other options", he said, completely serious. Oritel tensed up. _If only he had his sword…_

"I swear by the almighty dragon, if you go anywhere near her…." His voice was deadly and intensely menacing.

"I´m afraid that´s up to her to decide, _your highness_ ", he said, bowing mockingly and disappearing before his eyes. _Unbelievable. Bastard._

* * *

"I still can´t believe Diaspro would do that to them", Layla said, on their way to Palladium´s class. The rest of their classmates were already far ahead while they walked slowly, lost in conversation.

"Valtor probably coaxed her into it. You guys remember that story she told the news about him practically pleading guilty to her" Stella said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well, manipulated or not, it was still a pretty shitty thing to do", Musa objected. The royals were amazing people, they definitely didn't deserve this.

"I know that. All I´m saying is that he must have offered her something pretty good to get her to agree",

"I feel sorry for the Queen, she thought she could actually help Diaspro start over and be a better person. They all did!", Bloom told them. Tecna pulled her cellphone out from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly started navigating the web.

"This is going to be a major setback in their investigation, now they´ll have to start all over again", she contemplated.

"But they´re one of the richest couple of royals in the entire dimension, how setback could actually they be" Layla countered,

"Actually, their resources aren´t the problem. I read in an article that they have little-to-no traces to follow. After all these years, any significant evidence has probably already been lost, either by the witches or by nature itself", Tecna explained.

"I don't want to sound insensitive but do you guys think that the princess is still…you know…?" Flora pondered.

"Alive?" Musa offered, looking uncertain. But none of them dared to give an answer. Layla lowered her voice as they reached the simulator room.

"I think only Valtor knows the answer to that",

Bloom felt a sudden urge to yell to Valtor´s face what she thought of his stupid games! She had done a lot of thinking over the past couple of days, especially concerning Daphne, who hadn't returned to Alfea since the ceremony took place. A substitute teacher was immediately designated to cover for her, Professor DuFour, who claimed that professor Daphne would only be taking a few days off. But the awkwardness in her voice made Bloom think that it wasn't just a mere week of restoration. No, she was probably trying her best to be strong for her parents, giving them comfort in any way that she could. Even though Daphne herself was most-likely having a hard time with this, as well.

Bloom contemplated again and again the possibility of paying them a visit, but perhaps it would be better to wait a little. She didn't want to be taken for someone who was nosy or importunate. But she had a strong desire to be there, to see Daphne and just be someone who would listen to her like she needed. Avalon was also less cheery nowadays, probably missing her as well. He was also on Domino for the celebration, but after King Oritel´s final announcement, several members of the royal family decided to retreat, including Daphne and her grandmother. Meanwhile, the guests were invited to taste some of the many pastries they had prepared, and then they all departed shortly after.

Headmistress Faragonda had yet to make an actual appearance, leaving her office only to give convergence class to the junior and senior fairies. Everything else seemed to be going normally, except for the emotions stirring within Bloom. Despite being the Winx Club, as everyone now called them, there really seemed to be nothing they could do to help find this princess, and that all on its own made her feel a little helpless. But there was one thing she could do, something that no one else would be able to because the only person who knew Valtor´s whereabouts, was her.

"Very well class, it is clear that not everyone will get their chance at the simulator today", he said, looking down at his list of names.

"Told you we should´ve skipped", Stella whispered.

"But we´ll do the best we can with the time we have. Now, I´m sure you´re all familiar with the famous exhibitions held at Red Fountain every year on the Day of the Royals", he said.

"You mean the one we´re never allowed into?" Francis called, causing the rest of the class to break into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, well, Alfea will be hosting a similar event. Nothing too fancy, just a demonstration of the techniques you girls have learned up until this point",

"Seriously? What´s the occasion?" Musa asked,

"Well if you must know, the former headmistress of Alfea, Headmistress Mavilla will be coming in for a visit next week and Ms. Faragonda wishes to show the progress of our school. Not everything back then was as it is now", Palladium explained.

"Do you think the specialists will come?" Stella asked excitedly.

"Hell no, why should they? They never invite _us_ " another girl exclaimed. Bloom and Tecna used their hands to muffle their laughter. Professor Palladium dismissed them at the end of the hour, and everyone shuffled calmly toward their next class.

Bloom was surprised at how excited she was, nervous yes, but excited nonetheless. This would be her chance to show everyone what she could do, thanks to Avalon and Daphne. If only Daphne could come to see her. But why would she? The girl was going through enough as it was.

"I´m not much of a fighter, but I wish we had an Alfea vs. Cloud tower tournament for once", Musa said, leaning back and putting both hands behind her head.

"No kidding, maybe that would knock some sense into them", Tecna said.

"To be honest, I´m starting to get sick of all the fighting we´ve been doing with those witches!" Layla groaned.

"Time to cash in a sick day if you ask me" Musa said. Flora raised her eyebrows, "You mean skip class?"

"Ms. Faragonda would never approve of that kind of behaviour, not to mention Griselda", Tecna scowled.

"But with everything that´s been happening around here, who's going to notice? I mean, come on! I can't even _remember_ the last time we saw the headmistress step out of her office", Stella pointed out.

"Same here", Layla said agreeing. Bloom continued listening to their debate, until she stopped abruptly.

"I think I have an idea. How do you guys feel about taking a field trip to Earth?" she said, eagerly. The other girls glanced at each other,

"I could always ask Nova to watch out for anything important", Stella said, with a sly look in her eyes. Being the Princess of Solaria, Nova would do nearly _anything_ to please her.

"I´ve never cut class before", Flora deliberated, speaking mostly to herself.

"Oh come on, if they really want us to fight, the least they should give us is a break", Layla resolved. Bloom took her phone out to check the time. And what she saw instead were two missed calls from Sky.

Well she definitely missed him. Their texts were nothing compared to having the man up front and in person. She was clearly attached. But a crazy afternoon with her friends was something Bloom hadn't done in forever. No one knew the definition of the word _`fun´_ like these girls.

"So are we going to Earth or what?" Musa asked, completely pumped. Bloom grinned widely.

"Let´s do it"

* * *

Marion chewed on the inside of her gums, nervously. It was a habit her parents had urged her to drop during her training days. But right now, she couldn't help it. Granted, she was very upset with her husband, but her role as mother would always come before her role as a woman and wife. That was what her mother had always said. Therefore, she couldn't just sit around all day and mope. Her daughter was alive and well, and Marion even knew of her location!

Marion knew that she wasn´t allowed to tell Bloom the truth yet. But for now, she would be satisfied with just seeing and talking to her, and getting to know her even better.

She stood up from her throne and strutted out to find a servant to prepare a ship. It wasn't long before Yuri, one of the guards took her command and set out to make it happen. She walked rapidly through the halls towards Daphne´s room when he cleared his throat behind her.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Wouldn´t you like to know" she answered hastily. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that she was beginning to get on his nerves. But she couldn't bring herself to care, not now at least.

"I _am_ still your husband and Sovereign, or did you happen to forget?" he asked, in an irritated tone. Using his power to control her wasn't something he ever did. Which probably meant that he was pretty aggravated. Even though he had no right to be. _Go figure…_

"You´re my husband, but you won`t be telling _me_ what to do today", she responded. Suddenly, she gasped in surprise as he reached forward and grabbed her arm with force, effectively bringing her to a stop and pulling her face him.

"What is with you?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"No, not with me, with you! I don´t know what´s gotten into you but you´re not going anywhere without telling me", he spoke firmly. She stared at him, aghast.

"Oh I have to tell you? Where was that attitude when you found out about Diaspro?!" she blurted. Oritel rubbed his face irritably.

Daphne and Emmett could hear the shouting all the way down the hall. They both sat in Emmett´s room, on the small couch next to his door.

"They´re _still_ not done fighting. I don´t think I´ve ever seen my aunt this angry", he said, slightly astonished. Usually it was _his_ father who had the bad temper in the family.

"Mother refuses to tell me. But I have a feeling it has to do with Diaspro. The problems haven't stopped since the day she arrived", Daphne said sulking. Her cousin gave her a small smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"I think I´m alright", she said, looking thoughtful, "But everything feels so out of place. Starting with the fact that it won´t be easy getting Bloom to live here with us…not like it was with Diaspro".

"Ah, the hardest things in life are usually the most worth it", he said. Daphne thought about his words for a moment, and as she did, she realized that her parents were still going at it like newlyweds.

"Are we _really_ going to go there again?" Oritel groaned.

"You still haven´t answered my question!"

"Because it makes no sense, whatsoever!" he shouted back.

"Well that makes two of us then! Because your attitude makes absolutely no sense to me either! You may be the King, but I deserve just as much respect as you do!" she said pulling her arm out of his grasp, harshly.

"Oh and in case you´re still wondering, I don't ever want to see Gianna step foot in this palace again. If a meeting should be necessary, even if it's to put her behind bars, I don´t want her close"

"So you´re the one who decides that now?" he asked, angrily.

"Of course! Seeing that _you_ haven´t been able to-"she began but couldn't finish her sentence, because her husband kissed her forcefully, putting a hand behind her head to lock her in place. Marion´s eyes widened and she tensed in alarm as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, not awaiting her consent. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and by the time he let go of her, they were both panting.

"I´m going to Alfea", she said in breathless words, "You´re welcome to come if you wish". He merely nodded before following after her. _Truce?_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Thank you for receiving us on such short notice", Oritel said. Faragonda smiled but she seemed tired and sad.

"On the contrary, it is I who should´ve apologized to you days ago. I just haven't been able to come to terms with what happened. But I am truly sorry for what happened that day", she began. Marion reached across the desk and took her hand.

"Nonsense my friend. There is absolutely no need to apologize, you were very brave. If it hadn't been for you, and Max and Mike, Diaspro would´ve been severely hurt. She may not be our daughter, but no one wants something like that",

"I appreciate your words more than you can imagine", she said. Oritel glanced at Marion before speaking up.

"Faragonda, we know that we promised Denisse´s adoptive parents that we wouldn't tell her anything. And that´s exactly how this is going to be handled. But we wish to see her. Just to know how she´s doing, nothing else", he said. Faragonda sighed and took her glasses off, setting them on her desk.

"Do you think it´s a good idea?" she asked, doubtfully. She made a promise to Mike and she was in no way going to risk breaking it. But her friends also suffered.

"We won´t say a word. But it´s almost impossible to stay away from her now that we know where she is. We can´t just stay on Domino and act as if we were still searching. Please Faragonda" Marion tried. It only took the Headmistress a few more seconds of deliberation to accept their plea. No harm would be done. No one else knew.

"Griselda", she called, "Could you please call Bloom to my office",

"Right away, Headmistress", she said, and left.

"How is everything going here?" Oritel asked while they waited.

"It´s fine, except for Daphne´s absence. Please let her know that we all miss her _very_ much" Faragonda said genuinely. They continued conversing for nearly fifteen minutes until Griselda finally returned, alone.

Faragonda looked up confused.

"Where´s Bloom?"

"She´s not in class headmistress, she´s not even on school grounds! None of the Winx, are!", Griselda said impatiently. _Oh would she get her hands on them this time…_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Daphne wore her semi-formal attire, proper for the task at hand. Her parents departed shortly after their fight but failed, or refused rather, to mention the reason. All she knew was that they were on their way to speak to Headmistress Faragonda. Which reminded Daphne that she had yet to return to her job. The headmistress told her to take the time she needed, but she didn't want to take advantage of her benevolence.

She walked into the throne room and took her respective seat, nodding and greeting staff members on the way.

"Your majesty, your father has left you a list of pending revisions to make", Lord Bartelby said. As a scribe, the man was beyond efficient. She couldn't imagine getting everything done without someone as organized as he by her side.

She reviewed the scrolls, confirming the day´s work. First, there was a letter sent from a dear friend of hers, Diletta, who was offering a concert at the prestigious Golden auditorium and wanted to confirm Daphne´s presence. Apparently, the realm of melody would be celebrating their anniversary soon and wanted to host a special event, something that would bring consciousness of the importance of music. Then there was a treaty to be settled with Andros, who was eager to negotiate the trading of their artistries with that of Domino. The meeting was scheduled for this afternoon with King Teredor and Queen Niobe, _Princess Layla´s parents._ The mention of said royals brought Bloom back into her mind. Not that she was trying to keep her out or anything, but it was a major distraction from her duties nonetheless. As much as she loved her job, Daphne was better off taking care of her Kingdom than going back to work for the time being. Of course she missed it, just like she missed interacting with her students, or her hours of training and long conversations with Bloom. But she still wasn't sure how she would do it, how she would face the _actual_ Denisse and still manage keep her cool demeanor. Nor could she imagine how the girl was going to react to all of this, Daphne herself was still in a daze. The last thing she wanted was to scare Bloom off, or have her go crazy. After all, it was _a lot_ of information for a sixteen year old to digest.

It was strange, but she wasn't even this nervous when she was introduced to Diaspro. With Bloom, it was different, perhaps because everything just seemed to fall into place with her. In fact, Daphne wasn't sure how she hadn't realized it before. Earth, Bloom´s complexion, the misuse of her magic…Be as it may, all that mattered was that the truth was now confirmed. Through a blood sample and everything. And no one would take her sister away this time.

Daphne still hadn't recovered a few small parts of her memory but with everything they discovered, most of the dots were pretty easy to connect. But there was still one missing detail. After the ceremony several days ago, she heard Max mention that a woman gave Denisse to Mike, claiming to be her mother. And that was the part that no one could unveil. Marion was and continued to be Bloom´s only mother, so who _was_ this mystery woman? Was she a servant to the witches?

"Your majesty, several citizen await to see you, shall I start sending them in?" Aurora asked, quietly.

"Please do",

It was common to have a line of citizens who wished to express their needs or worries to the monarchs, the needs that were considered of immediate importance anyway. The first civilian was a middle-aged woman of the upper class. There were only two known social classes in the realm of Domino. The middle class, and the high class society. Her ancestors never allowed for a lower social class to exist because they refused to let their people suffer such strong needs. And her parents were no different. Domino was wealthy, and so they made sure to spread the same prosperity to their people in whatever way was possible. Some were born into wealth, hence the high class, others worked hard for their money but nevertheless, in their world, that was enough.

"Princess Daphne, it is a great honor to see you", the woman bowed. Daphne smiled gently, her green eyes shimmering in response. For now, she would have to try her hardest to concentrate, and figure out how she would deal with this later.

* * *

"So where we headed first, Bloom? This is your territory", Musa said.

"I say we hit the mall first. New world, new outfits", Stella said, absentmindedly.

"It´s almost noon, why don´t we grab something to eat first so I can show you the city", Bloom offered, "So Tecna really didn't want to come?"

"No, but she promised to stay out of Griselda´s sight for the afternoon" Layla said.

"If she finds Tecna, we may as well just send her a map" Stella answered unamused, causing them to laugh. Tecna was a best friend, a winx, a prodigy! _Anything_ except for a skilled liar. She wouldn't sell them out right away of course, but after a good while of interrogation, Tecna´s cover-up would eventually crumble.

As they strode through the mall side by side, the girls earned curious looks, glares and even flirtatious stares. Mitzi and her crew were also moving about, losing no time to get the scoop on Bloom´s new group.

"Bloom, it´s been a while…So _these_ are your friends from that boarding school you´re going to?" she said, eyeing them coyly, especially Stella with her four inch heels and classy look. Bloom smirked, _she could get used to this._

"That´s right Mitzi, these are the Winx. And Mitzi here is a friend from my old school", she introduced as they waved shortly. Mitzi seemed to observe them for a moment, the two girls behind her also looking them up and down.

"Nice to know. Well, I have things to do. Later", she said turning around and snapping her fingers, her friends immediately turning with her.

"Oh, and by the way, your ex has a band. You might want to see him sometime, preferably before he becomes famous and no longer gives you the time of day", she called over her shoulder.

"Your ex has a _band_?" Musa asked when Mitzi was far enough.

"You have an _ex_?" Stella asked in the same surprised tone. Bloom shuffled her feet, uncomfortably. She suddenly found herself wondering whether Andy was one of _those_ people, who changed drastically once they reach their desired level of fame. Not that it was any of her concern anyway, they were just friends now. But she couldn't help remembering his sweet and humble songs to her, not romantically of course.

"His name is Andy, and yeah, he´s a musician. He used to write songs back in high school", she explained while picking the pace once again, "we better hurry, there´s still a lot for us to see", she said walking ahead. They raked one store after another excitedly. Musa and Layla were trying on different colored wigs in the cosmetics section, while Stella checked out an extravagant pair of high heels.

It reminded Bloom of her first week in Magix all over again.

 **Flashback**

" _There´s still a lot you have to learn before becoming an official Alfea student" Stella told her, "For instance, see those three girls over there? Those are the plastics"_

" _Plastics?" she asked, confused._

" _Their names are Priscila, Francis, and Amaryl. They´re all straight `_ _ **A**_ _´ students, but rumor has it that they make other girls do their work for them", Nova said irritably, her arms crossed._

 _Nova was a second year student with a small amount of freckles and short reddish-auburn hair. She and Stella had entered Alfea together the year before, but a small explosion caused by Stella in the potions lab was what caused her to repeat freshman year. Both girls were from Solaria, and so they knew a lot of the same people._

" _That is so not fair" Tecna said, disapprovingly. Just then, Stella pulled the strawberry lollipop out of her mouth,_

" _Moving on, don´t forget to watch out for Griselda, the woman who uncovered your identity, Bloom. She´s the headmistress´s right hand and Alfea´s head inspector", she explained, "you can go out on most nights, but curfew is 8 p.m. on school nights. Saturdays it's at 10. But break curfew and Griselda won't let you off the hook for the rest of the school year", Stella said._

" _Hmm. Oh, that reminds me, why don't the witches go to school?" Bloom asked._

" _Of course they do. They go to Cloud Tower School for witches- not the nicest place to be if you ask me" Flora muttered the last few words,_

" _Their headmistress is Ms. Griffin, I don't think she and Ms. Faragonda get along very well, and the fights between witches and fairies are constant. So the farther away we stay from them, the better. You´ll have no trouble at all with the specialists. Headmaster Saladin is strict, but he´s also very nice", Nova told them._

" _Nicely done. Well, I think that´s everything" Stella said, "Oh wait, just one more thing- We better watch out for the Trix"_

" _Trix?" Bloom repeated doubtfully. They were right, it was a lot of information to soak up in less than fifteen minutes._

" _That´s the nickname we gave our three favorite witches", Musa said, grinning._

" _Yup. Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They´re junior witches or so I've heard. And by the looks of things, I´d say they hate us", Stella told them._

" _There is_ _ **no**_ _way we´re getting bullied by those three" Layla said, irritably. Bloom smiled._

" _Definitely not. We´ll stand up for ourselves- and for each other", she said as Stella threw an arm around her shoulders._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Bloom? Bloom…!" Musa said, waving a hand in her face. Bloom blushed and looked up suddenly.

"Any chance that we could go to a place with good music?" she asked.

Bloom furrowed her brows for a moment, thinking. Her uncle Klaus´s Fruity Music Bar wouldn't be ready for at least another month! But there were plenty of other clubs or bars they could go to. The only problem with _that_ was they were all under-age and needed an I.D. But there was _one_ place they could probably get into. Not a very legal one, but the music was definitely good, or so Bloom heard. She may not have been very popular in high school (or not at all actually), but she usually heard the jocks, Mitzi´s circle, and other people talking about the North Gardenia Music Clubalso known as _"Northern Lights"._

"I think I have just the place" she said. Hopefully they wouldn't run into any difficulties. _Fingers crossed…_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

There were no security guards, nor was there a long line of people waiting at the entrance. But that was exactly what attracted teenagers the most. No security and unlimited access.

"This place is packed for a school day, isn't it?" Stella asked. But that was the thing about North Gardenia. It didn't even matter that it was a school day, either way people came here to distract themselves after classes. Sort of like in Magix, except that it wasn't even six in the afternoon yet.

And luckily, the music was just as great as everyone said it was. It was lively and exactly what they had been craving for all week long. _A break…_ They walked in and stood around for a moment before finally feeling comfortable enough to start dancing. Musa and Layla were the first on the dance floor, and it wasn't much longer before a mystery man invited Flora out to dance as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Stella said, grabbing Bloom´s arm and pulling her onto the dance floor. Bloom was sure that she had heard this song before, but it wasn't until now that she considered it officially as one of her favorites.

They danced through a couple of songs before going to the soda bar for a couple of drinks. There, a tall guy with crimped purple hair and pale skin attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Hi there",

"Hey", they both said at once.

"You girls from around here? I don't think I´ve ever seen either of you before", he mused.

"Of course we are, we just don't get out much", Stella said grinning.

"Is that so..?"

"Our parents are pretty strict", Bloom chimed in. The boy smiled while looking between the two. It was impossible to know for sure but he seemed thoughtful, and so far, it also looked like he was buying their story.

"My name is Mark by the way, and yours?" he asked, directing himself mostly to Stella now.

"I´m Stella, and this is Bloom",

"Cool", he replied. As they continued talking, Bloom gazed at the dance floor, attempting to spot her friends. Musa and Layla were having a blast, and Flora was still dancing just a little less than eagerly with a boy.

"Hey Stel, I´ll be right back", Bloom said, walking away and toward the restrooms. It was hot in this place, and she wanted nothing more than to splash some cold water on her face to cool off. She was about to enter the restroom when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I was wondering when we´d be alone again", he said, with a smirk on his face. She stared at him, startled. It took everything in her not to shout out his _real name_ then and there. She wasn't stupid, and this was hardly a coincidence!

"Hagen, what are you _doing_ here?"

"I should be asking you the same question", he said narrowing his eyes,

"I don't think that´s any of your business" Bloom replied sharply. His jaw was set, his hard stare never leaving her face.

"I thought we were past the evasiveness",

"Why should I answer your questions if you don´t answer mine", she said, mentally smacking herself. She had no reason to answer him _anyway_ because this was the man who lied and cheated everyone, especially King Oritel and his family. Because even though Valtor wasn't present at the ceremony, Bloom had no doubt in her mind that he was responsible, Valtor led the royals into a trap taking advantage of their desperation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I´m under the impression that you´re mad at me" he said sternly.

" _You think_?! After you-" Bloom began but stopped as soon as she realized they were attracting attention. She tugged on his sleeve and led him further towards the back, into a small corner where the lights were dim, slightly more so than in the rest of the club.

"You know exactly what you did!" she spoke in a low but harsh tone. He sighed irritably, beginning to lose his patience.

"What are you talking about?" _It was either now or never…_

"You lied to Marion and Oritel about their daughter and made fools of them!" she accused. Valtor seemed slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, but did as best as he could to keep his expression neutral. The increasing anger within him, however, was visible in his icy gray eyes. As was the internal battle he fought to keep himself under control. Like he hadn't expected her to figure out who he was.

"I know who you are. And you´re despicable!"

"I´ll take your words Bloom, how I handle my business is _none_ of your concern! And you couldn't be more wrong. You have no idea who I am", he seethed.

"Of course I do!" she replied in disbelief. He wasn't going to deny what the entire magical dimension already knew,

"And I don't even want to imagine what you did to the real Denisse", she said. Valtor turned away at the mention of the Princess´s name and… _smiled?_

"Where is she? What did you do with her?! Look at me!" she shot demand after demand at him, indignant. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her somewhat roughly.

"Alright, enough!" he said angrily. For the first time, she was actually frightened. His eyes were riveted on her, like he was calculating…considering something important.

"You know what? I don't know owe you any sort of explanation, but I don't see the harm in letting you know. Now you will listen to me, and you will listen well, Bloom. I have _no_ idea where the Princess is, but I can assure you that I _never_ laid a finger on her. I don't know what you´ve heard about me, or what crazy ideas anyone has implanted in you, but I´mnot _that_ guy. And what is more…" he said speaking even lower, practically whispering in her ear now. There was not enough room for the both of them in this place…

"I know for a fact that she´s perfectly fine"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said! But I don't need to know where she is to know she´s alright",

"How is that even possible?"

"Let's just say that we have a connection", he said, as his hands dropped from her shoulders to her upper arms,

"Our powers share the same source, and as long as she lives, I can feel her presence. Just like I can sense her fear when she´s distressed, or her tranquility when she´s perfectly content…" he said, moving a hand to her neck and grazing his fingers up and down, his movements were sending chills down her spine, much to her dismay. Bloom hated the kind of power he held over her.

"Stop" she whispered,

"I´m not the enemy Bloom…"

"And I´m not the Princess of Domino, and there´s nothing for us to share", she said. Something strange accompanied her voice, he noted. Jealousy perhaps? _Foolish girl…_

"I wouldn't be so sure", he said. She looked up into his eyes as he closed the space between them just a little more. He _was_ the enemy! And yet, being the owner of her own mind and actions, it all seemed to blow out of control whenever they were near. He grazed his lips over hers gently.

 _Then again, he just admitted to her that he didn't kill Denisse, and if he could still sense her, than it meant she was alive and still out there somewhere! The King and Queen had to know about this! But what if she was falling into another trap, would he really lie to her? Of course he would! He was Valtor, he owed fidelity to no one, and she was no exception._

"I was angry at the Royals of Domino for a long time…"he began telling her, while resuming the movement of his fingers over the skin of her neck. Bloom shut her eyes for a moment, her breathing unstable.

"They locked me up like a dog without caring to listen to what I had to say, I knew what the witches were planning to do with their children. But those fools were only thinking of their victory, of winning the battle. Not _once_ did they stop to consider what they would lose in the process. If Marion and Oritel had cared, even just a little, they would´ve given me a chance" he spoke. Bloom took his words in, her brows knitted.

"But you were destroying their home, what other choice did they have" she said,

"It wasn't exactly my choice Bloom. I was working for three extremely powerful witches who would´ve destroyed _me_ if I didn't obey. And I´m not the only one who knows that. You do know the headmistress of Cloud Tower, I presume?" he asked. Bloom nodded.

"Griffin. She and I worked on the same team for the three ancient witches. Only that she was reckless enough to try and break free", he said, "The sisters were infuriated when it happened, they felt betrayed, cheated…they would've killed her in that very moment if they could have. But Griffin was smarter. She had already formed an alliance with the Company of Light. She wasn't alone, and she succeeded",

"Why couldn't _you_ do the same?" Bloom asked, at this point her head was practically doing cartwheels. She had no idea how she felt about him or what to think. Valtor shook his head.

"My case was entirely different. I was created _by_ them, I didn't know any other way of life except the one I was taught: Receive orders and follow them, pursuit and destroy. And when I finally wanted to do something right, no one cared to listen", he told her, the anger etched in his voice. Bloom remained silent for the next few moments. Her friends were probably looking for her, but she couldn't seem to care enough to leave him. What if all of this was true? He made a second attempt at kissing her. Bloom could feel his icy breath on her neck as he drew closer, a blush creeping up her face. She was fully aware of how she was practically pressed up against the wall. He nuzzled her neck lightly, and it wasn't long before his lips found hers. The kiss started out slow, but it quickly deepened, like he _needed_ this. _This wasn't right. She wanted no one other than Sky, but nothing was enough to force herself to break free of his touch._

He placed both hands on each side of her face suddenly, pushing her away rather harshly and staring into her eyes.

"You were right, this has to stop", he said, catching his breath. Bloom stared at him, dumbstruck. It wasn't until he put distance between them and started walking away that she realized the effect he had on her. The sight of his back hit her with a pang of disappointment, and loneliness, and realization. She marched after him and grabbed his arm,

" _You´re leaving?"_ Bloom asked, and even _she_ couldn't recognize the thick sound of her own voice. He yanked his arm roughly out of her grasp.

"You care about no one other than those foolish people and yourself. And frankly, I don't have the time for this", he said, his words were so cutting all of a sudden.

"Then why did you come here? Why did you follow me?" she demanded. But her insides continued to scream. _Why did it matter so much? Her heart loved and chose Sky but some strange and secret force within her simply urged to go after this man._

"People make mistakes all the time, don't they?" he asked rhetorically. She froze in her place, only moving once he was gone. Bloom turned her back towards the wall, the tears were welling in her eyes so inevitably.

"No Bloom, no…" she whispered to herself, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. _He was back…_

"What do you want?" she said angrily. There was no way Valtor would see her cry, no way in hell!

"Bloom, what´s wrong? What are you doing here all by yourself?" Stella´s worried voice came. Bloom spun around, blinking back her tears.

"Oh, I just-I was going into the bathroom and some jerk was bugging me",

"Are you alright?" she asked, studying her face.

"Yeah, of course", Bloom replied offhandedly.

"Well good, because I´ve been looking everywhere for you! You have to come quick, some guys are trying to pick a fight with Layla and Musa!" she explained quickly. _Oh no…_

When they reached the dance floor, several men with spiky purple hair and pale skin were accusing them of using magic. Thankfully, everyone else was looking at the men like they were crazy.

"Girls why don't you get out of here, I'll call the manager", Mark said, coming up behind them.

"Why don't you get lives?!" Layla shot at one of the guys. Apparently, they weren't planning on going anywhere.

"Layla, Musa, come on we have to go", Stella urged, taking hold of Layla´s arm.

"Well, well, what do we have here? More fairy friends have come to play! Ha!" the man continued yelling obnoxiously.

"Stella´s right, let´s just get out of here", Bloom muttered. What should´ve been a fun afternoon at a club was turning out to be everything, _but_.

"Girls, just go, I´ve got this" Mark insisted, two other men stood behind him- one of them was the guy who was dancing with Flora. It wasn't long before a fight broke lose.

"After them!" the man yelled angrily.

"Wait, what´s going on here?!" Bloom exclaimed, startled. First there were three of them, now there were six? There were now too many of them for Mark and his friends to hold them off.

They began running for it like they´d been set on fire.

"You guys, can't we use magic?!"

"No way Stella! This is Earth! If the people here see us we could get into major trouble!" Layla called while they ran. They headed for the club´s entrance but two of the creepy men were blocking it,

"Let´s try this way!" Bloom yelled, heading for the back entrance.

"You mean more trouble than we´re already in?!" Stella shot back.

Suddenly a light shone before them, revealing the arrival of two people through a portal.

"Ms. Faragonda?!" they stopped running abruptly, bumping into each other as the Headmistress and school inspector stared them down in disappointment. Within minutes, the men who had been chasing them were unconscious on the floor thanks to a sleeping spell, but there was no magic that could get them out of this one. _Crap…_

* * *

"Even though we got detention, I really had a lot of fun today", Musa said as she mopped the kitchen floor. Flora giggled.

"Speak for yourself, ughh! Now we have to cook for the entire school! Do you have any idea how long that´ll take?!" Stella shrieked. Tecna sat at the kitchen counter, chewing on a fresh green apple.

"Told you guys you shouldn't skipped class",

"Hey, how about you Bloom?" Musa asked pulling her out of her reverie.

"Oh, yeah, it was cool. I´m sorry you guys, I really wish we hadn't run into those guys",

"What are you talking about, B? None of us knew what was going to happen. Besides, Musa´s right. I think that was the most fun we've had in a while" Layla said smiling.

"Come on, we better get started on dinner before chef Sfoglia gets any angrier", Flora said, flicking some flour onto Bloom´s face.

"Hey!"

Faragonda gazed into her mirror at the image of the girls. Still slightly mischievous, but at least they were home. She stepped away, sighing. Faragonda had really sympathized with her friends when they realized Bloom wasn't in school. But alas, it wasn't wise for Oritel or Marion to go after the girl no matter how worried they were.

Instead, Faragonda decided to invite the royals of Domino to Alfea´s exhibition. There, they would see their child all that they could, they would even converse with her without a problem. It worked well for everyone. Even for Bloom.

 **A/N: I listened to** _ **a lot**_ **of Lincoln Park and Evanescence for this one. By the way, you guys are so right, Daphne´s age is a hard one (thank you for pointing it out). I think it's one of the details that should´ve been specified in the show. In this timeline (story), Daphne is seventeen when Domino is destroyed, in the flashback she´s about sixteen, which is still fairly young, and Bloom is only a few months old. Since neither Bloom nor Emmett were caught in the destruction, all three of them are now around the same age, Bloom being the youngest of the three.**

 **On another note, the next chapter may be a bit long, so I thought I could provide a tiny sneak peak of what I´ve started writing so far! R &R please! **

**Preview:**

Valtor took the small golden box containing the water stars. Mandragora wanted more than just the dragon flame and that he knew. She wanted revenge. The forbidden love she harvested for the King since her youth wasn't a secret, at least, it wasn't to _him_.

This exhibition was the perfect chance. And now that Bloom finally knew who he was, she wouldn't be at all surprised that he wanted to face off with her. Just a little scare would be enough to show her what he was capable of and just which side she needed to be on. Yes, he had Bloom right where he wanted her, all he´d had to do was play the right cards, and now it was Bloom who was running desperately after _him_.

The only problem was that this mind game he started was beginning to trap him.

And now he couldn't get enough of her. The joke was on him.


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sooo sorry this update took so much longer! I started class and I´m buried in homework sometimes, but I´ll definitely make time to continue updating. But again, thank you so much for waiting on me, 72 followers is incredible! As for how much of the story is left, I think it´ll be about 5 or 6 more chapters, but it hasn't been predefined or anything y´know? I should warn you that this chapter is probably insanely long! Since it´s been really long since the last update lol. Please R &R and feel free to give any ideas! Love to hear from you all. **

**Chapter 23**

If he was going to take the Company down, then he would do it thoroughly. There was only one thing that he wanted even more than the dragon flame, and that was _vengeance._ Vengeance and pain for all those who collaborated in his imprisonment. And Mandragora longed for the very same thing. The forbidden love she harvested for the King since her youth wasn't a secret, at least, it wasn't to _him_ _._

Reaching Bloom was his final destination, but that didn't mean that he couldn't take a _few_ _others_ along for the ride. Of course, he would need even greater strength. _Who would his next target be…?_ He thought while passing his hand over the images of the magical dimension _._

"Ah…" he smirked, _perfect._

Valtor picked up the small golden box containing the water stars. This exhibition was the perfect chance. Just a little scare would be enough to show her what he was capable of and just which side she needed to be on. Yes, he had Bloom right where he wanted her, all he had to do was play the right cards to have her running desperately after _him_.

The only problem was that he was becoming a prisoner of his own game. He just couldn't get enough of her.

His first and most dangerous mistake came when he decided to kiss her, once…twice…until he was doing it almost intuitively. Everything about her attracted him in a ridiculously forceful way.

The joke was on him. Now the question was, _would_ he be able to kill Bloom when the time came? Someone of his status shouldn't have to fear anything or _anyone_. But Valtor was afraid of none other than himself.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The market was hectic in the late morning on Eraklyon. The people were lively and quite active when it came to employment. The trix observed from above in amusement.

"So you're saying we´re going to blow this city up?" Stormy asked, sounding uncertain. Icy raised her eyebrows, impressed. Eraklyon was a very large realm, and it had a certain reputation. This wizard knew how to raise the bar. Truth be told, she and her sisters never would´ve even considered taking on a task like this. It was almost _too_ exhilarating.

"Not exactly" he mused, "Eraklyon is more of a warrior kind of nation, they have armed forces everywhere and I´ve become weaker. But there is an artifact that´s guarded here and that I need",

"How so?" Darcy probed.

"I might have mentioned this before, but I have the ability to extract the power from any magical object. And this artifact in particular will give me the boost I need to face Bloom", not to mention that it would take the attention away from her…

"Oh I don't think you need any of that", Darcy purred, laying her hand gently over his shoulder, "you´re powerful enough as it, especially more than that pathetic winx", Valtor seemed less than impressed with her compliment, Icy rolled her eyes.

"Never underestimate your enemies. No matter how pitiful they are…" he answered humorlessly.

"Well, what´s the plan?" Icy asked, she was impatient to get into action. Valtor was preparing eagerly to face Bloom, but shewasn't any less worthy. Icy _wanted_ him to see what she was capable of. After all, she was well aware of who her ancestresses were, and she was certain that she could go even further.

"The artifact is kept in a chamber within the Royal Palace. Darcy and Stormy, you´ll distract the custodians, Icy, you´ll be coming with me" he said firmly. Her sisters gazed at her in annoyance.

"Let´s do it",

They flew over the heart of Eraklyon, too high above to be seen by any of the citizen or officers.

"There it is- the palace!" Icy called.

"Not so fast!" Valtor said cuttingly, "like I said, they have soldiers at the turn of every corner",

"How can you be so sure?" Stormy continued to ask vague questions that were wearing both his time and his patience. Valtor remembered the structure of this palace pretty well, _if_ they hadn't made any changes in the recent years. The last time he visited this place was fifteen years ago, just days before the war.

"We´re going to do this my way", he said, "no questions asked". His crystal gray eyes were dark.

"Erendor, be prepared"

* * *

"I call upon the Sovereign Council immediately! How can this be?! Our nation is one of the strongest and yet Valtor successfully launched a surprise attack in broad daylight!" Erendor was raging. Samara only bowed her head, appalled by the sudden revelation. Despite the fact that no lives were lost, she was afraid. Just then, someone else stepped into the throne room.

"Queen Samara, I received news of the attack, how terrible!" Diaspro cried, walking hastily toward them. Samara allowed a curt nod, barely a smile. She still wasn't sure what to make of the incident on Domino. As far as she knew, the case was still being investigated.

"My parents would´ve come but they had…other business to attend" she stuttered.

"I´m sure they do, Diaspro, either way I appreciate your concern", Samara attempted to be civil. She used to think of Diaspro as the most suitable candidate for her son, highly respectable no doubt. But that was before the Council admitted to having doubts about her integrity. As hard as it still was to believe, this girl who she wanted as her daughter-in-law might have been on Valtor´s side all along. But if that was the case, Samara had to be careful around her. For the good of everyone.

"Serge!" Erendor called for his servant.

"My lord",

"Where is my son?!"

"The Prince has already been notified, he´s on his way as we speak, sire" he replied hastily.

Valtor had threatened their family once and he could easily do it again. And their son Sky was everything to them. Samara couldn't imagine her son suffering the same fate as Queen Marion´s daughter, Princess Denisse. No. _Her son would live_. Of course he would.

"Only a coward escapes without showing his face", Erendor spat, angrily, "His empty threats and intimidations may have worked in the past. But without his mothers, that´s exactly what they are, _empty_! This time, our nation will not waver. He has no clue of what he´s just unleashed" Erendor said firmly to his men. The unwavering look in each of their eyes gave him all the more purpose to bring Valtor down. It would be a difficult mission, but there were many things that led him to believe that Valtor wasn't as strong as claimed to be, or even as he used to be.

He had three young witches to aid him. Valtor wasn't the type to work alone, yet he never considered any of his helpers as partners, either. He _used_ them, meaning that he was dependent of them, and weak. And they had to take advantage before he acquired power from any other source. Of course, that would require the Company´s help. Especially Oritel´s.

Just then, his one and only heir stepped through the doors of the throne room accompanied by his squire. Each of the men bowed as he stepped forward, honouring their sovereign.

"Father, I came as soon as I knew. How bad is it?" he asked, wasting no time. Diaspro huffed at Sky´s lack of acknowledgment.

"The wizard attacked the streets, tore down buildings! He hurt some of our men! And additionally, he´s taken the Royal seal", Erendor stated.

"Well it won't be in his power for long. I´ll see to it that it is returned to us, where it rightfully belongs" Sky said determinedly. Brandon nodded and stood by his best friend´s side, awaiting his command. Because before being his best friend, Sky was also his future King.

"We´ll have to conduct a search, it's highly unlikely that Valtor is still within the city but we can't take any chances! Brandon, I want you to lead the search. Another group will come with me to the outskirts of the realm", he ordered. Valtor was _their_ enemy now. But they weren't known as one of the greatest nations in existence for no reason at all. They hadn't lost the war, just one of many battles.

"Very well", his father accepted. Sky excused himself and walked out with Brandon.

He was _livid_! He´d had just about enough of this guy! First it was Domino, then Andros, and now Eraklyon. Well he just wasn't going to allow it. Sky recalled the anguish that poor Layla had gone through for weeks, not knowing whether or not her people could be saved. His heart went out to them.

"He chose the wrong Kingdom to mess with"

"We´ll get him Sky, sooner or later Valtor will have to pay for what´s he done", Brandon seethed.

"My Prince!" Diaspro called, trotting after them. Sky looked at her for the first time since he´d arrived, taken aback.

"Diaspro…what are you doing here?" he asked, his tone had lost its usual friendly touch. She stepped in front of him, but he made sure to take a step back.

"I wanted to offer my help, I mean, _if_ there´s anything at all I can do to help", Sky seemed to contemplate her offer, while Brandon shot him a look that said, _what are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?_

Sky shook his head silently, _I´ve got an idea, trust me on this!_

"Thank you. You know, it really means a lot to me Diaspro, coming from you", he told her. Diaspro beamed.

"You can ask me for anything, my Prince. Whatever you need", Sky smiled at her willingness.

"In that case, I´m going to need you",

"Then I´m _all_ _yours_ ", the double meaning in her words was impossible to miss.

Brandon scratched the back of his head, _here we go again…_

* * *

Bloom sat by the window of the dressing room, toying absentmindedly with the brush in her hand. Sky had been on Eraklyon for two days now. Two days since the last time she´d heard from him. She probably wouldn't have been this nervous if his trip had been a casual visit. But Valtor was involved. And there wasn't a day she didn't feel guilty for not revealing his location. Maybe she could have avoided this. Or maybe it would've been worse. Maybe this was Valtor´s way of hurting her even further, through Sky.

Today was the exhibition at Alfea, the one Sky had promised to make it to. But of course, Bloom wasn't expecting him to arrive. His parents and realm needed him now more than she did, and Bloom was pretty understanding of that.

There was still fifteen minutes before it started, and she was already dressed in her fairy outfit. Only that it looked slightly different than the other times she´d transformed, probably because she was stronger now.

Bloom stepped down from the stool and walked out to breathe some fresh air.

 **Flashback**

 _Sky´s intertwined his fingers through hers as they walked through the meadow. Bloom looked down at her watch._

" _We should probably get back, I want to get some more practice", she said._

" _Honey, relax", he emphasized, "you´ve trained enough, what you need now is to clear your mind", he said. Bloom exhaled._

" _And if that doesn't work…"Sky began, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzling his face in her neck._

" _I don't see how this is going to help, I need to concentrate", Bloom protested between giggles as he reached a sensitive spot._

" _I don't really either" he admitted, his words muffled against her neck. She loved the deep sound of his voice, it was so rich and soothing. His soft kisses were actually working, but he really needed to stop. The tingles he was giving her probably wasn't too appropriate for the time and place they were in, despite how secluded the area was._

" _I´m sure you´ll do great. In fact, I can't wait to see you in action",_

" _See me? I thought Red Fountain students weren't invited?" she asked, confused._

" _They´re not. But my parents were invited to the event, and since I'm Prince…" he answered slyly, Bloom grinned._

" _You got an extended invitation, huh?"_

" _You got it, babe",_

" _Cheater" Bloom said, but internally she was thrilled to know he would be there. It made her day just a little bit better. But now she wondered who else would come._

" _I heard Princess Daphne and her cousin are going to be there", Sky commented, as if he were reading her thoughts._

" _They are?" she blurted, "Are you friends with them?"_

" _Well, I wouldn't use the word friends, considering that I hadn't seen them in years, or Daphne at least. But I do know Emmett, he´s one of the best known wizards after our Headmaster. He actually studied at Red Fountain before transferring to Oskuria College, a more advanced school in another realm. He gives presentations from time to time",_

" _And Daphne?" Bloom asked._

" _I don't know much about the Princess except that she´s one of the strongest, toughest fairies out there. I´d say they´re both pretty well known through-out the dimension", Sky said. And Bloom had no doubt about it. Would the Princess be interested enough to attend? Bloom and her professor had become so close, and she was missing her terribly. Was that weird?_

" _Why..?" Sky asked suspiciously._

" _Just curious" she said, hoping that her unjustified interest wasn't too obvious. He nodded, but otherwise, remained silent._

" _By the way, I want to formally introduce you to my parents" he announced abruptly._

" _You mean, the King and Queen..?" He nodded._

" _What if they think it's too soon? I mean they were pretty upset when you broke up with Diaspro" she said a little nervously._

" _Bloom, I know what I want. And no, it's not too soon", he paused, "not when you´re with the right person", he said, giving her a heartwarming smile, and pulling her in for a kiss._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I feel like I´m playing with fire…" she whispered to herself, shaking her head. She had to tell someone about Valtor, about everything from the very beginning. But who would possibly want to listen to her once she confessed that she knew about his hideout all along?! Her friends…? There was no telling how Layla would react considering the hell that Valtor put her through. The family of Domino who she held so close to her heart would never forgive her after such a shameful confession, and Sky…?

She was doomed if he ever knew.

She needed Mike and Vanessa desperately, now more than ever. She missed them both so, so much. And Roxy. Maybe if they knew, they could help her fix this. She pulled her necklace out carefully. Bloom no longer wore the medallion since her father never returned it to her, but instead she wore the crystal angel that Queen Marion had given her as a gift. And how beautifully it shone. She couldn't help smiling whenever she gazed at it.

And then suddenly, she saw them. Daphne and her family had decided to come after all. Bloom smiled and attempted to wave at them. She hadn't seen any of them since the day of the ceremony.

"Daphne!" she called, "Daphne!"

But they overlooked her completely, not even shooting a glance in her direction. Bloom furrowed her brows in confusion. She thought she´d screamed pretty loud.

Bloom sighed. Of course they wouldn't be interested in greetings now. They had been friends to her for a while, but they were _still_ royalty, they had lives. Now that she could at least transform on her own, professor Daphne probably wouldn't be helping her anymore.

"Bloom!" Stella called, grabbing her arm. The King and Queen turned at the sound of her yelling, but otherwise disregarded them. This time Bloom was _sure_ they had seen her. But for some reason, the Queen seemed to avoid looking at her. _Were they upset with her for something? Weird._

"Stella, keep it down", she hushed.

"It´s time, Ms. Griselda´s calling everyone", she said pulling her toward the arena.

"Alright young ladies, I want your undivided attention!" Griselda called out just as the Headmistress ended her opening speech, "you´ve all prepared for this event since the very beginning of the school year. Everything you´ll be doing today is exactly what you´ve reviewed in class since day one. Now I want you all to do your best, is that clear?"

"Easy for her to say", Stella whispered looking at the stands. The place was crowded with people. And all the professors had front row seats. Musa nudged her,

"You think Sky´s coming?"

"Not really", she whispered, "Brandon called, he says they´re with Diaspro now", Musa stared at her, in disbelief.

"With _who?_ "

"Now, the first fairies up are Flora and Princess Krystal of Linphea!" Palladium called. Flora looked over her shoulder and winked at her friends.

"Wish me luck, you guys!"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Alright kids, we´re here to enjoy the show and have a nice time, understood?" Oritel asked smiling lightly.

"Will do", Emmett answered as his uncle pat him on the back. His dad was supposed to be arriving today. _Supposed to_. Leander was a busy man, but thankfully, Emmett understood. Still, it didn't mean he didn't miss having his biological parents around. Or his father at least.

Regina who had already taken her seat, smiled contently. It was about time Faragonda organized something like this. After all, she deserved to receive an acclamation for the hard work she put into this school, following in Mavilla´s footsteps. On another note, she was elated that her grandchildren were having a genuinely good time. Both of them seemed more relaxed nowadays, Daphne had decided to resume her training on Domino for the time being and Emmett was presumably courting a lovely noble daughter he´d met recently.

She watched the fairies who were currently lined up, waiting to participate. A familiar redhead was amongst them. It was her, no doubt.

The mother Queen crossed her arms over her chest, as she observed the girl´s profile carefully. In spite of how or where she was raised, or what manners she might have had, her features were delicate. It was a common royal trait. And she was as radiant as her mother, no doubt. Perhaps teaching her the rules of etiquette when the time came, wouldn't be too difficult after all. Marion and Oritel however, were acting strangely, looking at everything _but_ said person. In fact, over the last couple of days, no one in the palace had even dared to mention her name. Not even the kids. And she was far too apprehensive to ask.

"Oritel, did you know Erendor was coming today?" Marion whispered to him suddenly. Oritel looked to the row below them, spotting them instantly.

"Not at all, but I´m glad that he did. I´d like to offer him my support", his wife nodded.

"Another match is about to start", Emmett said, enthusiastically, but faltered when he realized who the next contestant was. Daphne shifted in her seat uncomfortably, making no comment.

Bloom looked around, her assigned partner was Nova but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Nova by any chance?"

"Next up, Ms. Bloom of Earth and Ms. Nova of Solaria!" Palladium announced.

"I don't think I´ve seen her since this morning" Flora said worriedly.

"Uh-oh. Faragonda isn't going to like this", Tecna warned, eyeing the Headmistress.

Bloom ran across the arena, toward the head inspector.

"Ms. Griselda, my partner isn't here!"

" _What?!_ This is unheard of! How irresponsible of her" she said, clearly angry.

"What now, ma´am?" Griselda sighed.

"I suppose we could assign you a new partner, perhaps someone who´s already had their-"

"I´m here!" someone called, interrupting them suddenly. They both turned to look at where said voice was coming from.

"… _Nova?_ " Bloom asked, dumbfounded. She looked so….different. Bloom could've sworn that her now dark eyes were once a pair of light brown ones.

"Sorry I took so long, did you miss me Bloom?" she asked.

"Uh-sure…?"

"Well, enough chit-chat, we´re delayed enough as it is! And I´ll have to have a talk with you as soon as this event is over" Griselda spoke harshly,

"Nova, are you sure you´re feeling alright?" Bloom asked warily.

"Better than alright, love" she said but her voice was just a few tones lower than usual, for a girl.

"Fire Barrier!" she yelled out suddenly. The crowd gasped and some even screamed as the field was suddenly surrounded by fire on all four sides.

"Ms. Nova! I haven't authorized anyone to begin!" Palladium yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I know. Except that I´m not Nova", she said, cackling. They all stared in horror as she began to morph right before everyone´s eyes.

"What…the…?" Musa whispered, dumbfounded. Bloom stood agape.

"V-Valtor…!"

"You seem surprised, my love", he mused.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she raged.

"No? You seemed to enjoy it a while back, am I wrong?" he taunted. _That stung._

Faragonda stood up from her seat immediately.

"Valtor, enough!" she cried out. She couldn't allow this, never mind the show, Bloom wasn't in control yet, he would finish her!

"Professor, we have to try and get her out of there!" Layla exclaimed, truly terrified for her friend.

"It's far too dangerous, I don't know if there's anything we can do!"

"But that´s ridiculous!" Stella said angrily.

"Palladium is right, if we try to do anything at all, we may end up pushing the wizard into hurting Bloom!" Avalon said, siding with him.

"Besides, Valtor is using dark magic, not to mention a very ingenious spell, I would know. There´s no way to break in, and finding the right spell would take far too much time, given the situation" Griffin stepped in.

"It´s obvious that he´s looking for an uninterrupted battle, and he found it", she said, completely calm. The girls stared at her like she was crazy.

Marion´s heartbeat was becoming erratic. "Oritel I don't care about our agreement, our daughter is in danger!"

"I know. The deal is off, if her adoptive parents can't protect her than we will!" he said, Marion nodded in agreement.

"I need you, my mother and the kids to stay here" he said to her, quickly descending the steps towards the battle field. Those people insisted in taking their time to tell Bloom, but they were failing miserably in seeing what was best for her. They were clearly incapable of taking care of her in a dimension like theirs, and this nonsense had to stop. Mike and Vanessa would simply have to accept their limitations.

Daphne only watched, perturbed. _What am I doing?_ Her feet wanted so desperately to move, to run to her little sister but her mind told her otherwise. She wasn't supposed to get too close. She promised she wouldn't. But would her promise even matter anymore if Bloom was gone? Her eyes became blurry as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Emmett placed a comforting arm around her shoulders,

"I can't just sit here and watch her, Em", she cried.

"Come on Bloom, we have a battle field and we have an audience. What are you waiting for?" Valtor said smirking. She looked up at the crowd. Everyone was waiting. Just waiting for something to happen. Bloom gripped the crystal angel one last time, remembering Queen Marion´s gentle words from another difficult time she´d gone through, in the past.

"Let me guess, now that you know who I am, you´re afraid of me?" he provoked.

"You´re wrong. Now that I know who you are, I´m less afraid than before!"

"Oh come on, Bloom!" he laughed, "You wanted me just as bad as I did you" he said in a low voice.

"So you admit that you want me?" she asked, with raised eyebrows.

"That depends. I´d never set my interest on such a weak, pathetic brat", he spat with the same cruelty he´d used on her just days ago.

Sky´s kingdom was in danger and it was most likely because of her. Daphne and her family couldn't care less. Her friends probably wouldn't continue being her friends once she told them everything. She had nothing to lose.

Her voice became thick when she spoke again,

"Alright, they want a show. So let's give them a show!"

"Excellent. Flames of fury!" Valtor called, aiming his hands directly at her. Bloom was instantly thrown back, full force.

"Aghhh!", she was on her knees,

"Bloom! You need to get back up!" she heard a familiar voice call,

" _King Oritel?"_ he was standing on the sidelines, along with Stella and the other winx.

"We´re right with you honey, up!" he signaled. If there was no way to break in, then his girl would just have to break her way out. She had the dragon flame, so whether she had experience or not, it was possible.

"Come on Bloom, so far this is a disappointment!" Valtor shot. She quickly got back up on her feet and floated up into the air,

"All you´re doing is showing everyone how weak you are! You´re an embarrassment Bloom!" he called. She inhaled and shut her eyes. She had it in her, all she had to do was unleash it.

"Volcanic attack!" She screamed with all her force and effectively threw him back, making him crash against his own curtain of flames. Bloom put her hands together preparing another attack.

"Freeze!" he yelled, trapping her within a thick block of ice.

"Bloom!" Marion cried desperately. Regina held her, comfortingly. But shut her own eyes in fear and absolute helplessness.

"If we don't do something quick she´s going to die in there!" Flora shrieked. Oritel took out his sword,

"That´s it, I have to try -" he began, when the ground began to shake underneath them. A familiar roar could be heard throughout the entire stadium. Regina gasped, _could this be…?_

The Great dragon emerged from the ground and wrapped its body all around the block of ice, breaking it into millions of pieces and freeing its keeper. The crowd gasped loudly, and stood up at the amazing sight. She continued to float in the air with the magnificent dragon at her side _, it was her aura._

Valtor watched in admiration. _Yes….the dragon flame at last…!_

"Flame storm!" She called, blasting him again. He stood from the ground with difficulty. He had to do it, before she finished him off.

"Still think of me as an embarrassment?!" she called triumphantly.

"More or less", he said grinning, as he pulled out a yellow box from the pocket of his cloak and opened it carefully. Bloom watched him curiously.

"What _is_ that?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he replied, laughing, "Water stars, deactivate the dragon flame at once!"

"Deactivate?" Bloom repeated in confusion.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed out in agony. A sudden current of pain shot through her body as she began shaking uncontrollably, her fairy form appeared and disappeared erratically, all in a matter of seconds. Her body was instantly weak and she could vaguely recall the enormous dragon roaring wildly by her side. She held her head with both hands, desperately.

"What are you-doing-to me?!" she cried, breathing with difficulty.

"Valtor, enough of this!" Oritel exclaimed, horror-struck.

"You´ve earned it, Bloom. You brought this on yourself" Valtor said crudely.

And then she was falling. Falling hard and fast.

Everything was dark and there was only the muffled sound of voices all around.

"I´m the stronger one Bloom, as you can see", he whispered as she lay on the ground, still fighting to breathe. Everything was hazy. She stretched her hand out toward him, attempting to plead with him.

"I´ll be waiting for you on my side once you´ve recovered, _if_ you´re smart. You know where to find me"

* * *

"Take this Marion, it´ll help calm your nerves" Faragonda said, placing a hot cup in her hands. A little over an hour had passed and the doctor had yet to give them a decent response. Oritel, Emmett and Erendor had taken this issue to the Council to put a stop to Valtor once and for all. Stella, Musa and Tecna had gone off to find the real Nova while Flora and Layla sat with them in the waiting room.

And Regina sat by a window silently, with nothing but her thoughts and Daphne´s head laid delicately on her lap. But she too remained immobile, her face tearstained.

"I don't think anything could make me feel better", Marion whispered, her old friend sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself",

"I was a fool to think this would work, to think she would be okay without us",

"Marion why don't you get some rest, if anything changes you´ll be the first to know",

"No" she said firmly, "I don't care what _anyone_ says. I refuse to be away from Denisse for even an instant, Faragonda. I appreciate everything you´ve done, from the bottom of my heart, I do. But nothing, will keep me away from her. Not even Mike and Vanessa", she said.

"I want my daughter back, I´m through with waiting".


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Your comments are very kind, lol. I´d like to welcome and give a big thank you to the new readers of this story. And your ideas are pretty cool, I might use some of them in the near future. R &R please!**

 **Chapter 24**

Her eye lids felt heavy, but she managed to open them with difficulty. The rays of sunlight were entering through the window of whatever this place was. But it was a little too bright for the late afternoon. _What time was it?_

Bloom sat up slowly and looked around at the chalk-white room she was in. There was a monitor next to her making a constant beeping sound, completely in sync with the rhythm of her breathing. And a small device placed on her forefinger, while her hand was wrapped in bandages. _What happened…?_ Her mind was still in a daze, and she couldn't make out any clear memories.

The first thing Bloom noted- there was a nagging pain on the left side of her forehead, she lifted her hand to find out what the trouble was but immediately winced, feeling a sharp pain underneath a well bandaged wound. The next thing she noted was a peacefully sleeping Queen Marion sitting in a small couch by her bedside.

Bloom smiled. Whatever her strange attitude was about, she was happy to see that it didn't have anything to do with her. Impulsively, she reached her hand out to touch Marion´s hair. Her thick red curls were smooth to the touch. But even with her eyes closed, she looked worn-out. She was sleeping, yet she wasn't getting any rest. Bloom shook her head, Valtor was causing more stress that she ever would've imagined.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered. That reminded her… _Valtor._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I´m the stronger one Bloom, as you can see",_

 _I can´t breathe…_

 _"I´ll be waiting for you on my side once you´ve recovered,_ _if_ _you´re smart. You know where to find me"_

 _Please…help…_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Bloom could vaguely recall the feeling of crashing against the hard floor of the arena. Which probably explained why her forehead and her hand had to be bandaged.

The exhibition! It was probably all ruined.

Bloom looked down at her wounded hand, for the first time since she got here, she really, truly felt like crying. Whether Valtor knew it or not, he was making her feel trapped. He made it pretty clear that he wanted her with him. But was this the price to pay for saying no? For trying to do the right thing? Did everyone around her really need to suffer like this all the time? She felt exhausted. No matter how she tried to stay away, he always found a way to get to her. And she too found a way to him.

Bloom laid back down on the bed, with a sigh. Apparently, she wasn't quiet enough because just then the Queen began stirring in her chair until she was fully awake.

"Bloom? You´re awake", she said, a bright smile appearing on her face. She looked pale and her voice was hoarse, as if she had cried a great deal recently.

"Queen, where are we?"

"We´re in the hospital, Bloom. You had a pretty bad fall" she replied, pushing Bloom´s hair back gently while trying not to touch her wounds.

"I guess I lost the fight then, huh?" she asked, lightly. But Marion remained stoic,

"I´m so sorry we couldn't get you out of there on time, darling", she said, sadly. Bloom was stumped, Marion actually spoke as if she were guilty for this.

"Your majesty, I _wanted_ to fight. Even if there had been a way out, I would've stayed", said told her honestly. Marion stared at her, aghast.

"Honey, do you can have any idea how dangerous that man is? Why would you _willingly_ want to fight him?! If anything, we won't let him near you again"

Bloom lowered her gaze, now was probably a good a time as any.

"Your majesty, there´s something you should know",

Marion waited patiently for her to speak up,

"I knew about-"

"Bloom? It´s good to see you're alright", Faragonda said, opening the door abruptly.

"There´s someone who would like to see you, Marion may I speak to you a moment?"

"Yes, of course", she assured, standing up from her seat. But just before leaving, she turned around once more,

"Bloom, I´ll be back in just a moment" Bloom nodded. She didn't mind having the Queen´s company at all, but she found it just a little strange that Marion would want to stay here with here instead of worrying about her Kingdom. Bloom didn't want to be rude, but wasn't that more important? With Valtor on the loose there was no telling who was next on his list.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hello", a woman greeted when Marion and Faragonda reached the waiting room. Faragonda looked hesitant.

"Marion, I´d like you to meet Vanessa, Bloom´s mother. I believe you´ve already met Mike", she said carefully, Mike smiled kindly while Vanessa looked apprehensive. Marion was well aware of this woman´s place in Bloom´s life, she wasn't about to make a scene denying the undeniable. She wasn't irrational or uncomprehensive. If anything, Marion was grateful for how well they had taken care of her little girl. But she couldn't deny the slight discomfort within her as she stood before Vanessa. The woman who had been fortunate enough to watch Bloom grow up. And to hear _her_ being called Bloom´s _mother_. No one said it had to be easy…and it _wasn't_.

Marion nodded and provided a small smile for the couple, "I believe we´ve already met, it's a pleasure to see you", and she didn't know what else to say. It didn't matter how eloquent she was taught to be. Speaking to thousands of citizens suddenly seemed easier than talking to Vanessa here and now. But then again, she didn't seem to have anything to say for now, either. In fact, Vanessa was wary of her, she wasn't rude, but she wasn't exactly warming up to her either.

"Thank you", she responded. And that was that.

"Why don't I take you both with Bloom", Faragonda offered while sending Marion an empathetic look. Vanessa hesitated, it seemed as though she wanted to say something more, but changed her mind.

"I´m sure she´ll be happy to see you", Faragonda continued, leading them away. Marion could only lower her gaze as they walked past her and disappeared down the hall.

She leaned against the wall, letting her head fall back against it.

"Marion, forgive me" Faragonda said, returning shortly after.

"As Headmistress, it was my duty to notify them. They are still Bloom´s adoptive parents",

"I completely understand",

"But that doesn't mean it shouldn't affect you, am I right?"

Marion chuckled, "You know me well",

"I can imagine how hard it must be, but what's truly important now is that Bloom is safe, and she´s here. You´ll have all the time in the world to get to know your daughter Marion, and when she finally knows the truth, I´m sure she´ll accept you and the rest of the family into her life. Just give it some time. It´ll all be worth it in the end", she said, reassuringly.

"I truly hope so. And I hope I haven't caused you any problems by being here",

"Mike and Vanessa will have to understand that you _all_ have a place in her life. Not to mention that if Oritel hadn't acted as quickly as he did, this would've been a very different story",

The sole memory made the Queen tremble.

 **Flashback**

 _Valtor caressed her bare arm one final time, it was almost as if he wanted to make sure that she was unconscious._

" _Stay away from her!" Oritel growled. Valtor peered at him over his shoulder, carelessly._

" _My pleasure, she won't be of much use for a while, anyway", he said darkly._

 _The fortress of flames that he´d created all around the battle field suddenly vanished, just as he did. Oritel quickly jumped into the arena, rushing to his daughter´s side and taking her in his arms. Her body was limp and her eyes completely shut._

" _Bloom! Bloom answer me!" he pleaded frantically. But there was no response whatsoever. That lunatic had been mad enough to disable the dragon flame in mid-fight. But he wasn't surprised, it was the exact thing he would've expected Valtor to do. But Bloom didn't stand a chance, and he knew it. Valtor knew that she would be left in this state._

 _He´d heard several times throughout his life about the water stars from his mother and grandmother, who were the keepers before his wife. It was a very important part of their history, considering that it was the only known force in the universe to neutralize the dragon flame. But never in his life had he witnessed someone actually using the water stars. Nor did he ever want to again. Especially after today. He wasn't sure exactly what the consequences were, all he knew was that their use would leave the person incapable of using the dragon flame and - from what he was seeing in Bloom´s case - it left the keeper completely drained. Many of the spectators were still mystified after witnessing the dragon flame, they still couldn't believe what had happened. In fact, had he not been scared, he probably would've stopped to cherish this moment as well. Their main source was finally back. Except that it couldn't be celebrated like it should have, because his daughter was laying motionless in his arms._

" _King Oritel, what´s wrong with her?!" Flora cried by his side._

" _We have to find help as soon as possible!" Avalon called over all the commotion. Oritel tucked her head safely underneath his chin and picked her up in his arms._

" _Let me through, please", he said roughly. His family was already making their way through the crowded stands to join him. But he couldn't wait for them, Denise needed help. The professors were already on the move, some were attempting to keep everyone calm. Palladium quickly got the fairies to remain organized while Griselda called the medical ward._

 _And all the while, there was nothing he could do but hold her in his arms and provide her with his own warmth._

" _Dad, Bloom!" Daphne was the first to come rushing out of the stadium, followed by the rest of his family, and Bloom´s friends._

" _Bloom", Daphne pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Her little sister looked like a broken doll. She couldn't hold back the anguish that hid behind her tears,_

" _Dad, is she going to be okay?"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Have you seen her?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Not yet, her adoptive parents entered just a little while ago", Daphne told him.

"But I saw her before the exhibition", she said after a moment. Emmett looked up,

"I think she wanted to talk to me. Of course… I wanted to talk to her too and wish her good luck but I didn't. Because I wasn't supposed to. But I was wrong, I shouldn't have treated her the way I did", she said, sniffing. Emmett could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry, as she already had since they´d arrived. He walked over and sat by her side, taking her hand.

"Daphne you were only doing what you were told. No one could've known what was going to happen",

"I just hope she can understand that… Although I wouldn't blame her if she didn't", Emmett pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively,

"I´m sure she will, Daph",

Marion sat still, waiting for Vanessa to end her visit. Faragonda was right, she would have all day to take care of Denisse, the doctor said she would have to remain in bed for at least another two days, and her wounds would take time to heal. But it wasn't enough. One week wouldn't give back sixteen years.

"Hey", Oritel breathed, taking a seat by her side, "any news so far?"

"Not much has changed except that Bloom is finally awake, and Mike and Vanesa are inside with her now", Oritel nodded, listening.

"The Winx located Nova just a little while ago. Fortunately, the girl is fine", he told her.

Fifteen minutes later, both Vanessa and Mike walked back out to the waiting room, thanking Faragonda as they did.

"Vanessa!" Marion called abruptly, standing from her seat. She turned around warily.

"I´d like to speak to you for a moment", she said. Mike nodded and took his wife´s hand pulling her along to a more secluded area.

"I-I just want to start by thanking you for taking such good care of Bloom", Marion said slowly.

"I understand how hard this has all been, but Oritel and I truly want to be a part of her life, as _parents_ ", she paused, ordering her thoughts, "but it won't be possible until she knows the truth about who we are", Marion said to them. Vanessa nodded almost invisibly.

"We need time, you need to understand that to Bloom, Mike and I _are_ her parents. We´ve been with her for sixteen _years",_

"And we´ve been without her the exact same amount of time", Oritel interrupted, "And every day that passes, is another day that we miss. Another day of her life that we can't share with her",

"We know how you feel but it won't be easy", Mike cut in, "Just give us more time",

"How _much_ more?" Marion asked warily.

"It isn't the kind of news that we can give her overnight", Vanessa replied, defensively. Oritel cut in,

"My wife is right. In fact, all this waiting played a significant role in what happened today. Marion and I are perfectly capable of protecting Bloom _here_ , within the magical dimension, where she _born_. But she needs to know the truth. And the sooner she does, the safer she´ll be", he said. Vanessa sighed exasperated. Mike rubbed her arms soothingly.

"We´ll do what we can",

"I´m sorry" Vanessa said excusing herself, and walking away.

"I´ll talk to her" Mike said, jogging after his wife.

"I spoke to Max. If we decided to take legal actions, Bloom will have to live with us. She´s underage, she won't be given a choice",

"I want her with us, but not by force. I don't want her to hate us", Marion sobbed.

"Why won't they give her back to us?"

Oritel wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest, cried for the baby girl that had been taken from them all those years ago, and that they were now fighting to bring back.

* * *

"Sky I swear to you, I have no idea where that man could be", Diaspro said indignant. They were sitting across from each other, at a small yet elegant table in her living room.

"I wish I could believe that", he replied shaking his head.

"Sky, _listen_ to me", she said, taking his hand.

"I know our relationship didn't end on the best terms, because arranged or not, what we had was a relationship", she paused, "But I wouldn't lie to you, Sky. In fact if I remember correctly, it was the other way around", she said, a hint of anger edged her voice. Sky pulled his hand out of her grasp,

"I didn't come here to talk about us, Diaspro",

"No? Than why are you here Sky? And I want you to be completely honest with yourself _and_ with me". But her ex-fiancée looked away, not saying a word. Diaspro stood up from her seat and made her away around the table to stand behind his chair.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, running them down his muscled arms, lightly.

"We were perfect together Sky. If it weren't true, you´d have no reason to be here", she said softly, locking her arms around his neck. He rubbed his forehead, stressed.

"I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea", he said roughly, removing her arms with little force. She took a few steps back as he pushed his chair back and stood up,

"I´m going to ask you this one last time and I _really_ wish you would answer me with the truth. Where _is_ he?"

"I already told you I don't know! Why do you insists on asking such idiotic questions?!"

"Because the council has reasons to believe that you´ve known all along!"

"Is that what _you_ think?!"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"Of course it does!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Why would their opinions matter to me anyway? Those people don't know me like you do! Hasn't it occurred to you that Valtor could have done all of this just to frame me? That he might have used me, perhaps?" she stated, Sky scoffed.

"And why would he _possibly_ want to frame you?"

" _Why?_ Let's see, why did he attack Eraklyon? Why is he after Bloom? Why does he do everything he does?!"

"-Wait a minute…what about Bloom?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You said Valtor´s after Bloom" he repeated sternly.

"I-I-I don't know I just-"

"Diaspro you´ve been lying to me from the start. I just came back from speaking to the members of the Council and do you know how many times Bloom´s name came up?" he demanded angrily. She looked away avoiding his gaze,

"Not _one_. Which means that there´s something you´re not telling me",

"Except that I´m not the one who´s lying to you! Don't ask me how but I know that he´s after Bloom, I just don't know why. The only person who knows the answer to that is Bloom!"

"Ah, yes, and you got that information from..? What, a friend? You don't seriously expect me to believe half-truths, do you?" Sky asked in disbelief. She paced her living room back and forth, nervously, as she spoke.

"The wizard might have mentioned her when he took me to Domino, but that´s beside the point! Your interrogating the wrong person Sky, believe me" she said, staring into his eyes. Sky shook his head,

"You´re _unbelievable_ , you have no limits!"

"I have no limits?! I have no doubt in my mind that Bloom knows exactly where Valtor is and refuses to tell anyone, but I´m the one without limits?! Open your eyes, Sky, Eraklyon is suffering because of her",

"Diaspro, do you realize how ridiculous all of this is?!"

"If you refuse to believe me then why don't you just ask _her_?!" she asked, walking closer to him, "Why don't you quit wasting your time with me, and simply ask Bloom? Are you that afraid of the answer?" she asked, defiantly.

"Are you afraid of realizing that I´m telling you the truth while she´s filling your head with lies? Is that it?!" she cried, lividly.

"You know what?! I don't even know why I´m listening to all of this nonsense", he said, chuckling darkly and turning his back on her.

"Sky wait! Before you go", she called, he stopped in his tracks, his back still facing her,

"By the time you realize that I´ve been nothing but honest with you, and that your girlfriend´s the traitor….I may not be here anymore", she menaced. Sky chuckled.

"Good to know", he said briskly, before walking out of her home.

Sky left as angry and stressed out as he could´ve been. None of this made any sense! Why did Valtor make everyone believe that Diaspro was the Princess of Domino, in the first place? Why would he have mentioned Bloom? And now, according to Diaspro, he was after her.

This was crazy, Valtor was a criminal, and it wasn't a secret. If he really killed Princess Denisse why would he possibly want to cover it up? Didn't ruthless criminals usually take pride in the horrible things they did? Unless he never really killed-

Sky stopped dead in his tracks. _Unless he never really killed her._

 _Unless she was out there, and Valtor wanted to attract the attention away from her and onto someone else, in this case, Diaspro…_

 _But why would he possibly want to keep the Princess to himself…? What does he want?_

His head was spinning.

 _The dragon flame…._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Bloom, hey", he breathed. She spun around._

 _"Hey Sky", he seemed troubled somehow, she noted._

 _"How do you feel? I heard from Brandon that you were sick, but I was on active duty all last week", he explained. She hadn't anticipated an explanation but was thankful for one, anyway. It made her feel just a little better to know he´d been thinking about her, at least._

 _"Oh I´m fine, I think I was just stressed. I still can't use my powers though", she said, looking down at her shoes._

 _"Still?" he said, sounding surprised. Bloom looked up at him abruptly, locking her eyes with his. What did he mean by_ _still_ _? Right, Diaspro was probably able to- why was_ _she_ _on her mind?!_

 _"No, no I didn't mean it like that. It´s just you had so much power in you the last time we trained. It was unbelievable!" he said, astonished. So he was impressed, she had to smile at that._

 _"I guess that´s part of the problem. I can't really use them without blowing something up", Bloom said, laughing a little at the memory. If the Queen hadn't stepped in, who knows what else would´ve happened._

 _"If you ask me, I think you're incredible",_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Holy…sh…."


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: I was going to divide this chapter into two parts again, but because you´ve all been so patient, the moment everyone´s been waiting for is finally here, all in one.**

 **Song lyrics: "E Più Ti Penso"- Ariana Grande & Andrea Bocelli. ****This Italian song inspired me to write this chapter since Winx Club is also Italian, it´s also one of my favorites, and it just felt very fitting, y´know? R &R please. **

**Chapter 25**

Emmett smiled as the girl before him got some ice-cream on the tip of her nose. He wiped it off gently, making her blush. Galatea had shoulder length, light blond hair and delicate brown eyes. Wearing a short hairstyle wasn't considered customary for a Princess, but she didn't seem to mind. And he loved that about her. Not to mention her easy-going nature. She was the Princess of Melody and her voice had enchanted him from the first moment he´d heard it.

Somehow Galatea provided him with the serenity that his life had been lacking lately. He was in no way turning away from his family, but being with her simply pulled him out of all the chaos and into a place where none of it mattered, even if for just a moment.

"Sorry if I´m being indiscreet, but how is your father?" she asked carefully, knowing fully well what a difficult subject this could be.

"He´s fine, I suppose" she stared at him, with uncertainty.

"Emmett, why don't you talk to me?" Galatea said taking his hand in her small ones.

"My apologies", Emmett replied, with an empathetic smile, "I´m not trying to shut you out, but I find it difficult to come to terms with it, myself",

"Have you tried speaking to him?"

"How could I? He arrived and left almost immediately when he saw Valtor attacking Bloom"

"Perhaps he was terrified", she offered, comfortingly.

"We all were. Especially my aunt and uncle. We all suffered the damage that Valtor caused us long ago, but we´re a family, Gale, we´re there for each other no matter what", Emmett said. Galatea nodded in agreement. In the time that she knew him, she´d realized that King Oritel and Queen Marion were more like parents than relatives to him, and Princess Daphne had clearly become his sister and best friend. They were as united as a family could be. Now if only his father would make an effort to be a part of that, a part of Emmett´s life. He was a great guy, she couldn't imagine why Count Leander wouldn't go out of his way to spend time with him, busy or not.

"I do hope your cousins makes a full recovery",

"You mean Denisse?" he double-checked.

"She´s recovering with her adoptive family on Earth, despite my uncle´s disapproval", he said. Of course Oritel was against it but when Faragonda took Mike´s side, they were forced to step back. Emmett shook his head disbelievingly, "Her adoptive parents said that they should be the ones to tell her everything, but without a deadline who know how long that´ll take",

"You´re right. But it mustn't be easy, especially because things will be different from then on", she contemplated. Emmett nodded and sat up straight suddenly.

"Well, I think that´s enough about this issue. I want to know about you", he said, holding her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently. His girlfriend giggled.

"There´s not much to say about me",

"There´s not much to say about the Princess of Melody? Oh I hardly think so", he said grinning.

"Em, have you ever heard about the Golden Auditorium?" she asked.

"A couple of times, Daphne´s friend is the director, but I´ve never actually been there. Why?"

"In that case I want you to come with me, there´s something I want to show you", she said, taking hold of his hand excitedly.

"Alright, my hover bike is just outside", he told her. The slight rise in her voice told him that whatever it was she wanted to share with him was definitely worth it.

* * *

Bloom attempted to cut an apple in slices but her bandaged wrist was making it unbearably difficult.

"Here, let me give you a hand", her father said, dropping the newspaper on the couch and walking over. Bloom eyed him slyly. _Right, the hand that she was lacking._

"Oh you know what I mean", Mike replied, holding back a laugh.

"Dad, I´m going back to Magix", Bloom said as he cut up the fruit.

"You know what your mother and I think, do I need to hold a mirror in front of you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Bloom was reminded once again of the scar on the left side of her forehead. It didn't look too bad, but it was still very noticeable, not to mention that it hurt even when she touched it in the softest way.

"Come on dad, it´s been a week. Besides, I´m just going to meet up with some friends" she said, which was half true.

"I suppose I can't stop you, can I?" he said, giving her a knowing look. Bloom placed an arm around his shoulders.

"You can… but I would really appreciate it if you didn't",

"Bloom what about Valtor?"

"The authorities are already searching for him, he won't be coming anywhere near me", she reassured. Mike was more willing to let Bloom go but he knew how Vanessa felt. She was afraid for more reasons than Bloom was aware of. Valtor had been threatening to hurt her ever since she´d set foot in the magic dimension. But holding Bloom back wouldn't do them any good, they simply couldn't keep her away from her true home, even if they tried.

"So you´ll tell mom for me?"

"Either that, or I´ll die trying" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks dad", Bloom kissed him on the cheek and jumped off the stool taking her sliced up apple with her.

She so badly wanted to take her cousin with her, but Roxy was busy helping her parents set up the new Fruity Music Bar. Klaus had recently met Andy and his group through Bloom and after listening to one of their songs, he agreed to let them play three nights a week at the bar. It also seemed that Andy had taken a liking to Roxy and vice-versa, which quite frankly, she didn't mind at all.

Bloom grabbed her bag and slid her converse on. She was wearing tight jeans and a hoodie, deciding to go for a casual look. High heels would probably lead to more disaster, which she was better off avoiding for now. She readjusted the medallion around her neck. Her dad had finally given it back to her, claiming that ´the necklace was simply special, and that it needed to be with its respective owner, where it belonged´. She loved how the blue diamonds on the medallion´s emblem shone and matched her eye color. It was truly one of a kind.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Layla had been yelling at the top of her lungs, and giving orders in her absence.

"I wish there was something I could do", Bloom groaned, leaning her head back as she sat at the foot of an oak tree.

"Bloom, you heard the doctor, you need to rest. You shouldn't even be here", Sky said sternly. Bloom stared at him guardedly, but he immediately put his hands up.

"I didn't mean it like that, I´m just trying to say that you should be resting", he clarified. Sky still couldn't seem to wrap his head around what he´d discovered. But he also couldn't gaze at Bloom now, without looking for similarities between her and the royals of Domino. And it was unbelievably evident. Her tresses of red hair, blue eyes, her skin tone…she was exactly like-

"And I _am_. I´m not going to move from this spot, in fact you won't even notice I´m here", she promised. He sighed, finally giving in.

"Fine. But if you need anything, let us know", he said. But he wasn't the best person to reveal this to her. Not until he took this issue to someone who could do something about it. This was far too delicate and too important to simply blurt it out like an ad on a newspaper. Moreover, it couldn't possibly be a coincidence that Diaspro was the one to take her place.

"Sky, you coming?" Helia called, Flora stood by him and waved at Bloom as Sky made his way over to them.

"Sorry Bloom, you´ll have to sit this one out", Tecna told her.

"No worries, Tec".

"Alright you guys, Timmy´s working on a team strategy but we´ll have to analyze our strengths and weaknesses for this to work", she explained.

They had decided to train without any supervision, or permission. Griselda would probably have their heads if she knew but Valtor had to be stopped one way or another before he did any more damage. What she still couldn't understand, and was nagging at her like crazy, was why he would turn on her. The man who used to kiss her and tell her how much he enjoyed her company, apparently now wanted her dead.

"Alright why don't we start with a warm up" Layla instructed. The girls all transformed into their fairy forms and the specialists took out their swords.

"Let's go one-on-one, see how much _in_ shape we are" Riven told the guys. Musa was doing her best to keep a cheery face but it just wasn't working. She was worried about her father who had just recently confessed that he was seeing someone. According to him, it was nothing serious, but Musa wasn't so sure.

Bloom watched them train, and fight and spar from her spot at the foot of the oak tree, just as she had promised. The girls were giving their all, revealing their best attacks, and their weakest ones, finding ways to improve them. It was also made evident that her boyfriend was in top shape, his body _very_ well-built, and he moved quickly, dodging each of Brandon´s attacks quite easily. Had she not been so caught up with other things, she would probably be gushing over his attributes.

But instead, Bloom felt useless and so left out. Of course it wasn't her friends´ intentions, she was limited by her injuries and they were just watching out for her safety. But it bugged her just the same. Bloom inhaled and exhaled, taking in the intense natural scent of the forest.

A good hour had passed and they still weren't finished.

"If anyone should take Valtor down, it should be me. Especially after he attacked Eraklyon and my people",

"He attacked my world as well, I want a go at him just as much as you do", Layla said, grinning determinedly.

"We can always share" Sky said mirroring her grin, making it sound a little more flirtatious than intended.

"Relax girls, you´ll both have a piece of his meat", Riven said rolling his eyes, getting everyone to laugh. Bloom leaned her head back against the tree again, it was almost as if she wasn't even there. Oh well. She had to find a way to help out, and maybe a walk through the forest would give her all the stimulus she needed. It was better than just sitting here and watching.

None of the girls or guys noticed when she stood up using a single hand and walked amongst the trees, far from the group to someplace where she could drown out all the sounds, except those that came from nature. The breeze was becoming slightly colder, Bloom hugged her hoodie tighter around her.

"Finally" she whispered. She needed to come up with something fast. First thing was first, now that Valtor was a fugitive again, it was highly unlikely that he would still be hiding out in his cabin. She lost her chance to help bring him to the authorities, so that idea flew right out the window.

Bloom placed two fingers on each side of her head. If she could just concentrate enough, than maybe she could do some training of her own, as long as nobody saw her, obviously. Valtor was right about one thing. There was a great power within her, and she felt it the day they faced off against each other. Bloom wasn't sure what it was, but she had to find out.

Suddenly, she heard something moving behind the trees, forcing her to lose focus. She spun around.

"Sky?" she called out. There was no one there.

"Sky, is that you?!" she called again. "This isn't funny!" _So much for peace and quiet…_

"Not Sky, my dear…" it was a woman´s voice. And she recognized it almost immediately.

"It´s _you_ ", she said, revealing herself. It was Mandragora, the woman who had attacked Alfea that day, with those untameable black curls and dark eyes, her figure so thin and frail.

"What do you want?!" Bloom responded defensively.

"Relax, Princess…I mean no harm" she said, holding her hands out. Bloom´s breathing hitched, she wasn't stupid. Mandragora couldn't be trusted.

" _Princess?_ I think you have the wrong person",

"Wrong person? Ha! Heavens no, wherever did you get that idea? You _are_ indeed the Princess that I´m looking for", Bloom stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I don't know who you´re looking for but I can assure you that I´m no Princess" she repeated, growing irritated. The woman quickly went from one facial expression to another. First surprised, then confused, then realization seemed to dawn on her, _finally._

"Oh…I see…I assume you still don't know then. What a pity…and here I was hoping to have a heart to heart chat with you, your majesty", Bloom furrowed her brows, in confusion. _What was her problem? Was she really that dense?_

"Wait a minute, Valtor must have sent you, am I right?" those two had to be on the same side.

"No, Princess, you´re wrong", she said quietly, "My name is Mandragora, but you already knew that. I-I merely wanted to apologize",

"Apologize? You mean for attacking Alfea?" she asked, not understanding. If anyone deserved an apology, it was the Headmistress herself, not _her_.

"No, my child", she said moving closer, the forest was suddenly quieter. Maybe she shouldn't have come so far out.

"I came to apologize for something I did nearly sixteen years ago, when you were merely an infant, resting in your crib",

Bloom was speechless…what was she talking about?

"Princess, I need you to listen to me. And listen carefully…do you have any idea why you have magical powers, while no one else on your planet does? Do you have any idea why you are so special?" Mandragora asked cautiously. Bloom merely shook her head in negation.

"Only those who belong to this dimension possess magic. And when I say _belong_ , I mean that one must be _born_ within the magical dimension, just as _their parents"_.

"But my parents don't- I mean- they didn't even know this dimension existed, that doesn't even make sense", she argued.

"That´s because your parents, Princess, aren't _really_ your parents", there was a moment of silence before she finally responded again.

" _What?"_ Bloom stuttered, shaking her head in denial "No-no you have it all wrong, that´s impossible. And I´m not a Princess, so stop calling me that"

"Listen to me, Bloom! And don't shut your mind to the truth..! Sixteen years ago, when Domino was being destroyed…when the ancestral witches were tearing your realm apart, your parents the King and Queen of Domino did _nothing_ to protect you…! They left you alone in that palace with the servitude. You were all alone in that crib, crying yourself to sleep when I found you" Mandragora said,

"King and…Queen of Domino…?" she repeated aghast, _this was getting weird._

"Yes" Mandragora answered, but it was clear that the Princess had yet to believe her.

"Tell me something Princess, have you ever seen pictures of yourself as a baby, in your home on Earth? Did your mother ever tell you the story of how you were born?" she questioned while pacing in a circle around Bloom.

Her mind quickly went back to the day she called Vanessa, asking for her birth certificate. Her mother had been less than tolerant, less than understanding. She was annoyed and irritable, but she gave in eventually. Her attitude was only due to the fact that this was all new to her. King Oritel and Queen Marion, _her parents?_ This woman had to be insane.

But then why was she right about a lot of things? No one in her family had powers, no one on Earth for that matter. Here, all of her friends and their families were magical born beings. And she actually didn't have any baby photos, according to her mother they were lost when they moved into their current house, many years ago. But, _all_ of them? There wasn't a single photo until after she was about a year old.

"Still having doubts? Why else would I have bothered to come here? I only wanted to apologize because I never meant to hurt you, only to save you. And yet, I still have nightmares at night, and I _still_ hear your cries every time",

Bloom shut her eyes and continued to shake her head.

"Stop", the sky was becoming darker, the clouds moving in.

"You can deny it all you want, my dear. But the fact is that you are Princess Denisse"

"No! I´m not her, I can´t be! Denisse has to be out there somewhere, or maybe she died, I don't know!"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _There you are Denisse, all ready for bed", the woman whispered, looking down at her from above. Her voice was soothing. Then she began singing…_

" _E notte fonda e sei lontano_ _  
_ _Hai il vuoto intorno senza te_ _  
_ _Il sole più non c'è_ _  
_ _Sono triste e sconsolato_ _  
_ _Come non sonn stato mai_ _  
_ _Senza te"_

 _That lullaby, it was sung to her every night just before going to sleep, and what peaceful dreams it gave her._

" _Mom, is she asleep yet?"_

" _Shh…yes honey"_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"Stop this" Bloom pleaded, that voice, that song she heard in her dreams. It was Queen Marion´s voice.

Or Mandragora was playing games with her mind, and if so she had to resist it, she had to be strong!

Suddenly a mirror appeared before her, allowing Bloom to see her reflection. Mandragora stood behind her and placed both hands over her shoulders.

"Why don't you take a good look at yourself…everyone is busy searching for Princess Denisse, and _you´re_ looking right at _her", she_ stared, horrified.

" _I´m not her",_

"Repeating that won't change anything, your majesty. And if you still don't believe me, there´s an even easier way to find out. Speak to those people on Earth, if they love you then they won't have the heart to keep the truth from you any longer. Ask them. It is your right to know your heritage! A heritage that was denied to you because of me", she said, bowing her head sadly, "I realize now that I might have done more harm than good", she continued.

"Why are you telling me this now?! Why did you wait all this time to tell me?!" she demanded angrily.

"Because now _is_ the right time! Don't you see? You wouldn't have understood any of this if I´d found you on Earth as a child and presented you with the evidence! You would've been too young and far too incredulous to understand", she explained.

"This can't be true…it can't" she whispered, finally realizing that it was. A sob escaped her lips, just as her tears began to roll down her cheeks, but it was hard to tell them apart from the rain,

"It's just another trick! Valtor convinced you to do this, why don't you admit it!" Bloom accused, crying openly now.

"No one sent me to do anything! I work for no one but myself! Just look, the proof is there around your neck", she said, pointing towards her. Bloom looked down at the medallion her father gave her.

"On that medallion is the symbol of Domino, your home world. Your family put it on you when you were a baby. And you were wearing it on the night that I took you", Bloom stared at it dumbfounded, letting Mandragora´s revelation sink in. It was their symbol alright. Bloom recalled seeing it when she visited the palace with Daphne.

"If all of this is true, then why?! Why did you take me out of my home, according to you?!" she demanded, her voice betrayed her, cracking as she spoke.

"Because you were alone! Domino was already destined to fall. Your sister Daphne was gone, your parents had left for the war, and your grandmother was busy doing lord knows what! No one was looking after you. I-I was and to this day, I am a witch! I only entered the palace to see what I could take with me before departing, the last thing I wanted was to be condemned along with the witches to a life time of imprisonment. I was going to run away and save my own life. And the very last thing I´d planned on taking with me was a baby. But then I heard you cry. I couldn't leave you there, I couldn't abandon you the way everyone else had because I know what it's like to be abandoned! That´s how I ended up living with Valtor and his mothers in the first place!" she cried.

Bloom was shocked, this was a nightmare, and it wasn't real. None of this was real. But the cold raindrops pouring down her face certainly felt real. And so did this moment, as scary as it was.

"I know what it´s like not to belong…but when my progenitors gave up on me, the witches gave me another chance. And so I thought you should have one too. I took you in my arms and opened a portal…and I walked around, for hours. I had never been to Earth before" she said, smiling sadly at the memory, "Let alone with a child. And so, for a while, we were both alone, scared, and with no place to go. So…I found a warm, safe place to leave you. Some place where someone would discover you, eventually. But just as I set you down, and called upon the flames to protect you, a man discovered us. Your adoptive father. He loved you from the moment he laid eyes on you, I could tell. He and his wife took you in, and made sure you wore your mother´s medallion when they decided the time was right" she said.

 _If Marion and Oritel were her parents, than that made Princess Daphne…her sister…And lord Emmett her cousin…and Queen Regina was her…._

Bloom held her head with both hands.

"No…" she whispered. _Her parents couldn't have left her there…_ "But then….why does everyone claim that their daughter was killed by Valtor?!" she asked. Mandragora chuckled.

"You´re standing right here, aren't you?"

"I don't understand", her head was spinning, it was more than she could possibly take.

"Valtor was framed, and as far as I´m concerned, he was never anywhere near you. It was only me",

"But he took Diaspro to them as their daughter", Bloom accused.

"Another lie…! They left you, why would you care to go back? Valtor merely found a way to keep them out of your hair. There´s an actual heart beat where you´d think there´s just a block of ice", she said.

"He couldn't have done all of that for me!"

"But he did! We both did" she concluded. No matter how she tried to deny it, it was all starting to make sense. But she wouldn't let Mandragora see that, she wouldn't give her or Valtor the satisfaction.

"S-stay away from me" she stuttered. Marion and Oritel treated Diaspro as their daughter, with love and affection. Out of guilt perhaps? Suddenly it hit her.

Diaspro had taken _her_ place, _her_ identity, she had been living _her_ life as the Princess of Domino. That´s why…

 **Flashback**

 _"Wait, don't do it Diaspro!" the door was all but thrown open and suddenly someone yelled, causing a round of gasps amongst the crowd._

 _Diaspro looked toward the owner of the voice, startled. The orb slowly dissipated._

 _Saladin stood up abruptly in thorough surprise._

 _"Dad?" Helia asked, dumbfounded. Flora who was by his side, placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Hey Bloom, isn't that your dad who´s with him?" Tecna whispered to her._

 _"It is…but what is he doing here?" she asked, staggered._

 _"If you don't wish to get hurt, if you have the slightest respect…then please, don't" Max said, slowly stepping closer. Diaspro was speechless._

 **End of Flashback**

"Princess-"

"I told you not to call me that-! Just tell me one thing…did Diaspro know about this?"

"Well…" Mandragora looked away, unsure.

"You´re so fixated on telling me the truth aren't you?! Answer me Mandragora!" Bloom pleaded with her now. She could care less about what she had done. If this woman was telling the truth, then she was the only one who did. Someone else had to know of this, Valtor for instance, and he never bothered to say a word. Neither had her parents.

"Mandragora please…did she?" Bloom stood before her, on the verge of desperation.

"I believe so", she said simply. That was it…Valtor and Diaspro, they were playing her for a fool this entire time.

"I-I can't be here" she spoke to herself. She was disgusted.

"Bloom" Mandragora reached out to touch her arm, but she flinched and moved away immediately.

"No! Don't-! You´ve done enough..!"

"We were only trying to protect you"

"That´s why you seemed so familiar", Bloom continued, smiling incredulously. From the moment she´d met her at Alfea, Bloom knew she had seen her before. And now she knew.

She knew everything.

"Protect? Your definition of protection couldn't be more wrong!" Bloom spat, and ran in the opposite direction without looking back. Her friends were probably still busy training despite the rain, finding Valtor was their main goal and nothing would get in the way of it.

But she needed to get out of here. She never should´ve left her spot. She never should´ve left Earth! Bloom stopped in her tracks.

No…she never should have left home. And that was this dimension.

She crouched down and cried. Hard.

If it hadn't been for Mandragora and Valtor, as sick as they were, she never would´ve met Mike and Vanessa. She wouldn't have become Bloom Peters. She stared down at her hands, _how can I be someone who everyone believes to be dead?_

 _Had it not been for them, she would´ve been the Princess of Domino._

* * *

Vanessa grabbed the shop keys off the counter, preparing to head back to work. Morgana and Roxy were headed to the Fruity Music Bar to continue setting things up for the Grand opening.

"Mike, I´ll be back lat- _Bloom?_ " she asked, caught off guard. Her daughter was standing in the doorway, wet, tear-stained, and silent.

"I didn't think you´d be back so soon…what _happened_?"

"Mom, there´s something I need to ask you. But…I need you to be completely honest with me" her voice was trembling.

"Bloom, what´s the matter? Is there something wrong?" she asked cautiously setting her keys back down on the counter. The shop could always wait, this on the other hand…

"That´s kind of what I wanted to know. Are you and dad my biological parents..?" she asked. Vanessa froze where she was.

"What did you say?"

"Are you my real mother?" she repeated. It took Vanessa a moment to come to her senses. And when she finally did, she couldn't utter a word.

"Mom..?"

"I told Mike that letting you go wasn't a good idea",

"You´re not answering my question", Vanessa threw her hands into the air.

"It was Marion and Oritel wasn't it? Of course it was them! We specifically asked them not to say anything _until_ you were ready, and they had no respect whatsoever!" Vanessa exclaimed, outraged. Bloom stared at her in horror.

"So it's true? You _knew_ about this?" she cried.

"Bloom you shouldn't have gone there-"

"I didn't! But that´s beside the point! _Why didn't you tell me_? Was it because you didn't think I´d see you as my parents anymore? You and my dad mean everything to me! It doesn't matter who gave birth to me. That never would've changed how I feel! But… _why_?"

"You think I could ever let you go near them after finding you the way we did?! You could have ended up in an orphanage or even in foster care had it not been for your father, did ever think of that?"

"We don't know that!"

"Exactly!" she shot back, and paused "You weren't supposed to know", Vanessa shook her head, "not like this", Bloom remained silent.

"Bloom if we had said something before, you would´ve-"

"I would´ve what?!"

"We were only trying to protect you, you´ll see that with time",

"I doubt it" she said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Bloom! Bloom wait!"

But rather than stopping, she ran. She´d been doing a lot of that lately, and it wasn't like her.

But still, it wasn't enough to stop her. She didn't have a destination in mind but her feet seemed to be leading her toward a very familiar place. The Gardenia Central Bridge…Mike used to take her there all the time when she was a child.

 _A child…_

 _She´d had a happy childhood as a civilian, but what if she had been raised as a Princess? What kind of person would she have become? With a big sister to look up to, to play with. And Marion´s lullaby´s night after night. She could hardly imagine it._

The bridge was made of smooth stones, overlooking a calm river. It was one of the most beautiful spots in all of Gardenia. Mandragora claimed that her parents didn't care for her. But Marion´s song in her dreams, it could hardly be a mistake that it sounded so loving.

" _Anche io vorrei, star li con te,_

 _Stringo il cuscino, sei qui vicino"_

Bloom began to sing, she knew her mother´s song by heart…and despite not speaking the dialect of Domino, she understood every single word.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Oritel held his wife close in the empty Ceremony Hall, where they had once celebrated their marriage, the presentation of their first daughter, and that of their second born.

"I miss her", Marion whispered into his shoulder. Oritel kissed her head, lovingly.

"I do too",

"Do you remember our first dance?" he asked after a moment.

"How could I forget, it was the day that we met, when my family was invited to a celebration in the palace for the first time",

"And I couldn't get you out of my mind after that", Oritel recalled. Marion giggled.

"Is that so..?"

"You stood out amongst all of my guests. I knew I had to ask you to dance before someone else beat me to it", Marion smiled showing the dimples on each of her cheeks that he so greatly adored. He pulled away and offered her his hand,

"May I have this dance?"

"Always",

" _E note fonda e sei lontano_

 _Hai il vuoto intorno senza te_

 _Il sole più non c`è"_

Oritel began to sing their song. It had been written just for them for their wedding day. And his wife turned it into Daphne and Denisse´s lullaby, claiming that both had blossomed from their love.

 _Bloom began walking, running her hand along the smooth stone railing of the bridge, her tears still pouring as she sang,_

" _Sono triste e sconolato_

 _Come non sonn stato mai_

 _Senza te_

 _Senza te"_

Marion spun in her husband´s arms as they moved throughout the dance floor, just like that first night, when she was still a noble daughter, and he- the future King. In a time when all communication with the Prince was limited, unless he were to express interest. And how fortunate she´d been that night.

Unbeknownst to them, the red and blue gems on the royal cresset were beginning to flicker.

" _E se per caso non potessi rivederti,_

 _Io so già che farei non vivrei"_

 _Bloom gazed at her reflection in the clear waters as she sat at the edge of the stone wall. Only this time, she was searching for someone else. She was looking for Denisse and not Bloom. The daughter of Oritel and Marion. Their image appeared in her mind suddenly._

 _The cool breeze blew her hair back ever so gently as she continued to sing._

" _E più ti penso, e più mi manchi,_

 _Son poca cosa senza te_

 _Mi sento un psce che_

 _Non ha l`acqua per nuotare_

 _Respirare senza te"_

Oritel gazed at his wife, lovingly, "You´re everything to me",

The cresset ignited completely on its own. Something that happened on rare occasions when they royal family was _truly connected._

 _Bloom threw her head back, staring up into the sky, revelling in the afternoon´s warmth._

" _Senza te, Senza te"_

 _Emmett sat in the first row at the Golden Auditorium, listening to his girlfriend sing a beautiful melody… While on Domino, Daphne sat on the swing, out in the Royal Garden._

" _E se per caso non potessi rivederti,_

 _Io so già che farei, morirei"_

 _Bloom grasped her medallion tightly, pressing it against her chest._

" _I´m…Denisse, Princess of Domino",_


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, I had midterm exams so I had to stop writing and focus entirely on that. And I am happy to say that I did very well** **Still can't believe it myself lol. Anyway, thank you for being so patient! 80 followers!? You guys, thank you so much! I was actually planning on uploading this chapter on Friday night, but since I´ve gotten reviews asking for a quicker update, here it is. I´d just like to answer a few questions from the reviews beforehand:**

 **-in** _ **this**_ **version at least, Valtor isn't really all that much older than the winx, especially considering that he stopped aging during his time in prison. And he was around his late twenties when the witches attacked Domino. He´s also a magical being, like Faragonda or anyone else, so their aging seems to be much slower. (Anyone else notice that Faragonda is above one-hundred years of age?)**

 **-Concerning Bloom´s security, her birth parents would gladly keep her well secured at all times, like a princess should be. If only her adoptive family allowed it**

 **-As to whether or not Mandragora and Valtor are working together, or if they´re telling the honest truth- a very good question indeed! But it's something you´ll have to try and figure out for yourselves! At least, for now. I´d love to hear your guesses!**

 **R &R please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Bloom sat in her bedroom, staring blankly at nothing in particular. It was the late afternoon and the clarity of her room was gradually diminishing.

There was a whirlwind of emotions within her, and yet she couldn't even begin to describe any one of them. It also didn't help that her cellphone wouldn't stop vibrating, but picking up any calls was far from her train of thought. She knew it was probably her friends who were still out there, training, and trying to figure out where she´d gone off to.

But what was she supposed to tell them? That she ran into a witch named Mandragora who revealed that _she_ was the lost Princess they´d been looking for? Meanwhile, her boyfriend and friends were arguing over who would take Valtor down and either find the Princess, or take vengeance for her death.

It was so _unreal_. Bloom dried her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. There was a knock on her door. But whoever it was didn't wait for her response. Bloom turned her head away, facing the opposite direction as it opened. But Morgana overlooked the impassiveness and walked into her niece's bedroom anyway.

"Mike and Vanessa are worried about you…and frankly, so am I", her aunt said, taking her hand comfortingly.

"Did you know about this?" she asked, even though Morgana´s sudden hesitation gave her the only answer she needed. Bloom chuckled, sadly.

"Honey, you have to understand that none of us wanted you to find out like this, you know, through someone else…" she paused, "it was them, wasn't it?" she asked carefully.

"It doesn't really matter _who_ it was, but for the record, no it wasn't. I haven't seen them since the day I left the hospital" she said. Morgana nodded.

"I believe you"

"My mom doesn't" she muttered in response.

"Vanessa still doesn't fully trust your birth parents, but Mike´s told me a little about them, they sound like good people",

"So you don't believe they abandoned me?" Bloom asked, warily. Her aunt stared at her, taken aback at first. Then sighed.

"Sweetheart, I can´t explain to you what really happened that night. In fact, I´m probably not even the right person to have this conversation with you, but in all honesty, I don't really feel that they did" she said, shaking her head. And a part of Bloom wished for it to be true.

Mandragora had been so sure of her words, claiming that Oritel and Marion had practically left her there to die. It sounded absurd, but then again, everything _else_ she told Bloom turned out to be true. So why would this be any different? According to Mandragora, Valtor also wasn't the monster everyone believed him to be. In fact, he had nothing to do with what happened. So why did everyone blame him?

 _Because it was easier that way…_ her mind told her _. No one would believe a convict even if proven innocent…_

 _Marion and Oritel blamed Valtor for their mistake…_ an unknown part of her whispered. _All the sorrow and the anguish they felt, what if it was actually guiltiness?_

"Why didn't they ever tell me..?" Bloom whispered.

"We all make mistakes every once in a while. But you have to understand that at the time, your parents really believed they were doing the right thing. They´d been trying to have children for almost four years when you arrived, and you complimented each other _so_ well", she chuckled at the memory, " _They_ longed to become parents, and _you_ were in need of a loving home. It was perfect",

"I would've loved them just the same Aunt Morgan, _nothing_ would've changed if they had told me where I came from. Do you have any idea all the trouble I would´ve been saved? All the doubts I´ve had to deal with since this madness started?" Bloom cried. Morgana smoothed her hair, nodding in agreement as she spoke.

"I know, honey, I know",

"Who else knew about this?" she asked.

"Only your grandparents" she said. At the mention of her grandparents, she was instantly reminded of the respected Queen Regina… _her real grandmother_. Bloom stared down at her medallion, moving it between her fingers.

"My mom never wanted me to wear this, now I know why"

"She didn't know your biological parents. None of us did. So the last thing she wanted was for you to have any sort of reminder of someone who-"

"Of someone who didn't want me" she offered.

"Well, at the time…yes" she replied, "you must want answers from them",

"To be honest, I don't know if I can face them now. They´re the King and Queen of one of the most important nations of the magic dimension, Aunt Morgan, they´re family is immensely wealthy and I-I just can't" she said, and snickered, "I can't just show up at their palace and tell them they´re my _parents_! They probably wouldn't even believe it, especially since it was Mandragora who told me. They´d just think it was another trap" she presumed. Morgana quirked her brows,

"Who´s Mandragora?"

"It's a long story, but Mandragora isn't exactly a friend of theirs", Bloom explained, while Morgana silently debated whether or not to tell Bloom that her family _already_ knew, wondering if it would boost her confidence or just appear like another betrayal…

"In any case, they have some very important issues to deal with now",

"Hey, those people may be royalty but they´re also parents, Bloom, and they have the same responsibilities that any other parent does" Morgana said more firmly. Bloom remained silent for a moment.

"They say my name is Denisse" she said, a few more tears spilling down her already damp cheeks. Morgana smiled,

"I think it´s a beautiful name", she said, kindly.

"Honey, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I´m not trying to push you into _anything_ you´re not ready for, but I simply have to ask. Mike told me you were fond of them. So why are you hesitating now?"

Perhaps Bloom really wasn't prepared to face them but she had a feeling that Vanessa had a certain degree of responsibility over Bloom´s reaction. As far as Morgana knew, Vanessa wanted to keep Bloom away from them and for a while, she completely agreed. But not after everything Mike told her. And if Bloom wanted to go see them, then Morgana wasn't about to stop her. If anything, it was her right to do so, and probably a good choice to make. Whenever she was ready, Morgana would be there to help Bloom get there.

Right on cue, Bloom´s cellphone vibrated loudly against the wooden surface of her nightstand.

"Thanks Aunt Morgan, those must be my friends. I think I´ll talk to them now" she said simply. She was shutting herself away, Morgan knew, and she definitely wasn't planning on answering that phone anytime soon.

"I´ll be downstairs if you need anything", she said, before leaving the room. Apparently, the case was still under investigation in the magic dimension, it still wasn't clear who exactly gave Bloom to Mike. For all anyone knew, the royals or someone related to them could´ve hired a person to take Bloom far away. But Mike was convinced that it was a kidnapping, in fact, he believed it so strongly that Morgana now did too. But Vanessa didn't agree. In fact, she was much more reluctant now than ever before. And Bloom was stuck in the middle.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hello?" Bloom finally answered a few hours later. Somehow, she´d managed to fall asleep and it was well into the night, her room was dark except for the bright green numbers of the digital clock on her nightstand.

"Bloom?" Sky´s voice was edged with worry. Not to mention utter confusion.

"Sky, hey-" she replied quickly, realizing how worried they probably were. And her raspy voice did nothing to help her case.

"Bloom, where _are_ you?! Are you alright? We´ve been trying to contact you for hours and-"

"I´m fine, I just- I had to come home. It was a last minute thing, I´m so sorry", she explained quickly.

"Why didn't you say anything? I could've given you a ride", he said sternly.

"Because I was feeling well enough to take the bus, Sky, seriously I´m fine"

"You don't sound fine to me…what´s _really_ going on, Bloom? Is everything alright at home?"

"Everything´s great, but I have to go now. I´ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. Get some rest" he replied curtly, or a bit irritated, actually. Bloom sighed, setting her phone down. He was genuinely worried about her and all she could do was shut him out. But she really didn't feel like talking or seeing anyone.

She laid back down, taking a long, deep breath.

 **Flashback**

 _"Princess-"_

 _"I told you not to call me that-! Just tell me one thing…did Diaspro know about this?"_

 _"Well…" Mandragora looked away, unsure._

 _"You´re so fixated on telling me the truth aren't you?! Answer me Mandragora!" Bloom pleaded with her now. She could care less about what she had done. If this woman was telling the truth, then she was the only one who did. Someone else had to know of this, Valtor for instance, and he never bothered to say a word. Neither had her parents._

 _"Mandragora please…did she?" Bloom stood before her, on the verge of desperation._

 _"I believe so_ "

 **End of flashback**

She sat back up almost instantly. It wasn't the royal family of Domino that she needed to see now. It was him.

* * *

"Coming!" he called, quickly throwing his black shirt back on, leaving it open. Who could be desperate enough to come see him at this time? Mandragora respected her sleeping hours, there was just one more person-

" _You?"_

"You told me once where I could find you if I needed anything, remember?" she said, stepping around him and entering his cabin. He stood at the door, rubbing his face irritably.

"Sure come in, why don't you", he muttered.

"I had to wait until nightfall to come here, the guards won't leave me alone for even a minute during the day. They retired just a moment ago", she said, removing her cloak and tossing it over the backside of his couch.

"Diaspro, your chance has come and gone, what do you want from me?"

"Now we both know that´s not entirely true", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Explain yourself", he said, humorlessly.

"I´m not stupid. Being such a powerful wizard, I´m sure you know plenty of spells that can change Marion and Oritel´s minds, and why not, maybe even dear Regina´s" she said, grinning.

"It almost seems as if you´re asking me to brainwash them", he chuckled as she stood in front of him, nearly invading his personal space.

"But you can do it, can´t you? I mean, I´m sure it´s nothing you haven't done before", Diaspro said, running her forefinger down his chest teasingly. He gripped her wrist firmly, stopping her in mid trail.

"I can…although of course, it wouldn't be as easy to accomplish as it would with any regular civilian. But…" he continued, "Why would I do something like that? Granted, the royals of Domino already know the truth. But they can't do anything about it, and frankly, I can't think of a better form of torture. Why would I need to go as far as cursing them?" he questioned. Diaspro pulled her hand out of his grasp, roughly.

"Because I need it. I need my life back"

"I think you mean the life of Princess Denisse, _alias_ , Bloom..?"

"No. Bloom lost that privilege when she was taken in by another family. She doesn't know the first thing about our social class, she´s not _that_ Princess anymore. As far as I´m concerned, Denisse stopped existing years ago. And there´s no one more suitable to take her place than me", she stated, "And besides, it´s more than that. I actually miss it. You see, I was perfectly satisfied with the life I had before. Going to the finest schools, dressing in the finest attires, I was even given the perfect fiancée. But I was known for all that I was given and for what I possessed, not for who I was. But Denisse on the other hand…" her voice trailed off.

"She´s really something, isn't she?" he mused.

"It´s just not fair, how things can change so drastically in the blink of an eye. How she can have everything _I´ve_ worked so hard for"

"And now, you won't be completely satisfied until you´ve claimed it all for yourself", Valtor stated. Diaspro had already served her purpose in his plans, there was no need to expose himself to grant her selfish needs and still, Valtor wondered. He had to admit that what she proposed was beyond intriguing…

"I know you can help me", she said, inching her face closer each time, "Valtor, you understand me. You said it yourself the first time we met, you know what it´s like to be forgotten, don't you?"

Her lips were only centimeters away this time but he remained unfazed, and guileless. Diaspro gazed at his intense gray eyes, they were attractive, despite the darkness that was guarded behind them. She closed the space between them, kissing him gently.

Valtor remained motionless. There was one reason, and one reason _only_ as to why he allowed her to come this far. Diaspro was attractive, beautiful even, but she was nowhere near to getting a reaction out of him like Bloom was able to. It simply wasn't the same. It wasn't _her._ And again, his frustrations resurfaced. She pulled away for a split second, probably surprised to see that he wasn't pushing her away. But he wasn't exactly kissing her back, either.

After a minute, he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her away.

"Diaspro…" he said warningly,

"Look I-" she began, but a startling knock on the door interrupted them. She shot a quick glance at the door, and then back at him.

"Were you expecting someone?" she whispered, her hands still gripping his shoulders. Valtor rubbed his forehead stressfully,

"Crap"

Bloom knocked on his door insistently. The lights in the cabin were on which meant that he was in there. No one else knew about this place.

She pulled her jacket a little tighter around her body. The temperature seemed to be dropping but then again, it _was_ late. A moment passed but there was still no answer. She knocked yet again until the door was finally pulled open rather hastily.

"Bloom?" Valtor asked, slightly taken off guard at the sight of her. His shirt was unbuttoned as if he´d been resting, and he seemed tense…maybe he already knew why she was here.

"You look surprised", she said indifferently.

"´ _Surprised_ ´ is an understatement. After the last time we saw each other, I didn't think you´d ever make it back here", he said. Bloom raised her bandaged wrist for him to see.

"Neither did I. But we were both wrong"

"Come in, you must be freezing", he said just as she rubbed her arms up and down. Valtor shut the door behind them, hoping that Diaspro didn't give him any more trouble or pull off any stunts while Bloom was here.

"This isn't a courtesy visit", she said to him as soon as they reached the common room. Her voice was apathetic.

"I noticed"

"You knew the entire time" she said coldly.

"…What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You knew that I´m Denisse and you never said anything to me even when I considered you my friend! Was it all part of your plan?! Come on, tell me!" she accused heatedly. Valtor turned away from her.

"So, you know everything", he contemplated.

"Of course I know! How _much longer_ did you think it would take?!" she cried, "If you had nothing to do with what happened that night, if you didn't try to kill me, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, _honestly_ now, Bloom!" he raised his voice,

"I was sentenced to spend the rest of my existence in the Omega dimension, would you really have believed me if I told you I was innocent when _every person_ you trust told you otherwise? Faragonda, your friends, that boyfriend of yours. Be honest with yourself, Bloom, would you really trust my word over all of theirs?"

"You destroyed Domino, Valtor! _Then_ you tried to destroy Andros, and then Eraklyon! Forgive me if I´m not convinced by your testimony!" she said, throwing her hands into the air.

"I never _tried_ to destroy anything. I would´ve been successful in doing so if I had, but I didn't! What I gave each of those worlds was nothing but a small taste of what their rulers did to me!" he shot back. Bloom scoffed,

"Oh what _they_ did to _you_?"

"You have no idea, do you? You´ve been in this dimension for about…what, almost a year maybe? You don't know a thing, Bloom. All you know is what they wanted you to know. To answer all your questions, no- I didn't attempt to kill you, nor did I ever lay a finger on you. I only told your parents that I did as a way to distract them and save myself. And yes- I am innocent, the only thing I´m guilty of is following the instructions that the witches gave me. I was taught to seek power and then claim it for _them._ It was the only way of life that I knew", he spat.

"And then you presented Diaspro to the King and Queen as their _daughter_ " Bloom said, shaking her head in dismay, "both of you played me for a fool! Congratulations, the two of you make an excellent team!"

"You´ll be better off without them, I thought you´d have realized it by now",

"What makes you say that?" she asked, angrily.

"It´s not you that they want, don't you _get_ it? It´s the dragon flame, the power that makes Domino the glorious realm that it is. Marion and Oritel, as well as the rest of us, believed that Daphne had it. That´s why _she_ was attacked while _you_ were forgotten. No one paid any attention to the infant in the crib because it was a fight to the finish for the _dragon flame"_ he emphasized _, "_ not for you. It wasn't until after Daphne´s demise that everyone realized what had happened. The ultimate power was nowhere to be found, and all of a sudden, neither were you", he clarified. Bloom tried blinking back the tears. There were those words again, she was considered worthless were it not for the power within her. And then at times, it just didn't feel right.

Diaspro listened intently from behind a partly open door- the door belonging to the wizard´s bedroom, where he forced her to hide until Bloom was gone.

 _So she finally knew the truth…_ Diaspro thought _. It didn't go by her unnoticed that Bloom also knew about Valtor´s lair. Diaspro pursed her lips, wondering just how much Bloom knew of Valtor´s history, or how close they were. They couldn't just be acquaintances if she´d had the guts to come all this way. But then again, Diaspro was also here. Which made it impossible for her to sell Bloom out for any of this. People would ask her how she knew and eventually realize she was involved. It was a dead chance. Shame._

"You´re so sure of that", Bloom told him.

"Because I know what I´m talking about. I had nothing to do with what happened to you but I _was_ definitelythere", he said, placing both hands over her shoulders, but she shook him off immediately.

"Why did you attack me at the exhibition? You didn't kill me at birth so you´re trying to do it now?" she demanded, indignantly.

"Believe it or not, I was trying to avoid _this_ ", he said, signaling between them, "I wanted to avoid this contact between us",

"Yeah well, _great job_ " she replied, feigning admiration. Valtor rolled his eyes.

"Look, believe what you want" he said tiredly. Bloom remained silent for a moment, simply looking down at her shoes. It was an awkward moment of silence as she stood there just gazing around her, until she spotted something unfamiliar.

"I guess you had company?" she asked, walking over to his couch and picking up a burgundy leather cloak. Valtor stiffened.

"I thought you said nobody else knew about this place…?" she asked, a tinge of wariness in her voice. Or perhaps he was imagining things. Valtor smirked, sensing the perfect opportunity to turn the tables.

"You´re not jealous are you..?" he asked, effectively sidetracking her from their current topic. She scoffed.

"And why would I be?"

"Well, you may not have a reason, but I would" he said quietly, taking hold of her arm and making her face him.

"I thought you hated me", she accused.

"It´s not you that I hate…it's the fact that I just can't _quit_ you" he muttered, grazing his lips over her jaw. Bloom shuttered and stepped away once again.

"I still haven't forgotten that you sent me to the hospital"

"You´re an incredible fighter. You got, what, a few bruises? It´s nothing that someone like you can't handle… But I am stronger" he said, grinning. Bloom shook her head, disregarding his statement.

"Let me guess…it´s Mandragora´s? I never would have pictured her as the leather–wearing type of person", she mused.

"I had no idea you were such good friends" he said, bemused.

"We´re not…I just happen to know her, that´s all", she said offhandedly. He continued to observe her in silence, making her visibly uncomfortable.

"I have to go",

"Bloom-"

"I can´t" she said, rushing towards the door.

"That´s not all you came here for, was it?" he called after her. But she merely gazed at him over her shoulder, before continuing her path. Valtor stood at the door, watching as she opened up a portal, a lot better than she did those first few times.

And on cue, Diaspro walked out from her hiding place.

"So that´s why you were shunning me…? Because of _Bloom?_ " Diaspro said knowingly, but not upset. "You like her, don´t you?"

"You don't know what you´re talking about",

"Like I said in the beginning, I´m not stupid. Plus, I´m a woman, we sense these things" she told him. He rolled his eyes yet again.

"If you ask me, I´d say you were delusional", he said, walking past her to serve himself a much needed drink.

" _I_ happen to think it´s charming, there´s no reason to hide it. At least, not from me", she said, leaning against his counter.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, _too_? Seems to me like it´s way past your curfew", he replied dryly. Diaspro grinned, ignoring his comment.

"Just think about what I told you. In the end, it could be beneficial for both of us. There´s no reason why we can't _both_ be winners, right?" she proposed, before picking her cloak up off the couch and leaving him to drown in his own thoughts, and a seemingly bottomless bottle of wine.

* * *

"Ms. Faragonda, you wanted to see us?" Stella asked, stepping into the Headmistresses office, followed by her friends.

"It´s come to our attention that Bloom hasn't assisted any of her classes this morning. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Actually, she isn't feeling very well", Flora intercepted.

"But she hasn't reported to Nurse Ofelia, either. I believe Bloom was told to take it easy, and to notify the school nurse if she had any difficulties", Faragonda replied sternly.

"Well, it´s just…" Tecna tried, the girls gave her a warning look. Because truthfully, even they didn't know what was going on with her. She had left without any explanation.

"It´s just what..?" she repeated, "Girls, Bloom is one of your best friends, now I know you know what´s going on" she warned, quickly realizing that her students knew more than they were willing to admit. If these girls had an extraordinary quality, it was how stubbornly they covered up for each other. In some cases it wasn't the right choice, not to mention that it led them to a lot of trouble, but they did so anyway.

"Girls, if Miss Bloom isn't here by the afternoon, we will have to suspend her for skipping class" Griselda cut in, "Maybe now you´ll think twice before hiding anything from us",

"Ms. F, we´re not entirely sure but…we think something may be wrong with her", Stella tried.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, she´s not here at Alfea headmistress. She´s on Earth with her parents but we don't know why. She left without telling anyone", Layla explained.

"On Earth?" Faragonda repeated, surprised, "But I saw her just yesterday, did you not ask her what the problem was?" she inquired. This was strange to say the least.

"We weren't together when it happened", Musa told her. They couldn't let Faragonda know that they´d been training without permission or else they´d _really_ be in for it!

Faragonda sighed in frustration, "Go back to class. And if Bloom were to contact any of you, you must let us know. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda", they replied, and exited her office.

"I don't think there´s a reason to worry Marion and Oritel with this. _Unless_ things have gotten out of control" Faragonda pondered.

"Madam, what if something urgent has happened?" Griselda asked, raising her brows. The headmistress folded her hands.

"I don't even want to imagine it. Let´s just hope for Bloom´s prompt return"

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once they were out of her office, and far enough for anyone to hear, Stella spoke up.

"You guys, Ms. F is right. Bloom couldn't have left just like that for no reason at all. Something must be up"

"You don't suppose she´s upset because we didn't let her train with us, do you?" Flora considered.

"But even if that were the case she could´ve called us, at least that way we´d have a more convincing story to tell Faragonda" Tecna said.

"That´s the point, Tec, what if she _couldn't_ call?"

"Well she responded to our text messages last night, plus she talked to Sky" Musa pointed out. Layla sighed and quirked her brows worriedly,

"Sky said she didn't sound like herself…Stella, why don't you check up on her, and in the mean time we´ll cover for you"

"I think Layla´s right. Just to be safe" Musa said agreeing, "And maybe we can convince Griselda not to suspend Bloom"

"Convince _Griselda?_ Ha! Good one. But you´re absolutely right. I´ll go to her house now, see if I can talk to her" Stella said.

* * *

Oritel sat in his office going through another folder with forms to be filled out. The details of the new security reform he´d passed still required some work. In the meantime, Marion had set out to Andros with Emmett to discuss the possibly of a business treaty, that would further benefit the economy of both realms. They were pretty occupied these days, finally getting back to work, head-on. There was plenty to be done, but he wasn't complaining.

He set the documents down for a moment and rubbed his eyes.

"Your majesty, may I bring you anything?" the young man sitting by his desk asked him. He´d recently hired a young man, who was said to be an excelling graduate, to further assist him. Daphne gave him a hand whenever she was available, but now that she decided to go back to work at Alfea, he needed someone new.

"Not for the moment, Sebastian, but thank you. Actually, why don't we take a break?"

"As you wish, your majesty", he said, standing from his seat. Just then, Daphne opened the door to his office and poked her head in.

"May I?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Of course honey, we were just taking a pause from all this work" Oritel said. And it didn't go past him unnoticed when his new assistant stumbled on his words, attempting to greet her. Although his daughter was strictly off limits, he couldn't say that he blamed the boy.

"Hey Bastian, you don't regret taking this job yet, do you?" she asked, teasingly.

"N-no no no your majesty, not at all", he responded shaking his head, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Good, because we need someone like you",

"You´re too kind, Princess. My King, please excuse me" he said, Oritel nodded as he quietly walked out.

"Have you packed your things?" he asked once they were alone.

"Mhm. But I´ll be back on the weekend, so I'm not taking everything", she told him. Daphne was going back to work tomorrow. He would definitely miss having her around the palace, but it was worth seeing her happy. Besides, as she had said herself, she would be home every weekend so it wasn't all bad. Emmett on the other hand, preferred to remain working on Domino so that he could return home every day. And Oritel was glad that it remain that way. It had been a while since the last time Emmett had a stable home- that didn't include the sporadic weekends at his father´s house, or with a caretaker, or at boarding school.

"When is mom coming home?" she asked suddenly. Oritel took a few more files and began ordering them by the priority that their contents deserved.

"She´ll be back later this afternoon. Aurora´s in charge of taking any calls or messages to her while she´s gone" he said, but it didn't seem like Daphne was interested in just that. In fact, he wasn't even sure if she was listening to him at all. But it was clear that she was looking to speak to her mother about something important.

"Something you want to talk about? I know I´m not Marion- or a woman- for that matter, but I´m here to listen if you need me" Oritel stated, making her giggle. He observed her and noticed that her eyes had fallen upon the picture frame that was perched at the edge of his desk.

"Well, the thing is, I´ll be seeing Bloom tomorrow in class. I didn't get to see much of her at the hospital that day. With all the medication she was given, she was more asleep than awake when I tried to say hello", she admitted. Oritel recalled the doctor mentioning that she needed treatment and plenty of rest to help ease the pain.

"Are you…anxious, perhaps?" he asked, standing from his chair and taking a seat at the edge of his desk.

"I don't think _anxious_ is the word for it, I mean, I´m excited" she said, pausing to order her thoughts, "But I´m also nervous. She´s not just another one of my students anymore, dad. She´s my sister. And that´s how I´m going to be seeing her from now on, it´s not going to be easy pretending that it isn't true",

"Well, I have to say that makes me happy" he said, and she looked up at him a little surprised by his response.

"Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you´ve already accepted her for who she is, Daph. As for pretending, it hasn't been easy for us either. As you can see, we´re covered up in work and to a certain extent, it helps to have something to do and make the time go faster", he confessed,

"But in your case, Bloom was more than just a student. She became your _friend_ and that says a lot, because it means that there _is_ a bond between the two of you. Even if she doesn't know it yet, you both mean something special to one another. Or at least that´s what it looked like when you brought her home that day, and both of you rushed up to my library together", he recalled. Daphne smiled and lowered her head, blinking back her tears. But Oritel placed a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head slightly so she was facing him again.

"Just keep caring for her like you have until now, continue to be friends, and watch that friendship grow. And when the times comes, which I presume isn't too far off, you´ll be sisters", he concluded. She nodded, and gave him a small smile along with those glistening green eyes.

"Thanks dad" she said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"No problem, Princess" he said quietly.

"You´re just as good as mom with these things", she said into his shoulder. Oritel laughed warmly.

"It´s good to know, honey… it´s good to know",


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient! I´ve been really busy with final exams but I´m almost through. One more exam to go before vacation! I apologize for this chapter being kind of short. Again thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry for not notifying anything sooner, I honestly thought I´d have time to update. But in any case, you can always PM me, I check my email regularly. Anyway, please R &R, the stories almost over. **_**Almost**_ **. XoXo.**

 **Chapter 28**

"Very well, the King of Solaria has communicated that he wishes to have no part in battle. He is greatly troubled and doesn't want Solaria harmed", a representative of the council named Nicolas, pointed out.

"Solaria is also a significant nation amongst us, it would be a tragedy indeed" Aurora said, agreeing. After all, the power of the sun and moon was vast, not to be taken lightly even if it didn't match that of the dragon flame.

"Then Solaria won't be involved. Enough realms are partaking in the search as it is. I think this ends the discussion for now", Oritel said abruptly, in a firm tone, "Doesn't it, Marion?" he asked, once.

The Queen´s eyes were open and she was visibly present, her mind however…

"Marion?" he asked, slightly louder and with a hint of bad temper.

"Yes, of course", she responded immediately. Aurora placed a hand on her elbow, and spoke quietly to her,

"Your majesty, are you feeling alright?"

A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she nodded vehemently, "I´m just fine, thank you", she replied, although the girl didn't seem too convinced, as was expected. Marion had been told since this morning that her complexion was slightly paler and she seemed to be moving a lot slower. Even her nephew was giving her strange glances from across the room, and he was usually the discreet one.

"Very well then, Bartelby!" Oritel called, and within a mere minute the scribe was standing before him,

"Yes my lord?"

"I have to meet with Max in a moment, please see to it that Radius receives my response", he said,

"Oh, but sir, it´s-"

"That was an order!" he repeated, leaving no room for argument, "the court will take care of any other details that need to be settled". Aurora winced at his fierce tone, almost making him feel guilty. He was irritable lately, he had to admit. His usually well contained temper was now out of control more often than not, making him feel like many of the other Kings, like Erendor, who was feared not only for his title but for his short patience and intolerant ways. And Oritel didn't enjoy that at all.

Gianna and Arthur were currently in custody of the authorities, but despite the endless hours of interrogations, they both refused to let out a single word about how they met Valtor or where he might be, and Max was less than pleased. There were guards surrounding Diaspro during most hours of the day, waiting for a slip but so far, there hadn't been any on her part. Not that they knew of, anyway. And it was frustrating to say the least. His people were growing frightened and tiresome, never letting their guard down in fear that Valtor could return at any moment. Of course, sixteen years in Obsidian would do that to some people.

Oritel had even gone into the precinct himself, to try and hoax the information out of Gianna, considering the obvious infatuation she seemed to have with him. But his attempts had only led to more flirting and less of a confession. And the sum of it all was driving him out of his mind. He sighed.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Make sure to get rest, we still have a lot of work ahead of us", he said almost irritably, as he stepped down from the throne. And although he was looking ahead, Marion knew it was intended for her. Her husband was beyond stressed and probably figured she was falling behind. She wasn't tired though, not too much anyway. And she wasn't worried in the slightest, for she knew what her condition was.

She was pregnant.

And her husband didn't have a clue. Oritel had so much on his mind lately and her _highly_ unexpected situation would be the icing on the cake.

She hadn't expected a pregnancy of course, neither of them had. But as much as she wanted to tell her husband, she couldn't. Now more than ever, their Kingdom needed for them to remain on high alert. There was no telling what could happen, and as Queen of Domino, she had to be ready for battle at any given moment. If the King knew of this, not only would it be a great distraction but he would also try and leave her out of everything and place an even bigger weight over his shoulders. Another weight he most certainly didn't need. She wanted to be of support, not a burden. And what was worse was that the symptoms were showing up at the worst possible moments. Sometimes she would feel light-headed-like now, and there were other times when the exquisite palace food seemed to be anything but appealing. But she knew from experience that it would soon pass.

If the results were correct, and they had in fact made another child, he or she would be welcome. But this wasn't the time to bring it up.

And yet it brought back so many memories. Some were pleasant, and others disturbing. Pleasant, because she remembered that her pregnancy with Daphne and raising her had been the greatest gift. And disturbing, well, for obvious reasons. She hadn't had that same opportunity with her second child. No matter how much she wanted it.

"Aunt Marion, is everything alright?" Emmett asked, moving briskly across the room to her side.

"Emmett, I´m fine. Rory, please send one of the guards, I must go out",

"Oh, but you majesty, the King said-"

"I know what he said. But it´s important that I do", she said, yet again. Aurora nodded, still seeming unsure of her decision.

"Very well".

"Wait, where are you going? I can come with you" Emmett offered.

"I appreciate it, but no. I´m going to Alfea to see Faragonda, and find out how things are coming along with Bloom. I know I promised to be patient, but this has gone on long enough. Oritel´s too busy with everything else", she said hastily as one of the servants placed a coat over her shoulders. Of course, a recent conversation with her old friend Saladin had helped her make her resolve. A conversation where he´d suggested that she not wait too long to go after what was rightfully theirs. She suspected that he was more worried about the dragon flame than Bloom, and although her priority was the latter, she had to admit he was right. They were all concerned over what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands. And Bloom being away from them only augmented that risk.

"Forgive my intrusion Marion", came her mother in law´s voice, "But is it really necessary for my son to continue seeing that _vile_ woman? She´s no better than her daughter is, quite the contrary" Regina said, clearly disturbed.

"I don't like this anymore than you do", she said reluctant. Of course she _loathed_ the idea of Oritel seeing Gianna- not because she didn't trust him, though. It was _Gianna_ she had a problem with.

"But it seems there´s no other way out, if we want justice to be made, than there must be a confession. Or something- _anything_ that can prove that they planned this. I´m not sure how much of it was Diaspro´s doing, but I´m almost certain that her parents were involved", Marion declared before nodding at each of them and walking out.

Emmett took out his phone suddenly and began looking for Daphne´s number, an indomitable look in his eyes.

"And we all know Valtor´s an expert hiding his crimes", Regina muttered.

"Nona, there´s something I have to do, I´ll be back before you know it", he said, kissing her forehead quickly.

"Heavens, not you too!" the elderly woman exclaimed,

"Aunt Marion isn't sure of Diaspro´s involvement in this, but you and I know that she´s just as guilty as her parents. Except that with her parents being held in custody, she´s alone. And if she´s anything like Valtor, chances are she´s also a coward. Diaspro has no one else to run to, no options. She´ll have to confess one way or another" he said, picking up his cloak.

"I still can't believe that being underage has helped her get away with it all…" his grandmother said, shaking her head, "but I refuse to let any other member of my family get hurt. It was already painful enough to watch Denisse in the hands of Valtor", she shuttered at the memory of the battle at Alfea, where she´d watched proudly as her beautiful granddaughter fought with all of her strength. But alas, it hadn't been enough to defeat the highly experienced wizard…

"Diaspro won't hurt me, Nona. I´m _also_ one of the greatest wizard´s around, remember?" he said, flashing his infamous, slightly over-confident, dimpled smile and hurrying out. Regina smiled back.

If her family members hadn't lost their minds, than _she_ would.

"What shall become of us, Leander?" she mused, while gazing up at her deceased husband´s portrait.

* * *

Bloom walked down the hall toward the Headmistress´s office. Her intention had been to sneak into the kitchen before dinner for a quick snack, but apparently Ms. Faragonda wanted to confirm that she´d returned. Apparently, both the headmistress and Griselda thought she was deliberately skipping class. Bloom still wouldn't admit the truth, though. She´d simply blamed her injuries for her unpronounced absence. It was a hell of a lot easier than coming in and telling everyone that she was in fact Princess Denisse of Domino.

But the only thing harder than admitting who she was? Was facing her big sister, Daphne. Bloom couldn't help feeling jitters in her stomach now, whenever they crossed paths. In fact, when Bloom had finally encountered her again at school, she´d been so caught off guard and hadn't known how to react. So she´d stupidly mumbled a simple ´hello´ and moved on, afraid to blurt out the wrong thing. What was she supposed to say? _´Guess what professor, the sister you think is dead? It´s actually me, turns out I´m alive and I´ve been your student all along!´_ She shuttered at the mental scenario. That wouldn't go very well. Her professor, of course, maintained her usually cool demeanor, asking from time to time about her health and making sure she wasn't overworked at practice.

The girls all felt great admiration toward Daphne, especially now that she showed off her recently reacquired Sirenix powers. And they were right. Daphne was simply mind-blowingly amazing. It almost seemed like a dream at times, to know that she actually had a sister and that it was someone so remarkable, someone she could look up to. It was no wonder that Diaspro tried showing off whenever they were seen together. Secretly, Bloom felt a little envious when she remembered how Diaspro had so easily formed a part of their family, living in their palace, prancing about with Daphne on school grounds, or where ever else she went. But Bloom wasn't sure how she could ever be as close especially after all she had been told by-

"Bloom, I´m glad to see you´re back", Faragonda nearly sung as she entered. But Bloom stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw her guest.

"Hello dear, how´ve you been?" the Queen greeted warmly. Those deep red curls and elegant posture. _It was her mom._

"I-I…just wanted to let you know that I´ve returned to all my classes as of today", she said, almost ignoring the Queen who so willingly wanted to make contact with her.

"Yes, well, I appreciate it. Why don't you have a seat, Bloom?" Faragonda offered, but she shook her head.

"I´m sorry, I can´t-" she shot another look in Marion´s direction, who stared curiously at her blubbering.

"I have to go" Bloom said abruptly and hurried out of the office. Bloom took long steps, wanting to get as far away as soon as possible.

"Bloom", someone called after her. But she only kept walking. Mandragora assured that she´d been forgotten and abandoned, and there was nothing they could do to amend that. Royals or not, no amount of wealth would fix what they did.

"Bloom! Please, wait" Marion called yet again. Bloom stopped in her tracks, and took a breath before turning to face her. Her eyes reflected that same warmth and kindness that the Queen had given her since day one. It didn't make sense. Perhaps the years in Obsidian made her realize her mistake?

"Hello your majesty" she said, bowing.

"There´s no need to be so formal, not with me at least" she said, narrowing her eyes, "Bloom is something wrong?" she asked. But she refused to answer, which only resulted in the Queen stepping closer. Something about her seemed different somehow, Bloom noticed, but didn't dare to express.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me", she said, coming closer. Bloom shut her eyes tight, _this was her mother…_

"Queen, I-" she began, her voice sounding shakier, backfiring when she needed it most. Queen Marion reached out and touched her elbow,

"I know I´m Denisse, and _you´re_ my mother" she blurted suddenly, the tears burning her eyes. Bloom held her breath, awaiting a reaction.

But the Queen´s expression was unreadable, she didn't seem shocked, or even taken aback by her confession, but rather…cautious. Bloom furrowed her brows when she nodded,

"Mike and Vanessa told you" she guessed, Bloom pulled away almost immediately.

"You...you _knew_? You knew this _entire time_!?" she gasped,

"Absolutely not! Bloom, you must believe me, I haven't known for much longer than you have. I just- your parents asked us not to say anything", she tried to explain hastily.

"My parents _asked_ you to keep this from me? I don't understand!" she cried.

"Mike and Vanessa only had your best interest at heart, they thought it would affect you negatively. Vanessa especially",

"Well, maybe that´s because I was abandoned" Bloom reminded, "Because I was ignored after a battle for a power that no one thought I had, a power that I was considered _worthless_ without!", she said, turning away and shutting her eyes. The pain of rejection still very much present…

"Bloom, what in heaven´s name are you talking about?!" Marion cried, staggered by her words.

"Honey, I don't know what Mike and Vanessa might have told you but I _never_ would´ve forgotten you, nor was it my choice to leave you behind. Oritel and I were required to battle, and we left you with your sister who was as equally terrified as we were" she explained, "We _never_ expected what happened that day, a battle –yes. It was a long time coming, but to be lied to and deceived to that magnitude- absolutely not" she said, her own tears coming to the surface. Bloom shook her head,

"Mandragora said she was there to care for me. When she got to the palace there was no one left but me!"

"Wait a minute- _Mandragora?_ " she practically exclaimed, this wasn't good…

"That woman was trapped as the gate keeper of Obsidian. How could you have _possibly_ met her?!" she now demanded. After a moment of silence, she responded.

"She was kind to me, I met her in the woods. She wanted to tell me the truth _before_ I got hurt", Bloom challenged, but Marion shook her head as if in denial,

"I can't believe this", she muttered, then stared at her again, this time she seemed frightened.

"Bloom, if Mandragora did anything to hurt you, I need to know", she said firmly.

"She didn't do anything except talk to me. She told me that I was left behind purposely, because the _only_ thing everyone cared about was the dragon flame. She said Daphne had it", Bloom admitted, coldly.

Marion continued to shake her head in disbelief, "this was exactly what your father and I were afraid of. That with you away from us, we´d have no way to protect you Bloom. You have no idea what she´s like!"

"Well the fact of the matter is Mandragora was the _only_ person who cared enough to tell me the truth, what else was I supposed to believe?" Bloom said. The Queen stared, aghast.

"For starters, you can _believe me_! When we realized who you were, we wanted to tell you the truth with every fiber of our being, but we couldn't. Not only out of respect to the people who raised you, but to you as well. We didn't want to barge in and simply turn your life upside down, no matter how deeply we missed you. And secondly sweetheart", Marion said, minimizing the gap between them and taking her hands.

"Mandragora isn't someone you _can trust_! I´m sure she only said those things to hurt you. She despises us, me specifically" she said, looking perplexed.

"Why is that?" Bloom asked, she found it odd that anyone could hate her for something other than their own hunger for power, despite how angry she was.

"I also didn't understand it at first. But then we were trapped in Obsidian, and for sixteen years I heard every word of spite that she lunged at me, all the resentment she held toward me because I married the only man she ever fell in love with", the queen said, empathetically. Bloom stared at her, wide eyed.

"Mandragora…and-?"

"Oritel never knew" she was quick to clarify, "In fact he didn't know of her existence, or even that she worked for the witches until the day of the battle",

"Do you think things would have been different if you had known?" Bloom asked, cautiously. Marion tilted her head to the side, appearing to consider the question.

"Perhaps not. I have a feeling that King Leander never would´ve allowed it. And besides, I loved your father from the moment I met him, I think it would´ve been difficult to let him go. Not to mention that our marriage was arranged at first, not by choice", she said grinning slightly at the memory. And Bloom was sure there was also a faint blush somewhere in there. There was a moment of silence between them,

"So she lied..?" Bloom said quietly, Marion smiled sadly,

"Of course she did. She knew nothing would hurt more than turning you against us",

"I´m sorry if I-

"Ahh" the Queen winced and doubled over, visibly in pain. Her hand over the lower part of her stomach. Weird.

"Your majesty- I mean- Marion- are you okay?" Bloom asked in alarm. But the Queen could barely speak.

"I´m fine-" she managed, but the contorted look on her face told her otherwise.

"I´ll get help!"

* * *

Emmett left his car just a short distance before the front gates. The last thing he wanted to do was attract attention. It was obvious that Diaspro wouldn't authorize his entry to her home, but being the skilled wizard he was, asking for permission probably wouldn't be necessary. Except…

The guards had already been spelled. _Strange_ …someone was two steps ahead, apparently.

Emmet opened the gate and made his way past the frozen guards cautiously…it couldn't be someone from his uncle´s court, or from the Council. They would´ve been notified. Unless, another royal had decided to take matters into their own hands.

He reached the front steps and used his magic to unlock the doors. He recognized two voices as he made his way inside, one of them was a female- Diaspro´s voice no doubt. And a man. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Shoot, I had no idea you had company, you know how I just _hate_ to interrupt", he spoke sarcastically, with a tinge of satisfaction.

"What are you doing here?! Who gave you permission, this is _my_ home!" Diaspro roared, a hilarious, yet petrified look on her face.

"And hello to you too, Valtor", he continued, grinning. Valtor chuckled.

"Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a boy" he mused, nearly unaffected by Emmett´s intrusion. _Nearly…_ Diaspro on the other hand, was livid.

"Get out! Before I call the guards!"

"Ha! The guards?! You mean the guards that Valtor here did us the favor of freezing? _Those_ guards?"

"What do you want, Emmett?" she asked, irritably crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know, Diaspro", he said sitting at the edge of her desk, "Just last week you told the investigators that you had no idea how any of this happened. You had no ties to Valtor. And yet here you two are, having the afternoon tea. How do you think this is going to look?" he mused.

"What makes you think anyone is going to find out?" she retorted, recovering her tranquility. Emmett braced himself, he wasn't stupid. These two meant trouble.

"You´re absolutely right. After you confess everything we both know you did, I know the _two_ of you will finish me off. After all, I don't stand a chance. So Diaspro, why not tell me everything? Not like it´s ever going to get out of here, right?" he crossed his hands and awaited.

Valtor´s jaw was set. Suddenly he looked interested.

Two could play at this game.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: **Thank you for being so patient! I think it's the first time I´ve ever updated in the middle of the week O.o Also, I apologize in advance if the chapter is too long? Anyway, to answer some of your questions,** **yes I LOVE Yugioh and I´ve watched the entire series at least three times, lol.** **As for new story ideas, I have another Winx Club Stella/Brandon story that I have yet to finish, and I have considered writing a** **sequel to this story, or maybe a prequel. I still haven't decided, though I´m open to suggestions. Again, thank you guys for reviewing, I´ve read some very interesting opinions so far! As always, R &R , please! **

**Chapter 29**

Bloom sat outside nurse Ofelia´s office with Professor Avalon, who had carried the Queen to the Medical Wing. He folded his hands and waited patiently by her side, in silence.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked eventually, his expression was non-accusing. Although there was no reason to blame her, for some reason she felt terrible. Bloom shrugged,

"We were just talking and suddenly she was in pain. I´m not sure I know what happened myself",

"Let's just hope it´s nothing too serious", he said gently. It was almost thirty minutes later when the nurse emerged with a stethoscope hanging around her neck.

"The Queen is alright, you may see her now if you wish"

Queen Marion laid on the bed, her complexion pale and worn out and Bloom´s heart sank just a little. Had she caused this? She moved quietly into the room and over to the seat by her bedside, "Your majesty, how do you feel?"

"Much better now",

"What happened?" Bloom asked, still a little startled.

"They´re both going to be just fine, luckily it was just a little scare", the nurse replied, walking over. Bloom furrowed her brows and looked back and forth between them,

"Both? I don't understand",

"I´m pregnant", Marion replied with a gentle smile. Bloom gaped, wide-eyed.

"Oh…" _Well, that was unexpected_... "I mean, congratulations" she managed,

"The King must be very pleased", Nurse Ofelia chimed. The Queen suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Actually…he doesn't know yet. And I rather he didn't", Bloom grimaced.

"Why not?"

"Because he has far too much to worry about as it is, and I must be ready for battle at any given moment. If this gets out, it may lead the court and my husband to prohibit my participation",

"With all due respect your majesty, you were very fortunate today. But you must maintain bed rest from here on out. Otherwise, your child may not be so lucky next time" the Nurse spoke strictly.

"I appreciate it but I know my limits, and I can protect this child, I´ve always been a fighter", she said confidently. And Bloom had no doubt, but she´d already lost a battle before…

"I think the Nurse is right, your health and the baby´s is more important", Bloom said, still feeling guilty. She just couldn't stay mad at her, the woman was expecting and here they were in the infirmary because of her outburst. She felt pretty awful, to say the least. And her adoptive parents, they had known and rather than saying anything at all, they forbade her real parents from doing so. And she still wasn't sure just how she felt about any of it. Being lied to by Marion and Oritel who hardly knew her, probably would´ve hurt less than being lied to by those she´d known all her life.

"The Company can fight and so can Princess Daphne, and _I_ can, too", Bloom said timidly. She had to wonder whether or not the Queen had faith in her after witnessing her battle with Valtor. But Marion smiled.

"I suppose so" she mused, "you and Daphne are two of the strongest fairies I´ve ever seen". Bloom blushed at the compliment before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Your majesty, I´m sorry if I said something to upset you. I misjudged you and the King…I made a mistake" Bloom said ashamed, but her biological mother simply gazed at her adoringly like there was nothing she could ever say to hurt her.

"You didn't know any better, your feelings were hurt and I can't say that I blame you" she answered sitting up in bed, "If anything, you deserve an explanation",

"Your majesty, you don't have to, I don't-" Bloom tried to stop her, but Marion wasn't having it.

"Yes, I do. Because I can only imagine how confusing, and frightening, and chaotic this must seem to a sixteen-year-old girl. Even if you think you don't need it, you deserve it. Just as you deserve to know that you were never unintended or unwanted. Oritel and I loved you from the moment we met you. And it was never in our thoughts to let you go. The dragon flame can go missing for another century, but this", she said, taking hold of her daughter´s hand, "Our family and the love we hold for one another is what remains"

"Mandragora said so many things and because she was the first person to tell me about this, I believed her. But she´s friends with Valtor, I should´ve known better", Bloom said, completely dejected.

"And just how do you know that?" the Queen asked, perplexed. Bloom sighed.

"Your majesty, I´ve made a lot of mistakes since I´ve gotten here. And one of them was trusting Valtor" she confessed, when Marion didn't speak, Bloom took it as her cue to continue,

"I didn't know who he was when I first met him. He told me his name was Hagen and he became my friend. I even tried introducing him to the girls but something always came up. And it wasn't until much later that I realized why. I should've told someone about him sooner, but…I was ashamed, embarrassed, and…and then Mandragora showed up and told me that Valtor was actually innocent and that she took care of me when I was abandoned", as she carried on with the story, the plan and every missing piece started coming together on its own, and it sounded dreadful even to her own ears. How hadn't she seen it? Mandragora and Valtor were friends, just not _her_ friends.

"And I was a fool to believe them without coming to you first. My dad and aunt Morgana insisted that I talk to you but I was so stubborn", she concluded. Marion seemed to contemplate her words for a moment, and the tighter grip on Bloom´s hand told her she wasn´t happy.

"So it was _Mandragora_ …" she said, in realization, "I knew she had no limits, I see that hasn't changed", she said through gritted teeth.

"I´m sorry", Bloom said, shaking her head "The attack on Eraklyon, it was my fault. If I had said something sooner none of it would´ve happened",

"Now Bloom, that´s not true. I appreciate that you were brave enough to tell me, but if there´s something that Valtor is good at its manipulating those around him. You´re not the only one who's fallen for his lies, sweetheart. He _used_ you, and you have every right to be angry",

"So you´re not mad?"

"Absolutely not", she answered, stunned that she could even think that.

"Bloom, I may be the Queen of Domino but I´m not about to oppress my daughter for something that clearly isn't her fault", she said firmly,

"Honey, the only thing we ask now is an opportunity to be your parents, to get to know each other. We won't rush you into anything. We´ll do this at your pace",

"What about my adoptive parents? They´re my family too" Bloom said quietly,

"And they always will be. You may see them as often as you like. It has never crossed our minds to tear you away from them, Bloom. You don't even have to call me mom, just Marion, or however you feel comfortable. With time, I´m sure you´ll come to see that you can have two families, a biological family, and an adoptive one." Marion said, resolutely.

"I´d really like that", Bloom answered, her voice thick with emotion. Marion smiled and pulled her in for a hug, and this time, her daughter wasn´t pushing her away.

"Thank you", Bloom whispered, through her tears. The Queen rubbed her back soothingly. She´d told Marion everything, and rather than judging her, she understood, and somehow being in her arms now made her feel safe.

"Mom…Bloom…?" Daphne´s worried voice came from the doorway, and it quickly turned into one of surprise when she caught sight of her sister. She looked as elegant as ever, wearing gray jeans, heels and a cashmere sweater with a matching scarf around her neck, her blond hair left down in loose curls.

"I came as soon as Avalon called…is everything okay?" she asked, still watching them curiously.

"I´m fine, your sister hasn't left my side", Marion told her, and Daphne halted.

"My…sister?" she repeated, a little dazed. Bloom nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"That´s right", she said, extending a hand in her direction, inviting her over. Daphne smiled, still looking incredulous.

Marion shifted as her older daughter joined them on the bed, and reached out a hand to caress her sister´s face lightly.

"And nothing will ever separate us again", Marion whispered, holding them both close.

"Nothing", Daphne said with tears in her eyes, taking her sister´s hand tightly.

"Nothing", Bloom repeated.

Faragonda watched quietly from the doorway, a heartwarming smile on her face.

* * *

Daphne walked as fast as her heels would allow. Given the situation, transforming and flying would´ve been the better option but the last thing she wanted to do in the hallway full of students was attract attention. Emmett had called her earlier and told her about his bone-headed idea.

"Daphne! Wait!" she heard.

"Bloom..?"

"Where are you going..?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Well actually I…got a call from Emmett, he seems to need my help with something, and I´m going to see what´s up", she said, almost too dismissively.

"Daphne…" Bloom hesitated, chewing the inside of her cheeks nervously.

Daphne raised her brow, "Is something wrong?"

"I just thought you should know…the Queen is pregnant",

"Umm, Queen? Which Queen are we talking about again?" she asked, innocently. Bloom suppressed a laugh.

"The Queen of Domino?"

"What?!" she shrieked. A few of the by-passers peered over at them, disconcerted.

"But she doesn't want anyone knowing yet and I thought that at least you should, she´s convinced that she can still fight in her condition", Bloom was quick to explain.

"Mom is pregnant? Hmm. Didn't see that one coming" she mumbled in wonder, "Thanks Bloom, you did the right thing. Mom is just a little hard-headed sometimes, but she always means well",

"I know",

"So, how do you feel?" Daphne asked as they made their way towards the main entrance.

"I don't really know myself. Confused is probably the best way to describe it",

"Look, I have to be honest with you. I know how hard this has been, but I´m elated that you finally know everything, because it means that I can treat you as what you are, my little sister", she said reaching over and rubbing Bloom´s arms, affectionately. She looked down at her phone, "Gosh I know the timing is terrible, but I really do have to go. Emmett needs me because-because he´s attempting to trap Diaspro and get a confession out of her one way or another, and I´m worried that he could be in danger",

"Wait" Bloom held onto her arm "what kind of confession?"

"It´s a long story, but he´s convinced that Valtor and Diaspro worked together to deceive us all. I wanted him to wait but he refused, and I think he may need me",

"Then I want to help, let me come with you"

"No! It could be dangerous Bloom. It´s a risk I´m not willing to take",

"It´ll be a risk for you too", she argued, "I know you´re incredibly strong, but we´ll be stronger together," Bloom told her, "in fact, I have an idea".

* * *

"So now you know, is the interrogation over?" Diaspro asked, petulantly. Emmett gazed at her, considerately.

"Who would´ve thought that someone so attractive and rich could fall so low",

"Okay, you know nothing about me! Absolutely nothing, so don't even!" she hissed, pointing a finger at him, "You call it falling low, I call it aiming high",

"A little too high, I´d say. You, better than anyone should have known. Bloom´s place can't be taken by anyone except her" Emmett said, glaring at Valtor, "But if Diaspro had known that, you couldn't have gone ahead with your plan"

But unlike Diaspro, Valtor remained completely stoic. "It seems you´ve put everything together on your own. So why are you here? Don't tell me you´ve decided to join us?"

"Absolutely not. And I have everything I came for. Consider me gone", he said heading toward the exit. But the doors slammed shut, abruptly. Just as he expected.

"You really don't want to let me go" he snickered.

"You didn't honestly believe me to be an imbecile, did you? If I wasn't so coldblooded, I´d be offended", Valtor replied, a deep red orb forming between his hands.

"Volcanic attack!" he roared. Emmett quickly raised a defense, rebounding his magic. Diaspro covered her ears, startled from the sudden tumult.

"A challenge…" Valtor said, mused.

"I just know how much you love those, so catch!" Emmett shot back,

"Stop!" Diaspro screamed desperately. It wouldn't be long before their back and forth battle put her in danger but it didn't seem to concern Valtor in the slightest. However, it troubled _him_. He was different, he wouldn't let her get hurt. _They_ were criminals while _he_ wasn't.

"You´ll regret that!" Valtor shouted before launching another shot and sending Emmett to the ground with force. And this time, he did nothing to reflect the attack. Valtor moved to stand over him,

"You were a fool to try and challenge me", he said in a deadly voice, preparing to attack again and possibly for the last time.

"Enough!" Daphne shouted, breaking in "Stay away from him!"

"Or what…?" Valtor replied, unperturbed.

"You´ll have to deal with us both", Bloom joined in. And the wizard glowered at her, slightly taken aback. Her gaze shifted and she caught sight of the girl behind him. Diaspro. Bloom felt a surge of rage course through her. The thoughts invaded her mind in mere seconds, _had he kissed Diaspro the way he´d kissed her? Hypnotized her with his words so she could play into this stupid game? What a fool._

"You´re turning on me, I should´ve predicted this", he muttered. Daphne furrowed her brows,

"My sister isn't _turning_ on you. You must be out of your mind, she was never on your side!" she snapped.

"Is that so?" he replied provokingly.

"You heard my sister, stay away from him!" Bloom pressed, ignoring his comment. Valtor stared at her a long moment before he chuckled and looked down at the young wizard.

"I could annihilate you far too easily, just not today", he said, lowering his arm and then turning to look at Bloom. Daphne quickly helped Emmett to his feet while Valtor murmured a few words and disappeared before their eyes.

"He left…?" she whispered, astounded. But whatever it was that made him back down, she was grateful.

"Here", Emmett placed a black object in Daphne´s hand. A recorder.

"It´s all there", he said, grinning sheepishly. Daphne threw her arms around him in excitement. Meanwhile, Diaspro had taken advantage of their brief distraction to run out of her home, stopping dead in her tracks as soon as she reached the front door.

"Going somewhere?" Layla asked, with the rest of the Winx, in position, behind her.

"What do you want?!" Diaspro shrieked. Musa frowned.

"Why don't you ask the Council yourself? You´ll be in custody very soon",

"Don´t you dare lay a finger on me…" she menaced.

"The best thing you could do is stop fighting and face the consequences, Diaspro. This isn't getting us anywhere" Flora said, Diaspro scoffed.

"I don't remember asking your opinion!" she spat, Layla grabbed hold of her arm roughly,

"And we didn't ask for yours. You´re coming with us whether you like it or not. Stella, now!"

"Don't await instructions Di, the scepter will take you right where you belong" she grinned.

* * *

"I don't know what they were thinking, going over there on their own"

"They were very brave," Marion said. Oritel gave her an exasperated look.

"Aside from rash and impulsive, yes, I suppose they were. They managed to obtain a confession worthy of years in prison", he contemplated, shaking his head,

"I still can't believe the bastard was close to our daughter all along, and under Hagen´s identity",

"He knew who she was even before we did. Diaspro was simply a pawn he used to keep us distracted", Marion added.

"What worries me the most is what he wanted with her in the first place", he said, troubled.

"The dragon flame, naturally", Marion answered strangely, not understanding where he was headed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. What if it was more than that? Valtor resents us for locking him away, what better revenge than targeting our daughter? The Dragon flame might have been in his plans but I doubt he was going to stop there. He had Bloom´s trust and her inexperience to his favor, if he´d wanted the dragon flame, he would´ve taken it", the King concluded. Marion shifted uncomfortably.

"Then why do you suppose he didn´t?"

"I´m not clear on that yet, but I will figure it out. As long as Bloom is here, she´s safe. And if Valtor returns, we´ll be ready", he vowed firmly,

"By the way, what did you say to Bloom that made her decide to stay?"

"She's a very sensible girl, I didn't have to say anything other than the truth for her to understand. We´ll have to talk to Mike and Vanessa soon too",

"I agree. But that can wait for now", he said nuzzling his face into her neck, "You need to get rest love, Daphne told me you weren't feeling too well today". She put a hand against his strong chest.

"There´s something we have to talk about", she told him. With Diaspro and her parents out of the picture, Marion couldn't help but feel that they were almost out of the woods, but there was still Valtor and if a battle broke loose, her daughter´s advice sounded all the more reasonable. Her husband became rigid suddenly, his gaze thoughtful.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not wrong. Definitely not wrong. Actually", she said slowly, "we´re...going to have another child", Oritel simply stared at her speechless.

"A _child_?" he repeated, surprised, "Honey, that´s incredible" he breathed and kissed her deeply. He pressed his forehead against hers,

"I´m sorry if I haven't been there for you like you need me to be. I feel like I haven't been paying enough attention"

"You´ve been more focused than anyone", she contradicted,

"More focused on everything around us, not on you, not on our family",

"You´re only struggling to protect us…and for that, I thank you", she said with a smile before pressing her lips to his once again. Down the hall, the guest bedrooms were being occupied by the Winx who had all been invited to stay over. Nearly everyone had retreated for the evening, _nearly_.

"Your room looks awesome", Bloom complimented while sitting cross-legged in her pajamas, on her sister´s bed.

"We can decorate yours just like this if you wish", Daphne replied, lying on her stomach. Bloom fondled with her bracelet.

"I still haven´t told my parents", she admitted, "I hope they don´t mind..." she gazed at the bookshelf pushed up against the far wall of the room, "Have you really read all of those books?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I´ve always been a bit of a nerd. I´m sure dad will tell you all about it. Most of these were inherited from him", she explained, "And don´t worry about your parents, Bloom. I´m sure we can sort something out", she said, comfortingly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"You´re not asleep yet" Emmett pointed out as he entered, wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. And it occurred to Bloom that it was the first time she´d seen him without his royal attire since they met. And he looked so normal, so different from his usual proper manner. In fact, if she ever saw him like this on the street, she´d mistaken him for a common civilian.

"I could say the same" Daphne answered.

"Yeah well, I´m not tired. Today´s events have me pumped up and I´m ready for new heights", he said proudly. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Careful Romeo, you might hurt yourself"

"Speaking of Romeo, I´m bringing Galatea over for lunch next weekend, try not to embarrass me",

"No problem, I´m sure you can do that on your own", Daphne said smiling sweetly. Bloom broke into a fit of laughter, subsequently being hushed by them, both.

"If nonna hears us, she´ll be here in seconds to turn the lights out", Daphne whispered.

"Isn´t she asleep by now?"

"She has the ears of a hawk", Emmett said, completely serious. So much that it was hard not to find it amusing.

"As long as we´re all awake, want to watch a movie?" she offered, "We´ll keep the volume low", Daphne shrugged.

"As long as it's not a chick flick, I´m in", he said, taking a spot on her bed. And again, Bloom found herself surprised by how causal he acted. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She hadn´t been born into royalty, nor was she ready for it now. But maybe…if she just gave it a chance…

Bloom watched as Daphne and their cousin argued while picking out a movie, and grinned. Maybe things _could_ work out after all.


	31. Chapter 30

**Only one or two more chapters left! Unless there are any requests, which I will take into consideration. R &R please and don't forget to send any new ideas or requests for a new story!**

 **Chapter 30**

It was 6 a.m. and Bloom was sure that she was the only person up aside from the guards and staff. Still in her pajamas, she walked aimlessly over the red and gold carpet of the palace halls, looking up at all the portraits. She could hardly imagine growing up in a place like this. And yet every now and then, she experienced the strangest cases of Deja-vu. Because she had been here before. Maybe her mind had never truly forgotten this place, but simply put those memories away for the day she came back, whenever that was.

She gazed up at the picture of a stern looking man with a short golden-brown beard, he looked a lot like her father, the King. Even though she acknowledged his role inside her head, she still had trouble expressing it out loud. But after everything they´d been through, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt them further. Bloom sighed. She´d have to make an effort to adjust.

"An early riser, I see", came a voice behind her. Bloom spun around to see Daphne´s grandmother- oh, and _hers._

"Your majesty", she bowed quickly. Although she felt like a dork for bowing in pajamas, it still felt like the right thing to do. Regina smiled and walked over to her side,

"The man you see here is my deceased husband, Leander", she spoke with longing, yet the smile never left her face.

"What happened to him?" Bloom asked,

"He dedicated his life to serving Domino, and shortly after our son became King, he passed", she stated, "Never in his life would he have imagined everything we´ve been through. Sometimes, I ask myself if this was the price to pay for bearing the dragon flame. I doubt the great dragon had this in mind for us. If anything, his gift came from gratitude", Regina spoke, as Bloom nodded understandingly. According to Daphne, when the worst of the battle occurred, Regina was commanded to leave Domino with Emmett against her will. Daphne had proven capable of caring for herself and her people and refused to leave. And sending Bloom with her grandmother was dangerous considering how the witches were simply waiting to take the dragon flame from her.

And Queen Regina must have suffered. When the war was over, and her home nothing more than a frozen cenotaph, when her people were gone along with her entire family, the only thing that had kept her going was Emmett. And so despite the absence of Emmett´s father, she dedicated her life to educating her grandson in the best way that she could, just like she had done for Oritel.

"The ambition of some people turned the great dragon´s gift into a curse", Bloom answered. Regina placed both hands over her shoulders, comfortingly.

"But alas, it was that very gift that put everything back in its place",

"Did you ever suspect that Diaspro wasn't actually…well, me?" she asked. Regina gave her a knowing look and responded effortlessly,

"Always", Bloom furrowed her brows,

"But how?"

"It´s not something that has to be said, but rather _felt_ ", she explained, "And I dare say that it was more than just the dragon flame´s influence. Denisse, I held you in my arms the day you were born, and a grandmother never forgets that feeling", she said taking her hands,

Bloom smiled and lowered her gaze,

"And your spirit reminded me a lot of someone else´s at your age", she said, chuckling.

"Who?"

"Of me", her grandmother replied, "Don´t be afraid, my dear Denisse, you´ll learn everything there is to know, one step at time", she promised. She would take care of her precious granddaughter now like she´d always meant to. They all would.

* * *

Diaspro´s irrational yet bold proposal played over in his mind. To bewitch the royals would´ve been nearly impossible, for their powers were entirely the opposite of his own and far too great. Such an act would've led to his early demise.

"Thinking again?" Mandragora asked, her voice was empty of all sentiment. Valtor turned to look at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Diaspro and her parents were captured", he told her, but again, she didn't seem surprised.

"What else did you expect, Valtor? You had one too many opportunities to take the Dragon flame and go. And you threw them all to waste. And for what? For that worthless girl", she spat.

"If memory serves, the choice was in your hands years ago and you did exactly the same", he replied coldly.

"And just look where that got me. If only I´d done what the witches commanded me to, this would´ve been a very different story. But this isn't about me, is it? Because you Valtor, _you_ had the opportunity to correct what I did wrong! I freed you to change history! Not to repeat it!" she accused.

"Again Mandragora, you saved the girl on your own accord", he reminded, studying her reaction as she spoke,

"But then again, you were an entirely different person back then, weren't you? You joined us not because you were evil but because you didn't want to be alone. And when they commanded you to kill her, you couldn't. You kept Bloom alive for _him_. And here you are demanding that I finish what you started?" he shook his head.

Mandragora refused to look at him, both in shame and anger. She refused to remember the person that she used to be before the darkness consumed her. She´d been no more than a lost soul, completely invisible to society or to anyone else for that matter. A troubled teenager with promisingly dark powers and nowhere to go. Even her physical appearance had changed drastically. She´d gone from her slightly pale complexion, with her mass of untameable jet black curls and frightened, distrusting eyes, to a permanently resentful expression. Dark circles had formed underneath her eyes, and all signs of fear were gone.

She had made a stupid decision. She knew she´d never receive anything in return for her good deed, but what she hadn't known was all the misery that would accompany her after that single night. But what else was someone like her to do? The Prince, even though ignoring her very existence, had been one of the only people to ever show her compassion.

 **Flashback**

 _Her fingers trembled inside her pockets. But it wasn't Domino´s autumn weather that shook her._

" _Look what you´ve done you insolent girl!" the store owner yelled at her. She was a mess, unable to control her powers or her anxiety, unbeknownst to anyone. If there was something Mandragora had become good at, it was hiding her insecurities. People saw her as anything but vulnerable. Then again, most people in this realm were joyful, making her seem like an outcast. Or maybe it was all in her head._

 _Mandragora brushed the black fringe of hair mixed in with purple streaks, out of her eyes. The man seemed beyond angry that she´d almost wrecked his precious shop. He was tall, robust and physically strong._

" _I said out! Leave at once!" he practically yelled in her face, as he yanked her arm, dragging her out._

" _Let me go!"_

" _Enough! Release her at once", she heard a booming voice command._

" _Hmph…good evening Prince" the man cleared his throat and quickly loosened his grip on her. She turned to take a good look at the person who´d intervened on her behalf, almost incredulous._

" _Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly. She stared into his eyes intently, just as she´d been doing with every other person she came across. Mandragora was also good at reading people´s emotions, or so she thought. And she recognized something in Domino´s Prince that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Compassion. He seemed to be honestly concerned for her._

" _I-yes, I´m fine", she nearly lost her step, but he held onto her arm gently. She knew better than to expect anything from anyone at all, he was a ruler after all. It was his duty to see after his people and she wanted to believe that any other royal would´ve done the same, except that she knew it wasn't true._

" _That´s good to hear" he replied, smiling. He was different…_

 _Mandragora looked down, trying to hide her expression behind her bangs as he spoke to the store owner. It almost sounded as if he were speaking on her behalf._

" _I´ll have somebody come over and help put everything in order", she heard him say before he walked over to her side again._

" _Is there anything I can do for you?"_

" _Thanks, I believe not", she answered hastily. She watched as he got back on his stallion wearing a thoughtful gaze._

" _Take care", he called out, riding away with the wind._

 **End of flashback**

"You were supposed to kill her, you were supposed to dispose of her as we agreed!" she cried angrily, attempting to hit him but he was quick to grab her wrists and keep her at arm's length.

"You were always a heartless monster!" she accused, "You´ve done so much more damage, why couldn't you do so now?!"

"That was always the plan. But I can't", he said distantly,

"You said I´d have my life back", she whispered, hatefully.

"Don't you? You spent years of your life at the service of my mothers, all so you wouldn't be alone. Perhaps the price to pay for living accompanied wasn't worth it. But that was your decision to make, not mine. There´s nobody else to blame",

" _Alone?_ It was more than just being alone, but you´re too selfish to understand! People shunned me, I was looked down upon! Don't you talk to _me_ about being lonesome…"Mandragora seethed, "It´s something you know nothing of. You may have been created for malevolent purposes, but even so, your creators never let you out of their sight",

"The only reason I wasn't disregarded was because of the power I kept within", he said. Mandragora chuckled,

"People everywhere continue to fear you, distressed simply by the mention of your name"

"You better than anyone should understand what it´s like, to have such power and yet no control over what to do with it. I can´t control the way that part of me reacts when she´s near. And it's not something I can choose",

"Don´t be a fool, don't let her control you! You can still make things right!"

"Diaspro made that same mistake, Mandragora. She wanted to see me and convince me of bewitching Marion and Oritel caring for nobody other than herself. But I refused her just as I refuse you, now. The game is over Mandragora. If I attempted to hurt Bloom, I´d only be hurting myself. No matter how I try to fight it, the facts are always there. She and I share something so strong that it prevents us from destroying one another. I can´t help you, and I think it´s time you accept it before you earn yourself a fate like Diaspro´s",

"You´ve lost your mind! How could you forget that I freed you? How could you have forgotten everything we had planned?!" she demanded furiously.

"I haven't forgotten any of it. But I choose my life over anything else. You said it yourself, I´m far too selfish", he said, emotionless.

"If you´ll excuse me, I have more important things to do", Valtor concluded, before disappearing from her sight. Mandragora clenched her hands into fists, banging them against the railing, angrily.

"I didn't wait sixteen years for nothing. I saved Denisse´s life, and I have every right to end it", she whispered, in a daze.

* * *

"And how has your father been doing, Stella? It´s been a while since we last met" Oritel contemplated, at breakfast.

"Oh he´s fine your majesty, he´s had his ups and downs with the Kingdom but other than that, he´s in good health", she chatted. All this talk of Kings and kingdoms reminded her of Sky. She´d merely spoken to him over the phone after Diaspro´s arrest. He was worried about her and she missed him dearly. He´d probably heard of her true identity by now, but if so, he didn't push the subject.

"How would you girls like to see the city today?" Marion asked them,

"That´s very kind of you your majesty, but we still have to get back to Alfea and pack our things for the vacations", Layla apologized.

"But we could come back next week, couldn´t we? I´d love to see the royal gardens!" Flora said, excitedly.

"Of course you may, the offer stands indefinitely", the Queen replied.

"I should probably go too, I still have to talk to my parents", Bloom said, sheepishly. She and Daphne exchanged looks. Thinking about how she would explain to her adoptive parents that she wanted to spend at least a part of her vacations with her biological family would be awkward. Her father would probably be pleased, but her mother? _Yeah._

"Actually, we could pack your things for you and send them over, Bloom, it´s no trouble at all", Stella said wriggling her eyebrows and pointing to the ring on her finger, a.k.a, her scepter.

"Yeah, that way you can go see your parents and come back to see Domino, and then tell us all about it", Musa said, patting her back.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan", Regina clapped her hands together.

"You guys would seriously do that?" Bloom asked, in awe. She truly had the best friends in the entire dimension.

"Of course, anything for the Princess", Stella nudged her, making them laugh. Oh and her friends had almost died and revived when they finally heard the news, the lost Princess that the magical dimension believed to be dead for nearly two decades was alive and well. Oh, and she was _their roommate_. They were elated to know that the King and Queen hadn't lost their daughter at the hands of the witches and Valtor like everyone thought.

Musa even wondered if she would change her name now that she knew what it was. But Bloom didn't feel it was necessary. She had been called ´Bloom´ by friends and family all her life, and that was how she wanted things to continue. To the Royal society however, she was indeed Princess Denisse, and they would most likely be the only people to call her that, which was fine.

"So are we all invited or is this a Girls day out sort of thing?" Emmett asked. Tecna and Flora, who sat by his side, stifled a laugh.

"I think we can make an exception", Daphne replied, grinning.

"Well then, if Bloom accepts then it's settled. I´ll even have the court cover for me so I can take the afternoon off", Oritel offered. Bloom giggled, their excitement was almost palpable.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bloom said goodbye to her friends and stood outside awkwardly. A tall, young-looking guard with dark skin, stood by her side.

"Umm…I have to go to Earth now", she said strangely. The guard´s expression was stoic.

"The King and Queen gave me orders, your majesty. I am to remain by you at all times",

"I understand, but my Earth parents aren't used to this. They´d probably be intimidated. I´ll go and come back soon, it´s no big deal" she probed. The guard sighed, seeming to consider her offer.

"It´ll be as you wish your majesty, but I wish not to be reprimanded by the King. So I´ll be close by if you need me", he said, "My name is Grayson, by the way".

"Thank you, you can call me Bloom, no formalisms needed", she said, grinning.

"As you wish",

Bloom made her way toward the bus stop. The trip was rather extensive but it would give her enough time to think about what she would say.

It wasn't much longer before she dozed off, having strange dreams the entire way. By the time she awoke, the bus had arrived at the station, where she would take the train home.

Bloom stepped off the bus and took a few steps when a cold, thin hand took hold of her arm,

"Hey, what are you-" she started and gasped when she looked at the person that hid underneath the dark hood.

" _Transportus_!" the woman chanted, taking them into the same forest where they´d met for the first time.

"What are we doing here?! What do you want from me?" Bloom demanded, slightly frightened.

" _We_ aren't doing anything. However, I´ve come here to reclaim a debt",

"A _debt?_ I don't know what you´re talking about. What could _I_ possibly owe _you_?" she asked.

"You mean besides your life? I saved it while everyone else neglected you, remember?"

"Wrong! You _kidnapped_ me, you knew my parents would go back and look for me as soon as the war was over, but you were faster. It´s your fault and the witches´ that they lost!" Bloom accused. Her parents had been blinded and weakened with grief when they were told that their daughters were dead. They had nothing more to lose, they probably hadn't even made an effort to fight the rest of the way.

"You have your big sister to thank for that! She only made the job easier, it was _she_ who sent you to the Earth where I found you",

"She only wanted to protect me", Bloom cried, "And if you were really the good person you say you are, you would´ve taken me back",

"You have no idea what you´re saying, you should be thanking me! The witches ordered me to kill you but what did I do? I spared your life and with no compensation at all!" she screeched. And with every accusation, Bloom saw her skin become paler, her eyes deadly.

"I´m sorry that things didn't work out for you, but that isn't my fault! I did nothing to hurt you!" Bloom threw her hands up, exasperated.

"If I had done as I was told, none of this would ´ve have happened! I would´ve lived out my life being free, not in the darkness of Obsidian",

"Killing me wouldn´t have gotten you anywhere…the witches would´ve lost anyway…you still would´ve been trapped!"

Mandragora extended her hand toward her, a blood-red light beginning to form in her open palm.

"Fortunately, there´s still time to change things", she menaced. Bloom paced herself, ready to attack if necessary. But the witch´s magic was growing in her hand, she was seething.

"You should have died!" she screamed before launching her attack, aiming directly toward Bloom´s chest. She was ready to defend herself and counter the attack. _But would it be enough?_

"Bloom!" a man yelled, with force. Mandragora was thrown against a nearby oak tree, and went crashing to the ground, hard.

" _Valtor?"_ Bloom asked dumbfounded.

"What are you-how did you know-" Bloom stuttered.

"I should´ve known you would try and get in my way", Mandragora screeched.

"Leave her out of this" he commanded, standing in front of her protectively, his arm still stretched out in Mandragora´s direction. He walked toward the witch slowly, cautiously.

"You know that ending her life is the only way to make things right!"

"Right for who Mandragora? For us? Or for _you_? You know what that would do to me" he raged.

"Frankly, I don't even care at this point. It´s clear that we no longer stand on the same side", she stated,

"Think about what you´re going to do…" he warned, and immediately made eye contact with Bloom. She knew just what he meant.

"I need not think further. The dragon flame will be mine, once and for all! Darkness, _consume them!_ "

"Bloom, now!" Valtor ordered.

"Dragon Fury!" they yelled together, sending Mandragora away once and for all. Valtor continued to chant words in a language that she couldn't understand until Mandragora was finally gone.

"What happened to her?" Bloom asked, panting slightly,

"I sent her back where she belongs", Valtor said, and then turned to face her, neither of them saying anything at first.

"Bloom, I-"

"Stay away from her", Grayson ordered, suddenly walking out from heaven knows where.

"Grayson, please…just give us a moment", Bloom pleaded, but he seemed reluctant.

"Are you sure this is _safe_?" he asked her, disbelievingly. Bloom´s gaze returned to the wizard standing beside her for a brief moment before answering.

"I´m sure, it´ll only be a minute", she assured. Grayson nodded and turned his back on them, but stayed close by.

"What is all of this? First Mandragora and now you?"

"I had nothing to do with what just happened. But I know bitter Mandragora is and I figured she´d come after you"

"Well, you were right", she replied dryly, "Tell me something Valtor, how much of this did you and Diaspro plan together? Because it _was_ your idea. To switch me and her, give her _my life_ , my family, and everything that was mine" Bloom reproached.

"I did more than that, Bloom. Don't expect me to justify myself and try to convince you that I´m a good guy because I´m not. I knew who you were from the beginning. I met your adoptive family, I threatened your mother for a long time to keep you away from Domino and your origins. Because _that´s_ who I am"

"That´s not what I saw", she said quietly. As distant as she attempted to be, he could see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes.

"That´s because I could never be that person when you´re around" he chuckled, "At first, it made me hate you all the more",

"And then?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"I tried fighting it, but it wasn't long before I grew tired. Physically, mentally, and any other way you could think of. I put all of my energy into pushing you away, and my body simply couldn't take it. I didn't know how it burned to be away from you until we came together", he said holding her by her arms, urging her to understand. She stared up at him, perplexed.

"I didn't hurt your cousin the wizard, because I knew what that would do to you" he said to her, "And I can't hurt you, even if that was the purpose for my existence in this universe",

"I think the same happens to me…" she admitted dejectedly, leaning her head lazily against his chest.

"My father would lose it if he saw us like this"

"Don´t worry, he won't", he said. Bloom furrowed her brows not understanding.

"I´ve interfered too much in your life just to realize that I can't hurt you without hurting myself in the process. The witches must have known that from the day they created me, but I´m sure they didn't care. As long as they gained the dragon´s flame, they would´ve sacrificed me without giving it a second thought",

"Does this mean I´ll never see you again?"

"Isn´t that what you should want?" he asked, but she remained silent.

"Never mind" he chuckled, "We were meant to cross paths, Bloom, not walk through it together", Valtor continued,

"To coexist", she agreed, "As long as one of us lives, so does the other",

"Precisely",

The dragon flame wasn't meant to be held by just anyone. He needed it´s guardian, he needed Bloom. In Mandragora´s hands, it would´ve been a disaster, and bewitching Bloom would´ve meant forcing the dragon flame to change from its pure nature to absolute darkness. Something that would've resulted in his transformation into a demon, and losing all control. The goodness of her power was what kept him alive and human and stable.

"And the dragon flame? That´s why you came back"

"There´s no use in taking the dragon flame if I can´t have its keeper", he whispered, before bending her chin up and kissing her gently. Bloom stiffened, before melting slowly into his embrace, wrapping her arms timidly around his neck, their hunger growing with the passing of every second. She shut her eyes tight, surrendering, but just as soon as she did, it was Sky´s face that appeared to her. Bloom gasped.

"This is why I can't be near you", Valtor whispered breathlessly. And Bloom felt what he was talking about. Her body was doing the exact opposite of what her mind instructed. And their flames had seemingly taken on a life of their own. She nodded, blushing in embarrassment. As if reading her mind, Valtor took a look around,

"It´s a good thing that guard of yours isn't looking", he grinned, while she rolled her eyes.

"King Oritel wants to make sure I´m safe",

"Clearly, he´s doing a magnificent job", he taunted.

"He _is_. But talking to you was my choice to make, not his. I know you wouldn´t hurt me". Valtor sighed,

"The Council is still searching for me. It´ll take them a while to realize that I´m no longer interested in entertaining myself with this dimension",

"So you´re serious…you´re _leaving_?" Bloom asked, despite the longing in his eyes, she knew it was the right thing to do. As her grandmother had said, everything belonged in its place.

"I´ll always be where I can see you"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked, teasingly.

"You decide. It´s been my pleasure, Princess Denisse", he said, kissing her hand and bowing, "You are now back where you belong",

"Never too far away from you", she concluded.

"Never", he repeated, lightly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Bloom waited until he was gone and walked to where Grayson stood. He let out a huge breath when he saw her and Bloom giggled.

"Sorry about that",

"The King would have my head if he knew", he warned.

"Grayson, I know you work for my father but please, please don't tell him what you saw", she pleaded. The guard gave her a long, chastising look.

"I worked for your father your majesty, but starting today, I´m at your service. Meaning that you have my loyalty and absolute trust. And I can only hope to win yours. If anyone asks, I´ve seen nothing at all", he said smiling.

"Thanks Grayson. You´ve already earned it",

"My buddies call me Gray. Now what do you say we get back on that train?" he proposed,

"Sounds great…So how did you find me?" she asked, as they began to walk in the opposite direction of the forest.

"Oh that wasn't hard, I traced your essence. Have I mentioned that I´m also part wizard?"

* * *

 **So is this the end for Bloom and Valtor? Let me know what you think, R &R please!**

 **P.S: There was a lot more of Bloom and her family but the chapter was (again) becoming too long. Until next time!**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Soooo sorry for not updating in like…forever! School has had me very busy, but luckily, I'm now on vacation for the holidays as I'm sure the grand majority of you are, which reminds me- Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! R &R please, hopefully once I'm on vacation from the semester ill start updating another story I recently started, its related to this one. **

_**Epilogue**_

Bloom sat by the edge of the fountain, observing the endless number of golden coins sitting at the bottom. They were currently spending the afternoon in the heart of Domino, the city´s center. And boy was she surprised. The place was _overflowing_ with people! Apparently, Domino was hosting its annual festival, and that included all sorts of entertainment, exhibitions, crafts and more. And because they were celebrating a victory, even her _nonna_ had decided to leave the palace for a while to accompany them. Regina was also the only person who continuously called her by her given name, Denisse. Not that she minded. What she still wasn't used to were the bodyguards and how some folks were already addressing her as Princess (how they knew her identity before any announcement was made, was still beyond her). Although it probably had something to do with the incredible resemblance she shared with her mother.

 _Her mother…_ Bloom held great respect for her. During her short stay on Domino she´d started learning to truly see the Queen for who she was. And Marion was more than the compassionate and eloquent woman everybody saw. She was also full of strength and confidence, something that her father, the King, seemed to appreciate very much, or so she´d noticed.

"Ready to make your wish?" a voice came beside her,

"I don't really know what to wish for", she admitted, timidly. Oritel sat by her side.

"I used to come here every so often when I was a child, always wondering what my wish would be, if I was ever able to make one. Queen Regina wouldn't give me money to waste on such " _silly things_ "", he remembered with a smile. Bloom giggled.

"And did you? Make a wish, I mean" she asked.

"That´s the curious part. You see, I came back here once I was older with a pocket full of coins, and I realized that I had everything I could´ve wished for, or everything that would´ve made a regular person happy, perhaps. But still, something was missing. Let´s just say that I made my wish not really knowing what I was wishing for, if that makes sense", he told her. Bloom nodded in understanding.

"And then what happened...?" Oritel laughed wholeheartedly,

"I met your mother only two days later. And I haven't felt the need to come back here since" he said, causing Bloom to laugh as well. It was strange. At a first glance, Oritel seemed like a strict, no-nonsense kind of King. But here he was, completely blissful and unpreoccupied. Having Valtor and the witches out of their lives was probably the reason for this. And Bloom couldn't say she felt any differently. She liked this side of him. The pressure of becoming a perfect Princess seemed to fade _just_ a little.

"She gave me everything my life was missing. Her affection, a family…" he contemplated. "I know we don't know each other well, Denisse. But we´ve never stopped loving you" Oritel said, and turned to gaze at the fountain,

"Now", he placed a coin in her hand, "how about it...?" Bloom smiled widely. She shut her eyes tight and turned her back towards the fountain. And she threw the coin backwards and over her head, listening to it fall into the water with a gentle splash.

"What are the two of you up to?"

"Just making wishes", Bloom replied, opening her eyes to find her sister, the crowned princess, standing before her. Daphne eyed her, gingerly,

"Does it really work?" she asked, peering down into the crystal blue water.

"Well, there´s only one way to find out. Now, what do you girls say if we find the others and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me, I´m starving since we left the Palace, Daphne can't cook if her life depended on it", Emmet called, making his way over to them. Bloom giggled, she was beginning to get used to his teasing nature. Not that it took much effort. Emmett could be hilarious when he wanted to be.

"If only you'd waited for the cooks to return from the marketplace", she muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked over at her mother and grandmother, who were too busy looking through the souvenirs at a nearby shop to hear their bickering.

"I bet Bloom could make us some of those dishes from Earth I´ve heard so much about",

"I bet I could. As soon as we get back, we can make pizza", she offered. Her cousin scratched the back of his head, confused, while Daphne smirked.

"You´ll have to teach us",

"We have all the time in the world"

* * *

 _4 years later…._

"Where are all the dragons?" Leander asked,

"Quiet Leo, we don't want to disturb them", Daphne whispered as she guided them. They were on the island of Pyros trying to catch a glimpse of Rory, Daphne's childhood dragon. They'd been walking for almost thirty minutes now. Apparently, magic (flying included) could easily be sensed by any dragon, especially the presence of an even stronger dragon, the one who's essence lived within Bloom.

"I can sense his presence, it shouldn't be much longer", her sister's excitement was almost palpable. According to Daphne, all dragons were born on the island, but it was a tradition for every upcoming ruler of Domino to bond with one. And not just anyone. Fate had its way of bringing them together. It was that simple.

They arrived at an opening, and in the distance, a group of dragons big and small could be seen resting.

"Can you see him?" Bloom asked. Her sister had a look in her eyes that made her believe so.

"I´m not sure…give me a minute"

All dragons lived with their bonded prince or princess throughout their childhood, and when the time was right, their faithful companions were to return to their home, but the bond was never forgotten.

Funny how she felt related. Just like Rory, Bloom too had left her home as no more than an infant, until destiny thought it was time for her to return.

"There he is, that's him! The one with golden scales" Daphne chimed.

"He's awesome", their little brother whispered. Daphne ruffled his messy red curls.

"He is, isn't he? Just as I remember", the creature suddenly turned in their direction, and Bloom realized the magnitude of their connection, then.

She was now living permanently on Domino, with frequent visits to her adoptive parents on Earth. And sometimes, they came to Domino to see her. Marion and Oritel had had a serious conversation with Mike and Vanessa and put the palace at their disposal whenever they wished to visit.

It was strangely satisfying to no longer have to ask about what everything was while being with her friends. Her family was there to teach her, her sister especially. Her grandmother, despite showing a solemn façade, was surprisingly sweet, a little authoritarian and overprotective at times, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Regina was just concerned for her grandchildren and just a little wary of those who would marry into the family. It made Bloom smile. They´d put her into etiquette classes, her mother and big sister teaching her everything they knew. Her afternoon training sessions with Daphne were her favorite, so far. Of course, she still had a lot more to learn, but they all turned out to be pretty patient. And her father just _a little_ overprotective, he also tended to spoil her, still treating Bloom as his ´little girl´, which she thought was very sweet. The fine stallion she´d gotten for her birthday was proof of that.

Her little brother Leo was currently climbing up Rory´s back, while Daphne had flown up to embrace her long-time, childhood friend.

Daphne and Avalon had parted ways after the professor expressed his desire to take things further, her sister on the other hand, wasn´t ready and didn't feel like she would be anytime soon. Now, however, she was head-over-heels in love with Thorin, Sky´s cousin and a member of his royal court. And Bloom couldn't have been happier for her big sister, as well as for her cousin Emmett, who was engaged to Princess Galatea of Melody and would be married in six months. Which Musa thought was incredible, ´ _Having Emmett as King should be interesting_ ´, she´d said with a smirk.

She´d come to see Emmett as an older brother rather than a cousin (just as Daphne did) and needless to say, he was less than thrilled when Bloom officially announced her relationship with Sky.

But she had to hand it to him. The man had done everything possible to earn back their trust and her affection. His parents were delighted of course. Marion and Oritel had frowned slightly when they heard of Erendor and Samara´s initial rejection toward her. Bloom had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she thought back on the royals´ sudden approval upon realizing she was Princess Denisse of Domino. Not to mention the daughter of their closest friends. But none of that mattered anyway. Only that Sky loved her. And she loved him.

Marion and Oritel continued to rule together (at least until Daphne married) and were more infatuated than ever. It was sweet to say the least. Oritel, even with all of his duties, had done his best to care for Marion during her pregnancy, always making sure that she wasn't stressed or on her feet for too long. And after nine months, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whom they named Leander after her deceased grandfather, and who Bloom adored more than anyone in the world. He had bright red curls and blue eyes just like she did, and he rarely left her side.

"Ready to go?" Bloom asked, Daphne shook her head with a grin.

"Not exactly, we didn't just come here to see Rory", she told her. Bloom furrowed her brows not understanding.

"I know we should´ve done this sooner, but with your studies and etiquette classes, it hasn´t been possible",

"Do what?" she asked,

"Your bonded dragon, Bloom. Every Princess needs one, and you´re no exception",

"But, how do we know he´s here?", she was no longer a child…

"We don´t, _you_ do" Daphne said, placing her hands over her little sister´s shoulders and turning her to face the vast landscape beneath the horizon.

"Close your eyes", she instructed. Bloom found herself doing that more often than not. Perhaps some of the most beautiful things had to be done with closed eyes, because they were _felt_ rather than _seen._

Diaspro and her parents still had many years to serve in prison. And as for Valtor? She hadn´t seen or heard from him in the last four years. But she knew he was out there. Because their bond was, too. As someone had once explained to her, the only way one of them could exist was if the other did, as well. And so far, that seemed to be the case. But the wizard had been true to his promise and so she knew nothing more of him since they´d last spoken. Which was fine by her.

"Well...?" Daphne asked. Bloom smiled and continued to walk forward.

"He´s close",

She touched the medallion on her necklace, suddenly recalling a conversation with her mother…

 **Flashback**

 _Bloom gazed at the setting sun through the window at the end of the hall._

" _What do think?" her mother asked, walking up behind her and smoothing her hair gently._

" _It´s perfect" she whispered._

" _Just like this moment", Marion replied, "Having you here feels like a miracle",_

 _After a brief moment of silence, Bloom spoke up,_

" _Have you ever wondered what would´ve happened if I hadn´t been taken away? What would our lives have been like?" she asked, gazing at the queen, who seemed to contemplate her question._

" _If you hadn't been taken away from us, we wouldn't be here appreciating this moment like we are right now. It was a painful sixteen years, I won´t lie. But it´s what taught your father and I to never take anything, or anyone for granted. Domino was a great and powerful nation, but in that very same power lied our weakness. We gave that final battle everything we had, never foreseeing that even the strongest of nations can come crashing down. We continue to be strong, but never again will we make that same mistake", she spoke so solemnly._

" _Losing our family was the worst thing that could´ve happened to us, but it´s made us who we are. It´s brought us to this place and moment in time, and if there´s anything to be recovered from such a painful event, I´d say its this", she said, pulling Bloom close, as the sun continued to descend._

" _I think you´re right", she replied with a smile and leaned her head on her mother´s shoulder._

 ** _End of flashback_**

"It´s you", she said, smiling brightly. The small green dragon with big, innocent eyes turned to look at her, wary at first, then ecstatic.

"What took you so long? My name is Buddy, by the way", he said to her.

So was this trip worth it?Most definitely. It was a long journey to get to where she was, sixteen years to be exact. Sixteen years to find her way back home. But no amount of maliciousness, no witches, wizards or spoiled princesses could possibly take away what she had earned along the way.

Her sister and little brother watched her and Buddy, excitedly.

 _Yes, her journey was definitely worth it._

* * *

 **So this is the end! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and to review this story! Like I said before, I´m hoping to have some free time to continue another story, same timeline, same characters, based on some of what happened to Bloom during the four-year gap. Of course it´ll include romance, drama, etc, lol. Please let me know what you think, all ideas are welcome.**

 **Until next time, XoXo.**


End file.
